Smashers
by Sweswe
Summary: Zelda joins the SSB with no intension of fighting but conflicts prove to exist outside the battlefield as well. Link/Zelda/Marth. Ch. 29: Marth is lost in memories, searching for answers and it seems to help Zelda find some of her own.
1. Everything Has a Price

_**Smashers**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Nintendo

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**-o-**

**Everything Has a Price**

* * *

There was a quiet rustle coming from somewhere among the bushes. For a moment it was as though a green blur had been visible on top of the castle wall. The many guards patrolling the garden of Hyrule castle – it was Princess Zelda's favorite spot and it would not do for anyone unwelcome to make it inside – all shook their heads and pretended like nothing. They often imagined things (it had to be because they took their job very seriously and were therefore on the alert) except the occasional time when the _legendary hero_ graced them with a visit.

The Hero of Time was in reality nothing but a forest boy, by the name of Link. No more no less. Although there were words from neighboring countries of his great deeds no one could remember why he would be the hero of Hyrule. At least the people liked him and did not question the title, which had begun as nothing but one of Princess Zelda's cunning games if you asked the guards. Naturally, they threw him out on sight.

"Talk about stupid," Link muttered to himself. It would take a massive effort to praise these men. If their incompetence had not been what let him see Princess Zelda he would have made sure that they were replaced a long time ago. Getting past them was a walk in the park and he did not have to hunch long behind the bushes or be the least careful when he walked on top of the castle wall, in plain sight had anyone thrown a glance his way. His green tunic was good for camouflage but he could probably have dressed up as one of the Great Fairies and remained unnoticed.

Link rounded the last corner and she was sitting at the bottom of the steps in front of the window where he had first met her. Her hair was blonde, like his – fairer even – and fell all the way down to the ground when she watched one of the many yellow flowers in deep thought. That was until she sensed his presence and her blue eyes moved away from it to him.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Zelda commented when he approached her with his hands held behind his back.

"Hello, Princess," he greeted her. "Can you guess what I've got here?"

"A letter," the princess said without missing a beat.

He held it out, because indeed it was a letter, a deep sigh. Zelda scanned through it, Link's eyes not leaving her for a second as she did, and once she finished she looked up at her friend.

"Super Smash Brothers? Did you not enter that contest last year?"

It had been a new event where famous people, with more or less battle skills, faced off against each other to claim a generous prize. She had promised last time that she would come and watch him – as his childhood friend feeling required to watch. Unfortunately she had, due to some _unforeseen business,_ been unable to attend, which was an even bigger shame considering he had ended up in one of the top places. The winner had been Super Mario if her memory did not fail her. However, it had been a low-budget arrangement and a huge flop. She was surprised that they would host the contest this year again.

"This time I'm going to win for sure," Link said and balled his hands into fists. "I am representing Hyrule and because our _holy princess_..." He smiled at her. "Is Hyrule herself, I, as its chosen hero, will be fighting in your name."

In spite of the humorous glint in his eye he got down on one knee in front of the princess on the stone steps and held a fist over his heart. She took his hand with both of her own and when he looked up he found that she had the most curious expression on her face.

"Come sit," she said softly. He sat down next to her on the grey stones that were cold despite the warm season. His blood was starting to pump faster through his veins. This close, and she had asked him. His hand inched closer but after a long inner battle with himself he could not bring himself to grab hers and exhaled a puff of hot air. Well, next time, maybe.

"I won't make the same mistakes as last time."

He started a full resumé of the matches last year. Zelda only had half a pointy ear on his story, since she had heard it a few times already, but she nodded and made a remark or two every now and then to avoid hurting his feelings, and it was not unpleasant listening to him.

"This time, will you come and watch me?"

All of a sudden he was staring down at his own hands, the tips of his thumbs rubbing against each other.

"I will see what I can do," she said and gave him a reassuring smile. She did not dare to promise him this time, in case the _unforeseen business _would rear its ugly head again.

"I better go and make myself ready then," Link said and jumped to his feet. He stretched his arms and swung his torso from side to side to loosen up his muscles. "I'll have to look good if the princess herself is coming to watch me."

"Sure," she laughed and glanced at the letter still in her hand before she handed it back. "It's two months from now. Do you need that much time to make yourself ready?"

"You're laughing now but one can never be too prepared, as you way too often tell me."

He saluted her and the princess broke into laughter, trying to silence herself by hiding her small mouth behind her hands. He smiled, she not realizing the affection behind it, before he turned to sneak back out from her garden.

* * *

As soon as Link was out of sight, Zelda walked inside to contact the producers of Super Smash Brothers. Since Hyrule was not even near a high technology country she would have to use a so-called gossip stone that was quite the rare thing. It was important to preserve the natural course of modernization so they would still not import phones. Luckily, Hyrule did not care much for the outside world so the special stone had never provoked any Hyrulian's jealousy. Zelda quite enjoyed using it. Its green glow cast such a beautiful dim light over the circular room it was kept in.

"Hello, Master Hand speaking."

The voice answering on the other end was the one of an older man, middle-aged Zelda assumed.

"Yes, Mr. Hand, I am calling because I'm wondering if it would be possible to reserve seats for the Super Smash Bros event?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, but how can you know about that?"

Zelda blinked at this response. Maybe they had not begun to make any advertisement yet?

"One of the contestants is a friend of mine. I heard it from him."

"..."

These silences were suspicious, Zelda thought as she waited.

"C-Contestant?"

"Yes."

"That's very weird, who sent out the invitations?" the person seemed to mumble to himself. "How did you get our number?"

"It was in the letter, Mr. Hand."

Zelda's eyes widened when Mr. Hand muttered something that she could make out to be a word people never used in front of a princess.

"I would be honored if you would share with me your troubles. Oh, and I beg you to please excuse my forgetfulness. I have not even properly introduced myself. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule and if there is anything I can do to help I will gladly comply to offer it," Zelda said with her most convincing amiability. She even put a hand over her heart even though the one she was talking to could impossibly see her. She disliked using her title but it often worked to get people a lot more eager to let you know things that common people should stay out of.

"P-Princess? I'm so sorry for... I did not insult Her Highness?"

"No harm done," Zelda ensured, patient as ever but eager for the speaker to get to the point.

"You see, Your Majesty, I don't think we can afford hosting the contest this year. We had some plans at maybe giving it another try and most things are in order but we can't do anything without a sponsor. The invitations were sent out by accident. I will of course send out letters and apologize for this. I don't think there ever will be another Super Smash Brothers event."

Zelda felt her hopes falter. No contest? She could already see Link's disappointed face in front of her. Having spent most of her life locked up one could easily say that the princess had no social life whatsoever. Maybe a suitor every now and then but other than that, nothing. Link had always been her one closest friend. He mattered the world to her. She would not be able to stand seeing him disappointed. She knew how eager he was about this.

"Maybe I could sponsor you?"

"R-Really? You are too kind, milady. It will be very expensive, I'm afraid and I wouldn't want to trick you into anything."

"That will not be a problem, but can I remain anonymous?"

Zelda prayed for a good answer. Even if she would rather avoid that Link heard about her arrangements it was not the reason for her question. She was aware that she was doing a bad thing deciding this on her own and wasting such a great part of the royal fortune.

If things had turned out differently back then, her father would probably not have minded. After the death of Zelda's mother he had fallen ill and lost every ounce of love for Hyrule and life itself. His temper had changed for the worse, he was erratic and his judgement was wrecked. Nowadays, it had gone so far that he stayed behind closed doors and let the royal council take care of his kingdom.

The royal council had been established to prevent an abuse of power but now it was reduced to a bunch of greedy old men who were a bit too comfortable with their range of influence. They were like raptors, always keeping a watching eye on the princess and fighting with sharp beaks and claws to have things their way. Zelda was still not the legitimate queen as long as her father was still alive, and as long as she remained unwed, so they could at present gang up on her.

The princess tried not to think too much about it but she often felt like a bird in a cage, as her father had turned bitter even towards her. His neglect of his daughter and country gave the advisors of the council more power than they deserved. Of course, they wanted nothing more than to be rid of her before she could become queen, because then playtime would be over. They had tried presenting her suitors of their choice, kings that would let them do as they pleased, and often resorted to their favorite pastime that was finding faults in her so that she would be dethroned.

"Oh..." The voice trailed off. Zelda waited. "I guess that you could be anonymous, but you see, I haven't mentioned that you will have to enter the contest."

"Pardon?"

It sounded ridiculous! Entering such a contest would only mean one thing. If the advisors got a reason to kick her out they would buy new boots for the occasion. Zelda knew all too well that their rule would mean dark times for Hyrule.

The only reason that she said no to the freedom she longed for and agreed to walk around in these monstrous dresses every day was that she wanted to protect her beloved Hyrule. Her position had been given to her by the three goddesses and she had to live up to her fate. If she did not, the advisors would surely take over after her father. Now would that not be a day of joy?

"Well, you see, Milady, that we are bound by certain rules when we're hosting these things and since the invitations were sent out with a date for the contest... Hmm, let me explain. We have a time limit to get sponsors and the invitations works as a guarantee with a set date so the time has already run out for us. We can't afford to do this all by ourselves so we have to cancel the whole thing. The only chance is if a contestant donate his or hers own money. It's also so bad that we hardly have access to any arenas, no money for marketing or to hire people, no winning price... Nothing! We will need a small fortune to pull this off."

"Can I call you back?" Zelda asked as her pointy ears caught the sound of one of those advisors sneaking around outside the room.

"O-of course, Milady. I'll be waiting for your call. I'm sorry if I-"

"No, please, no need for you to apologize. I'll get back to you."

There was the gliding sound of soles being dragged over the floor. A peering gaze that made Zelda feel like a worm watched by a fisherman sent a chill down her spine.

"Now what are you plotting, warrior princess?"

She turned around to answer the councilman with a cold stare. Her title was of little use against these men and no matter how much she disliked the idea that people were of different worth, it was quite out of place of them to think that they could mock her as they liked.

"Call for the council, I have something to discuss with you," she ordered.

"As you wish," he said and bowed a little too deep, to make sure that she caught the mockery, before he went to fetch the others.

Zelda braced herself. It felt as if she was already drained of energy and one the meeting was over she would be exhausted for sure. This would not be fun at all.

* * *

"Absurd! Out of question!" one of the advisors exclaimed and rose from his chair. The matter had been explained to the council with well chosen words as they sat gathered around a table.

"We should have expected something like this from you," another accused.

"A suggestion worthy of the queen chosen by the holy goddesses?" A third smirked.

Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was always the same but she could agree that a princess entering a fighting contest sounded a bit wrong even to her ears. At least the sort of princess they wanted her to be.

They kept arguing with the same persistence as if she had asked them to feed on worms from now on and Zelda was starting to get fed up with being interrupted all the time. It did not matter how strong of a case she had. No matter what she said she was ignored. This was getting her nowhere. She had to change her strategy. If it meant that she could make Link happy, then perhaps she could stand being humiliated in front of thousands of people and appear as utterly defenseless?

"What if I lose all my matches?"

The all fell silent and seemed to consider this new offer.

"Of course I will have to win once or twice or it will look strange but if I act gracious and-"

"And you think you can do that?" One advisor eyed her with doubt.

"She think she can win matches," another whispered to the one next to him but still loud enough for her to hear. "She must have been training with that bloody assassin of a nursemaid again."

Zelda pursed her lips. Impa, her nursemaid and bodyguard, was the last survivor of the Sheikah tribe. Indeed assassins, but also the most loyal servants of the royal family. Impa was like a mother to her and an insult to her was more than a thousand times worse than an insult to herself. She locked her hands together under the table and continued the debate. She would prove that she was the one with the most stamina.

"Unfortunately, I think that some unforeseen business has come up that prevents Your Highness from going," an advisor said with an expression that did not say that he thought it was very unfortunate at all.

"What may that be? Pray do tell," Zelda said.

"Darunia wishes to discuss the current mine situation of the Gorons."

"I would never turn down a request from the leader of the Gorons," Zelda said and the advisors slumped in their chairs like they were disappointed that she was being such a good girl. "When does he wish to see me?"

One cleared his throat. "Uhm, about that, when did you say this Support Smack Toast thing would take place?"

Zelda resisted grimacing and forced herself to endure. In the end they would forced to give in, even if she had made a few sacrifices to make them agree.

* * *

"Fine, Princess. You may participate but you must lose a majority of your matches."

"I understand," Zelda said with a nod and made a quick curtsy before she left the room. There would be no use wasting more time with the advisors and she wanted to get away from the tense atmosphere. She could hear their whispers as she left and she finally allowed herself to sigh when she headed for the gossip stone.

Mr. Hand was happy to hear that she would participate and could donate such a large sum of money.

"I will arrive in the morning so that we can put things in order," Zelda told him. She would arrange this to a success. Then they would have no problem with money ever again and she could return to her cage.

The green light faded. She left and walked down the narrow halls..Felt the red carpet under her shoes and entered and exited the fields of light pouring in from the row of windows. She had been victorious, she had won the argument and yet she felt solemn. Then again, she always felt down after having to deal with those old raptors, mostly because she should not have to go through these arguments at all.

It seemed like she had moved to the garden without having given her destination any thought, but she felt happier here than anywhere else.

"This is as free as I'll get," she murmured when she looked up at the small part of the blue sky that was framed by the high castle walls surrounding her courtyard. Two birds flew past in a hurry and she sighed longingly.

"Finally," she heard a voice behind her mutter.

Zelda turned around to find Link sitting cross-legged on the ground with a sour look on his face. The long green hat was tossed on the ground beside him and there was a leaf in his messy blond hair.

"I thought you had left to make yourself ready," she teased, feeling like sunshine had reentered her life.

"Well, I figured I made such a short visit that I better come back and besides I want to know if you're coming to watch."

Link stood up and brushed himself off. Zelda stretched out a gloved hand and removed the leaf, feeling his gaze like a tickle on her face while she did. She thought about whether she should tell him or if she should wait for a letter like the one he had received, now when she was also a contestant. To tell him now would probably not be too wise.

"I'll be there," she said slowly and decided not to say anything else about it.

"That's great!" He lifted her up and spun her around. It felt as if the few dark feelings left flew off her and she closed her eyes before he far too soon put her down.

"Link, I can hardly wait to see my dearest friend gain the honor he deserves," she told him with a warm smile. Link's own smile stiffened a little and he withdrew his hands that had lingered on her waist.

"Will you sit in the front row so I can wave to you?" he asked.

"I am not quite sure, but hopefully I will be so close that you will feel no desire to wave. My, I almost forgot – just so you won't have to sneak by the guards for nothing – I'm going on a small trip for a while."

"A suitor again?" Link said and wrinkled his nose. He had only met one of her suitors in person and considering that this suitor had been handpicked by the advisors he had not lived up to Link's demands in the least. The suitor had been at fault but what Link had done had nearly got him thrown in the dungeons (mostly because the whole castle guard was out to get him and the advisors did not exactly sympathize with the princess's favorite). Luckily, Zelda had been able to save him from such a sad fate and the suitor had never showed up again to both Link and Zelda's great delight.

"No suitor, it is about business."

"Can't your father take care of it then?"

"It's complicated. He has his duties and I have mine. I am certain I will be back so we can see each other before you go to SSB," she said and gave him a light peck on his cheek. "Now I must go and plan my trip."

"Sure, have a nice trip," Link said a bit dazedly. Zelda walked inside, smiling elusively over her shoulder but looked away before she could see him bring his hand to his cheek to feel the spot just touched by her lips.

* * *

Princess Zelda had no need for any means of transportation, unless she wanted to make the right impression. The royal family of Hyrule had always been gifted with strong magical powers, even though some, like her father, could not as much as create a sparkle. It had taken some energy to teleport this far but she allowed herself to take a cappuccino at a café and relax for a bit. She had never been to the East and was quite intrigued by the cars and shops around her.

When there was nothing but white foam at the bottom of the white porcelain cup she rose and stretched her arms.

"I better find that office now," she thought aloud and repeated the address in her mind. She walked into one of the smaller streets and stopped outside a really old and small place crammed in-between two other buildings. It looked like it had been deserted for years. She stood outside and looked at it in shock before she shrugged and went inside.

She entered a small room with a brown leather sofa by the wall and a small desk in the centre with two doors behind. She guessed that one led to the WC, judging by the lock, and the other one was probably an extra room. The place was really dirty and there were only a broken lightbulb and some cobwebs in the ceiling. She sat down on the couch and folded her hands, fixing a crease on her glove.

"Hello?" she called out to see if anyone was there. Immediately the door flung open and a giant hand came flying towards her at the speed of a madman.

"You're here! My savior! My goddess!"

If Zelda had not already seen so many strange things in her life she would have been shocked to death, but as it now was she did not even flinch. The hand was covered in a slick white glove that faded into nothingness, which made him look quite neat and orderly. She was a bit nervous about the hand's behavior though.

The giant hand grabbed her small one and shook it eagerly. Zelda's whole body had to follow along and the rough treatment made her teeth chatter.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Princess Zelda. M-Mr. Hand, I presume?"

"You can call me Master Hand. What should we do now?" he asked.

Self-levitation and telepathy. Zelda guessed that this hand was not as harmless as his careless behavior would have one think.

"Well, you can show me what you already have so that I know what we have to work on."

"Of course, just let me introduce you to the third member of our team." The hand somehow took a deep breath and then he shouted, "CRAZY HAAAND!"

Another giant hand came flying in just as fast as Master Hand had showed up. Only this hand seemed a lot more energetic and would not stop moving his fingers.

"W-what? Oh!" He uttered as he spotted Zelda and went over to shake her hand. Zelda tried not to make a face when she had to endure another handshake.

"Nice to meet you," she said weakly.

"Now, Crazy Hand, will you please get the papers so Lady Zelda can see what we got and what we need?"

"Sure, I'll _hand_ them to you."

Zelda smiled politely at the awful joke and started reading through the text.

"Okay, the most important thing we need is somebody who can take care of the basic paperwork and information, and we need to write an application to get the matches on TV – of what I understand, TV is an important media over here. We also need more arenas, preferably a few new ideas to give the whole thing some extras and of course a house where we can have our office and where the contestants can stay. This place is lovely but I doubt that there will be room for everybody and since it will be such a long stay it would be nice if it was located–" She was interrupted by a honking car. "…somewhere quieter. We need someone who takes care of cleaning and advertising–"

"Woah, That's a little to much for me to remember."

"You two will not have to worry. Let us start with hiring a director and I will inform him so that he can take care of the rest, then you two can assist him and I will pay and be reachable for any questions," Zelda said.

The hands looked deeply impressed, partly because it sparkled around them as they gave her their undivided attention.

"Do you know where we can look for a director?" she asked them.

"We can ask Mario," Master Hand suggested.

"Yes, he helped out a lot with the last contest. Actually, I think it was he who sent the invitations out this time," Crazy Hand said.

Zelda was more than a bit curious to meet this Mario whose name had been mentioned to her more than once by Link so she quickly agreed. Unfortunately, the hands did not own a car nor were they able to teleport so she would have to transport all three of them to the Mushroom Kingdom where the famous Mario resided. It was not very far but still a great distance to teleport.

"You can stay here with Crazy Hand and rest," Master Hand said when he noticed Zelda sway a little after the teleportation. Zelda obediently sat down even though she felt healthy enough to come along. Meanwhile a worried Crazy Hand tried to use himself as a giant fan to give her some fresh air.

Master Hand came back after only half an hour, muttering to himself.

"Always so careless. Thinks everything will be okay…" He stopped and hovered in front of Zelda and Crazy Hand. "It's always the same. _Of course-a we'll have a contest, don't-a worry. There's nothing wrong with-a sending out the invitations, it'll work-a out okay,_" Master Hand imitated with a rather lousy Italian accent.

"How did it go?" Zelda asked.

"Ah, excuse me. He said we could go to Isle Delfino to meet a friend of his. It's an island that is a very popular tourist spot."

"Then we get to teleport again," Crazy Hand cried happily and made something similar to jumping. Master Hand slapped him and turned to Zelda.

"I do not think that I can teleport that far and I cannot teleport to a place unless I know its exact location," she said.

"Then we'll have to take a plane," Master Hand said and Zelda nodded. This would be expensive but it would be worth it.

* * *

(A/N)

I really should not start on a new story before I have finished my other one. I do not think that I will update this very often either but I wanted a chapter up so that I can remember to write this sometime.

If anybody wants to know the pairings I will include them in the next chapter (frankly, they take up too much space of the summary). I have failed with romance before so I hope that I will do better this time and of course I hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story.


	2. Introductions and Intrigues

**Chapter 2**

**-o-**

**Introductions and Intrigues

* * *

**

Two months passed quickly when one tried to organize a fighting competition. As Mario had promised, they found a director on one of the Delfino Isles. It was a Noki, a race with the appearance of oversized seashells but with arms and legs, and a head of course. This particular Noki had a brown shell with white stripes and a matching hat, small round glasses and a strong tendency to misunderstand things. He was originally the director of an amusement park and had abandoned his old job with unexpectedly little regret, although it had been impossible to figure out whether he realized what was expected of him at his new one.

The competitors were supposed to gather, get to know each other and install themselves in their new home two weeks before the grand event and Zelda decided that it was about time she told Link about her coming along.

Link had waited patiently for a whole day after Zelda's departure and then he had started to sneak back into her garden again – every day – to see if she had returned yet. He had no trouble leaving on long journeys himself but then he knew that she was safe and sound back home in the castle.

"Link, are you here?" Zelda said with unmasked surprise when she found him in the garden.

"Yes, just thought I'd check if you were back today. Guess I'm lucky that you were on my first try."

She sat down on the ground beside him, leaning in closer. She had thought hard on how to break the news to him ever since she has said goodbye to the two hands and it would have been dreadful to have to wait for him to show up.

"I've got big news," she told him.

"You got front row seats?"

"I'm coming with you."

Her friend did not look quite as happy as she could have hoped.

"You mean that we'll go there together? But the competitors are supposed to be there two weeks early and–"

"No, wait, look what I got." She held out a letter similar to the one Link had showed her. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment, with a scowl on his face, while he tried to think of any other reason besides the actual truth as to why she would be in possession of such a letter.

"You?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"You…" He grabbed her shoulders and looked intensively into her eyes. "You may not go."

"What!" She broke free from his grasp and frowned at him in a way that he knew meant that she craved an explanation – or that he would take back what he said, but he was not planning on that.

"You could get hurt."

"You think I would break into pieces from a hit or two?" As soon as the words had slipped out her mouth Zelda remembered that she had promised to lose her matches and would most likely end up taking quite a few beatings so she was quick to add: "I am not going for the fighting. Hyrule should be on friendlier terms with more countries than Termina, Holodrum and Labrynna."

"Zelda, no matter how many good or peaceful things you can come up with it's not gonna change the fact that this is a fighting competition. I've never asked anything of you, so please listen to me and stay in the audience."

There had been a time when a traitor had overthrown the king, Zelda had gone into hiding and Link had picked up his sword for the first time. She had waited for him, guided him and helped him become the hero he was destined to be. In the end, when it was all over, she had turned back time, given him his lost childhood back and erased the traumatic memories of her people. This fulfilled one of her own selfish desires as well. Her father, who had been killed in that reality, had also come back to life.

Even though she and Link were the only ones that could remember that undone future where she had struggled for seven years to survive, Link was the one who more than anyone seemed to think that she was made of fragile glass and that a splinter was equal to having a Goron trample her.

"I will go," she said.

"You're not going," he said in a low voice. He talked through his teeth and Zelda was sure that if she had been anyone else he would already have put in a lot more force behind his words. She did not like making him upset, especially since he seldom did ask her of anything and it felt cruel of her to so easily ignore such a small request. To satisfy him, at least a little bit, she pretended to reconsider whether she should give in to him, but of course everything was already settled and there could only be one answer.

"Yes, I am going."

"No," he said and got to his feet, his chest rising and falling with the same rhythm as his quickened breaths.

"Yes," she said, also standing up. They glared at each other, he set on winning the stare-down, until she tossed with her hair and walked away from him. He inhaled and then followed her. They continued to argue as she kept walking and he kept following until they had walked around the whole courtyard.

"Fine then, if you're going to be that stubborn," Link exclaimed in frustration and headed towards the exit.

The princess stood with her arms crossed and did not give him a single word of goodbye, much less a glance, when he left. His overprotectiveness would blow over, or at least tone down, and she would show up at that gathering whether he liked it or not. It was for his sake. She had hoped that they would be going there together but she could get there on her own just as well, even if it would not be near as enjoyable.

Zelda ended up being lucky. Link's concern for her safety was stronger than his anger and the princess was pleasantly surprised by her hero that was waiting to escort her when the big day arrived. He did not look very happy but letting her do as she pleased and stick around was better than having her wander off on her own. She on the other hand could barely hold back her joy when she saw him. It was only for the sake of future arguments that she pretended to still be angry with him.

* * *

On horse the journey would take days, if not months. Fortunately, Hyrule was part of a network of teleportation spots that would allow them to get to the right city in the blink of an eye and then it would not be very far to the house where they were going to stay.

Zelda sat behind Link on his mare Epona when they rode towards the teleportation area and tried to catch a glimpse of his face. The shield that hanged over his back worked as a cold wall between them and made it difficult for Zelda to hold on. She would have liked some of the body warmth. Link had been muttering to himself the whole ride and still seemed to be in a bad mood when he helped Zelda get off the horse.

"Why can't you just let me teleport us?" Zelda said.

"You shouldn't exhaust yourself. It's too far."

He took a hold of her hand, if yet he tried to avoid looking at her, and together they walked inside to teleport.

It took some time but they finally found the mansion outside the big city where they arrived. Once one reached the city border it was not difficult, because it was located in the middle of a field and was in clear view from a far distance. It was a red brick house with white pillars that rose taller than the young trees that were a part of its garden. Its warm color looked welcoming in the bright sunlight and on the green lawn a stage had been set up.

They were a bit late and there were already several people on the lawn that were past breaking the ice.

Zelda cringed. She was used to, but not particularly fond of, crowds. This was also the first time she had been faced with the possibility of making friends rather than political contacts. Everybody already looked like they got along well enough without her and she was grateful that Link still held her hand. She was no sure that she could pull this off. She was not witty, or even the kind that smiled effortlessly, but before she could indulge in her own shortcomings Link spotted a familiar face and pulled her along.

"Fox," Link called out.

It was a suitable name, that was for certain. A fox wearing green clothes and grey boots that matched his jacket well turned around. His style bore resemblance to the military and he wore quite a few technical gears, such as a headset, that made it difficult for Zelda not to stare at him as if he were a piece of art. He opened his mouth to return the greeting when he noticed Zelda lingering behind Link and flashed his sharp teeth with a wide grin.

"Link, who might your lovely lady-friend be?"

"Her name is Zelda and she is not available," Link said dryly. She did not follow their conversation but this Fox person seemed friendly.

Fox rolled his eyes that were a nice forest green, and given a mischievous spark by the sunlight. "You can't blame me for hoping to run into a charming vixen. There were only two women last year and Jigglypuff was not really worth the attention."

"Jigglypuff is a Pokémon," Link said, giving Fox a weird look. "You didn't?"

"No, weren't you listening? Not worth the attention, and except for your... dainty little thing here, I've only seen an Eskimo that looked like she was about five years old. Seems I'll be stuck with my old flame."

"There never was anything between you two," Link said but Zelda noticed that Fox was scanning the crowd rather than listening to Link and he apparently spotted something he liked because his eyes grew ten sizes.

"Blimey," he said and quickly ran towards another woman in a pink dress.

"Oh, he didn't say goodbye," Zelda said. She would have liked to try out having a conversation too and regretted not finding an opportunity to join in this last one.

"Don't talk to him when you're alone," Link warned her. "Right, you better hold on to my hand too." He held up their hands and let their fingers entwine to get a better grip.

"Are you still mad?" she asked.

"No."

"I am sorry that I always bring you so much trouble."

* * *

Nearby two young men were standing a bit to the side. They were quite the duo, dressed in medieval clothes, long capes and both carrying swords with golden hilts and jewels that practically screamed that they were not to be wielded by just anyone.

The shorter one were moving his head back and forth when he watched the many contestants walking by them. The corner of his mouth twitched and he made sure to give the man beside him an impatient look when each new opportunity to make a new acquaintance passed them by.

He had been the one to insist upon his friend accepting the invitation so he could just not leave him standing in a corner. It was not very long ago that they had got to know each other but already from the start it had been obvious that the taller man, Prince Marth of Altea, preferred locking himself up in his castle over socializing. Despite this the prince had never driven Roy, the shorter one, away when he had chosen to stay after his own _intrusive_ visit. He had complained and acted unnecessarily cold, though.

Marth deeply regretted that he had let Roy talk him into attending this topsy-turvy gathering. Altea was at present trying to recover from being occupied by its former ally, now traitorous enemy, Gra. He was also recovering, but from the reminiscence of the shame of being sent away from his home as a young boy, the insult of being unable to protect his sister and the grief of finding out that his parents had been killed. It was as though reality had turned into whispers behind darkness when everything he knew and held dear crumbled to pieces over him. The only thing that still felt real was the monotonous scribbling of his pen when he sat at his desk and went through the never ending piles of documents that had to be signed. He read, he wrote, and then there were more papers. It kept Altea on its feet and that was what he lived for.

One day Roy, son of a marquess from faraway lands, had showed up, straightforward to the point of being brutal and with a stubborn attitude that would go on anyone's nerves. He was not anything that Marth would ever have imagined to be a part of his life. Marth had not liked him more than any other noble showing up on his doorstep. There were influential powers he could not send away, like Akaneia, but after Gra he did not want any close ties to other countries and he had made that clear to the young lord. For some reason, Roy was still hanging around and to Marth's horror he found that he would miss him if he left. That did of course not mean that he liked this whole idea of participating in some crude fighting event like this. He only did it for Roy – and he was aware how stupid that was because Roy only participated because he thought that it would be good for _him_.

"I'm Captain Falcon."

Marth's depressing thoughts were interrupted by the voice that had a hint of a raspy sound to it. The first thing he saw was a giant hand covered by a bright yellow glove that had a brighter orange glove peeking up where it ended. The impression was already completely wrecked and Marth raised his gaze to just get the whole sight of this person over with.

It was a man with a built of a berserker that held out a hand for him. He wore blue spandex and a red helmet with a golden falcon in the front. Marth pulled his eyebrows together and stared at him. The friendly approach was too much. Too in-one's-face. He saw no reason why this person would like to greet him.

Captain Falcon scratched the back of his head and began withdrawing his outstretched hand when Roy grabbed it and shook it.

"I'm Roy of Pherae and this is Prince Marth."

"Highness," Falcon greeted Marth who nodded, just for the sake of etiquette, and then walked away with Roy scurrying after him.

"Can't you at least try to enjoy yourself when you finally get to come out of that dark murky castle?"

Marth answered him with one of his iciest stares.

"Okay, I get it, Marth, but the next time someone says hello can you at least try to say something?"

Right then another person approached them.

"Hello, I'm…"

Marth walked past the person in the orange robot suit without as much as a single glance.

Roy stayed behind and started a lively conversation while Marth headed towards a deserted corner and hoped to be left alone. Once he had reached his chosen spot he was free to observe everyone else like as inconspicuously as a fly on the wall. It was a while ago that he had been out among people. So many wide smiles and weird creatures and bright colors. It felt like a clown's face that could be washed off and leave nothing but an insipid countenance with little meaning.

Not many looked like fighters either. A little boy with a yellow and red striped T-shirt, which alone made Marth recoil, walked past him with innocent enthusiasm on his face. There were animals that looked liked plush toys and he had even seen a doctor stroll around while humming to himself. Then he caught sight of a couple some distance away. They drew his gaze past the people blocking his way. It was their long pointy ears that had caused him to take notice of them, they could not be Manaketes? No, their clothes were too strange. The woman's dress had a piece of purple cloth attached to her golden belt. It hung like an apron in the front and was covered with the most peculiar symbols Marth had ever laid eyes upon. Birds with spread wings, crying eyes, triangles. Her looks were on par with some of the women he admired the most. Both Shiida and Nyna were beautiful beyond compare and his sister and mother were the most beautiful, yet there was something about this woman that made it feel as if a raging storm was shattering the windows he tried to close. Whatever it was about her it broke inside and he could feel the cold and the ripping wind. She was smiling gently, yet her being was more plaintive than the sorrowful Nyna.

There was no grotesque mask on her face. It was like he had been wandering down a path rimmed with wilted flowers and suddenly laid his eyes on a rosebud.

Roy came running back to him and to Marth's great annoyance he blocked the view of the woman with the pointy ears.

"I'm glad that you are so blue that it's easy to spot you," Roy said and pointed at Marth's blue clothing that of course went well with his dark hair. There was not a fold or a crease out of place. Roy's own messy, red hair was worse than usual because of all the running and he fixed his purple cape that had tilted over his right shoulder.

Marth shifted position when the target of his sudden incomprehensible interest moved again. She made no approach to befriend anyone but watched anyone that came up to talk to her male companion with hopeful eyes. No, it was rather like shattered hope before anyone had opened its mouth.

"Are you listening to me, Marth?" Roy asked while Marth was busy wondering what someone like her could be doing in this place. She did not look like she should be fighting at all.

"Oh, now I get it. You're not ignoring me, you're looking at something. What is it?" Roy looked in the same direction as Marth and grinned. "Another swordsman! I bet you want to face off against him," Roy said and grabbed Marth's cape to pull him over to Link and Zelda

"No," Marth said aghast.

"You there," Roy called out to the Hylians.

Link smiled when he noticed that the two men heading over to them carried swords. It would be fun to show them a thing or two. Zelda only needed a glance at Link to know that this was like a birthday present to him.

"I'm Roy, son of the marquess of Pherae," Roy introduced himself and grabbed Link's hand without the smallest hint of hesitation.

"I'm Link and this is Zelda," Link said and gestured at the princess beside him. He had finally let go of her hand and that he would soon regret.

"Pleasure," Roy said and swiftly brought her hand up to his lips that barely brushed it before he turned to Link again. The Hylian hero's hard-set expression made Roy raise his eyebrows as he drew back. Even if these elf-like people were a couple, was it not pushing it to get upset over something like a greeting? Zelda was among the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes upon but that did not mean that he would fall head over heels for her at first sight. Maybe it was some cultural thing. He snapped of his fingers, already fully recovered from Link's glare and satisfied with the explanation he had come up with.

"Forbidden property?" he whispered to Link and discreetly pointed at Zelda. Link did not reply but the tension eased up.

Meanwhile Marth had made eye-contact with the noblewoman and at once he could tell that he was not alone in this... yes, what was it? An inkling of a feeling? A purity, like a droplet of morning dew in a polluted and muddy swamp? It was hard to tell how he knew. It was more than sensing it and when her lips parted, as she quietly inhaled, it was all the proof he needed.

"Marth, this is Link," Roy said.

Marth left his friend's side and approached the two Hylians. He reached out for the woman's hand and his bare fingertips lightly touched the soft fabric. He put his free arm behind his back, crossed one leg in front of the other and closed his eyes when he bent down. Her dreamlike gaze and the blue irises, with a lilac tint in their depths, were the last thing that lingered on his retina. Even though there was no hurry to his actions he would not be able to describe even how the texture of the fabric felt on his lips. They brushed the back of her hand like a wind fleeing with a sweet dream. He glanced up at her face from behind his blue bangs and let his mouth rise just above her glove.

"I'm Marth of Altea." His voice was soft as velvet. "A pleasure," Marth finished his introduction and straightened up.

Zelda felt her inner presence float away into a warm soft light. She appreciated good manners. The base of etiquette was to make other people feel good. It had a feeling of benignity to it that felt like an embrace she had always longed for but it was rarely that the finest nobles made her feel like they were being truly polite. Roy had of course also been acting accordingly, maybe a bit sloppy, but there was just something about this man that felt unwaveringly sincere.

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule," she said and lowered her head to show her respect as she curtsied.

Link watched in despair the softness of Zelda's gaze. For as long as he had known her, in a different future, a past and a second past, she had never looked this untroubled. She had smiled her loveliest smiles for him a thousand times but always with a dark cloud lingering somewhere in the deepest corner of her mind. One could see that there was a lot of shadows behind those eyes that would never take off. Now it was as if her pale skin had taken on a luster that changed the whole aura around her.

It could not be true. Link's gaze shifted to Marth. If there ever was a polar opposite to soul mates, this was it. The prince's whole being provoked him. That loathsome expression, the haughty gestures, the neat correctitude, the tiara. It was as sudden as a match being lit.

Link stepped in-between, his back towards Zelda and not quite sure what expression was on his face. His skin felt hot and his muscles tense as if he was about to slash a monster in half.

Marth made a small bow to Zelda and completely ignored Link when he left with Roy following closely behind. The read-headed lord apologized over and over while he walked away and then had to run to keep up with Marth.

"Hey, you're just leaving?" Link called after them, his hands clenched into fists.

"Is there something wrong?" Zelda asked and put a hand on his shoulder.

That prince had ignored him completely, like he was a huge nobody, and dared to get smooth with Zelda right before his eyes. But with the prince gone, and under her touch, he could get a grip. That Marth needed to be told a thing or two but maybe it was for the better that the hatred let go of him. He would not have liked to face Zelda, afraid that those ugly feelings would show on his face, unless he let go.

Suddenly they heard a high-pitched cry of surprise and saw a woman with blond curly hair in a pink dress run towards them with bouncy steps as fast as her heels would let her (which was faster than most). To Link she looked like a giant doll.

The girl headed straight for them and grabbed Zelda's hands with starry eyes.

"How nice to meet another female Smasher. You don't happen to be a princess too?" the girl said in a voice sweeter than nectar. She had a small golden crown on top of her light and fluffy sunny blonde hair. It was without a doubt the friendliest face Zelda had seen today, perhaps in her entire life even. She swallowed when she realized how touched she was by this open-heartedness and goodwill.

"I am a princess," Zelda confirmed and smiled. The other girl's smile widened in return.

"I'm Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"I'm so glad I met you," Peach said and let go of Zelda's hand so that she could clasp her own hands together. "We need to show the boys that we can fight too, right?"

Zelda's smile faltered a little since she knew she would have to disappoint her new friend on that point. She also noticed that Link did not seem to like where this conversation was going and she would rather not bring up their old argument about she not belonging here.

"Oh, forgive me, I almost forgot. This is Link", Zelda said and gestured towards her friend. Link opened his mouth to greet her but Peach was quicker.

"I recognize you. I always watched your matches closely because my Mario told me so many things about you. You two were obviously getting along quite well and I thought that it was so romantic when he told me your strength was this girl–"

Link quickly covered her mouth, recalling how often he had been encouraged to talk about Zelda when Mario had told him about his own love interest. This Barbie-doll had to be her and he did not need this blabbermouth to reveal his feelings for Zelda. Could you get a worse declaration of love? Unfortunately, he was unaware that his other hand, which he held around her waist to stop her from struggling, accidentally slipped further down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Peach screamed like a banshee when she broke free with astonishing strength and slapped Link hard across the face. Zelda gasped and reached out for him but Link held up his palm to stop her before she got the chance to tend to him.

"I-it was an accident," Link stammered and worriedly threw a glance at Zelda who watched the whole scene with a very confused expression on her face – not sure whether to tell Peach off or to take care of Link despite his protests.

"An accident?" Peach said and watched the way his eyes darted between the two princesses. "Zelda, was it?" She kept her azure eyes locked on Link. "I suddenly remember that Mario has mentioned the name Zelda as well. If you can behave like this in front of her you are clearly nothing like what my darling described. You... pervert."

From a room beyond time and space (well, from where else?) she pulled out a frying pan. Link did not even finish his thought on what she needed that for here and now before she started flinging it at him. As he did not like fighting girls Link decided to make a run for it.

"Hello? Excuse me. Could I get your attention, please?"

Zelda looked at the stage where the Noki had positioned himself and grabbed a microphone.

"First I want to welcome you all–"

"Except Mario!" A giant creature that looked like a cross between a dragon and a turtle filled in.

"…Welcome you all to this new season of Super Smash Brothers. Super Smash Brothers _Melee_."

"Lame," The turtle's voice was heard again.

Zelda gulped. She had helped to come up with the name. The turtle did not seem to bother the Noki though.

"We'll hand out some information for you soon. First I will tell you a few things myself." He cleared his throat. "Everybody will face off against each other. You will get two points for a win, one point each for a draw and no points if you lose. The eight people that have received the most points will meet in the finals. We will also have team battles and you can collect bonus points for fair play, tactic and a few other things for bonus prices. You will live in the mansion which you can see here," he waved a hand at the house. "Everybody will get their own room."

"Can you share if you want to?" A small voice in the crowd asked.

"You can contact us in the office, which is also in the building, if you have any questions."

Master Hand and Crazy Hand showed up with some folders. Crazy Hand waved to Zelda who bit her bottom lip and gave him the smallest wave of her hand before she used it to shield her face and look away. They had decided not to make known that she was involved in this.

"The room you have received, rules and additional information is written on the paper we're handing out now."

"I don't want this room," the turtle said the second he got the paper in his hand, most likely not even aware of which room he had got.

"Quiet, Bowser!"

Zelda recognized Peach's voice and the sound of her frying pan colliding with something. She took a breath of relief because Link must have escaped safely and just as she was thinking so he emerged from the crowd and reached her side.

Before she could say anything most people began to move towards the mansion and Zelda made sure to stay close to Link. The house had two entrances, one leading directly into the living room and one into the kitchen. When one came upstairs there was one room to the left, which was the room Zelda had received, and a long corridor to the right. The first door on the right side led to the bathroom, the rest were bedrooms for the Smashers – all the way down the corridor – until one came to another flight of stairs that led to a third floor of rooms and the office.

"Only one bathroom!" Zelda heard Peach again from somewhere in the back.

"Come see me and tell me where your room is later," Zelda mumbled to Link and let go of his hand to enter her own room, trying her best not to be shoved forward by the flow of moving people.

She knew that all rooms looked the same but they were allowed to make as many changes as they wanted, provided that they were willing to pay for it out of their own pocket. She had a feeling that Peach would hurry to do that. When she unpacked she felt herself smiling. She loved this so far.

* * *

(A/N)

I did get a review! I am so happy. So, I will shamelessly go all mushy here and say that this chapter is dedicated to Naz Delphiki (I somehow had a nagging feeling that I would confuse words and thanks to the good critique I doubt that I will remake the same mistake).

I did not know what to write at all in the first chapter since I want to write one of those unoriginal stories about the Smashers' lives, which leaves this story rather plot-less. I do not know why I updated either because I said I would not. My apologies to Bowser for calling him a turtle but everything was kind of revolving around how Zelda experienced it and I am quite sure that she has not seen a Koopa (although there are Mario paintings in her castle...). I also made a big change when I put Labrynna, Holodrum an Termina as neighboring countries rather than their own separate dimensions. I just want people to be able to stay in touch without crossing time and space. In this story it would complicate things for no reason at all.

Well, this is going to be a MarthZeldaLink-triangle (just to make things clear unless you have not already guessed it). Irregular updates because this is for fun after all.

I admire you if you gave chapter two a shot after chapter one (I did not like it that much. It is so awfully frustrating when one has to write about things leading up to the fun parts). This chapter is pretty much the same, though. So thanks a lot for reading.


	3. Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

**Chapter 3**

**-o-**

**Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head

* * *

**

Zelda walked downstairs, straight into the living room where most of the Smashers had already gathered. Quite understandably. The bedrooms were not much to see. But her heart sank when she saw the groups that had already formed. Circles that were already closed and complete.

"Zelda," Link called out to her as he hurried down the stairs. "There you are. My room is on the third floor."

"Where exactly?"

"Somewhere in the middle, I'll show you later," he said when he, not very unexpectedly, spotted a familiar face – or in this case: a familiar helmet.

"Samus!"

Link waved at someone who could easily have been mistaken for a robot because of its fiery-colored metallic suit, not to mention the cannon attached to the right arm. Until Zelda could make out the slim deducing pair of eyes behind the green visor she believed that to be the case, but such eyes could impossibly be artificial. The strength in them was striking, even though it felt to the princess as if she was merely hinting them behind leave-covered branches of a tree moving like a green curtain in front of them.

The princess lingered in the background while Link gave the stranger a friendly pat on the huge globe-shaped shoulder pieces. This person surely gave off an impression to be someone one would do better to respect. Samus in turn seemed to get an impression of Zelda as the red helmet was turned in her direction.

Zelda decided that Samus had to be a woman. She was tall as a man and of what the princess could make out of the eyes they were neither very masculine nor feminine but it was something about the way she moved and the defining waist of her suit. The Hylian princess held out her hand and put on a smile when Link urged her to the front with a gentle push.

"This here is–"

"Zelda," Samus filled in cooly.

"How did you know?" Zelda asked as Link was busy staring.

"Based on what I have been told it was apparent.," Samus said, her head turning the smallest bit towards Link.

By now Zelda was convinced that Samus was female. Her voice sounded as if it came from a loudspeaker or a walkie-talkie. It was deep, but definitely the voice of a woman.

"Nice to meet you," Zelda said. Even though she had told herself she was convinced beyond a doubt she hesitated before she added, "it's nice to meet another female Smasher. Of what I have understood we are quite few."

"I guess," Samus said and took her hand after a moment's hesitance.

"Wait, wait." Link cut in. "Why did you call Samus a woman?"

"Her voice..." Zelda trailed off. Had she been too hasty? Samus did have a very firm and manly grip.

Samus let go of Zelda's hand and gave the back of Link's head a light slap.

"Sometimes my voice is not enough for people to draw that conclusion, like with this dolt."

"Chipper as always," Link muttered and snatched Zelda's released hand to leave. "See you later, Samus."

"It was nice meeting someone..." Samus said and Zelda tugged at Link's hand to make him stay long enough for her to say goodbye. "It was nice meeting you, Zelda."

"Likewise," Zelda said over her shoulder.

They only got to take a few steps before Link stopped so suddenly Zelda all but walked into him. Of all things, the hero found himself face to face with a ten-year-old version of himself. Meddling with the flow of time was nothing new to the Hylians but that did not mean that one would casually wave and say hi if oneself showed up right before one's eyes.

"Z-Zelda?" The younger Link blurted out with burning cheeks when the princess stepped out from behind his older self.

Memories of the first time Zelda met Link rushed over her. He had been so trusting and openhearted, and here he stood exactly the same. She found herself melting at the sight of his big blue eyes that had widened at the sight of her.

"It's you, isn't it, Princess?"

"Yes," Zelda said, smiling.

"W-well, I should know, it was just so long ago... I mean not that long ago..." The boy looked down at the floor. Judging by his words he had already seen her in this form, and that in turn meant he had once been the seventeen-year-old Hero of Time and been returned to the past by her to his current form – which would in time turn into the man beside her.

"Does this have anything to do with the Temple of Time? Or is it some kind of trick involving the ocarina of time?" Young Link mumbled to the ground. "But I swear I did not play that song. Or did you?" He raised his head.

The other Link had been carefully eyeing his miniature doppelgänger and now he grabbed Zelda's shoulder.

"This could be some kind of trick," he said and pulled Zelda back behind him again. The young boy noticed her stumble on one step and in an instant the short Kokiri Sword flew out of its sheath.

"Don't hurt her," the boy said, trying his best to sound threatening. He did neither sound nor look like much in comparison when his older self pointed the much more impressive legendary Master Sword at him. His same fierce expression came across as a lot more menacing on a grown-up's face.

"I would never," the older Link said.

"I know you never would," Zelda interrupted them and seized the opportunity to lower her friend's arm. Really, drawing weapon at a child. But he had to know that deep down without her telling him off. Her eyes moved to the boy who was one second looking back at her and the next staring at her hand on Link's.

"Are we?" he uttered shakily.

Link saw where this was going. The little pipsqueak would ask if they were a couple. He gestured wildly for the boy to stop while Zelda bent down and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Zelda are we…"

Link mouthed s_hut up_ but his younger self did not seem to get the point and Link cursed himself. How could he not get a hint from himself? This required drastic measures.

"D-did we…"

Link leapt past Zelda and knocked his younger self with the hilt of his sword so that he toppled unconscious to the floor.

"Link!" Zelda cried and jumped to her feet.

"I can take it," he attempted to calm her, and before she could reply they were interrupted by a loud chuckle.

"Bickering like a married couple," the dragon-like creature called Bowser snorted out before he broke into laughter.

"They wouldn't become a couple if so the goddess Nayru herself wished for it."

The Hylians froze. Zelda recoiled at the very sound of that voice. A power-hungry thief, enslaver and murderer. Ganondorf Dragmire, the king of Hyrule's outcasts from the desert. The Gerudo people. He was the reason to the death of her father and her seven years of watching Hyrule fall asunder while in hiding. He was the reason why Link had to accept his fate as a hero and slaughter the soulless creatures that had poisoned their kingdom. All for a sickening desire of one man to claim for himself the power the three goddesses of Hyrule, Din, Nayru and Farore, had left behind for the world they had created. But the three goddesses were crafty and only one third had been taken by Ganondorf's evil heart and Link and Zelda had become the guardians of the remaining two pieces of the Triforce. Together the hero and the princess had sealed the Gerudo away, but if Young Link could be here, then...

His dark skin had a greenish tone to it. His enormous build was even more intimidating than either Link or Zelda remembered. He could have looked ugly with his monkey-like pierced ears, the big pointy nose, high forehead, mean slanting eyebrows and wild fiery red hair but together these features seemed to define the strength and power radiating from him. Most outstanding were the eyes of a warm golden color that expressed such haunting evil it made one feel anxious just being in his presence.

Link mumbled his name before he found himself and walked around Zelda to make sure she was behind him. "Who let you in?" Link demanded and pointed his sword at Ganondorf.

"It doesn't really matter if people let me in or not," Ganondorf replied and shrugged. "I enter whichever place I want to."

"I will personally throw you out," Link growled.

Ganondorf glanced past him at Zelda's right hand. "Rash as always, I see. Unfortunately, there is something keeping me here. Or should I say someone? Someone I might pay a nightly visit to if you will not keep out of my way, boy," Ganondorf said while his gaze remained transfixed upon Zelda's hand where the triangular mark of the Triforce of Wisdom could be seen. As if alarmed by his presence it glowed faintly through her glove.

Meanwhile young Link lay forgotten on the floor.

"They aren't a couple?" Bowser broke the tense silence.

"What's it to you?" Ganondorf said. "Bowser, I take it? I thought that there was at least one person here who was not a delusional idealist but I can see there's nothing more to you than an ugly surface."

"What? I am very, very evil! Just so you know I have kidnapped a princess – a true princess – a billion times!" Bowser tried to boast and heaved his chest out to make himself seem bigger, which was completely unnecessary as he was already disturbingly large.

"The same princess? You must be very good at kidnappings," Ganondorf said with a great amount of sarcasm and raised an eyebrow at Bowser. Somehow he forgot to mention that he too specialized in the kidnapping of a princess.

"W-well, she is actually pretty tough and she has her hero that saves her all the time…"

Ganondorf tapped his chin and seemed to accept this as he himself had the same problem with Link and Zelda. Not only was Zelda difficult to abduct, every time he succeeded Link came running before you could say the "tri" in Triforce. At that moment a shrill voice drenched all others – quite an effort for your information.

"Did you see the rooms? White walls! I can't believe it. The first thing we'll do tomorrow is to go shopping. Right, Mario?"

Peach came marching down the stairs with a short man with a most amazing mustache and a red cap following her. Bowser's eyes were immediately drawn to her and Zelda's ears perked up at the sound of the name _Mario_.

"Sure, sure, Peachie," Mario, the short man, said as he observed the ceiling. He looked ready to break into a smile at anytime. Not a rude one but rather one lying in waiting for Peach's sake. Zelda immediately took a liking to him.

"I am lucky you know your plumbing, honey," Peach said. "Only one toilet!" She stared at the ceiling as if to ask God why this had happened. "And Bowser is here too! I looked forward to a couple of relaxing weeks of peace and quiet. Just the two of us."

"Don't-a worry, it'll work out. Luigi is-a here too and with the Mario bros together Bowser does not-a stand a chance," Mario said, not showing the smallest sign of worry and the awaited smile appeared.

Ganondorf glanced at Bowser, correctly deducing just which princess the Koopa had targeted.

"It must be a lot of trouble kidnapping _that_ princess and fighting a _plumber_."

"That evil witch can use a frying pan in ways unimaginable," Link interjected to Bowser's defense.

"Yeah!" Bowser quickly agreed with faint hopes of regaining his pride.

One look at Peach's face and it would have been clear to anyone that she had heard Link. That was the downside with having a strong voice and always speaking one's mind. Peach pulled out her frying pan as if from nowhere and came at them with long strides. When Link noticed her it was already too late to run but fortunately for Link Peach tripped over the unconscious Young Link.

"Peachie!" Mario cried out and was over by them in a second.

Peach rubbed her forehead, took a peek at the unconscious child lying face down on the floor and glared at Link.

"So you're a child abuser too?" she quickly accused him.

"What makes you believe that I," Link began but then remembered that it actually was his doing. "He deserved it," Link finished promptly and crossed his arms.

"You… evil…" Peach mumbled through lips that she struggled to press shut.

"So they are not a couple?" Bowser asked Ganondorf again and pointed at Link and Zelda.

"And they never will be," Ganondorf said curtly.

"Wanna bet?"

"How much?"

"50 coins."

"Humph… I say 200 rupees."

"Rupees?" Bowser mumbled but when Ganondorf raised his eyebrows and looked far from impressed by this response he shook his head and pulled out an emerald from his shell.

"How about jewels? Now that's a real better."

Ganondorf gave the emerald Bowser was holding up a look of deepest dismay. It looked like one old regular rupee to him. He would not gain anything on this.

"At least go with silver."

"Okay then, whatever's-ya-name. I want a one year limit."

Link and Zelda watched them in silence, Zelda speechless and Link completely scarlet. Peach was busy checking if young Link was all right and gasped once she had turned him on his back.

"This can't be true! We were told about people coming from different times but having two of that awful, awful, awful, awful, awful, awful…"

Link glared at her.

"…Awful, awful, _awful _man!" Peach finished, pointing at Link. "But a child is still a child. Isn't there a doctor around here? This is a fighting competition after all."

As if on command a man looking exactly like Mario, but wearing doctor's clothing, came running and took place next to Peach at Young Link's side.

"Hit with a blunt object at-a the lower base of the back-a of the neck," he muttered while he examined the Hylian. Everyone could but to stare. Two Marios too? And this one sounded like he came straight out of Scrubs or Chicago Hope.

"This is-a great," Mario said enthusiastically and gave the doctor's back a friendly pat. "Twice as fun-a."

"T-two Marios?" Peach stuttered out anxiously. "What am I going to do? I-I'll have to choose?"

The Marios did not appear to have any problem with each other. They were in a heated discussion about which time they came from and sharing memories.

"Why can't you be like that with your other self?" Zelda said and turned to Link.

"Because I'm a whiny and stupid brat."

"Yeah," Young Link said dazedly as he sat up. "I should thank the goddesses I haven't made Zelda mad at me in the future." He touched his head that still hurt while he tried to get up from the floor.

"What?" Link all but yelled and balled his hands into fists.

"You're whiny and stupid. Deal with it," Ganondorf snapped.

Peach got up along with the young Hylian and dusted off her dress. "Well, this is getting a bit too rowdy for me. There has been a lot of new things to take in, this being our first day here and all. I might just have to go shopping immediately to get a chance to relax. Will you join me, Zelda? It could be fun."

Zelda allowed Peach to pull her away. The other princess seemed better at keeping a smile on her face under these circumstances and the Hylian could agree that things already were becoming a little too much. There was also the part of her that wanted to befriend Peach and that part was more than willing to unquestionably follow in her tow. Perhaps she ought to be more careful but at the same time it was rare to get such an open and warm invitation. Besides, it seemed as if Peach really needed her right now. Her kindness was not charity.

Once out on the porch Peach allowed herself one sigh before she was smiling again.

"I'm so lucky you're here Zelda. It's not that I mind there being few girls but I would be a tad intimidated if you were not here. There are just a small puffball and a little girl besides us and, well, not that men are bad at talking but I feel that we really connected," Peach said.

"Have you met Samus?" Zelda said, noting the absence of the name.

"Oh? Yes, why? Why should I mention him?"

At that moment a loud explosion was heard and both princesses hurried back inside to be greeted by a newly installed exit; a big round hole in the wall with black burnt edges. Samus stood, with her gun-like device which was attached to the right arm of her suit, aiming at the hole. A figure – a toasted figure – showed up on the other side of the hole and started to climb back in. That anyone could survive such a blow was quite a miracle.

"Cranky as always, Aran. You won't even say hello to an old rival? Just because I asked if you had anything going on with that elf girl. I was only trying to break the ice." The person dusted himself off enough for Zelda and Peach to see that he wore a red helmet and bright blue close-fitting clothing.

"It's Captain Falcon," Peach said. "He's a racer."

"You know him?"

"Please," Peach giggled, "I've said hello to everyone."

Samus was so angry that she was shaking and fuming.

"I can't believe it," she said with a demonic voice, unfortunately making her appear as less feminine than Ganondorf. "How many times do I have to tell you? Didn't you get it at all, not even suspect anything, during the full course of the last contest?"

"What?" Captain Falcon asked and contradictory to his confident posture there was a hint of uncertainty to his voice.

"Let's go," Peach said to Zelda walked back out the door. "Where were we before... Oh, yes, why would we bring that violent guy Samus along? He's doesn't talk that much either."

Zelda scratched her temple, trying to figure out how or even if she should tell Peach that Samus was not a guy, when the door flung open and Link came running after them.

"Zelda," he panted. "I think it's best if I… come along."

"Why?" Peach said and raised an eyebrow at him. Link pulled out his shield to keep Zelda out of earshot before he leaned over and whispered to her.

"Zelda has never been to such a big city and even if I'm not an official one I'm still kind of her bodyguard – or vice bodyguard but right now her regular bodyguard isn't here. She's the single heir to the throne of Hyrule. I can't let her out of sight unprotected."

Zelda rolled her eyes since she could hear every word. Peach was busy glaring at Link, not listening to a word he was saying as she was much too busy thinking about the indecency of setting up this kind of privacy for a talk, when she suddenly came to think of something.

"Silly me, I almost forgot." She gave her own head a light knock, ran inside and came back just as quick with Mario.

"Then I guess we're ready."

"You're actually letting me come?" Link asked in disbelief.

That was the start of five long hours, of which three were spent at the same mall. It had not taken long for Link to understand why Peach had let him come. He was carrying so many bags, boxes and products that he gladly would face off against any of Ganondorf's big beasts all over again if it would mean a chance to get away from this. He was only there to carry their stuff.

"I can carry my bags if you want to," Zelda offered for about the tenth time when she heard Link muttering some quite nasty words about Peach and her new ultra deluxe hair dryer and its complete master kit. Pliers inclusive.

"This is nothing, Princess," Link said and made sure to sound as if he was enjoying himself thoroughly. "Hers on the other hand," he added darkly and glared at the back of Peach's head.

"What was that?" Peach swiftly turned her head in their direction. "You're not having fun?"

"Does it look like it?"

"You're not enjoying yourself?" Zelda said. "I always assumed you... Have I been dragging you along?"

"I'm having plenty of fun," Link quickly checked himself. "It's fine. I mean, this is nothing."

Link looked over at Mario. Or at least that was his intention. The only sign that Mario was still existing behind the mountain of things he was carrying was that one could hear him whistling. A shadow fell over the Hylian's face and he moved over to Peach.

"You can carry your own things," Link told her and held out the bags she had made him carry but the princess turned her head away.

"You said you'd carry them. I guess it was stupid of me to expect you to hold your word."

"When did I ever say anything like that?"

Peach shrugged. "You said you'd join us shopping. Isn't it natural? You're a lot stronger than us fragile ladies. At least Mario's always a gentleman enough to offer an extra pair of hands."

For a moment Link fell silent when at least three arguments were fighting to get out of his mouth. Meanwhile it dawned on him that it was futile to try and have a serious discussion with this woman. He heaved all of the things he carried over on top of Mario's gigantic pile, making the plumber sink ominously closer to the ground with shaking arms.

"You're as far from a fragile lady as anyone can come," Link spat and grabbed Zelda's hand tightly. "Let's go, Princess."

"Now just wait a minute! I was the one who asked Ze..." Peach began but Link had already begun to stomp off in the opposite direction. Peach furrowed her brow. That Link was really one of the most horrible people she had ever met, and she would not easily think of any person as horrible. Either he pulled Zelda along like a rag doll or stayed glued to her like a parasite. He completely lacked manners and, most important of all, he was a pervert! She had to make sure that Zelda was saved from such bad company. That would have to wait until tomorrow though.

"It's getting dark and you must be really tired carrying all of those things, honey. Should we take a cab home?" Peach said and took an armful of bags from Mario.

"You're a pearl-a, Peachie," could be heard from behind the rest of the stuff.

"I love you," she chirped.

* * *

Link and Zelda did quite enjoy themselves on their own now that there was no Peach there for Link to spar with. The whole atmosphere became a lot more cheerful but in less than an hour, and just as the stores were closing, a heavy downpour started. Not believing their bad luck the Hylians ran to seek shelter before they got soaking wet.

"Just what we needed," Link said, grabbing on the his hat. "It's a really long way home."

"We'll be all right. Haven't we gone through worse things than a little rain?" Zelda said in-between breaths and laughed through the curtain of raindrops.

"Can you run all the way home or should we find a roof or something and wait till it stops?" Link asked while they ran along the pavement.

"I have a feeling that this will continue on through the night. We better get home. Don't worry about me."

If she said so. They ran until they were wet to the very skin and exhausted. There was no use running as they could hardly avoid getting any more soaked and so they slowed down.

"Great day, huh?" Link grinned at Zelda when they strolled side by side down the street as if it was a sunny Sunday. His blonde hair was plastered to his face and his clothes sticking tight to his body. The street before them faded away into blueness between the tiny falling droplets creating silver lines in the darkness.

"Yes, we'll have to do this again sometime," Zelda replied in her most lady-like tone of voice and grinned back. It stiffened and she shuddered a little as a cold wind swept by. "It certainly is cold," she commented.

Link suddenly stopped and took one long look at here standing there with arms wrapped around herself and staring quizzically back. He should not have listened to her. He should have taken her to a spot where she could have kept dry. Here he had nothing to warm her with and, truth to be told, he was freezing as well. His own soaked tunic was probably not any better than her dress and he did not have a coat or a cloak to offer her either. He had nothing.

If only he was not such a coward he could have embraced her right there and then. It would not have to mean anything. It would simply be what he could do for her, but what warmth would that give her?

Zelda regretted her words as soon as they were spoken. She had not thought that it would bother him that much that she was a little cold. He had to be as well. What was the difference?

"Yeah, it's cold. Let's get back as soon as possible," Link said softly and maybe it was because of the rain but his smile looked sad and strained. He started walking again, slowly, but he did not notice that Zelda remained where she was – with eyes on his back while he dragged his feet down the pavement. When she sighed it was almost enough for one to think a sigh must be the sound of a heart breaking.

The same moment a feeling of warmth enwrapped her. Zelda blinked and her hand closed around dark fabric, damp on its face side but still dry and warm on the inside. She looked up and found herself staring straight into the deep blue eyes belonging to Prince Marth. In an instant all words escaped her. She could not even utter his name in surprise. She was not even aware of how he had not yet let go of the cape, only him staring her down, his mouth a straight line. One would wonder if he felt resentment or something entirely different he tried to hold back.

"If you walk around like that you may catch a cold," he said, his voice as velvety as she remembered. As calm as he sounded, his grip around the dark blue cape still tightened.

It took some time for her to collect herself enough to say anything.

"Thank you." She eyed him cautiously. "But what about..."

"I have no need of it but please return it."

He let go and she wrapped his blue cape a bit tighter around herself. Her eyes moved on their own to where they had last spotted Link. He was still within view not too far away and must not have turned around once, nor noticed Marth appear as if from nowhere. She looked back at the prince whom she found was observing her face closely. Her goodbye was delayed for a second but before it could pass her lips he lowered his head as a sign that he was leaving and she, more out of habit than making a conscious action, curtsied.

Marth glanced in Link's direction and disappeared out of view from the main street into a side alley. Zelda gazed after him, a bit shaken over the whole thing. What a strange time to run into another contestant and, although he seemed kind, the image she had formed of him was different from this. Actually, she would expect few to approach someone they had merely exchanged greetings with and offer their own clothing to protect a stranger from the rain. She shook her head, turned around and started running. Link had still not noticed her staying behind.

"What are you mumbling to yourself about?" she said to grab his attention. "Now we're going home together."

He looked disoriented for a while but quickly found himself and the smile that warmed Zelda more than anything else in the world appeared.

"We better get a move on," he said. "We've rested enough, right?"

It took some time for Link to notice the blue cape the princess had wrapped around herself. There was something about it. He had a nagging suspicion he had seen it somewhere before.

* * *

(A/N)

I was kind of preparing myself for not getting any reviews at all but I did, and they were so nice too! I was feeling quite down at the time but reading them cheered me right back up.

After writing this I think that might need some time to get the actual story started. Right now everything is a big mess. Have I made it seem as if I dislike Peach? Because I love her. She is an awesome character and very funny to write about (btw, that Super PMS Peach joke makes me laugh – I want that game) but I guess I have not exactly made her drown in flattery. Speaking of which, if she wins her matches or not will probably depend on what mood she's in.

My intention is not to focus on the pretty characters but I guess that things will turn out that way. Zelda _is _the main character after all but I have given other characters' roles some thought. They might be very OOC though. Fox and Falco will get _brilliant_ ideas about how to woo the girls. Young Link, Ness, Kirby and Popo will create _T__he Club of Men _and Popo will be having a hard time not to get thrown out of it. He has to choose between Nana and his bossy friends. Luigi will live a bitter life in Mario's shadow. Bowser will be a real softy underneath his hard shell and constantly make bets with Ganondorf. Mewtwo thinks everything is pointless and is followed around by Donkey Kong who thinks they are best friends and so on. But I guess it will take time for me to get into it. So many characters and so much to think about. I mean… This is all for fun, I'm happy if people like it and I am writing it so I can look back at it all and laugh.

I will end this A/N by thanking the reviewers again. Thank you!


	4. Take a Seat

**Chapter 4 **

**-o-**

**Take a Seat

* * *

**

It was early morning and Zelda took another sip of tea from the pink porcelain cup while she looked around Peach's room. It was a wonderland of pink; The walls, the light curtains that hung down to the floor, the flowers, the flowerpots and the many pillows in different shades, shapes and sizes on the huge round bed. The color was everywhere. The fluffy bedspread Zelda was sitting on was no exception.

"I hope you do not mind that the room is a little messy. I have not got everything in order yet but I could not wait to invite you," Peach said and scuffled to the edge of her desk chair she had turned around.

"I cannot even begin to imagine what the final result will be like."

"Oh, I have everything planned," Peach jumped at the subject. "I wanted to do more last night but Toad was absolutely exhausted."

Zelda stopped her hand from closing the last distance between the cup and her lips when Peach waved her teaspoon at something the Hylian had mistaken for a plush toy. Now she saw that it was a small person snuffing quietly. One who looked very much like a mushroom. His head was crowned with a round mushroom hat sporting bright red spots and his puffy white pants strongly resembled the foot of a mushroom.

"O-oh?" Zelda said.

"Yes, he loves to help, like most Toads," Peach said and drew a sigh while Zelda tried to figure out if _Toad _was a name or a specie, and whether they had anything to do with actual toads? "He just pushes himself too hard. You know, he's sort of supposed to look after me and I think he feels bad that I'm always getting, well, kidnapped and so I guess it makes him feel better if I let him help out. He's too precious."

As rude as it might be to say, it was no wonder Peach got kidnapped if that tiny fellow was her bodyguard. He looked like anything but one. Actually, he looked kind of cuddly.

Toad stayed asleep while an hour of tea-drinking and friendly chitchat flew by. Zelda glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and just as she noted to herself that Link should be up three quick knocks interrupted their conversation and the Hylian hero himself entered.

"Mario was right. You were here," he said, eyes on Zelda when Peach rose from her chair and crossed her arms.

"I'm happy you knocked but it would be nice if you could wait for a 'come in.' What if I had been changing?"

Link was about to say something, like that he had no interest in peeping, that it would be a strange time to get dressed or that that was just why he did knock, but thought better of it and walked over to Zelda instead.

"Weeell?" Peach said, refusing to have a back being turned on her be the single response she received.

"Sorry," Link muttered and turned back to Zelda. He inhaled and found himself drawing out the breath until his lungs could take it no more. _Wonderful_. He was usually full of confidence but one look from Zelda, even and encouraging "oh, I am so interested in what you have to say" look, and he could not get the words to come out like they normally did. If he could have left the room, to start off better, it would have been great but he would look like an even bigger idiot. As long as he said something it should be fine. It was not that big of a thing he had come for so what did he have to be afraid of?

By the time Link finished that thought he noticed that the distance between himself and Zelda had increased notably. His first instinctual thought was that maybe the goddesses had granted his wish to escape the room but then he felt that someone was pulling at his tunic around his neck area. The next thing he knew the door was shut in his face.

Peach dusted off her palms and scowled at the white door with her back turned to Zelda. "Honestly, Zelda…" She did not get further because the door slammed open and hit her smack dab in the face. Peach slammed her hands over her sore nose and moaned into her palms when Link strode back inside. She glared at the green blurriness behind the tears she fought so intensively her eyes burned with pain.

"Z-Zelda, I wanted to ask you..." Link said, going on pure will to compensate for confidence.

"Out!" Peach cut him short and pointed at the door with a trembling hand and her nose like a glowing red strawberry in the middle of her face. The tears were overflowing and the fact that she failed to hold them back seemed to only add to them. Both Hylians flinched.

"OUT PLEASE!" Peach yelled and made Toad roll over in his sleep. Link shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. No matter what he thought of Peach he did not want to make her cry – and what was she crying about in the first place? He was afraid she would get hysterical if he so moved an inch or clicked his tongue but it did not feel right to walk away without saying anything.

It was down to Zelda to do something. She walked over to Peach and took out a handkerchief.

"Calm down," she said and held it out. Peach shrunk and pouted pitifully at it while she wiped her tears with her hand but after eyeing Zelda for a while she accepted it.

"Now," Peach said while dabbing her eyes. "Will you be so kind as to leave my room, please?"

Link looked no less uncomfortable than before and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm, why'd you start crying?" he mumbled with his head lowered. This did not seem to make Peach feel any better. Quite the opposite. She squeezed the handkerchief as her eyes flared with relit anger. After he had completely disrespected and neglected her wants in her own room, forced his way in and the damage he had caused to her nose stared him in the face like a warning light he asked _why she was crying_? Why. She. Was. Crying?

"Link," Zelda said and shook her head at him while she put her arms on Peach's shoulders. That instantly killed the hero's feelings of sympathy. He tried to be nice and this was what he got in return?

"I just don't get girls like you," he scoffed. "You get to smash somebody else's skull in with a frying pan like it's deserved it but you, you cry over nothing."

"We'll leave now," Zelda said and there was no need to add '_period' _to that. She gave Peach's shoulders a squeeze and marched over to Link who was staring sullenly at the floor. With a small push of her palm she made him turn around and walk with her out of the room. Peach stared like an abandoned puppy at the other princess's back disappearing behind the closing door.

"What's with her?" Link asked Zelda when they stood in the corridor. It was no laughing matter, he knew that, but for some reason a dry laugh followed his question.

"I know you meant well but that last part was unnecessary."

"I don't get what you mean," Link said and looked up at the ceiling to avoid her penetrating eyes.

"What did that have to do with anything? What else could it do than making her sadder?" Zelda began.

"Well, it was all true."

Zelda put a finger to her forehead as if she was making herself ready for a long explanation but to Link's surprise she did not lecture him.

"What did you want?" she asked instead.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. There was no describing how frustrating it was. The hall seemed cramped and warm all of a sudden but he had to try and push that out of his mind. All he wanted was to ask if she wanted to come with him to the garden. He needed to go outside, get out of this house and get some fresh air. He wanted to lean back against the rough corky trunk of a tree and listen to the quiet rustle of leaves with his eyes closed. It would be nice if she was there next to him.

"Is it important?" she asked.

"Yes," he said forcefully but quickly changed to a more humble approach. "I mean no. No."

"No? Well, what is it?"

Geez, not questions when he was already busy trying to lead the conversation in the right direction. Now he had to try and figure out what she wanted with it. He should have gone with that yes. It would have been a lot easier working with that – and he would not have looked like a boggling wuss if he had stuck with it. He might already be going down the slope. He had not exactly had any big expectations about inviting her to go with him but making himself out to be a fool was not how he had imagined things.

"Forget it. It really wasn't important," he mumbled. Better playing it safe, he thought and smiled weakly. Zelda returned it with her head cocked to the side.

"Since you're here would you like to join me for a stroll? I've been wanting to have a look at the garden as I haven't seen it yet. Unless you're busy, of course, but I thought it would be nice if we could find some time alone. There have been a lot of new faces since yesterday and I think I need to catch my breath."

At first Link could not get the words out. Mind-reading wonderful woman. He held his arm out for her in what was a striking imitation of most noblemen he had witnessed escorting a lady. Only he lacked that important air of haughtiness. Zelda responded with a most royal nod when she took a hold of his arm.

"It would be my pleasure. Princess."

"Sir."

* * *

Young Link sunk deeper into the living room couch with a real monster yawn. There had to be someone he could play with or maybe he should go outside? It was nice weather. He pushed his head over the armrest and what did he see if not Zelda and himself – his older self to be exact – on their way over to the double glass doors leading to the garden.

The boy got up like a shot and scuttled after them. He glided out the door, crawled along the ground and peeked up behind a couple of bushes as green as his tunic. The pair was sitting on a bench and Zelda's attention was on two lemon yellow butterflies. Link gulped as he held his eyes transfixed on her right hand.

Zelda had spotted a bird while Link, with a set expression, tried to grab her hand for the eleventh time.

Young Link had a splendid grimace of disgust on his face. Maybe there was something to that old saying that some things you are better of now knowing? He had grown up to be the most pathetic thing he had ever seen. He could not even recognize himself. With his head hanging he snuck back inside.

"Zelda and I hold hands all the time. Sure, it's mostly she holding my hand but what's the big deal? It's not embarrassing when we're alone. At this rate we'll grow apart and she'll go away. I don't want that."

"You, I heard and saw it all. I might be able to help you," a dark voice cut into Young Link's monologue. "Take this."

The boy turned around and found what was obviously Bowser wrapped in a blanket supposed to serve as a cloak. Between his claws he was holding a book with big glossy letters.

"What's that?"

"Just a little something I'd like to call _101 Ways to Make Her Fall for You_."

Young Link raised and eyebrow.

"I'll read the back for you then," Bowser said and cleared his throat. "Tired of being dumped? Tired of being answered by giggles when you make your move? Tired of Mr. Popular stealing your future wife? Or maybe you just want your tongue to untie itself? Then this is the book for you. Dr. Robert Stewart has listed not 100 but _101_ charming to-die-for lines guaranteeing that any girl falls head over heels in love with you. You will see that your popularity increases along with you confidence when you use this book. See it as a well lit road leading to your new happy future…" Bowser trailed off and glanced down at Link. "Do you want me to read the reviews? They're right here below and they're all real positive."

"No thanks, I'm already convinced. You're really giving it to me? It's just what I need!"

Bowser happily handed it over to Link who held it as though it were a relic.

"Th-thanks," he said and Bowser grinned mischievously to himself when the boy disappeared up the stairs with the book still in a tight grip.

"Now that boy will be trained into an irresistible ladykiller and I'll win that bet."

"Cheating, are we, Bowser?"

Bowser made a small jump and the floor vibrated when his feet hit the ground. "Ganondorf?" he said when he turned to face, indeed, the Gerudo king, Ganondorf.

"I'm not the great awesome King Bowser. I'm, uh..." Bowser said and threw the blanket over the lower half of his face.

"Cold?" Ganondorf filled in the end of his sentence with a smirk. "If you're done playing I will be taking my money now."

"We didn't say a thing about no helping and our bet is about the grownups. The little one's not involved, and besides I just tipped him off about a good book. Nuthin' else," Bowser snorted and two puffs of hot air left his nostrils.

"I see," Ganondorf said, his lips ever curled into a mocking smirk. "You read?"

Bowser tossed his head to the side and his eyes happened to land on Peach sighing deeply when she came walking down the stairs.

"Sometimes. Depends on what they're 'bout," the Koopa mumbled. Peach was walking closer and the same moment she passed them Bowser jumped back to his usual blown up posture and grinned, with the blanket still hanging over his head. "But good books are good. Yeah, I think we need more books in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yup, I've got plenty of good ideas but I'm never invited to any important meetings."

Peach giggled but she did not even have the time to suppress it before tiredness – or whatever it was keeping her in low spirits – took over.

"Not now, Bowser," she said.

"Waddya mean?" Bowser bellowed and made Peach stop. "I was just telling Gandorf..."

"Ganondorf," Ganondorf interjected.

"Gannondodoff that I'd make a mighty fine king of the Mushroom Kingdom. I can't help if you're eavesdropping. It's not polite, y'know."

"Please, Bowser," she said with a sympathetic smile. "I've told you off nicely years ago. Don't force me to be hard on you."

"It's got nuthin' to do with you," Bowser insisted just as Mario showed up to join their small group

"Hiya, Peachie. I haven't-a seen you today."

"Mario!" Peach squealed, her bad mood blown away, and bounced closer to grab his hand. "Did you miss me?"

"Mmm," the plumber said and shrugged. "The postman just arrived with-a package for you."

"Oh? Where is it?"

"Over here-a," Mario said and walked away hand-in-hand with the princess. "Bowser didn't-a bother you, did he?"

"No, no."

Bowser mouthed the same beginning of the same word (meaning the letter "P") at the empty spot in front of him until his eyes narrowed and he snorted angrily. "That stinkin' plumber left the package over there to lure her away on purpose."

"You are pathetic," Ganondorf said.

Before Bowser could roar out a "WHAT?" a short boy in a red cap and T-shirt with red stripes ran into them.

"Sorry 'bout that," he blurted quickly and disappeared as fast as he had showed up. He was taking the stairs two steps at a time in the same hurry and failed to notice that someone was on the way down.

"Sorry," the boy blurted out after a painful tumbling fall down the stairs and had a quick look at the groaning person in front of him. It was another young boy, with blond hair, big blue eyes and most remarkably long, pointy ears.

"It's fine, I guess," the blue-eyed boy said and removed the book he had been reading from the top of his head to rub his aching skull. "I wasn't watching where I was going. What were you in such a hurry about?"

"I heard there were computers in the house and wanted to check them out. Wanna come?"

"Okay... I'm Link," Young Link said and got to his feet. He was quite a bit taller than the other boy but there could not be that much of a difference between their ages.

"I'm Ness, you coming?" Ness said, already halfway up the stairs. Young Link shrugged and followed.

* * *

To tell the truth, Link had no idea what this kompjuteer thing was but once he stood before it he could do nothing but gawk at it. It was amazing. It did look like a simple weird box but it had some sort of shiny black square in the front. It looked like a big hole but when he touched it his finger hit a smooth solid surface.

"Oooh," Young Link said in awe.

"Don't touch the screen," Ness told him while pressing the power button. Young Link made a small jump when the screen lit up.

"Magical," he said, all but pressing his nose to it. "What does it do?"

Now it was Ness' turn to stare, but at Link and not the kompjuteer. His eyes moved down the Hylian's attire; the green tunic, the shield and sword hanging on his back, the boots, not to mention the long hat. "I see," Ness said. "You're not really used to modern stuff, are you?"

When Link did not reply Ness smacked his lips.

"Okay, Link, this is a computer. You can do a lot of things with a computer like playing games, reading or talking to friends, and that's not even the start of it."

"Why just not talk normally?"

"Nah, you can… write to people who are far away and they can get the message right away and write back."

Link listened like a child would to its first bedtime story and both boys leaned over the keyboard.

"I'll show you," Ness said.

* * *

Peach was sitting on her bed with Mario next to her and holding her arms out for Toad who was wiggling over with a box.

"Finally my new laptop is here."

She happily accepted the package and Toad watched her turning it and peeling at the tape with his eyebrows pulled together.

"Princess Peach, aren't there already computers here?"

The same moment she picked up the lacquered light-weight technical wonder and proudly held it up in front of her.

"It-a suits you," Mario said after having had one look at it and its bright pink color.

"It is actually a gift and it wouldn't be very nice of me to return it. They named the corporation "Peach" after me – see the Peach symbol? I think it can be of good use to have my own laptop. I've already got a couple of new friends to add for instant messaging."

"No-a weird people?" Mario said.

"Goodness no. Just people in the house. Let's see if anyone's online right now." And with that she flipped the laptop open and Mario shuffled closer.

* * *

Ness had just finished giving Link his first email account. "I've already got a few addresses from the people here and I've got others from home too so I copied a few for you. Maybe someone's online so we can try it out."

As if on cue a message appeared on the screen with a chiming sound.

_Pink Princess3 has logged in_

"I don't know who that is," Ness mumbled to himself. "Has got to be one of the new ones."

"IT HAS GOT TO BE ZELDA!" Young Link shouted and threw himself over the keyboard. "How's it working? What do I do? How can I talk to her?"

"Just type something," Ness said and peered at Link who was reading his book feverishly while sometimes yelling "hello" at the screen or banging on the keyboard.

"What kind of book is that?" Ness asked once the Hylian had at lest given up on the keyboard and leaned over.

"It's full of things girls like," Link replied in an enigmatic voice and a quick look to the side.

"Do girls really like this?" Ness said, skimming over Link's shoulder.

"I don't know what it all means but I better try it," Link admitted.

"Girls do say weird things," Ness agreed. "How about this line? It sounds sort of like a greeting even though I don't know what pants has got anything to do with being happy to see someone."

* * *

"Pink Princess?" Mario said, an amused smile on his face when he raised his dark eyebrows at Peach.

"I know it's not very imaginative but everyone should know it's me at least," Peach said and pulled her shoulders up as she blushed.

A small chime announced that a message box had appeared and the princess flew at the screen fast as if by reflex. Her eyes were already moving along the text but for each new line there was a change in her expression. Her eyebrows sunk and were scrunched together in a frown. Her head fell with a clunky motion as her lips parted. A blush spread over her face until she looked like a reddish. She slowly turned away so that Mario, who was trying to see past her shoulder, would not get the smallest glimpse and her own eyes moved to the username _Hero of Time_. She knew the braggart who walked around flaunting that fancy title. She had heard it from Zelda.

"That…" she hissed and Mario drew back when she raised a hand clutching her old frying pan. In less than three seconds the princess had swished out the room.

* * *

Link closed the glass door behind him and seized the opportunity to hang with his head as the Hylian princess had already gone ahead. Holding hands was too weird of an initiative after all. Right then Peach made a jump over the white railing off the second floor and landed graciously, if yet still furious, on the floor below. Her gaze zoomed in on Link who could already guess what was about to happen before she began to sprint towards him with her frying pan raised. The one problem was that he was frozen stiff.

"You pervert!" she shrieked and the horrid object collided with his head like piano in an old cartoon film. She repeated with each blow of the tool of doom to his poor skull, which was quite a fair amount of blows.

* * *

Zelda was standing in her room frowning at a certain piece of clothing that had slipped her mind. She was holding up Marth's midnight blue cape folded into a neat square and resolutely pressed it to her chest when she swirled around. How could she have forgotten? And did she even know which room was his, she thought to herself when rushing down the hall. She lifted her gaze when she rounded the corner to walk up the second flight of stairs and clutched the cape tighter in shock when she nearly slammed straight into the prince himself. For a second he seemed surprised but it passed quickly and he was about to sweep by her when she forced out an, "uhm," and he threw a look over his shoulder.

"Prince Marth," Zelda said with more force and swallowed so that her voice would not be lost a second time as she handed it to him. "I wanted to return this to you. Thank you for letting me borrow it. It was most kind of you."

Without replying he worked with quick and accustomed hands when he wrapped the cape around his shoulders and fastened it with the red jewel brooch. "It is what any gentleman would do, Princess."

It always felt strange hearing the title out of somebody else's mouth other than Link's. For a moment she could not reply.

"There you are," Roy interrupted, popping up as if from nowhere, and gave Marth's shoulder a slap. "I was wondering what took you so long and if you'd decided to bail out and hide in that mouldering room of yours again." He threw a quick glance at Zelda. "But I can see that 's not the case." His humble tone of voice contrasted greatly to his mischievous smile. Marth made a quick turn away from Zelda to face Roy instead. Although the motion was aggressive he could not have been angry because the red-headed lord grinned unaffectedly.

"You found your cape," he said enthusiastically.

"Goodbye," Marth said, which Zelda assumed was directed at her alone, even though the prince did not grant either of them as much as a glance before walking away. Partly due to his tone, partly due to Roy's smile, again mischievous, aimed at her before he nodded and hurried to catch up with Marth.

* * *

Peach tapped a spoon against the wine glass she had fetched especially for this gathering she had organized. The two long rows of Smashers that went down the table fell silent and it was quite a comfort to have Mario at the other end whenever she lifted her gaze.

"Well, we've all met an introduced ourselves but we haven't really had any activities to get to know each other. Most people went out to restaurants yesterday – even though it is quite far to town – and I thought it would be nice if we could have dinner all together."

"Sorry, but I won't be sticking around," a blue birdlike creature sitting next to Fox said. "There's no way I'm eating here ever again."

Peach blinked and waited for an explanation but when there came none she spoke herself. "Why is that?"

"Not if he's cooking again," Falco, the blue bird, said and pointed accusingly at a short, black figure, flat as a paper with a big nose that could very well match Mario's. "It was like trying to eat rocks. He burnt everything."

There were quite a few nods from other people and the little flat guy kept turning as if wanting to become invisible – which he did from the right angle..

"It was very kind of him to offer," Peach said and smiled. "How about me cooking this time?."

Obviously that minor fact was not enough to convince Falco to stay.

"She's a terrific cook-a," Mario cut in.

"Can't all the girls cook?" Fox suggested, standing up when he raised his hand. Samus immediately shook her head.

You won't have to cook," Captain Falcon said and felt Samus's sour look drill through both their visors.

"I figured," Peach began and tapped the glass again. "That we could change make a schedule and everyone can get to cook."

"He _can't_ cook," Falco yelled and pointed at the paper thin guy named Mr. Game & Watch.

"I'm sorry to have to say this but I've had enough of your frying pan," Link told Peach. "I'll be eating out tonight."

"I hope you won't change your mind because I will not make enough for you," Peach snapped.

"I guess that settles it," Ganondorf said. "Peach will cook, everyone will stay here and Link won't get any food."

A shaking hand was raised. "Uhm… Will I not get any food either?" Young Link asked timidly and Peach bit her lip..

"Of course it doesn't include you. I couldn't leave a child to starve," she said while the grown Link was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"While we're here," Peach said. "We're kind of many so I think it would be for the best if we all had our own seat."

People began to yell and blabber so that no words could be made out through all the noise. "Silence!" Peach cried and everyone, except for Ganondorf who kept complaining loudly, turned their attention back to her. Peach tapped her fingers on the table while glaring at Ganondorf. When he finally fell silent she smiled. "I thought that we could decide about the seats now so that we won't risk the food getting cold later. Everybody rise, please." Everyone did, except Ganondorf, but after receiving quite a few glares the King of Gerudos slowly rose from his chair too.

"Now," Peach said and clasped her hand together, "find your seats."

While everyone else threw themselves over the table or leaped for a chair or ran as fast as they could Peach sat down in the seat she had taken from the beginning and waved at Mario who had done the same. Marth had thought to do the same thing but his chair was hogged by a demonic pink creature. He backed away, finding himself standing on the outside together with Zelda. Samus had run away from her seat next to Captain Falcon as fast as she could and was now involved in a fight with Ganondorf and Mario's brother Luigi. The plumber, dressed in green and slightly taller and more slender than his well-known brother, was soon forced to give up the fight after Samus's beam gun had sent him sliding along the floor.

Marth was in an even worse mood than usual – and he was not usually the perky kind. Roy, the one person he could stand sitting next to, had already taken the seat on Peach's right side and the chair to his own right was being occupied by the small yellow Pokémon Pikachu, and next to Pikachu sat the even smaller Pichu. Opposite of Pichu, Samus had taken a seat and on her left Zelda was about to sit down. Marth's pulled up shoulders fell. That was a seat he could consider taking. There was not much to think about. He went for the chair with long determined strides, keeping his gaze locked on it. He reached out and his hand touched the smooth wood. He was about to take a relieved breath when he noticed that someone else's hand also was on the back of the chair. Link and Marth both looked up at the same time.

"I was here first," Link said and pulled the chair to him. Marth let it go but glided onto the chair without the word.

"Didn't you hear me?" Link said and leaned over the prince who stubbornly remained where he was. The Hylian kept his intensively blue eyes on the other man's unbudging profile but if Marth would not even look at him it was safe to say he had no intention of giving up on the chair. Well, neither had Link. He shoved Marth to the side and sat down on the edge of the seat.

"Move it," Link tried again, now pushing with all his weight to get Marth off the chair but Marth hung on as if glued to it. Realizing that it was no use Link drew the Master Sword from its sheath hanging on his back, and, even though it was an awkward position, pointed it at Marth.

"I will only say it once."

Marth's gaze hit him like hailstones and the prince prepared to draw his own sword when Zelda interrupted.

"There are two empty chairs left two seats away, can't you sit there, Link? Marth did take the chair first."

"I reached it first," Link argued, cheeks flushing, as he stared at Zelda. Shifting his gaze back to Marth with a furious expression, everyone else, who had by now calmed down and found a seat, watched them while holding their breath. Meanwhile Marth was busy with a private dilemma. He could not remember when he last had felt like this but he had to make an effort not to smile. He wanted to give that blond pointy-eared neanderthal a big wide smirk.

"Link?" Zelda said and appeared to be the only one oblivious of the tension hanging over the room like a dark cloud. To everybody's great surprise Link took a deep breath and got up. Rather impolitely he then forced Samus out of her chair. She did not put up much of a fight though and simply moved over to the empty chair next to her old one. Zelda glanced at her but Samus merely made a lazy wave as if to say that she did not care. The princess moved over to Link who was meanwhile sitting with a rather insulted expression to her right.

"Does everyone have a seat?" Peach said. "Now there's no turning back. These are your…"

"What about the one next to you?" Roy cut in and pointed at the empty chair opposite of him to Peach's left.

"There's a seat over there? Great! I had to pass on this one," Captain Falcon said from the other side of the table and hurried over. Samus's helmet was as usual hiding her face but she still looked as if struck by lightning when Captain Falcon sat down next to her. However, the famous racer did not try to converse with her but instead waited for Peach to go on with the meeting. Peach looked around to see if everyone was listening and gave an approving smile at the attentive response.

"Then I guess this is how it'll be from now on. I got nothing more to say so remember which seat is yours and be back around 2 o'clock for lunch."

The chairs' legs scraped against the floor when several people hurried back to their activities. Link glared at Marth swishing out of the room when someone pulled at his shield.

"You're not angry, are you?" Zelda asked. Link averted his eyes when he turned around and tapped his foot when he inhaled. Could he put this into words?

"Why'd you pick his side?" he asked and looked her straight in the eyes.

"It looked like a fight would start."

Here's some news for you princess. The fight was already on.

"You always get along well with other people, Link. It's common courtesy to give up your seat. Truth to be told there was no way to tell which on of you got there first and if I were to get involved I would much rather tell that to you, who are close to me, than a stranger."

Link did not say anything.

"I'm glad you got a seat next to me in the end though," Zelda added and Link's face immediately lit up.

"I figured you'd feel better if I were there since I'm the only one you already know pretty well."

Link took a step closer to her but the very same moment Peach showed up and squeezed herself in-between them, pushing Link to the side to get some space. He stumbled back glaring fiercely at her.

"Zelda," Peach said with her usual enthusiasm, "I could use some help in the kitchen. I bet it's a good opportunity to get to know each other better and I thought it was a fun idea to gather the girls."

"You should," Link said and put aside his annoyance to give Zelda an encouraging smile, which instantly vanished when Peach pouted at him in a way that seemed to say, "butt out."

"I'm leaving," Link muttered.

"Zelda, I hope you know it's not good to let people hang around because it's hard to turn them down," Peach said, staring after the Hylian hero. "That guy, he's always so... angry. Haven't you noticed how he's always glaring at me and being curt when I'm close to you?"

"To his defense I must say that although he can be hot-tempered, stubborn, overly confident, childish..." Peach had a nervous laugh on the tip of her tongue before she became aware that Zelda spoke as if she was counting good traits. "...he is so for a reason and knows not to bring it too far. He has a very low tolerance for injustice, but because of this he also has to put up with a lot of things and considering what he's been through... It is purely out of respect for you that he is holding back."

Peach cringed. "Is it such a good thing that he has to hold back then?" she mumbled.

"Well, sometimes I think that he can be a bit too lenient simply because the other party is a woman," Zelda said and Peach nodded, convinced Zelda was hinting at Link's problematic pervertedness. So she was aware of that?

"Speaking of women," Peach said. "How about you ask Jigglypuff – its the round pink Pokémon with catlike ears and cute hair-curl – and I'll ask Nana the little Eskimo girl if they want to cook with us?"

Zelda nodded. She guessed that it was up to her to ask Samus too.

* * *

Oh my, I received surprisingly lots of nice reviews. Thank you. I better move on to bring up a few things that some of you touched upon:

I know about Sheeda but I am having enough characters to worry about as it is without bringing in people from outside the game – even if it has to do with Marth's backstory. I like when writers take that into account but in this case it feels like it would do more harm than good. Captain Falcon is _not_ going to be an idiot or a perv (maybe a bit thick-headed at times but everyone will have those kinds of moments). Fox on the other hand will, which is too bad since I've become really fond of him after playing Star Fox Adventures, not to mention a Fox/Krystal fan. Believe it or not, Marth's coldness is also for the sake of the story (although I honestly think one can interpret his personality somewhat like this if one squints) and Roy's personality is to give a bit of contrast. Why would Marth with his personality do anything if not someone like Roy makes him?

The main point of Marth being cold has to do with the dynamic of the LinkZeldaMarth-triangle. Zelda and Marth will find an understanding that their relationship will be mostly based upon. So which will it be? Soulmate or friendship growing into something more?

And I will add some romance between Roy and Peach too, for those of you wondering, but mostly it'll be Mario/Peach.


	5. Dinner Disaster

**Chapter 5**

**-o-**

**Dinner Disaster**

* * *

Once Jigglypuff had been sent off to the kitchen the next target was Samus. Her orange suit made it easy enough to spot her in the corner of the living room at one of the round tables. Upon getting closer Zelda noticed that the bounty hunter was currently engaged in a deep conversation with Link, and both were very aggressive about their discussion, one could tell even from afar.

"Link, just do it."

"I've already told you I can't."

"You've got two good concrete options. Man up and tell her or find a way to get rid of that snob M-"

"Excuse me," Zelda interrupted them and Link turned around to face her with an unconvincing smile.

"Hi, Zelda. Uhm, you didn't happen to hear what we just said, did you?"

"I barely heard anything. I was just wondering if Samus would like to help us in the kitchen?"

Link chuckled and Samus who had starting shaking her head vigorously interrupted herself to reach over and slap him lightly across the back of his head.

"I'm not that bad."

"You are!"

"I'm not as bad as you are."

Zelda locked her hands together behind her back. Somehow it felt strange seeing the two get along like this. Had she and Link not know each other since they were children? And yet Link was always more courteous and restrained with her. Well, perhaps she could not accuse him of not being himself and open with his thoughts when with her but this was a face she could not remember to have seen.

"You seem to know each other rather well," Zelda said, surprised by how forlorn her voice sounded.

"We do?" Link said reluctantly, the laughter fading, and glanced over at Samus. "We met during the first contest. We're close, I guess, but there's nothing else going on between us!" He finished a bit too quickly. Opposite of the table Samus slapped her forehead.

"We get along, end of story," she said and shot Link a look from behind her visor.

"I see, well, are you coming, Samus?"

"Sorry, I thought it was clear I'm not."

"Yeah," Link cut in and coughed to hold back another chuckle. He gave Samus an apologetic smile. "Princess, it's not only for the manly suit here that Samus is always mistaken for a guy."

Samus palm glided onto the table surface and she slowly pushed herself up with unexpected grace.

"Let's cook," she said and did not wait for a reply before she headed for the kitchen, like a soldier on his way to the battlefield. The two Hylians looked at each other, and Zelda made a motion to leave.

"I'll see you at dinner then."

"Zelda," Link stopped her. "You do get that there is nothing between me and Samus, right?"

Her eyes wandered back and forth between the kitchen doorway and him and then she smiled. "I know."

* * *

Nearby a lone boy was staring at the black TV screen. Brown spiky hair was sticking out from underneath the hood of his blue parka that, except for the color, was identical to young Nana's.

"Oy, what are you watching?" Ness asked when he and Young Link jumped up next to him on the couch. They shifted their eyes from the boy, who didn't seem to notice them, to the screen.

"Why aren't you watching anything?" Link asked.

Ness tried to wave his hand in front of the boy's face but there was no response.

"Hey!" Ness shouted at him. The boy finally moved but not as they had expected. He sank down and buried his head against the pillow by the armrest.

"Nana," they boy spoke, with a whole lot of feeling, into the pillow.

"Who's Nana?" Link said, looking from the boy to Ness. At the word _Nana _the boy immediately perked up and stared at them.

"Nana?" he said again and looked to and fro between them with wide eyes. Ness had already decided that the boy was too weird to bother about and was already on his way. He nudged Link with his elbow but the Hylian was too engrossed in the boy's peculiar behavior to notice.

"Who's Nana?" Link asked again and met the boy's wide-eyed stare.

"She's my friend," the boy said and swallowed. "I'm Popo".

"Done crying?" Ness asked, shifting the weight on his feet impatiently.

"Nana is in the kitchen," Popo said, apparently cheered up by having found someone to share this amazing topic with. He let his gaze wander across the floor to the kitchen opening as if it was an overwhelming distance, which it really was not. Both Link and Ness leaned to get a better view but neither could see what he so passionately stared after that it threatened to call forth fresh tears.

"Can you stop crying?" Ness said and crossed his arms in a typical annoyed fashion, leaving out the fact that he hated whenever someone cried. Since he could not think of anything that could make the odd boy cheer up, he settled for a bit of lecturing. "Real men don't cry."

Popo stared at Ness as if he had seen the light. "What do real men do?" he asked and his eyes turned, if possible, even bigger.

"Well…" Ness began, uncrossing his arms and his eyes shifting about the room awkwardly. "You know that there are mostly men here, right? And they are all strong and such and that's… pretty cool, and stuff?"

Both Popo and young Link listened attentively which made Ness even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, there are plenty of men here. They don't cry and we're supposed to fight them. We can't just act like little kids," Young Link said in a sudden burst of inspiration and drew his Kokiri sword at the ceiling.

"You're lucky," Popo said. "You have your adult self here so you know you'll grow up to become a real man."

Young Link did not quite agree about the magnificence of his older self but never mind. It was flattering that this boy knew that much about him. At that same moment the older Link got up from his chair and left the table in the corner. The eyes of the three young boys were glued to him making his exit across the room and up the stairs. Every step and every natural swing of the arm their alert little eyes registered while they held their breath. That anyone could give off such a vibe simply by walking! Actually, any other person would not look twice because the hero was simply walking like any normal person would. And then he was gone.

"Wooow," Popo said, sounding completely astonished. Young Link, oddly enough, felt proud.

"I want to be just like you, Link, when I grow up," Ness said dazedly. He turned to face the other boys. "Let's promise that we'll try hard to become real men like Link here."

* * *

"What's Samus doing here?" Peach asked when she saw Samus, standing astride with hands on her hips, in the doorway with Zelda behind her. "I thought we decided us girls would do this together. Well, and him," she added and gestured at Mr. Game & Watch who was on his way over to her with a package of eggs. Next to her Nana was standing with wide curious eyes.

"Nana just told me she usually helps with cooking at home. I think this will be great," Peach said and patted Nana on the head. "She is so cute. I'd like for me and Mario to have a daughter like her. Doesn't she look like she could be our daughter? She's so tiny and cuddly with brown hair, like Mario, and she's got the same interests as me."

The princess wrapped her arms around the blushing little girl and pressed her cheek to hers.

"Hello, Nana I don't think we've had the pleasure to meet yet," Zelda said once Peach let go and the little girl smiled broadly at her. Meanwhile Peach was throwing concerned looks in Samus's direction.

"Dear, how about you help out tomorrow?" she said. Samus merely crossed her arms and stayed where she was, like a mountain.

"Peach, Samus really wants to help. I was the one who offered her," Zelda began.

"Her?" Pea cut her off as Samus walked into the kitchen and every confident step implied her full right to be in the room and that she was going nowhere.

"Yes," Zelda said.

"That's wonderful," Peach squealed and ran up to, and all but into, Samus who did not only look taken aback by this sudden change of opinion but not quite so prone to stay any longer. "Oh, why didn't you just say that you were female? I never would have guessed!"

"Thanks," Samus said dryly.

"It would be so much fun seeing you all dressed up. You must come shopping with us someday," Peach said with sparkly eyes and drew even closer. Samus defensively crossed her arms over her chest with the feeling that her armor maybe was not shielding her to the extent she had thought up until now.

"Since you're cooking with us I guess you can't be a complete tomboy," Peach giggled. "Why don't you cut the vegetables over there, Samus, and, Zelda, you can prepare the meat."

"What are we cooking?" Nana said

"Jiggly," Jigglypuff's voice rose from the floor.

"I thought we'd just make everything we can think of. We're cooking for a lot of people," Peach said and clasped her hands in front of her, rising onto the balls of her feet.

"Jiggly," could be heard from the floor, again.

Samus soon found the downside of trying to cut vegetables with a cannon attached to your right arm. She tried it slowly but the cucumber only slipped away. She raised her arm and cut with more force but the next second two halves that had before been a cutting board flew in opposite directions. Not did it go any better with boiling or frying and soon she jealously watched Peach running around the kitchen, taking care of every little thing in less than two seconds. The princess was in her element. Well, Samus was not the kind to give up, and when even Nana and Jigglypuff were running out with delicious dishes to put on the table she had pepped herself into giving it a second try. She had what it took. She knew this was not really difficult. Inexperience could only become a true obstacle when it made one think it was.

Soon enough the table was almost completely hidden under the many bowls, plates, ramekins and platters. Everything made by Peach was easy to single out. It was not only impeccably cooked but cut into little shapes and figures, or decorated with that little extra something like a little sprinkle of parsley or sauce. Zelda's dishes held their own, although not standing out as much. Jigglypuff's were different but had that little extra spice and Nana's were all according to the book. Samus had been a turn of her hand from pouring everything she had made down into the trash bin but the next second Peach's had snatched it all away and was already over at the dinner table.

Something about this did just not add up to Samus, standing frozen with a hand reaching out to call the princess back. Peach had masterfully kept Mr. Game & Watch occupied so that he was not responsible for any food. He felt accomplished either way due to the little missions Peach set up for him. So why would the princess go out of her way to put _her _food (that in all honesty was not much better) on the table. It was to make her suffer, wasn't it? A conspiracy to make a fool out of her.

"Dinner's ready," Peach called and breathed out. "We really should get ourselves a bell or something so that we won't have to shout."

* * *

One would think that there would be a piece of cake for a group of people to sit down and have a nice dinner, especially when everyone has their own seat. Peach had just sat down, moving her skirt with utmost delicacy to make herself comfortable, when the entrance was jammed with starved Smashers pushing and elbowing each other to get to the table first. Through the cloud of dust Link emerged like a zombie and slumped down on his chair.

"I'm having a bad day," he said when he caught a glimpse of Zelda's concerned face.

Marth glanced at the back of Zelda's head and then at the people still fighting like a pack of hungry wolves all around them. It would be a bliss to hog a few things onto his plate and retreat back to eat in peace and quiet, but he realized that would be too impolite, even as a resident of the house. When a woman went out of her way to cook for you it was due to eat too.

"Well, there's no use in sitting here with grumbling stomachs," Peach said and clapped her hands. Like magic the cloud of dust from the fighting dissolved and people sat with their heads bent down.

"You said it," Bowser broke the respectful silence and dug his knife into the biggest porkchop. As if on cue everyone else jumped at the food, with a few exceptions. Zelda looked over at Link who was staring miserably at his empty plate. He usually had such a good appetite. She could remember them sitting under an apple tree. He would not stop playing with the fruit. Then, all of a sudden, he would take a big bite and grin at her.

"Won't you eat?" she asked.

"I'm not very hungry."

Marth looked away from the Hylians. It might be for the better if that brute let the food be. The table manners of the rest were enough. His eyes landed on Roy who waved at him with a chicken leg and that was enough to make him look away immediately. Meanwhile Zelda had convinced Link to at least try something.

"I guess that looks kind of tasty," Link said and tried to sound enthusiastic for Zelda's sake. He reached for a bowl of chipolata sausage with their bottom halves slit to form small octopuses.

"Not that one," Peach cried and snatched the bowl. "I made those."

Link pulled back his arm indignantly. "Like I'd want any. I was reaching for this," he said and quickly grabbed another bowl.

"I made that," Zelda said and Link instantly turned away from Peach.

"It smells great. Now this is how real food is supposed to look like. I'm feeling hungrier already."

His intention had been to praise her but when he saw her light up, her eyes becoming just a bit squinty when she could not hold back a wide flattered smile, he was pulled into a warm glow. The golden road to success lay open for him. It was as if half the content of the bowl fell onto his plate on its own.

"I'll eat plenty."

"Don't force yourself. You haven't even tasted it. It might be really bad."

"Delicious, best food ever," he praised after one bite. "What else did you make?"

"That one. For example," Zelda said and pointed at a plate with chicken stuffed with blue cheese. Link was centimeters from grabbing it when another hand niftily moved it just out of reach and took at better hold to claim it. Marth took his time to place a piece of chicken neatly on his plate before he put it back on the table, on the opposite side, out of Link's reach.

Zelda lifted a finger, about to ask the prince to pass the chicken, but Link was quicker.

"He did that on purpose!"

"Don't be silly," Zelda said. Link glared past her at Marth, hoping to convey that, "you did, and both you and I know it," but the prince was busy carefully cutting his chicken and putting the perfect 2x2 centimeter piece into his mouth. Soon a vein would pop. Link could feel it.

"I made these too."

"You did?" Link looked back at Zelda and accepted the plate she offered him. There was no reason to let the prince get to him. He was ready to let bygones be bygones and put down the plate with Zelda's triangular toast only to have Marth practically snatch it out of his hands. He felt an eye twitch but turned away and smilingly asked Zelda what else she made. Even if someone else ate only her cooking the one who ate the most would love it the most and make her the happiest, and that would be him. That diet-thin prince would have no chance eating more than him.

"I really hope you're not forcing yourself," Zelda said, eyes glued to the food piling up on Link's plate.

"Not at all. I can't get enough of your cooking," Link said and grabbed another bowl Zelda was pointing at. They were starting to find a rhythm. She pointed again while her eyes glided over to the prince on the other side of her. Perhaps it would be wrong to strike up a conversation out of the blue but maybe she should at least ask if he liked her cooking since that was the only thing he had eaten.

Peach leaned forward with a big smile and called Zelda's attention to her. "Do you like it Marth?" she asked sweetly and glanced at Link who stopped eating to hear the reply. Marth peered at them for a second before he took another bite of his food and went back to eating.

* * *

"Damn, weren't Mr. Game & Watch kept away from the kitchen?" Captain Falcon muttered while poking something black and crispy that might have started out as bacon. Samus turned to look at him quicker than a snake on the attack. The racer noticed her and showed her a piece of her own bacon on his fork that he pointed to with a laugh. "I think he actually did worse this time. Can you believe it?"

Captain Falcon think he saw something orange coming for his face and the next thing he knew he was looking at the ceiling through dancing stars and felt a burning pain in his nose.

"You really got to work on that attitude of yours," he said, crawling back up on his chair and drawing in some air through his nose. "I've been trying to get along with you and I'll let this one slide, but I'm getting fed up and, trust me, you don't want me punching back."

Samus felt a small prick of curiosity. She felt like saying that he was free to punch her back. He might be the one in for a surprise, even though there had to be some serious power in those arms. She did not say anything but she seemed to acknowledge him a bit more through the rest of the dinner.

At the other side of the table, near the end where Mario was sitting, Fox was whispering something to Falco.

"That's brilliant, Fox. You're a genius!" Falco cried out and pulled away.

"I know, I know. Now, shut up. People are staring."

"Miss Toadstool," Falco shouted to Peach at the other end and raised his wing.

"Yes?" She called back.

"We want to cook tomorrow."

"That's wonderful," Peach said like it really was the most wonderful thing she had heard all day and Fox and Falco grinned at each other and high-fived each other before they left the table. Mission complete.

"Then that problem is taken care of," Peach mumbled to herself. "What would we have done if no one had volunteered to cook tomorrow?"

"Talk about being in charge," Roy said as he served himself some cookies with cream and cherries from a flower-patterned saucer.

"Excuse me?" Peach turned to the red-head who was fully occupied by his food. It was a surprisingly big serving considering most people had already left the table. The only ones left were the Mario brothers, both finishing the last of the pasta, Bowser, who tried to scramble together enough of the meat left to satisfy him, the little pink round creature Kirby, who just finished his fourteenth plate, Link, who with great appetite ate Zelda's cooking with a still very flattered Zelda at his side, Marth who mannerly took one bite at a time, chewing properly, and still kept up with Link's speed and lastly Roy eating his dessert.

The young lord had his mouth full of cookies and held up a hand at Peach while hurrying to swallow as not to keep her waiting for his reply. She was brought back to the day of arrival. She remembered him well. Marth had graciously kissed her hand and taken a step back to stare into space, striking Peach as a person waiting for something – what she did not know. Roy had snapped her back to reality, exaggeratedly copying Marth's kiss with a smile that was contagious.

"I made those," she said before she could stop herself and pointed at the cookie he was about to put in his mouth.

"These? I cannot get enough of them. You must give me the recipe. We never get things like this at home," he said and chewed on the cookie when a sheepish look came over him. "Pardon if I'm eating too many of them."

She laughed. "I'm happy. Eat up."

* * *

Link rose triumphantly and let the napkin drop down on the table. He had taken the last Swedish meatball, which was also the last of what Zelda had made, and had proclaimed himself the winner, even if he could only do that inside his own head. Marth followed suit and pushed in his chair with a face that appeared too neutral.

When Peach noticed Zelda leaving the table she hurried to follow. "We must talk again," she said to Roy before disappearing.

"Zelda," Peach said while she squeezed herself in-between Link and Zelda. Then she turned to Link. "Shoo," she said and tried to whisk Link away like an annoying fly. "This is only for girls' ears."

When Link had stormed away, Peach pulled Zelda over to an empty table and sat down.

"Now…" She leaned forward. "What do you think of Marth? You didn't answer me before."

"Marth?"

"Marth." Samus pulled out a chair and sat down. "What about that spoilt snob?"

Both princesses looked at her and averted their eyes in an instant. Peach took the initiative to act like that little interlude had not happened. She propped her chin in both her palms and faced Zelda.

"I noticed, I noticed. He ate your food, Zelda, and no one else's."

"So?" Samus cut into the conversation once again.

"And he's a prince." Peach winked.

"What do you mean?" Zelda said. Samus slapped her helmet over her forehead and Peach gaped at her.

"Aren't you going to take this further?" Peach said, blinking at Zelda.

"Well, to be honest, I have been thinking about wanting to talk to him. But it is difficult..." Zelda trailed off.

"I agree with you Zelda," Samus said. "No one will want to approach him and it is easy to see why. He avoids looking people in the eyes. He will increase distance between himself and other people on purpose. He will flat out ignore people. Those are master suppression techniques. I can't say I have been paying a whole lot of attention to him but I can bet he uses several more. He's no good. He has this air that he believes he is too good for us. His silences are not the good kind."

The princesses let her words sink in. At least Samus thought so until Peach pouted at her.

"I've never heard you speak that much at once," Peach said and frowned. "I can't say I agree. I think you've got him all wrong. Marth's quiet and misunderstood. He seems cold but Zelda makes him melt." She giggled and Samus groaned.

"The best thing to do would be to ignore him the way he ignores us. Zelda's got Link anyway."

Peach slammed her fist down on the table. "No. Can't you see? They're like day and night, and I got a bad feeling about them becoming a couple. Zelda wouldn't be happy in a relationship like that. It would be hard for them to stay together because he's not a prince."

Samus sure felt like slamming a fist down on the table right back at her but kept her clenched fist at her side. "Oh? You're saying he's not good enough for her? Unlike that prince, Link can take on the role as the man in a relationship. He'd take care of her and do you really think that you having a _bad feeling_ about this is a good enough reason?"

"A woman's intuition. I may not be the most talented…"

"Agreed."

"…But I've been right about many, many couples. If there are two things in my life I'm confident of it's my cooking and my understanding of love."

"That doesn't change the fact that Link is the one who knows Zelda. He's dependable. He'd know what she needs. He'd use every ounce of his strength to get her what she needs."

"Strength is all that matters to you, isn't it? What about a man's intellect? Zelda needs someone who is a bit deeper than a plate. Besides I'm sure that Marth can take care of her well."

"Ha! He'll probably pay someone else to do his job and you have completely misunderstood Link. Don't you dare call him stupid."

Both glowered at each other and Peach gritted her teeth. "Marth and Zelda belong together. I can feel the chemistry between them."

"Really? Because I haven't seen them talk to each other once."

"Who needs words? It's obvious they're made for each other. It's much more romantic with the lonely prince and princess finding comfort in each other."

"But this is real life and not a fairy tale. And why does he have to be a prince? Aren't you in a relationship with Mario? I don't see a crown on his head."

Peach took a deep breath and with an equally deep sigh she was out of steam. "I didn't mean it that way. If she finds out that the right one is a prince there would be nothing stopping them but if she falls for someone like Link they might be torn apart because she's a princess. For me it's different. I'm allowed to be with Mario, he's the most admired person in my kingdom, but I don't think it would turn out okay for Zelda."

Zelda cleared her throat. "I'm not really considering entering a relationship right now. Link is a friend and Marth is a stranger to me."

"You must be kidding," Peach said, swirling around to face Zelda. "People must be nagging on you everyday to find a man and here you got prince charming walking into your life and you're not interested?"

"I hope prince charming means Link," Samus hissed at Peach.

"Like he could ever have anything to do with the words _prince_ or _charming,_" Peach said, flipping some hair back over her shoulder. "No, I'm talking about Marth."

"Go with Link, Zelda."

"Choose Marth!"

* * *

Meanwhile prince charming himself, Marth, was reading a book while Roy tried to pick up the crumbs from the cookie he had been nibbling on. "That will do, now your carpet is clean again," Roy said and proudly wiped some sweat off his brow. The carpet was still covered in crumbs but he hoped that this was a day when Marth was too depressed to care, because he would surely notice. He was too picky not to. Roy peeked to see if the prince was appraising his work but noticed that the prince's eyes were not moving along with the text.

"Now what's troubling you?" Roy said, sounding very bored.

"I'm not interested in getting to know anyone here," Marth spoke, more to himself it seemed, still staring intently at the page.

"But you're making such progress," Roy said with more than little sarcasm and licked a crumb off the tip of his finger when a thought struck him. "Hmm… There's a swimming pool in the neighborhood."

"What neighborhood?" Marth said with equal sarcasm, and it was true, the mansion was located in a huge field.

"Nearby, is that good enough?" When Roy did not get an answer he moved on. "Maybe I can get the gang to go there tomorrow, and then you can socialize to your heart's content."

Marth looked up from the book with a murderous stare that made the whole room darken.

"It'll be fun," Roy said, used to Marth's cold stares since long. "You'll feel a lot better when you play with everyone in the water. Ah, I can see you splashing and swimming around already if I close my eyes." Roy closed his eyes with the face of someone thinking of something extremely wonderful.

Marth glared at him and went back to staring at the letters in front of him without really seeing them. He was not the least interested in Princess Zelda he quietly told himself.

* * *

A/N

Zelda can have as many Triforces of Wisdom as she likes. She will still not be able to see what is so obvious to everyone else: that Link is in love with her. I like running jokes like that. Everyone needs a little bit of stupidity or cluelessness. Zelda is no exception and, truthfully, I also like giving Link a hard time. I think it brings forward his best sides and I have always admired people that will not let anything bring them down. I love people who are committed – to what they do, their promises, the people around them etc.

It still feels as though I am walking without getting anywhere but I do not care all that much. This was just what I needed now that I am stuck with my other story. It is fun to write when one can be less serious and stop pressuring oneself. It is so great that everybody is so nice too! I am falling in love with your reviews. Feel free to come with suggestions, because I would love to hear what you want to read and I could use some ideas (since I cannot let the Smashers go on vacation or anything else I have planned until they have got to know each other better).


	6. A Very Personal Bus

**Chapter 6**

**-o-**

**A Very Personal Bus**

* * *

"It's pointless."

That was the first thing Mewtwo said when he woke up. It was not unusual of him to start the day off by questioning the meaning of existence. What was he doing here? Why even bother to ask? It was pointless. And what about that annoying giant Slaking-like primate that had been following him around? No matter. That was pointless to bother about as well. Being a genetic experiment created for no purpose other than to serve humans' selfishness did not exactly bless one with the most optimistic view on life.

The sun had not risen over the hills yet. None other than him should be awake. Hovering a few inches off the ground, he made his way for the kitchen and on the stairs met Prince Marth. Neither tail nor cape was allowed to brush the other when they passed. So somebody was up? Mewtwo guessed that some humans woke up early too. Although that was pointless to take any notice of.

Some slept until lunch while other woke up at the first break of dawn. No one had even suggested that they would try to have breakfast together. There could be downsides with over twenty people digging out whatever they could find to eat as the morning went along, especially during the crowding hours. Mewtwo did not have an opinion on the eating habits of humans although he did find their noise unnecessary. Yet, even if he ate when no one was up, it was pointless to leave the kitchen once there. So he stayed until one could count the empty seats on one hand.

* * *

"Hey, everybody!" Roy tried his best to shout down the breakfast conversations when he burst into the kitchen. "The sun's shining. How about going swimming?"

That most people were out of their beds was not the same as to say that they were awake enough to make any use of their ears. Those who were, were either busy talking or simply stuffing their faces. Impatient as ever, the lord held out for three unendurable seconds before he scurried over to Peach who was frowning in concentration while trying to drink her morning tea.

"Tell everybody that we're going swimming," Roy said and Peach's eyes flew open.

"Swimming?" she said, putting down her cup. "Why, that sounds wonderful!" She clasped her hands together. It was a lovely idea. Splendid. Completely irresistible. The spark she usually got in her eye when things were in motion appeared. Mario who was drinking a cappuccino next to her, in Roy's seat, nearly choked on it. He knew all too well how her mind worked.

"Peach, don't-a forget about the other projects-a you thought about yesterday," Mario reminded her and chuckled. She was at her cutest when involving herself in some big project. Refreshing like a sweet-brier and even lovelier. It was amazing how much enthusiasm she could summon up, and no wonder she always made people feel so loved and cared for.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten," Peach said.

"Always hands-a full," Mario mumbled and leaned back with arms behind his head to enjoy the sight of Peach thinking hard. Her eyes rolled towards the ceiling and her lips began to pout while she rocked back and forth.

"I'm sure everyone will come," Peach said after some careful observation of the ceiling. "Who'd seriously want to miss out on? Mario, doesn't it remind you of our latest vacation?"

"Si."

"Just think about spending time together and not having to worry about anything. There's nothing I would like more than a day at the beach with my Mario-honey-bunny–"

"Excuse me," Roy interrupted, tapping his foot. "If I may cut the fun short, time's ticking."

"You're right," Peach said and jumped up from her chair, the tea dangerously close to spilling. "We're wasting valuable beach time."

Roy nodded. "Words do nothing. Thoughts will achieve nothing. It is through actions we progress."

Roy and Peach united were a force to be reckoned with. Their joint ambition was not one to be taken lightly, nor was the fire in their eyes that would make any resistance melt to useless goo. Soon enough they were running around the house and informing everybody about the news with megaphones.

"START PACKING!" Peach shouted into Fox's ear and made him fall over. "We're going swimming."

"WHAT ABOUT DINNER?" Fox shouted back before it hit him that he was not making a very good impression on the princess by raising his voice so he pulled a bouquet of roses out of thin air and smiled at her instead before he added, "chérie."

Peach answered by pulling out her golf club from nowhere and hitting him on the head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she muttered as she walked away with the club over her shoulder.

"WE'RE GOING SWIMMING!" Roy yelled into the megaphone. He put a foot on the armrest of the sofa and scowled at the kids who were watching television.

"Sweet," Ness said, pulling his stubby fingers out of his ears. "Where? Is it far?"

"No, we'll walk," Peach told him, popping up behind Roy with her big smile.

"Walking? Then I'm not going," Bowser announced to the whole room.

Ganondorf looked up from the book he was reading. "Me neither," he said.

"Oh," Nana sighed. She was sitting on the couch next to Popo and the moment she sighed they both, without looking at one another, reached out to grab each other's hands. "It sounded like so much fun doing something all together."

"Exactly," Peach said and nodded happily. "It's to raise out spirits and make us grow closer as a group."

"How wonderful, you've planned a trip all together," yet another voice cut in. It was the little Noki that had come out of his office and was walking slowly down the stairs with his short arms behind his back.

"No way," Bowser said, taking it upon himself to speak for the Smashers.

"There's no way there? Ah, I see, you need some kind of transportation," the Noki said and nodded to himself as if he had understood everything perfectly.

"That's not really it," Peach began to explain.

"Of course, of course," The Noki cut her off, still with a tone of complete understanding. "You already know about the bus."

"What bus?" Young Link said, finally tearing his eyes away from the television.

"Why, the bus of course," The Noki said and was answered by a bunch of questioning faces. "No, no. No need to look so questioning, of course I'll drive you, no need to bother about finding a driver."

"We have a bus?" Popo asked wide-eyed, with Nana making an identical expression next to him.

"Sure, I somehow had a feeling that we'd use it today. It's right outside."

Everyone rushed to the windows to get a glimpse of the bus and their excitement was soon to fade.

"It's… yellow," Peach said.

"Yellow won't work," Roy said with a nod. This made Peach look at him as if she saw him clearly for the first time. He was this willing to agree with her and state it loud and clear without a second thought?

"Yellow? Doesn't-a it-a make you all happy inside-a?" Mario said when he showed up beside Peach, placing himself in-between her and Roy. He was far too good-natured for anyone think that it had been on purpose.

"Of course it doesn't make you happy!" Peach burst out."This is our bus. Would you _choose_ something you do not even. Find very nice? And people will think that we have chosen it."

In "Peachish" this basically meant that no sane person would want to be seen in that horrible ugly wreck on wheels if so under death threat or bribed with half a kingdom.

"The way you like-a the bus, that-a way I like-a the bus," Mario said with a shrug. The bus looked nice either way.

"I think it-a should be green," Luigi said when he joined the group by the window. Unfortunately, no one listened because they were already busy discussing what color they thought the bus should be. Meanwhile Luigi stood on the outside and tried to get a word in, together with Popo.

"At least-a you and I," Luigi began and turned to the little boy, but did not get further before Nana squeezed out of the crowd and grabbed Popo's hand.

"Which color do you like?" she asked him.

"Blue."

"I want pink."

"Okay."

Nana pulled Popo with her, back into the group of people, while she loudly made it clear to them that Popo preferred pink as well, and Luigi was left outside alone.

"How about-a green?" he said, raising a shaking finger.

"Green's a pretty neat color," Mario said to himself, something which Young Link just so happened to hear and there were also a few nearby heads turning in the plumber's direction.

"Green's the best color," the young Hylian cheered, throwing his arms up in the air.

"No, no, we want pink," Peach insisted and gestured at herself and the Ice Climbers.

Luigi tried to push himself into the circle but to no avail.

"I. Want-a. Green!" he said through huffs and puffs as he pushed and thrust with all his might. Falco happened to be one of the people who did not appreciate when somebody tried to force him out of the way and elbowed the offender without first checking who it was. Luigi tripped and landed right behind the feet of his big brother.

"You're awesome for going with green, Mario," Young Link said.

"Mario, I thought you were on my side," Peach complained and tried to win her beloved plumber over with her puppy-dog eyes.

"How about-a red?" Mario said to appease her.

"Fiiine!" Luigi yelled at the top of his lungs and everyone fell silent, waiting for the younger Mario brother to get to his feet. "I'll just paint it green myself."

Now it happened to be so that a group of small buckets with paint magically happened to be standing in a corner and Luigi went straight for them and armed himself with a bucket of green paint and a paintbrush. Peach was three steps behind him and, with a sweep of her arm, got a hold of some pink paint.

"Not so fast," she yelled and pointed a paintbrush at Luigi. "Everyone should have a say in this. What do you think, Mario?"

Mario held up a paintbrush and a bucket of red paint. "Do you want it-a pink with red lines or maybe polka dots-a?"

The princess slapped her forehead with the paintbrush in her hand.

More Smashers were closing in on the paint buckets and Luigi saw his escape route about to be extinguished.

"For green and freedom!" he cried and ran for the door, through the narrow spaces still existing within the crowd.

"No!" Nana cried in turn. "He's getting away!"

"After him!" Popo shouted.

Peach and the Ice Climbers ran after Luigi while the rest stopped and stared after them. No one so much as blinked until the little puffball Kirby picked up a paintbrush and skipped out the door. There were a few exchanged glanced before everyone threw themselves at the paint buckets and brushes. In a cloud of dust they ran outside to put some of their own flair on the, currently, yellow bus. Only Bowser with his stubby legs and hatred for running suffered by ending up in the back, yelling, "fire, I want to paint fire!"

Mewtwo would have preferred staring at a wall to painting buses but Donkey Kong put a paintbrush in his hand and pulled the hovering Pokémon along like a balloon.

* * *

Roy ran upstairs to get Marth and nearly ran into Zelda exiting from her room.

"What's going on down there?" she asked.

"We're going to paint our bus," Roy told her. "I'm getting Marth."

"Bus? What bus?"

"Why, the bus of course," Roy said and ran down the narrow corridor towards the second set of stairs. Zelda shrugged and headed for the living room. So either the hands or the Noki had bought a bus? They were doing a fairly good job.

Upon entering her eyes were immediately drawn to the upper left corner of the room, which was specked with blotches of color. What a mess. She approached, frowning at a fallen over paint bucket. There were two wide paint brushes left on the floor. One of them found its way into her hand and she twisted and turned it in her palm when she looked out the window. So that was what Roy had meant. She had a bad feeling that she would be in the way, or intrude, showing up late and trying to join. Laughter was already entering from outside. To her a wall she would have to overcome in order to be a part of such joy.

She leaned against the pastel wallpaper and closed her eyes, gripping the paintbrush tightly, and listened to the sound of their eager voices blending together. She exhaled. It really was not anything to think hard about. Then why these doubts?

"Come on, you snail. There won't be anything left for us to paint!" Roy pulled at Marth's long navy blue cape and the prince sauntered after at his own pace. At the sight of Zelda, however, Marth stopped abruptly, which resulted in Roy tumbling down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Zelda gasped, rushing towards the twitching Roy on the ground.

"I'm fine," he said and raised his hand to wave, signaling that he was indeed fine. Marth walked down the last few steps and stopped silently opposite the princess. Roy grunted when he picked himself off the floor and let his gaze wander between them. He smirked.

"Isn't that a paintbrush in your hand, Lady Zelda?"

"It is," Zelda said, fighting the sudden urge to hide it, and the feeling of being caught red-handed.

"It is," Roy said and nodded. "Marth, we can't let a lady be left to fend for herself. Have you seen the chaos outside? She's in need of an escort. I would help her myself but why offer the lowly hand of a marquess' son when a prince is at hand?"

Silence fell as Zelda glanced at Marth, who looked back without showing whether he considered his friend's words in the slightest. Roy stood in the middle, looking smug. Finally, Marth bent down and picked up the last paintbrush.

"I knew you'd agree sooner or later," Roy said and patted the prince on the back before he tugged at Marth's cape with unnecessary force. "We better hurry or Princess Zelda will not find a good spot to paint."

Marth made a slight bow and Zelda started walking, her escort joining at her side. Roy grinned victoriously while following, and actually let Marth's cape be.

* * *

"My butterfly!" Nana cried out when Bowser splattered red color on the pink-and-yellow-striped wing she had put so much effort in to come out right. When Bowser snorted at her Popo, who had been painting a blue butterfly next to Nana's, threw his paintbrush on the ground to replace it with his big wooden mallet.

Ness and Young Link were too involved in their conversation to notice the wild swinging and fire-breathing breaking out next to them.

"I think I'll paint a… Triforce!" Link said.

"A whadda?" Ness raised an eyebrow at him. "Some kind of gear or toy? Isn't that kind of childish?"

"It's the most powerful thing in the world. It will make any wish come true."

"Cool!"

Young Link dipped the black tip of the brush in the yellow color and began to paint the three holy triangles. Ness looked on for a while before his eyes started to wander. Mewtwo had painted a purple line he was staring at. Luigi was being picky about a dot on his mushroom until he noticed that Mario had made an identical mushroom, which in comparison to his own was receiving a whole lot of praise. Pikachu and Pichu, the two electric Pokémon, painted a whole family of Pikachus and Pichus snacking on a bunch of bright red apples. Jigglypuff had changed to using a waterproof black pen to draw some very interesting patterns and figures on the bus. Peach covered Nana's eyes once she spotted what Fox was painting, before she ran over to scold him. Captain Falcon had unmistakably painted his blue F-Zero machine.

The racer glanced over at Samus who was looking sullen next to him and then at the bus. There was an unidentifiable alien-like blob in front of the bounty hunter. It could very well be a bacteria but there were some squiggly tentacles growing out of it. In the end, Falcon could not hold back a snicker. Samus straightened up to her full impressive height and turned in his direction.

"Nothing," he said and went back to painting, careful to avoid looking at her or the blob. Samus glared at his work. He was not an artist but he was good. Her stomach turned. This thoughtless jerk, in her eyes completely incompetent, was better than her? She could not stand to even think the thought. She had to look away, and thanked her lucky star when her eyes landed on Link. He was clearly doing worse than she was.

"Now don't try to steal any of my ideas, Samus," the Hylian said once he caught her looking. She shook her head and patted him on the shoulder to show her pity. Link scrunched his eyebrows while she went back to painting her spaceship, which in all honesty did look more like a martian. She could tell. She had seen a few.

"You're worse than me," Link said, sensing her thoughts. Samus answered this with a sweep of her paintbrush, drawing a line straight across the chest on Link's tunic. It would have been mean to ruin his beautiful Triforce.

"Come ooon," Link moaned, stared down at his clothing. He got into fighting stance and looked back up with a sly smile and his own paintbrush ready, if not Captain Falcon chose that time to lean in to whisper.

"Better watch out, kid," Falcon muttered quietly. "This guy gets insulted whatever you say, and he is violent enou–"

Before he had time to finish Samus lashed out at the blue racing machine on the bus's side. Falcon gripped her wrist just in time. "I don't think so," he said and fixed her with his white glowing eyes. Samus was only taken aback for a second before she punched him with the cannon on her other arm and Falcon clutched his gut.

* * *

Link took a step back to admire his finished masterpiece. It was clearly the Triforce. It was tempting to go and get Zelda to show her. He could not imagine anything else than that she would like it. She loved art and the history of Hyrule was very important to her.

It was settled. The Hylian hero rounded the bus and skidded to a halt. His younger self was putting the finishing touches on a much more impressive Triforce than his own. Link groaned. How did one get worse over the years? The boy was not even that good. Where did that leave him? He was about to turn back around when his eyes were drawn to someone waving at him.

"Haah," Link exhaled when he caught sight of his princess. Her face lit up and she smiled brightly at him. While his mind tried to digest that he was the cause of such radiant happiness his hand lifted on its own and made a timid wave back. It could not do any harm to talk with her for a while. He did not have to mention the Triforce.

When Link came closer he noticed that she was working on an elaborate landscape. It looked like a place he would not mind to dash across on horse, with the blue sky over his head and the wind in his face. He was about to compliment her when he noticed Marth working on the same picture. All of a sudden the sky looked flat, the grass too thick and clumsily handled and the trees like monsters. He could bet it was all Marth's fault.

"Zelda," Link said and cleared his throat. Both royalties looked up. "You look like you could use a break. Can't you come with me for a while?" He grabbed her hand but she did not respond.

"Let her finish this wonderful piece of art," Roy leaned into view from behind Marth, paint all over himself. "Right, Marth? We're just getting up the steam."

Marth went back to working on a small flower patch, painting the same spot over and over. Link frowned at the silent prince and tightened his grip around Zelda's hand.

"Could you please come with me, Zelda? Won't it be nice with a small break? I promise it won't take long," he said and Marth shifted his gaze back to the Hylians when Zelda finally complied and started cleaning her brush. She put it in a spot of shadow and grabbed Link's hand.

"Looking good there." Link threw a glance over his shoulder at Marth being left with the half-finished work covering a big part of the bus. "I'd make the stems a little greener if I were you."

Marth's lips were pressed into a thin line and his gaze grew even colder.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back soon. You can take a break too if you feel like it," Zelda said and followed Link who had already started walking.

Roy bent down to get a look of Marth's face but the prince was almost touching the bus with his nose so it was impossible. The young lord licked his lips. It did not feel right to tease right now.

* * *

(A/N)

Whom of Link and Marth that will end up with Zelda is my eternal, inner battle. Personally, I prefer the struggles on the way over the ending. So I have not decided, and when I think I have I change my mind (so when the end draws near you can nag on me about who you want Zelda to end up with).

Now, about the fights. They will be in the story. I find them hard to write but when I do I think I will need some kind of issue to focus on for emotions rather than purely describing movements. For example, I have a great team battle planned with Marth & Zelda vs. Link & Samus (might switch Samus to someone else though).

Thank you all of who have reviewed up till now, my usually empty inbox is dancing the conga and my heart beats twice as fast every time I open a new mail with a review.


	7. Things More Important Than Swimming

**Chapter 7: Things More Important Than Swimming**

"I can't believe we brought it to the world," Roy mumbled with a tender look on his face and an arm around Peach.

"I'm so happy right now. This is the most wonderful moment of my life," Peach sobbed as she wiped away a tear. They leant a bit against each other and sighed in that typical way only doting parents could.

The bus, the object of their loving gazes, sure needed a parent's eyes to be called anything near beautiful. It was barely possible to look at the brightly colored mean of transport without sunglasses.

"We better make sure that people get started with their packing so that we can try our baby out," Peach cooed with a mother's affection.

"Why, yes, I very much agree," Roy concurred with a fatherly nod and let go of her. "The baby's first steps. Feels like only yesterday we brought him home."

Bower stepped in between them, smoke leaving his flaring nostrils as he gave Roy a burning glare.

"We got that dumb, ugly thing _today_," he growled, eyes bulging. "And it was that stupid shell over there," he went on and pointed at the Noki observing some clouds a short distance away. "Who brought the stupid bus here, not you."

Peach gasped and ran around Bowser's large frame to grab Roy's arm.

"Did you hear what he called our baby?"

Bowser leant in close to her face. "I'll tell Mario that you're playing house with Roy," he threatened and Peach gasped again. She did not like where the conversation was going and scowled at Bowser.

"Would you please go pack instead Bowser. Mario won't be upset over something he knows isn't true. It's just you putting too much into things as usual so save your breath."

"Now, now Mr… eh… Turtle, you really should calm down and think about how to treat a lady. A gentleman should never let his mood affect his manners," Roy cut in to aid Peach and put himself protectively in front of the princess. Bowser snorted while Peach stared at Roy in awe. He was acting like a true fairy tale prince and she had to admit that she had a fetish for those.

Link was standing some distance away, taking deep breaths. Zelda was probably getting her swimsuit and was thus not anywhere within sight and Link waited for her return with mixed emotions. He had already gotten everything he needed but he could not prepare himself enough for an attempt at charming the princess. Once Zelda came back he would try to casually offer her a seat next to him on the bus.

He sighed and let his fingers run through his hair. There really should not be a problem. Nothing to worry about. Just because he had something to lose. It was his duty as a man to make the first step, even though it felt unfair. He could not go on tiptoeing around Zelda like this. He had to be stronger than this. Braver.

Zelda paced back and forth while trying to make a decision. Her things lay neatly inside the bag on top of her bed but she did not feel like going. Should she ignore her anxiety? You should not purposely make yourself a loner and an outsider, it was better then to mask your uncertainness and live through it because it would pay off in the end. But no, she could not do it. Not this time. She sat down on the edge of her bed and buried her head in her hands. Just this once she wanted to stay at home and have some peace and quiet.

Link shifted his weight from one foot to the other as she stretched his neck to peek over the many heads that had crowded around the bus.

"I-a bet there will take a real-a brawl to get-a into the bus," Mario said to Link who unwillingly interrupted his spying.

"Yes, I think I'll just take it a bit easy and stay in the back."

Mario shook his head and smiled amusedly at Link. "And here-a I thought you'd be-a the first to join in."

"Don't feel like it right now."

Mario's smile widened as if he knew something Link did not. "Well, sure-a, but two empty seats next to-a each other will probably be hard to-a find if you're the last one in…"

A light seemed to be lit in Link's eyes at those words. If he was going to sit next to Zelda he needed two seats. It was just as logical as Goron eating rocks.

"When are we ready to go?" he asked the plumber.

"Anytime-a now."

"Okay, okay, now people. Bowser and Donkey Kong get over here," the director shouted to make his voice heard. "You'll board the bus first and sit in the back."

"Becauuuse…" Bowser said as he approached the poor Noki and with a snort let him get a taste of his hot breath.

"B-because…" the Noki stammered, being very reluctant to say anything. "Because you are… quite big."

Zelda perked up as she thought she heard a furious yell mixed with a frightened shriek, but she must surely have imagined it? Where was the sense of people screaming in the middle of the day all of a sudden?

Against all odds Bowser actually squeezed inside the bus, after giving the now grilled Noki the fright of his life and closely followed by Donkey Kong. The Smashers had been waiting restlessly behind, no one giving the Noki a thought, for the second they could rush forward and claim the honor of being the first person on the bus. A real brawl ensued as they all crawled, pushed or climbed to be the first one to sneak through the open door of honor (or the open door of two seats reserved).

Luigi had only been focusing on one thing. Mario always aimed for the top, so if he could beat Mario he would end up good. That conclusion he had made a long time ago and now was the time to once and for all prove that he had been thinking right. Not that he had ever managed in the past, but failure clings to he who does not try. Unfortunately, Luigi tripped and ended up flattened underneath the weight of the fighting Smashers. If he had trusted his own eyes in all of this chaos he could had sworn that it was a bomb that gave him the final blow. Defeated he crawled into the bus last of all.

The first empty seat Luigi reached he did not dare to take because Link was staring him down with the eyes of a furious beast the moment he glanced at the seat next to the Hylian. The nearest of the two empty seats left was on the other side of the aisle, three rows back. It was next to Captain Falcon who was busy staring out of the window. Luigi was not very pleased with this since Falcon appeared quite frightening to him with his height and muscular body, not to mention that he always looked so awfully bitter. However, the racer did not seem to mind that he sat down so Luigi did so, at the edge of the seat.

Link scanned the inside of the bus again. Still no sight of Zelda. He felt quite stupid for feeling disappointed by the thought that she would have chosen to sit next to someone else. Well, as long as it was not next to Marth he felt no need to complain or worry so he leant back and tried to relax, not managing fully.

The bus started rolling and Link's momentarily stilled worries were beginning to make him restless again. He would have liked to check exactly where Zelda had chosen to sit but there had to be some limits to how pathetic you were allowed to be. No, Zelda was surely sitting comfortably somewhere, perhaps next to Peach, eager to go swimming.

If he had known the truth he would know that she indeed was sitting comfortably, in the sofa back at the Smash Mansion.

Everyone was finally gone.

Marth kept his eyes locked on the closed door. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed with the same blue walls surrounding him, the same mahogany desk at the window, the same crammed bookcase in the corner and the same gloomy feeling in his heart. The thought of finally having some free space was, oh, so very tempting. Everyone was out and he would not have to be bothered by anyone if he left his room. It was not that he did not mind being alone that had gotten him fed up with the room. It was merely so that he would like to take in some new impressions.

Either way, he would not be tempted to go downstairs and enjoy the sunshine in the living room. Then would he not be a fool who refused to learn from past mistakes? It was better to stay away.

Stubbornly he looked away from the door to stare at the blue wall, but soon he was glancing at it again. His gaze seemed to be drawn to it and he hated it.

With a frown he took a random book from the bookcase and opened the door to go downstairs. He scratched his head, disappointed in himself for being weak-willed. When he reached the bottom floor he suddenly froze in his steps. Someone was resting on the sofa. He did not move, if he did she could notice him. He knew not how to save himself.

Uncertainly his gaze slid over Princess Zelda, who seemed too lost in the world her book invited her into to notice him. She was leaning her back against the armrest and a veil seemed to have fallen over her eyes, making the blue in them appear milder and deeper than ever before.

He swallowed and immediately she snapped out of her trance and jumped upright.

"Oh," she uttered quietly as her eyes widened. Marth, who had been standing still like a statue in a rather silly pose, straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," he said and almost managed to conceal his embarrassment.

"No, there's no need. I was just a little bit surprised. I thought that everyone had left," she replied after only a brief pause.

He looked her over carefully. She held her book in a loose grip but her whole body was tense and she had not blinked once since she had noticed him. He had found her fascinating in the beginning, he could admit that much, but she appeared to be just as much of a liar as everyone else. Surprised, what that was she had answered? Bothered and on her guard would be more correct if he was to judge. He frowned and she gulped, her grip around the book tightening.

"I'll leave," he told her, but before he had time to walk away the princess swished past him and fled into the kitchen, hugging her book tightly against her chest. For a moment he remained where he was, then he hesitantly followed her.

When he entered she was sitting on a stool by the wall, still hugging the book, and at the sight of him she instantly looked away. She dared to shyly glance at him and noticed that he looked even bitterer than when he had found her occupying the sofa earlier.

"Why… so frightened?" he spoke softly and stretched out his hand towards her face. She stared down at her feet but did not move away from his touch.

"I'm worried I'll frighten you," she whispered and he froze in his movement, his hand inches away from her cheek.

"What?"

As he appeared to be completely petrified by her words, she in turn seemed to relax. Calmly she laid the book aside and looked up to meet his gaze.

"I believe that unnecessary words will scare you away and I don't wish to do that. I've been feeling… something, whenever you are near," she said serenely.

It was frightening, yet so seducing, the sound of her voice. Her eyes made all the walls he so carefully had built up to shut everyone out crumble to dust in an instant and he felt defeated. With a loud thump his hands collided with the wall behind her as he desperately searched for support to prevent himself from falling to his knees. He was leaning over her and he found that he did not have the strength to look away from her eyes. He wanted nothing else than to say that he had felt something too. He wanted to say it so badly, but for years now he had made sure to become a person that would never open up easily and that would not disappear simply because of one sentence passing her lips.

Inside Marth's eyes Zelda saw a pain so horrible that it made her heart skip a beat but now that she had taken one step there was no turning back. She needed this to be said.

"I think there's something very precious to be found, something worth the patience."

Unable to take anymore, finding himself powerless in front of this woman, he turned away and staggered back into the living room with his palm pressed against his forehead.

Zelda followed but remained in the doorway. Marth had taken place in the sofa and sternly grabbed his book that he had left on the table when following her. Trying to collect himself he opened the book and stared with all intensity he could master at the random page that happened to be before him. Zelda stayed where she was, fully aware of that his eyes were not moving along the text.

Marth frowned and seriously considered leaving. Anything but this. Still it felt like he would let something important slip out of his hands if he walked away now. He could sense that she would not bring up what she had said a second time. He made some room for the princess and she walked over to him and sat down, her back against the armrest again. Her feet were notably close to his thighs.

She did not speak. She simply picked up her book, found the spot where she had been interrupted and it did not take long till the veil was there again and she seemed to no longer be present.

Marth returned to his own book but the sight of her at the brink of his vision distracted him. Carefully, he peered over the top of the book to get a better look of her. She did not notice but he quickly scolded himself for doing something as impropriate as staring at a lady. He stubbornly tried to focus on the letters in the book, but as usual his eyes would not agree with his will and he found himself glancing at Zelda again. The same thing kept repeating itself until he subconsciously lowered the book and gazed at her without any tries to hide it.

Suddenly she looked up and their eyes met. He thought for a split second that he saw a hint of a smile but she quickly hid behind her book without as much as a word of that she had caught him staring at her.

They remained like that for what must have been a far too short eternity. The clock that showed that barely an hour had passed could not be doing anything else but lying. Zelda was lost in the story and did not show any sign of being about to wake up from it anytime soon. Marth had put his book on the table and watched her reading instead. None said a word and thus none of them knew that both felt more at peace than they had done in a long time.

Link resisted pulling his way too nice to pull hair once he at last had to accept that Zelda never had been on the bus and was hence not anywhere in sight when they finally reached their destination.

"I thought that we were going to the ocean," the small Eskimo girl Nana said timidly as she eyed the pool, a rather nice and luxurious pool, while grasping Popo's hand.

"This is much better," Peach said encouragingly.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ZELDA!" Link exclaimed, addressing the whole group and particularly the Noki.

"She told me she was _fatigued,_" Peach told Link and rested the back of her hand against her forehead to really bring out the message of the words.

"Why did you not tell me?" Link said, putting emphasis on every word as he approached the princess that did not seem half as scared as everybody around her.

"I just thought that it was none of your business," Peach replied truthfully.

"That's not for you to decide," Link said with a frown and took advantage of his height to tower over the princess that was much shorter despite her very high heels.

"Neither for you and she chose to tell _me_ not _you_."

That was a blow below the belt and Link's shoulders sagged as he took in her words. He had never enjoyed verbal fights and felt no meaning in being persistent. While muttering angrily to himself he trotted over to the Noki and complained on him that Zelda had been left at home.

Fox and Falco had not wasted a second to change into their swimming trunks. Falco jumped out of the changing room ready to dive in at once but was grabbed by Fox.

"It's hot, we're by a pool and all you can think of is swimming?"

"Geez, what else am I supposed to think about?"

"Chicks of course!"

"I don't think I'm ready for such a big step, and I have not found a suitable partner yet. Besides I enjoy the life as a bachelor."

"Not that kind of chicks," Fox snapped. "And do you think you're a hen or something?"

"No, I'm a guy," Falco replied with hurt pride.

"Yeah, yeah, enough already," Fox said impatiently and looked around to see if they were being overheard. "Now we'll just find the lucky victim for our charms."

"Samus is here."

"She's not in a bikini, she's still wearing her suit."

"Does that matter?"

"It's all that matters."

Falco could not see the reasoning of this since Fox had been hitting on Samus constantly as soon as he had found out she was a girl during the last competition. He was sure that she had not taken off her suit once nor encouraged Fox in any way so what was the difference?

"We're so lucky that Peach is here. It's like our prayers have been answered," Fox said blissfully and Falco raised an eyebrow at the tear in his eye.

"But she's with Mario."

"Do you see Mario around?"

"No, but-"

"Then, don't just stand there."

"Fox…"

Fox, who was already halfway over to Peach, turned around in annoyance and stomped back.

"What?"

"I'm not really confident with women."

"That's why we're doing this together. Come on, we're irresistible, we're like their cuddly pets but we have everything they want from a man," Fox explained and then leant in closer to whisper his plan in Falco's ear. "Now this is what we'll do…"

After going through the whole plan Falco pulled away in amazement.

"That's brilliant Fox! You're a genius!"

"I know, I know, now shut up and don't bother me with your silly thoughts again."

"Yes, Sir!"

Peach adjusted her bikini top and wondered where Mario had disappeared to. Her bikini was a soft pink with a turquoise brooch that worked as a clasp in the front and to give a smooth tan it missed shoulder straps.

When she noticed Fox and Falco heading her way she uneasily looked around, hoping that they were aiming for someone else. She would rather not make an acquaintance with someone who had drenched her arm in kisses upon first seeing her. That had been exactly what Fox had done when introducing himself and Mario hadn't been of any help either, fully ignoring Fox drooling all over her. It had been charming when Roy lightly kissed her hand, Marth had been standing in the background with folded arms, but Fox had been comparable to having a dog lick your arm. She shuddered and looked for an escape but it was too late.

"Hello," Fox greeted her with a voice dripping of honey.

"Hi," she said and smiled politely. Maybe she should give them a chance? Fox immediately grinned at Falco as if her smile had been confirming something.

"We just wanted to-" Falco began but Fox stepped in front of him and interrupted.

"We just wanted to thank you for organizing this wonderful trip. Everybody is having such a good time."

"We just got here," Peach said.

"And everybody is already having the time of their life. You've done a great job."

"Thanks, but Roy did a great deal too."

"Pah," Fox said and made an overly wide gesture as if to say _such rubbish_. "This is nothing the simple mind of a man can take care of this smoothly. No need to be humble with us."

"Fine. Please go and enjoy yourselves," Peach said and crossed her arms defensively.

"We bought you some chocolate," Fox tried to tempt her as he held out a heart-shaped box and waggled his eyebrows at her. He was clearly not going to enjoy himself elsewhere.

"It'll melt in this heat," Peach replied uneasily and fanned herself with her hand. If Mario found her accepting heart shaped chocolates it would look bad no matter how tasty they were. She grieved the loss of the sweet candy. "It's too hot," she emphasized.

"It's ice chocolate."

Just then Mario returned with two cones of ice-cream. He inspected the box of chocolate with the big pink ribbon tied around it that the grinning Fox held out to Peach.

"A present?" he said cheerfully.

"Yes," Peach answered hesitantly, unable to lie to him.

"Wow-a, everybody is such-a good friends-a. Thank-a you guys," Mario said and as soon as he had handed Peach her strawberry ice-cream he snatched the box from Fox.

"Don't mention it. Just hurry up and eat them before they melt," Fox said with a nervous grin. There was just something about Mario's smile that was creeping him out. He had been on quite good terms with Mario before so this dark aura was quite uncalled for if he was to speak.

Roy had bought a popsicle that he was contently licking while he walked around the pool to see if anyone was doing anything interesting.

Link, who finally had left the director alone, was sulking on a towel and watched Roy intensely as the red-head walked past him. Since he was being watched in such a bothering way Roy decided to walk over to Link and simply ask him why he was throwing unnerving looks his way.

"You want one to?" Roy asked with a nod towards the popsicle.

"Where's Marth?"

Roy looked around as if it was first now he noticed that his silent companion was not there with him as usual.

"I think I forgot him at home," Roy replied with a shrug and walked away.

Link felt his world crumble to pieces. This whole time his only comfort had been, _well, at least she isn't with Marth_. Now it turned out that she was alone in that big house with that flirty prince, far away from everybody else. He could just imagine how it would unravel from there.

_Zelda crying on the floor because she had been forgotten and the evil prince sneaking up on her from behind, sensing that he could take advantage of the situation. _

"_Marth? Are you here too? I thought I was all alone."_

_The prince swept her up from the ground and backed over to the sofa where he sat down with her still in his arms. _

"_Don't be afraid anymore. I'm here for you and I'll never leave you." _

Link could just see the scornful look directed at him before the evil Marth gently pushed Zelda away from his chest so that he could speak to her face.

"_I'm not like that traitor of a hero that leaves you all alone. To think that anyone could sink that low! He's the worst." _

"_Yes, Link is the worst," Zelda sobbed before Marth began to lean in closer. _

"NO!" Link cried and then realized that he had been a bit too lost in his own imagination. He rose and started to run back to the bus. If Marth dared to lay a finger on Zelda while he was gone he did not know what he would end up doing to the prince. What mattered most now however was to get back before he got a reason to try out the quite nasty punishments that kept replacing themselves in his thoughts. There was no way he would let that womanizing snob spend a second alone with Zelda.

"What are you doing?" the Noki cried when Link rushed past him and put himself behind the steering wheel of the bus. Link ignored him and inspected the many buttons in front of him.

"Well, I've taken a cab a few times so this shouldn't be that hard," he thought aloud and reached for the gear lever because he remembered that drivers used to do something with it. If only he could remember what.

"Stop!" the Noki cried when the bus rolled backwards, heading for the changing rooms.

People looked up in surprise when the bus collided with the left wall of the building. However, the surprise was not long-lasting for the veteran Smashers when they saw who the cause of it was. It was not so that Link usually was the one causing trouble, he just happened to be one of many of them that no one would raise an eyebrow at if found at the crime scene. The bus now had a big dent on its back.

"What are you up to?" Captain Falcon demanded as he forced the door open and scowled at Link.

"I-eh…"

Link embarrassedly stared back, letting go of the steering wheel and his ears pointing downwards. "I guess I got a little carried away," he said sheepishly.

"I know you can be quite passionate about things that come to your mind but for you to do something like this?" Captain Falcon sighed. He could have patience with a lot of things but why could people never learn to value their cars?

"It's just that Zelda was left behind and Marth's there with her and…"

"You're not?"

"Exactly," Link muttered.

"Okay, I think this baby still isn't ready to give in," Captain Falcon said with a confident grin when he pulled Link to the side and took his place behind the wheel. "You better hold on," he said as the engine roared and his fingers clenched the steering wheel. This was his true element.

"Pika! Pikachu, pika pika, chu!" Pikachu cried and pulled at Ganondorf's trunks as the bus set of as if shot from a cannon.

"Not now, rat!" Ganondorf spat and brushed him off his leg like a bothering fly.

As strange as it seemed, it appeared that no one paid the bus any attention after the crash, except for Pikachu.

* * *

Ugh, that Marth! Now he's getting a head start too! That means it has to be Link's turn the next time to get closer to the princess. I would actually be surprised if Marth managed to spend some time with Zelda if Link decides to stay in his current mood.

It was quite some time ago that I posted anything here and I am glad to be back. I'm for once in my life busy (which means I of course have to mention it) and sadly there's not much time for writing, especially in English! No hard feelings, eh?

I had the beginning of this chapter written months ago but it all disappeared when the computer crashed. This means you'll never read of the adorable scene of Roy sitting next to Peach on the bus. Although, if I am going to be honest, it was not all that adorable. I just think I mentioned them sitting together.


	8. Persistence

**Chapter 8: Persistence**

Captain Falcon put a hand on Link's shoulder as the young hero was about to burst the door open and rush into the house.

"Now, you want to look good when you enter, right?"

"You have to take your audience by surprise", Link responded and brushed off his hand. "Besides, how can I think of how I look at a time like this?"

"Just try to do this while keeping your dignity", Captain Falcon answered with a sigh. Sadly dignity wasn't something that even once in Link's whole lifetime had crossed his mind (even though he did have a pretty good sense about it). Fortunately enough he could, despite that, take a deep breath and enter without any, visible, hurry.

"Zelda?" he called out, casually, just as if to check if she was at home.

The sound of light footsteps could be heard and Zelda showed up in the opening to the kitchen, the room which the two men had entered through the second main entrance.

"Oh, are you home already?" she asked.

"I'm going to my room, have to get something", Falcon excused himself instead of answering her and made a thumbs up to Link behind her back before he disappeared into the living room.

"I-eh…" Link began and scratched the back of his head. He was feeling even sillier now when he could see that she was perfectly fine and no Marth was in sight.

"Did something happen?"

"No, no, I just wondered why you didn't tell me you were staying at home."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I didn't want to worry you. Don't say that you came back just to check on me."

He flinched.

"Of course not! It's just that… it wasn't that fun when you weren't there."

She smiled as she shook her head.

"I am fine, thank you, but I didn't want to bother you and now I ended up doing exactly that."

"I'd feel a lot better if you could have a little more faith in me", he muttered.

Suddenly Link felt that they weren't alone anymore and looked away from the princess's pretty face. Leaning against the doorway, with such an arrogant expression that you could be sure it had taken years of practice to get just the right amount of arrogance, stood Marth.

The prince had, after Captain Falcon had rushed through the living room without noticing him, quickly gotten very tired of overhearing Link and Zelda's conversation and had decided to ruin it. He had the right to do it, because it bothered him.

"What?" Link asked, as usual making his frustration clear. Marth shrugged and remained where he was.

Now, the best thing would probably have been to ignore Marth, but Link wasn't that kind of person. Self-control had never been a part of his strong sides, and so he couldn't possibly continue his conversation with Zelda if Marth stayed, and this of course was very irritating since it mattered greatly to him.

"We're trying to have a private conversation."

Marth snorted as if this was the most pitiful Link could have ever come up with to make him leave.

"I'm talking to you", Link said as he realized that Marth wasn't going to answer him. Marth merely strutted past them, around the counter in the kitchen, still present, visible and within earshot.

Zelda rather didn't want to get involved but for a prince to behave like this. Marth who seemed, except for being very quiet, to be such a polite person was acting just as childish as Link at his worst, just in a different way. Link at least had an excuse for his ways to act in different situations.

"Now, how come you're acting like this? A prince should know better!" she exclaimed, deciding not just to stand by after all, and the disappointment was clear in her voice. She couldn't help it. She was disappointed, now when she finally seemed to get along well with the prince it hurt her that he acted badly.

To Link's great surprise Marth's cheeks flushed as Zelda voice rang like a spoon colliding with glass throughout the silent room. Her words seemed to hang in the air as a distant echo.

The prince, who had opened the refrigerator to really show Link that he wasn't going anywhere, slammed the door shut and walked away, giving Link an icy stare as he passed him.

"He didn't bother you Zelda, did he?" Link asked as he watchfully followed Marth with his gaze until he was sure that the prince was gone.

"Not until now", Zelda answered, also gazing after the prince, but with worry.

"So he has been around you?"

"It would be strange if he hadn't. We were the only ones left after all."

Link grimaced at this but thought of Captain Falcon's words and stopped it immediately.

"I thought Mr Blues hardly ever left his room", he said. Zelda frowned at the _Mr Blues _part but didn't say anything.

Link cleared his throat. "So… maybe we could, you know, perhaps go back to the swimming pool? You could come."

"I don't know. It feels a bit too late now."

Link looked like an abandoned puppy when she didn't want to come and Zelda couldn't stand this, partly the reason to why she was in this competition to begin with.

"The two of us could explore the city tomorrow? I mean, so that I can make it up to you", she said as she evaded his pleading gaze.

"Like a date?"

His pointed ears perked up attentively but Zelda didn't, even though Link's feelings were written all over his face as if he was an open book before her eyes, realize how thrilled he was over this suggestion.

"Oh, no, of course not", Zelda ensured him, thinking she had freed him from the uneasiness of having to turn her down, since they had no romantic feelings for each other.

"Yeah, of course not", Link repeated after her and looked as if an arrow had struck his heart, with his mouth twisted into a stern smile. Zelda was miraculously enough completely oblivious to this and smiled warmly at her friend, glad that they were on the clear with their feelings.

"Hi, kids, how's it going down here?" Captain Falcon asked as he re-entered the kitchen, searching Link's gaze for a report on if all had gone well or the opposite. Link still had the unnatural smile plastered onto his heartbroken face, which made Falcon anxiously turn his gaze towards Zelda instead. The princess smiled warmly at him, which made the racer a bit more at ease and he walked up to them.

"So, are we heading back to the others?" he asked.

"I'm staying here. I really didn't want to bother you", Zelda said and made sure to look really guilty for bothering them to come back for her.

"It was nothing. Actually, it was my pleasure."

"Well, you two better go back so that you don't miss all the fun. Oh, and me and Link will be going out for dinner tomorrow, so please make sure he doesn't eat too much when you're away", Zelda said jokingly.

"You're going on a date?" Captain Falcon asked, hardly being able to keep a straight face.

"It's not a date", Zelda answered, smiling brilliantly as ever, and Falcon finally understood Link's distressed face.

"Yeah… then we are going back. You enjoy yourself, Princess."

"I will."

Captain Falcon shoved Link forwards and made him take a seat in the bus.

"Poor guy", he said with a shook of his head. "You should have been a bit more stubborn. That's just the way it is with women that doesn't throw their arm around you at first sight."

Falcon noticed a coke on the floor by the driver's seat and put it in Link's hand.

"You who are so aggressive usually, can't you use that a little?"

"It's not that easy", Link mumbled and took a gulp from the bottle.

"That's just what you think now. A few years from now you'll moan every time you think of how cowardly you acted now, trust me, I know! Persistence is the key…"

"Old man", Link muttered.

"Tiny coward", Falcon countered with a grin. "Tomorrow you have to make sure that you are the one to pay, and buy her something nice too. Then it will turn into a date."

Captain Falcon had expected Link's mood to change in an instant at this, which it usually did if you could add a small hint of sunshine to the darkness clouding his mind, and was surprised when Link looked even more depressed.

"I'm broke", the Hylian hero replied weakly.

Now it was Link's turn to be surprised as Falcon started to laugh.

"Well, I guess you can borrow some from me then, guess you won't accept any charity?"

"Straight on. But do you really have any money to lend me?"

"Sure, when you're winning as many races as I do you get so much money you drown in it. I don't know what to do with all the money I earn."

"I'm happy for you", Link said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that. You have to change them though, they're space credits and not coins. Mario is lucky who already has the right currency."

Link nodded, feeling a bit cheered up.

"Hey, thanks man", he said and Falcon gave him a nod before he started the bus.

Peach stood staring at the empty space where the bus had stood after the crash quite a while ago.

"D-did you see the dent? M-my baby!" she stammered while twitching in a most odd way.

"The butterfly I painted on it was ruined!" Nana cried.

Popo had just been about to prove to Ness and young Link that he also could jump from the middle diving-board when he heard Nana's sobs. So fast that he almost stumbled and almost fell down the little boy hurried down the ladder and jumped down the last four steps.

"Aren't you going to jump?" Ness yelled after him.

"Nana's crying!"

"You're just scared."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

As Popo ignored the other boys and tried to comfort Nana Donkey Kong was meanwhile, without any success, trying to make Mewtwo go for a swim.

The big primate jumped impatiently up and down as Mewtwo stared indifferently at the grey tiles covering the pool area.

"It's pointless", he answered Donkey Kong, the same thing he'd been saying for the last two hours.

Donkey Kong wasn't one to accept such a negative answer and picked up the Pokémon, holding him over his head. Then he tossed him into the pool. At least it was a nice try because Mewtwo simply hovered over to the other side of the pool and sat down, far enough from the edge to avoid the water being splashed on him.

Luigi hadn't taken that into consideration as he strolled along the edge of the swimming pool and was soaked as Bowser jumped into the clear water, emptying the pool by probably three fourths.

"Oh-a!" Luigi exclaimed as the water splashed over him, and the before so wonderful breeze made him shudder. "What's-a your problem!"

Bowser didn't hear him. He was busy glowering at the Ness, young Link and Kirby that were staring openly at him as he trotted, because he had emptied the pool enough to being able to walk on the bottom, across the pool.

"What're you looking at?" he bellowed and made sure to flash his sharp teeth at them. Kirby and young Link both took a step to the side so that they stood behind a very anxious Ness.

"Well…" the small boy began, his gaze shifting. "It's just that you're so… big…"

With a furious roar, they _had_ hit a soft spot, Bowser leapt at them but, due to his own body mass he wasn't able to reach the edge and was left scraping the wall. The boys, excited the way only children could be, leant over the edge to look down at the snarling monster that was foaming at the mouth with rage, desperately trying to reach them. It was something fascinating with being able to stare down at something that would rip you apart if it got the chance.

Mario had bought Peach a new strawberry ice-cream.

"I don't think I can eat now", Peach said on the verge of tears as she still stared at the empty space where the bus had stood. "How will I ever be able to tell… that out baby…"

"You'll see-a that your baby will come back just fine-a", Mario comforted, knowing Peach's way of seeing things and not having any problems to adjust to that. "He'll look just as good as new-a. The worst thing-a that can happen is a small examination and nothing else."

"Oh, Mario!" Peach exclaimed and bent down so that she could wrap her arms tightly around his neck. If it weren't for the two cones of ice-cream he would have hugged her back.

"There, there, just eat-a your ice-cream", Mario said and she pulled away, beaming at him. He knew her far to well, that she couldn't resist anything sweet. That strawberry was her favorite.

"Thank you", she said softly as she contently let her tongue take in the taste of the pink, creamy deliciousness. Just then the bus, still with its eye-catching dent, rolled up at the parking lot and came to a halt with a screech. The strawberry ice-cream fell out of the cone in Peach's hand as she started twitching at the sight of it. Not did the situation get any better when Link stepped out of the bus with a silly smile on his face and the cone in Peach's hand was crushed to tiny pieces. What was left of the ice-cream in the cone smeared over her hand and dripped from her wrist.

"Peach, sugar, think this-a through", Mario said, fearing for Link's life.

Link was in a bliss for the future date and even considered enjoying himself, having a real chat with his old friends before it was time to head back, when something cold and soft was crushed into his face along with something like smashed crispbread.

Peach took her time to really rub in what was left of her ice-cream in Link's face. She was fully ignoring his spluttering and desperate twisting to get away.

"Child assaulter!" she accused through clenched teeth and finally stopped turning Link's face into what looked like a tasty pastry.

"What have I done now?" Link asked as he spit some pink strawberry ice-cream away.

"What… you… have… done?" Peach parroted as if every word in the sentence had some specific meaning that Link obviously was expected to understand.

"Link-a, did you have-a to destroy the bus?" Mario asked as he shook his head, not being able to put on a believing plaintive look on his face.

"Siding with your girl?" Link asked, not being able to hide the scornful smile.

Mario merely shrugged, and Link was okay with it. He knew he'd done the same if it was Zelda.

"You… you… you…" Peach repeated over and over while pointing at the strawberry faced Link who just stood there waiting for his punishment.

"Peach, should-a we take a look at the bus?" Mario offered and Peach nodded and gave Link one last accusing stare, like the one of a mourning mother blaming someone for her child's funeral, before she let Mario lead her over to the bus.

It was then Captain Falcon jumped out of the bus, not being able to leave the feeling of belongingness he felt behind the wheel until now. It was the last straw for Peach when the racer jumped out and waved at her. She fainted on the spot, Mario catching her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"I don't get why I'm so bad at socializing", Captain Falcon said to Link with a slight shook of his head. "First Samus and now Peach, what did I do wrong?"

"You tell me", Link said as he wiped some more ice-cream off his face.

Samus was walking around aimlessly, staring at the ground and looking very down as she kicked a rock and made it fly across the whole pool area.

"Perhaps I should try to melt the ice again?" Falcon said to Link and pointed at Samus.

"Falcon I think there's something you should know about Samus…"

"Don't go telling people's secrets", Captain Falcon stated and walked over to Samus.

Samus felt his presence behind her and her eyes narrowed underneath her helmet as she saw who it was.

"Hello, how come you're not swimming?" Falcon asked.

"…"

"I don't like it much either."

"…"

"Not that there's anything wrong about swimming."

"…"

"You can swim, can't you?"

Samus turned around to get away from him and behind her back Falcon furrowed his brow in both annoyance and confusion.

"What's your problem?" he asked as he caught up with her and started walking next to the fellow bounty hunter. She twisted her head away from him, not that he could see her face anyway.

"Fine then", Captain Falcon said, deciding that the whole situation was silly, not to mention childish. He let Samus walk away. She acted as though she hadn't noticed him at all to begin with.

Samus didn't understand that man at all. As much as she enjoyed the company of people that were a bit older, when she actually felt like socializing, that was not the case with Captain Falcon. Perhaps that was because she didn't find anything coming out of his mouth very engaging, or intellectual for the matter.

She wasn't as simple minded that she would judge him because he, like the rest of the world, assumed her to be as cold and rock hard as the metal she was carrying, and a man. No, she wasn't the type that wanted to be admired like all those pretty ladies, although it would be nice to be acknowledged as a woman.

She caught sight of Bowser's large frame and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"They got him out of the pool?" she thought aloud, then noticed how Yoshi, Mario, Luigi and Bowser all were gathered around an unconscious Peach. With a loud crash her gun crushed the pillar next to her. There was always such a fuss over princesses!

* * *

Hello, first off I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed (I forgot last chapter and I'm very sorry! I really can't thank any of you enough for taking the time to review). If there's anything you reviewers have made me realize (and it's hard to make me do that) it's that I have made Marth way too easy to sympathize with and poor Link portrayed as… well, far more dreadful than this nice (yet overprotective) guy really is! I guess I too easily forget what's in my head and what's not. We also have a problem because Link already has his situation with the princess set while we have to go through the processing of making Marth fall in love with her (although I'm trying to speed it up). Well, Marth will have to take a break from Zelda because now I want to make things up to Link. 

And I can easily picture Link on a horse, but driving a car… I nearly start laughing at the thought alone.


	9. It Is Not a Date!

**Chapter 9: It's Not a Date!**

"What am I going to do? What am I supposed to wear?" Link exclaimed as he paced around Captain Falcon's room. The racer stood leaning against the wall and Mario was comfortably sitting on the bed, both of them following the panicky Hylian with their gazes.

"Don't-a worry, dates are pretty nice-a," Mario said in a half-hearted try to calm Link down. They all knew that it would be futile and Link completely ignored his friend.

"I've been washing this tunic three times, but is it really clean?" Link went on and pulled at his green tunic that looked extraordinarily nice for once. "What if she thinks it smells bad?"

"I can smell the detergent over here," Falcon said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no! What is Zelda going to say?" Link cried aghast.

With a heavy sigh, which caused a glare from Link, Captain Falcon walked over to his closet and began digging through it.

"Those are some pretty-a nice trophies," Mario commented as he eyed a cabinet he had just noticed that was filled with golden cups.

"Yeah, those are to scare my opponents if they dare to come in here," Falcon replied, his head still inside the closet. "People should know they are dealing with a winner."

"They are-a all racing trophies," Mario said flatly.

"I better get myself a fighting trophy this time around then," Falcon responded with a laugh and surfaced from his closet with a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt.

"How can you talk about trophies at a time like this?" Link asked in disbelief. Falcon waved the clothes in front of the Hylian's face.

"Perfect dating clothes," he said and Link swiftly grabbed them after only half a second's doubt. Hurriedly he threw off the green tunic, the white shirt underneath, kicked off his boots, and stepped out of his tight, white pants.

"I need a belt. They are too big," Link said when he four seconds later was dressed in the jeans and stood twisting in front of Falcon's mirror. "Why can't you have a full-length mirror?" the hero asked gruffly. Captain Falcon gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder as he grinned at Link's reflection.

"I forgive you, because you're just jumpy about this whole thing with the date."

"That's-a right Link, we know-a you don't mean to be so rude-a."

"And if you worked out a little more you'd have a little more muscles and fit into my pants."

This seemed to hit Link like a rock. "You don't think that Zelda thinks I'm weak or too scrawny, do you?" he asked worriedly and immediately got down on the floor to do some push-ups. It was quite amusing seeing a well built man like Link put that much effort in improving already handsome looks that made women swoon.

"Oh, enough already!" Falcon exclaimed and pulled Link to his feet. "Put on the T-shirt," he ordered and shoved it into Link's hands. Link did as he was told and skeptically scrutinized his reflection. The tee was just a little too big for him.

"You don't think it's too simple? Zelda is always dressed so fancy."

Captain Falcon slapped his forehead. "You'd rather want one with a Metallica print? Trust me, this is a nice T-shirt with a color that suits you and it's also brand-name clothing."

"And that is good?"

"Very."

Mario nodded in agreement and Link actually seemed to relax, but it didn't last long.

"You sure it isn't too simple?"

Captain Falcon groaned and pulled out a tux from his closet. "Will this do?"

Link cringed at the sight of it.

"See, you naturally hate stuff like this. What you're wearing now is perfect," Captain Falcon told him. Mario nodded.

"Are-a you ready to go-a?" Mario asked with a grin. Link nodded determinedly and buckled the belt Falcon just had offered him after hanging the tux back inside the closet.

"She won't be able to resist you," Falcon encouraged Link and pulled up the white flowers from the vase standing on the windowsill. "Give her these."

While Link was making himself ready Zelda was sitting at her desk twisting a piece of paper in her hands as she nervously glanced at the clock. She took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Oh, I am acting silly. There is nothing to be nervous about. I am simply going to spend a nice day alone with my best friend."

A sudden knock on the door startled Zelda, not that anyone could have noticed if they had been there to see her, and the princess walked over to the door.

"That's strange," she thought aloud. "It cannot be Link, we aren't going until after an hour and a half."

She opened and found Samus waiting outside, observing the wall to the side. "Oh, Samus, what a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?"

"Tell me about this date," Samus demanded and she stepped inside, not waiting for an invitation.

"Date? Please, it's not a date!"

"Sure," Samus said and Zelda could see the ridicule in the bounty hunter's eyes behind the visor. With a sigh the princess sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Don't girls like you usually go around giggling and making themselves ready three hours early?"

"I don't quite know", Zelda replied as a faint blush colored her pale cheeks and Samus immediately felt more attached to the princess. "Uhm, mind if I ask? Where did you hear about this… date?" Zelda added and faced Samus.

"From both Link and young Link, I guess the little one is the one who's spreading it around", Samus replied airily and walked over to Zelda's double door closet. The bounty hunter was not usually interested in things like match-making, she could leave it to girls like Peach, but she had to support Link in this case. Also, the more time she spent with Zelda, the more convinced she became that it was meant to be. She would be making both her friends a huge favor.

Samus silently held up a knee-length, black dress and picked out a red blouse that she thought went well with it when a shriek made her toss them aside and aim her gun at the door.

"Wearing that would be a _crime_!" Peach screeched as she rushed inside and Samus lowered her gun. With a shudder Peach put the clothes back inside the closet, one at a time so that they would not be too close to each other.

"I felt that we needed to spend some time together Zelda, or we might grow apart," Peach explained with plaintive eyes directed at Zelda when she closed the doors to the closet.

Samus rolled her eyes as she leant against one of the now closed door and Peach advanced on Zelda with her sorrowful pleading.

"Are you dressing up to go out?"

Zelda nodded shyly and Peach squealed in delight, dropping the sad act, and pushed Samus out of the way of the closet.

"Let me help."

After throwing out every single piece of clothing onto the floor Peach frowned. "This won't do. Let's go to my room."

And she pulled Zelda out the door with Samus following, because she could not help but to worry.

Peach's room was as pink as always and Samus looked like a trapped animal as she glanced around. Peach hurriedly positioned Zelda on the bed, where the princess remained obediently with folded hands, and then rushed over to her own closet which went along an entire wall.

"Now, we want to make him breathless, right?" Peach said with a sunny smile. Samus raised her eyebrows. She would never believe that Peach would help Zelda make Link lose his breath, unless the lack of oxygen ended up killing him.

"It's so hard to dress up when you're a princess since you… well, are always dressed up," Peach said with a giggle as she compared two dresses. "So, what we'll do, if I were to decide…"

"Which you will," Samus muttered under her breath.

"…we'll take modern clothing, not too fancy but still stylish and add a really nice necklace. I recall us buying a very nice one for you when we were out shopping. Samus, could you be a dear and go get it, it's in… uhm, where do you keep your jewellery Zelda?"

"It's in the box on top of the desk," Zelda replied and Peach immediately shooed Samus out the door and closed it. In less than a second the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had pulled out something that looked like a really, really, really short laced white nightgown and held it in one hand as she pulled Zelda up from the bed with her other one. She quickly, probably faster than Zelda could have managed herself, stripped Zelda down to her underwear, that including taking off her stockings, and pulled the white dress over her head.

Zelda gazed down, in shock, at the transparent piece of fabric through which she could see her underwear.

"It's a bit… short", she said weakly, because it barely reached down her thighs.

Peach giggled. "Don't worry, these are just undergarments."

Zelda was about to take a sigh of relief but it got stuck in her throat as Peach pulled out a corset from her wardrobe.

After a few painful seconds, because Peach tied it both hard and fast, Zelda stood gasping and staring down at her body, ready to break into tears at any moment.

"And now for the dress," Peach declared, sounding a bit kinder since she could hint Zelda's distress. "Close your eyes."

Zelda did as she was told, hoping for the best. She felt the soft fabric as the dress was pulled over her head and Peach then led her over to the three full-length mirrors that stood positioned in a half circle around a low pedestal.

"Okay, open them!"

Zelda opened her eyes and was at a loss for words, unfortunately not because of any optimistic thoughts of the dress. It was the red color of wine, so short she could hint the white laces from the dress underneath and so low-cut she could make out some deep cleavage. Peach did not wait for any remark. She was already busy tying a big ribbon with a wide, and very long, band of silk around Zelda's waist. Zelda's breath was taken away as Peach tied the tight knot, as if the corset wasn't bad enough.

Peach showed up again two seconds later with a pair of scarlet shoes, the heels higher than on any other shoes Zelda had ever worn before, and swiftly put Zelda's feet into them.

"Now for the hair," Peach said enthusiastically as she eyed Zelda from top to bottom. Zelda didn't care that it was Peach watching her, she blushed crimson anyway. A knock interrupted them before Peach had time to attack Zelda's hair.

"Is it safe for me to come in?" Samus voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Just in time," Peach chimed and skipped over to the door. "Samus, you're sort of like a guy, so I need to hear your opinion on this," Peach said through the small crack between the door and the wall. Samus response to Peach's request was to close the door.

"Oh, she's just shy," Peach told Zelda with a smile and then opened the door to hunt down Samus.

"Please, Peach, don't," Zelda pleaded, definitely not wanting Samus to see her like this. She respected Samus and she felt that this kind of clothing would be offensive to the bounty hunter.

"Stay here," Peach begged before she closed the door. Zelda quickly started thinking about any possible way to escape but Peach had managed to find Samus immediately and was back about as quick as she had left.

"So, what do you think?" Peach asked as she shoved Samus through the door to her room where Zelda still stood on the pedestal, surrounded by the big mirrors and the big ribbon around her waist so that she looked like a very appealing present. Both Zelda and Samus blushed furiously, Samus thanking heaven for her helmet. Despite barely knowing Zelda it felt unnatural to see this much of her bare skin, considering that Zelda always wore ankle-length dresses with a high neck.

"Well, I need you to say something," Peach urged, looking very satisfied with their reactions.

"Guh," was all that left Samus's throat and she shut her lips tightly because of the dumb response. She hated looking stupid.

"Just the answer I wanted from a man," Peach squealed happily. Samus snapped back to reality to cross her arms disapprovingly at the comparison between herself and a man.

"Peach, I don't think I can wear this," Zelda said weakly, feeling vulnerable and exposed on the pedestal.

"But Marth will be at your feet, and don't tug at it like that, if you look like you don't think the clothes are right everyone will see them as wrong."

Samus stepped forward with the quilt she had grabbed from Peach's bed and wrapped it around Zelda.

"She's going out with Link," the bounty hunter said stiffly.

"It's not a date," Zelda squeaked.

"With Link!" Peach cried.

A hush fell over the three girls as they stood silently in a circle, watching each other.

"You simply can't be serious," Peach then yelled. "Say this isn't true Zelda."

"W-We are just going to…"

"True as the color of this pillow is pink," Samus cut in forcefully, grabbing one of the many pink pillows on Peach's bed and holding it up before her.

"Zelda, this is not a good idea," Peach said reproachfully as she turned to the other princess.

Zelda just sighed. It felt like she had done that a million times today.

"People are all putting too much into this. I'm just going to spend the day in the city with a friend."

"That's what he _wants_ you believe," Peach said darkly as she approached Zelda with a furrowed brow. "It might start out innocent enough, but then…"

She didn't get further because Samus put an arm around Zelda, who still held the quilt tightly around herself, and brought her out of the room.

"Thank you," Zelda said as she was safely inside her own room. "I hope I did not insult Peach."

"I'll deal with her, I bet she's right outside the door," Samus said and took it upon herself to try and make the storm blow over for Zelda's sake. As she had guessed Peach was just about to storm inside when Samus opened the door.

"I have to speak with Zelda," Peach said. "She's doing the biggest mistake of her life."

Samus crossed her arms and blocked the door, not saying a word. Peach was about to argue when Zelda opened the door as much as Samus would allow and glanced uncertainly at Peach.

"Peach, would it be too much asking to borrow a dress from you? I saw one that I thought was very pretty."

"You should just have said so from the beginning," Peach chimed and easily pushed Samus out of the way. "I guess you aren't ready to have men gawking at you."

Zelda blushed and could not find a suitable answer. The idea was too ludicrous.

"Hurry, hurry! When are you going to leave?"

"It's not that long…"

"Then we better hurry."

Zelda, who had thought up the idea about the dress just to make Peach happy, searched frantically for a dress that would be okay when she once again found herself inside Peach's room.

"This one," she said and pulled out a blue one, just to notice afterwards that it was identical to Peach's own dress, except for the color.

"I'm flattered, but no," Peach said and pulled out a pink dress that would reach barely down to Zelda's knees if she was to wear it. "How about this?"

"I am not sure I will feel very comfortable showing that much leg," Zelda said.

"Much leg? Darling, this is everyday wear for women. Besides you do have splendid legs."

Zelda evaded her gaze and Peach shook her head at the ceiling. "Would a pair of stockings make you feel better?" she asked and Zelda nodded.

"They are… skin colored…" Zelda said hesitantly as Peach tossed her a pair. Peach nodded contently.

"They'll make your legs look all glossy, but you are so awfully pale I hope they aren't too dark for you."

When Zelda finally was dressed Peach examined the result. The pink dress was of a wide design and flowed pleasantly down her body to swirl around her legs as she walked. As not to make the shape of her body disappear she also wore a short jacket with a soft flowery pattern that hugged the dress closer to her body. Peach had loosely braided her long hair and put on some lipstick on her small lips too.

"It would have looked so good with deep red lips to that other dress," Peach sighed as she smeared on the pink lipstick. "I would never be able to wear anything like that. It was just so much fun having someone with your looks to dress up. Now where did Samus go with that necklace?"

"You left her outside of my room," Zelda reminded her.

"I'll go get her then."

There was no use for Samus to protest as Peach grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Do you still have the necklace?" Peach asked.

"I left it in your room," Samus snapped. In comparison to Zelda, Samus had not forgotten Peach's pushy behavior.

Peach shrugged. "Fine, throw jewelry around, but try to say something more than _guh_ this time around when you see Zelda, sugar."

And with that she shoved Samus into her room where Zelda sat on the bed waiting, her legs together in a diagonal line and her hands folded on her lap.

Samus nodded approvingly before she remembered, mostly due to Peach staring into her face, that she was supposed to say something.

"Uhm… the dress looks… nice with…" she trailed off. Fashion just wasn't her.

"Good enough. I think that the dress matches everything. Even the ribbon that I tied when doing the braid," Peach filled in, smiling appreciatively at Samus.

"Thank you so much for your help," Zelda said with deep sincerity as Samus put the necklace around her neck. The click when the door closed behind Zelda as she left made something click in Peach's mind too.

"That's right," she cried. "It's Link she's going out with!"

In fury, or possibly embarrassment for forgetting, she started banging on Samus's suit.

"We have to stop her."

Samus managed to grip both of Peach's wrists with her one free hand and the princess twisted and struggled to get free.

"Honestly!" Peach shrieked as she got one hand free and started banging on Samus and at the same time try to pull her other hand away.

"Don't get in the way," Samus told her coldly.

Zelda was sitting at her desk while she waited for Link to show up. She had moved from her bed to the desk and back again five times before she finally heard knocks on her door. She exhaled and strode over to open. All that talk about a date wasn't getting to her, was it?

"Link, you are five minutes early," she said approvingly as he stood before her, smiling anxiously and his hands behind his back.

His eyes had turned wider at the sight of her and he had to bite his tongue not to plunge into daydreams.

"You look so nice, it's not all for me?" Zelda said when no words would come out of her hero. She was sure he had washed his hair and for Link to change his clothes, that was only for very special occasions.

"Uh…"

What was he supposed to say to that? Why could he not be witty when it mattered? Okay, what had Mario told him. If your mind goes blank just try to recall a few simple rules like flattering, complimenting and… oh, to Termina with all of it.

"I got you these," he blurted out and held out the flowers, water still dripping from the ends of the stems.

"They are beautiful," she said with a surprised gasp and beamed at him. "You really didn't have to."

Oh, shooting Octorocs! There went the rest of his mind.

"Just let me put them in a vase and I will be ready in a second," Zelda told him and walked over to her desk, her braid swinging from side to side and her dress swaying below her hips. She put them in an empty vase and took a few extra seconds to arrange them properly before she walked back to Link.

"There, all set."

Since he found it most suitably, he had learnt at least a little what was considered appropriate at the court, Link offered her his arm.

"My, you sure are polite today."

"Today?"

She giggled, glad the way he jokingly raised his eyebrows at her. "We are going to have a great time, I don't understand why we both worry this much," she said and gave his arm a friendly squeeze.

"I can't imagine you worrying."

They had just reached the end of the stairs and Link finally started to relax. Things could not go wrong. After all, he was with Zelda. Ganondorf felt that, for the sake of his bet, he had to do something. To begin with he could just block their way, which he did.

"Where are you going?"

"My, Ganondorf, I thought everyone had heard," Zelda said, casting a meaningful glance on young Link who ducked behind the sofa.

"I'm just taking Zelda out to explore the city a little," Link said indignantly.

"Exploring, eh?" Ganondorf said and leant a bit closer to Zelda, but still speaking loud enough for Link to hear. "Terrible with men who can't put aside their interests, if our hero explores any more he'll…"

Link released himself from Zelda's gentle grasp to grab her shoulders and tow her past Ganondorf.

"If you'll excuse us," Link said through clamped teeth.

"You mean I can't come?" Ganondorf said in mock disappointment.

"Of course you can't come," Link snapped.

"But I heard this wasn't supposed to be a date so what's the problem?"

"And I thought you said you hadn't heard anything about it at all," Zelda remarked.

A cry interrupted from on top of the stairs where Samus were trying to hold Peach back, while Peach, despite Samus holding her in a tight grip, tried to come to Zelda's aid.

"Let… go… of… me," she said through clenched teeth.

"Not… a… chance," Samus hissed back.

Just then Captain Falcon came rushing down the hall with a jacket and ran straight into the pair and all three of them tumbled down the stairs to end up in a big pile on the floor. As Peach took this opportunity to slip away Samus was left beating Captain Falcon senseless. When Samus finally seemed to calm down Captain Falcon, who was sure he had made whatever he had done up to her by staying to take the beating, ran over to Link and Zelda.

"You could use a jacket," he said to Link with a meaningful look.

"Thanks," Link said and hung it over his arm. "Shall we go Zelda?"

She nodded and Link reached out for the door handle. Just then it hit him just how awfully quiet it was and he turned around to take a better look of the living-room. To his great astonishment every single Smasher, with the exception of Marth, was there staring at them.

"Zelda, please don't go," Peach pleaded and grasped Zelda's free hand, the other already being held by Link.

"Peach, remember how you earlier told me how important it is for friends to socialize or they will glide apart?"

Peach nodded.

"I haven't spent much time with Link lately, you understand, don't you?"

Peach nodded again.

"Let's go," Link said impatiently, feeling everybody's gazes burning his body.

"Why are you two going alone, boy and girl?" Ness suddenly asked.

"Because it's a date," Nana replied, blushing and bringing her hands to her cheeks to feel the warmth of them.

"No, it…" Zelda began with a nervous smile but was ignored as Popo spoke.

"You don't know what a date is Ness?"

"Well, do you?"

"Of course, Na… uhm… Someone, really manly, told me."

"But _I_ told you what it was!" Nana exclaimed.

"Nana! Please don't cry!"

Soon everybody was speaking at the same time and Link took the opportunity to sneak out the door with Zelda.

"Why do things have to be so hard?" Zelda said with a sigh.

"Don't care about them. It's just the two of us now, right?"

Both smiled at each other and Zelda squeezed his hand. "You are right."

* * *

This chapter was as though it just wrote itself. Like always I never seem to get to the point though. I ended up writing and writing, each scene popping into my head as soon as I had finished the last one until a whole chapter was done (I'm actually quite in shock). I would also like to thank you all for the wonderful (cries) reviews! I appreciated every single one just as much, it's great hearing people's opinions! Oh, and Marth will be back for the next chapter, the poor thing. If you really want to know I can reveal that he is sulking in his room (denying that he cares about this 'date'). Also, Marth and Zelda kind of had a fight that they need to overcome (do I sense a deepening relationship?)


	10. Or Is It?

**Chapter 10: Or is it?**

When Link had been put in charge for the day with Zelda, which had been the princess's own idea, there was one thing he hadn't thought of. Now, the Smash Mansion lay in the middle of a grand field and it was very far to the city, which you could make out far away, rimming the end of the field.

"Link, how are we supposed to get all the way over there?" Zelda asked a bit hesitantly. With Peach they had gone by cab, but had Link paid it a thought?

"No need to worry", Link ensured her. The only trouble was that Link, indeed and as mentioned before, hadn't planned how to get Zelda to the city and wouldn't it be awfully embarrassing to have to tell her that he had to go back inside and call a cab?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked", Zelda said, worried that she might have insulted him. Of course he would never forget.

"No, no, I had expected our ride to be here waiting so I'm a little worried myself", Link said. The lies seemed to come faster than he could control.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", Captain Falcon interrupted from behind them and both Link and Zelda swirled around to see him sit inside his Blue Falcon.

"You brought your F-Zero racer here?" Link asked in disbelief.

"I'm not leaving my darling for a second!" Falcon responded. "But hurry up and get inside, it's not that much space in here but we should manage three easily."

"You convinced Captain Falcon to drive us in the Blue Falcon?" Zelda asked all starry-eyed. Link glanced at Falcon who gave him a small nod.

"Why, of course", Link answered.

The drive wasn't all that exciting, although Zelda appeared thrilled and Link was distracted by the fact of how close they had to sit.

"I'll be waiting for you at six, 'kay?" Falcon told them. "You do have a watch I hope?"

Zelda nodded and flashed the watch hugging her thin wrist. Falcon gave her a nod in response and drove off fast as the wind.

"Well, just the two of us", Zelda said with a smile and locked her hands behind her back as she playfully shifted her weight from her toes to her heels. Link clamped his teeth. How could it be possible to fall in love with someone to the point that you couldn't look at the person of interest without being struck by Euphoria?

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked with a frown and Link sighed. He couldn't imagine her ever seeing him in the same light.

"No, no, don't worry. Where do you want to go first?"

Zelda linked arms with him and brought a hand to his forehead. Her hand felt cool against his hot skin and he was sure his temperature was rising under her touch.

"I think we should go and buy ice-cream somewhere and take it a little easy. You shouldn't push yourself."

Back at the mansion Roy entered Marth's room without knocking, it wouldn't have been of any use since Marth never opened the door anyway. The blue room looked even gloomier than usual because the curtains were shutting out the sunlight and the lights were off.

"What's wrong", Roy asked and picked up the pile of letters lying on the desk. He didn't really ask because he wondered. When it came to Marth something was always wrong and the answer to the question was always a grunt.

"Don't read that!" Marth surprisingly exclaimed and ripped the letters from Roy's hand. Roy had jumped at least three feet in the air because he hadn't heard Marth's voice that loud in years.

"You think that I would read anything?" he responded and rolled his eyes. "I was just curious."

Roy had without thinking picked up Marth's best pencil and was twirling it between his fingers as he spoke.

"You are far too curious!"

"Yeah, yeah, so what's wrong?"

Marth grunted in response. Roy smirked at him.

"Say, you aren't going to ask what people down there are doing again?"

Every time Roy had come Marth had made it a new habit to ask what people were occupying themselves with. Even more amusing was that every time Roy started describing what Peach was doing, pretending not to remember her name, Marth would ask "Zelda?" to then appear completely uninterested when it wasn't.

"Could it possibly have anything to do with that date I told you about earlier?"

Marth glared angrily at Roy.

"Well, then, how come you won't do anything about it?"

Marth's response to this was to crawl onto his bed and hug his knees, facing the wall. Roy knew that this meant that he was about to be ignored and in vain tried to make Marth react to something. With a mischievous grin he grabbed one of the letters Marth hadn't wanted him to see.

"_Dear Princess Zelda of Hyrule_, whoa, isn't that a fancy beginning?"

With a murderous stare Marth slowly twisted his head in Roy's direction to then leap of the bed and try to grab the letter.

"Calm down mate! If you now have fallen head over heels for this Zelda girl I'm not going to make fun of you."

Roy tried to hold the letter out of Marth's reach but Marth was taller, not to mention faster, so he quickly got it back.

"I haven't!" Marth replied sulkily and threw all the letters into a drawer which he slammed shut.

"But that's _great_! Then you _won't_ have your heart _broken_ because she already _has_ someone she _loves_!"

With an angry growl Marth shoved Roy out the door.

"I guess I have to spy on Link and Zelda so that I can report to him, or he'll go suicidal", Roy thought aloud with a heavy sigh.

Zelda and Link were sitting next to each other on the edge of a fountain in the middle of a big square. For the city to be of the top modern kind with tall skyscrapers it surely did have a few charming parks and quarters of a more picturesque type.

They were just trying each other's ice-creams, which Link had insisted on paying for, and unbeknownst to them Peach was hiding nearby with binoculars.

"What have I missed?" a voice interrupted and Peach let out a cry of surprise.

"Roy! Don't scare me like that!" she said reproachfully and scowled.

"What have they been doing?" Roy asked, not bothering to apologize.

"I just came here", Peach replied and sourly stared into the binoculars.

"Why are you here by the way?" Roy said and at the same time glared at someone who had stopped to stare at the whispering pair on the ground.

"I'm not buying this whole thing about Link being as innocent as Zelda says. Some women just don't seem able to see when a man is a creep."

"You mean there are things you _don't _buy?" asked Roy and glanced at the shopping bags next to Peach.

"Aren't you a humorous one!" she responded as a blush spread over her face. "This was just a little something on the way."

"Uhu? So you think there's a better match for Zelda?"

"I didn't say that! I just don't think this is right. Link will mean trouble for sure!"

"You think Marth has a chance?"

Peach's face lit up and her eyes twinkled joyfully as she lowered the binoculars and faced him with a sparkling smile.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Marth is interested in Zelda!"

"Well, duh", Roy answered and rolled his eyes. "But what is Zelda and Link's relationship?"

"Zelda is definitely not interested."

"You sure?"

Peach nodded. "Positively! She thinks this is some kind of nice _friend socializing time._"

"Does that exist?"

Peach didn't answer because she had looked through the binoculars again and stiffened. There was no longer any Link or Zelda sharing jokes and swapping their two cones of ice-cream over at the fountain.

"Roy… they are gone", she whispered so quietly that Roy could barely hear her. He peeked over the sign they were hiding behind and also saw that Link and Zelda were gone.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" He yelled as he jumped to his feet and startled several of the people that had stopped to stare at him and Peach. "Let's go Peach!"

As the duo hurried off to find the two Hylians, Ganondorf, who also had been spying, were following Link and Zelda. Being a professional villain he would never do a stupid mistake like taking his eyes off his prey.

"We said no meddling!" Bowser snorted as he showed up behind Ganondorf.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Ganondorf replied dryly as his widened eyes went back to their original size.

"Don't think I'm that stupid! Link and Zelda is right over there!"

"Link and Zelda? Where?" Ganondorf asked and pretended to look around.

"There! They are entering that cute café over there!"

Ganondorf knocked the huge Bowser over in pure disgust over the word _cute_. While Bowser was struggling to his feet Ganondorf ran into the café and looked around.

A waitress wearing a laced shirt, wide skirt and a white apron with pink stripes walked up to him. She took out a pencil from behind her ear and flapped some of her curly blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Can I help you?"

Ganondorf shook his head irritably and scanned the café for a sight of the two Hylians. The windows were huge. To his right tables with red sofas standing back to back went along the whole wall. Waitresses dressed like the one next to him zigzagged between tiny, round tables where people were talking quietly to each other. Everything was either white and red or pink and Ganondorf gritted his teeth.

"Sir? Would you like a table?"

Swallowing the groan that was on its way up Ganondorf turned to the waitress with a warm smile. He had just spotted Link and Zelda by the window.

"I can take care of it myself", the Gerudo told her and gently pushed her aside so that he could sit down at the table behind Link and Zelda's. Luckily enough Zelda was the one sitting with her back to him, being the only one who could possibly have noticed him since Link was completely oblivious to anything going on around him.

"Yes, of course I remember", Zelda said and giggled as Ganondorf sat down.

"But Zelda, are you really sure about being here? I mean, you're not going back to Hyrule?"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes at the tenderness in Link's voice.

"Of course I'm not sure if I should be here, but nonetheless, I'm staying", Zelda answered and met Link's gaze. Ganondorf didn't like the serious turn this conversation was taking. He could picture the determined look of honesty Zelda was giving Link just this moment.

"Then I guess I won't argue, but you know what I think about this" Link said with a sigh. Zelda let the straw in her drink run in tiny circles, the liquid turning into a slow whirlpool in the glass.

"You know I wouldn't dream about worrying you", she said and Link put his hand over hers. At times he could not bring himself to even sit close to her, much less hold her hand but his regular anxiety was not present because he had forgotten all about trying to make a romantic impression.

"And still it seems like I don't do anything else but worry about you."

Zelda smiled sadly and let go of the straw so that she could let her other hand rest on top of his.

"It's quite unnecessary mostly", she said and the sadness was gone in a second.

"That's your opinion", Link stated and leant forwards so that she could hear him speak since he had lowered his voice.

"Didn't we say that we were going to trust each other always?" Zelda whispered back and leant a bit closer too.

"You know I trust you more than anyone", Link said and his expression softened.

Zelda smiled back. That was true. Link would listen to her without any questions or doubts. That was actually how their friendship had begun, she had confided in him and he had trusted her. Her loyalty to him was just as deep.

"He's not all that trustworthy", Ganondorf interrupted with his folded arms resting behind Zelda on the back of the sofa. Zelda and Link released their hands from each other's as they put some distance between them and Zelda picked up her glass to occupy herself with something as she let her embarrassment fade.

"And you shouldn't trust the princess that easily either", Ganondorf went on as he turned to Link whose eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Link growled.

"Were the drinks to your liking?" a waitress asked as she showed up and let her gaze shift between Link and Zelda.

"They were delicious", Zelda answered politely, not startled at all, while both Link and Ganondorf were staring at the waitress as if she was a Martian.

"Would you like anything else?" the waitress asked as she took the empty glasses. Zelda searched Link's gaze and he nodded before he turned to the waitress.

"We'll take the spaghetti with quenelles, both of us."

The waitress made a nod and scribbled something down.

"I thought this was a café", Ganondorf commented.

"We are also famous for out few, but very tasty, options of lunches", the waitress answered with slight unease. This man had such terribly evil eyes.

"I'll have a cup of coffee too and she'll have tea", Link told the waitress who nodded again and wrote it down.

"You have a very pretty girlfriend", she then stated with a friendly smile. "We happen to be a very popular dating spot. Would you like to have a look at our romance themed menu?"

Link's face disappeared behind a curtain of thick steam as he turned read as a tomato.

"N-no, thank you", he mumbled.

"You really are a good-lucking couple. I'm sure your babies will look adorable", the waitress said before she trotted off.

Zelda brushed off her face with a napkin while Link refused to look at her.

"What a mistake, huh?" Ganondorf said while he watched both of them with a very displeased look on his face. "You'd never go out with Link, right Zelda?"

Link made a choking sound as Zelda turned to Ganondorf with wide eyes.

"Why this all of a sudden? Link would make any girl happy!"

Link grinned triumphantly behind Zelda's back.

"…and our friendship is deeper than you think! So to answer your question, no, we would never date each other."

Ganondorf gave Link a "told you so" look when Zelda turned back to the hero who tried to conceal his heartbreak.

"You might as well give up Link", Ganondorf said and Link would have jumped right at him, if it wasn't for Zelda sitting across from him.

"Give up?" Zelda said and looked at Link, wanting an explanation.

"It's not what you think!" Link exclaimed in a weak attempt to keep his feelings secret.

"It's exactly what you think!"

"Give up what?" Zelda asked and both Link and Ganondorf fell to the floor.

Just as the two men got back into their seats the waitress arrived with the spaghetti. Only thing was that heart shaped hundreds and thousands were adorning the food and the spaghetti was colored pink.

"You got to be joking", Ganondorf said.

"Oh, no, I got the message from your friend saying that you changed your mind about the food", said the waitress with a wide smile which was returned without any enthusiasm.

"What… friend?" Ganondorf asked with flaring nostrils and the waitress pointed to Bowser smirking from the other side of the café. Ganondorf stomped over to Bowser while Link and Zelda stared at their food.

"It… looks good", Zelda said hesitantly. Link only nodded, hiding his face that had gone crimson once again.

Just when Link was sure it couldn't get any worse a guy in a suit showed up with a violin.

"A tribute to your love", he said before he began to play it, all while Link tried to stare him away.

"Why!" Link exclaimed, but the violinist kept on playing. That was when Zelda started to laugh. The pearly sound of her voice did not ruin the pleasant sound from the violin. Rather it made it turn more beautiful and washed away all embarrassment like warmer rain washed away the colder snow when spring arrived.

"What would people say if they saw us now?" she asked and he started laughing too.

"We'd never have a quiet moment!"

"The only thing that matters are our own feelings", Zelda said and Link couldn't help but to smile warmly.

"How about we try some of this spaghetti?"

Zelda nodded and picked up her fork.

"But first, my dear, allow me to propose a toast", Link said with acted pompousness, as he shot a glance at the violinist who took it as a sign to play even more beautifully. "A tribute to our love."

Zelda giggled but raised her cup of tea. "Darling, you really don't have to", she said and his heart must have made a spin inside his chest. He wanted her to call him darling again. As Zelda put her cup down it hit her how warm his smile made her and how at ease she felt in his presence. She wished Link would always be at her side so that she could feel light, as if her feet might lift from the floor and she could fly.

"It's not often I see you smile like that", Link commented, taking another sip of his hot coffee.

"Oh, it's not often I feel like smiling like this", she replied and found that she couldn't stop smiling.

"It makes you look beautiful."

He could have slapped his hands over his mouth. Why could he never think beforehand? Why would he have to blurt out something as revealing as that?

"Thank you, you always know how to make me feel good."

Ganondorf was considering just what he should do to punish Bowser who contently was enjoying a smoothie pink as the waitresses' aprons.

"We said no meddling!" Ganondorf snarled.

"You broke the rules first."

"Did not! I was just talking with my old friends!"

Bowser slurped down some more of his smoothie. "Sure did…"

"It won't count if this makes them hook up!"

"It does, and I'll steal the money you owe me if I have to", Bowser responded but then spotted something very interesting through the window. Peach was walking past the café, looking around as if in search for something. She looked splendid as always, although Bowser would gladly do anything to erase the tiny wrinkle between her eyebrows to see her lovely smile.

"I'll be back", he uttered and walked away, not even aware of Ganondorf's swearing.

As soon as Bowser was gone a waitress showed up.

"That'll be three coins."

Roy grunted and fastened his grip around the many shopping bags he was carrying.

"Tell me why I'm doing this again."

"Well, we couldn't find Link and Zelda in any of the shops and while we were there I just had some errands taken care of."

He would gladly have told her to carry her own bags but although he wasn't the most polite lord there was he knew better than to insult a lady.

"If we don't find them soon I'm going home and although it makes my heart ache I must leave you with your bags", Roy said, hoping she could take a hint.

"Stop your whining! Those don't look too heavy", Bowser snorted as he showed up and turned to Peach, beaming.

"What a coincidence!" he added to the princess.

"Bowser! Have you perhaps seen Link and Zelda?" Peach asked as her face lit up, not because she was glad to see her kidnapper but because finally she had some hope to find Link and Zelda.

"Sure have", Bowser replied merrily.

"Would you mind telling me?" Peach asked eagerly and Bowser scratched the back off his head in pure disbelief of having Peach use her cutest expression on him.

"They are inside that café", he answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm going to ruin the date before it goes too far", Peach said and smiled wickedly.

Now Bowser had a true dilemma. Either he would lose a fortune if Peach managed to break up Link and Zelda and thus endanger his bet, or he would anger the princess and he was sure he wasn't on her top list of most likeable people even now. There had to be some way he could both eat the cake and still have it.

"Peach I have an idea", he said before she could bounce away. "We could make it into a double date and ruin it without making it look suspicious."

He was a genius! He could let Peach try to ruin things while he saved the situation and he would even get a date with Peach.

"Great idea! I'll call Mario immediately!"

"H-he won't get here in time!"

"You're right", Peach said thoughtfully.

"We could do it!"

"You and me? Dear, no one would ever believe us being on a date", Peach answered with a shook of her head.

"HEEELP!"

Roy, Bowser and Peach all ran to the café at the sound of the scream and as they barged inside they saw a waitress hovering upside-down in the air, surrounded by a purple light while Link was swinging his sword at Ganondorf, whose hand were as glowing purple as the waitress. Zelda was running after the two men who jumped from one table to another, ruing everything that happened to get in their way, while she tried to make them stop. With and annoyed sigh her hands where enclosed by a sparkling light and Ganondorf and Link flew in opposite directions. With a shriek the waitress fell down and was caught by Roy who had thrown the shopping bags to the side and rushed forwards to save her.

"That's enough you two!" Zelda exclaimed and walked over to the man at the counter and bowed deeply. "I'm so very sorry. We will make sure you are compensated."

The young man behind the counter nodded as he stared at the mess.

"That's enough!" Peach said angrily and grabbed Roy's ear to pull him away from the curvy waitress who was busy batting her eyelashes at her savior. "How could you toss aside my shopping bags that recklessly?"

"Uhm? Did you not notice the damsel in distress?"

Peach looked away from him, fuming. "I am the damsel among damsels in distress! You think I wouldn't notice one when I see it? That fake was not worth it!"

"Why are you so angry", Roy asked as he bent down and tried to get a look of her face but she kept twisting away. "Pe-each", he cooed but this made Peach shove her shopping bags into his arms.

"Do that again you'll have nightmares about me", she threatened and stomped towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"Bye-bye", the waitress chimed as she waved to Roy and giggled. Peach pulled out a vegetable from nowhere, which happened to have about as sour of a face as Peach, and threw it at the waitress.

"Some women just don't have any dignity", she muttered as she dragged Roy out the door and Bowser followed.

"I hope you are satisfied", Zelda scolded Ganondorf and Link who was walking behind her with their heads hanging. "That was very embarrassing! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We are sorry Zelda."

"It won't happen again Zelda."

"I certainly don't hope so!"

"We have learnt out lesson."

"We'll make it up to you."

Zelda stopped and the two men behind her stopped as if on cue. She turned around to face them, still frowning and they both gulped.

"We'll meet you at home then Ganondorf, I'm sorry but I don't think Captain Falcon has any room for you and we shouldn't bother him more than we have already."

"Then I bid you goodnight", Ganondorf said and hurried away.

"Are you very angry?" Link dared to ask.

"No, you were just trying to stop Ganondorf when he lifted that poor waitress up, but please can't you consider your actions beforehand?"

"Are you that disappointed?"

There was something serious about his him that made her breath get caught in her throat and she found that she couldn't say it.

"No, I like you the way you are", she mumbled and grabbed his arm.

* * *

Oh, I almost succumbed to the dark side! Quality over quantity any time! (I'm talking of the reviews of course). Thank you so much! You have all been lovely and you are so kind I end up reading every review over and over and over (thank you). As long as one person bothers to offer a kind word it makes me very happy.

Yay for zelinkness! I'm starting to feel sorry for Marth now when things turn out so well for Link… oh, well, unfortunately for Marth there's still one thing left of this date: the classical ending scene in front of the house! Next time I think I'll have Link swallow a truth serum too (and one more person who I haven't decided yet, probably one that hasn't made much of an appearance).


	11. Excuse Me for Being Me

**Chapter 11: Excuse Me for Being Me**

As soon as Captain Falcon had parked his beloved F-Zero machine he rushed inside through the kitchen entrance so that he could take place among the rest of the Smashers, with the exception of Marth, by the windows. Outside Link and Zelda was just about to end their 'date'. They were at home and there was nothing left to do than step inside and say goodnight.

"So…" Link began as he tried to think of something proper to say.

"Here we are," said Zelda with well practiced chirpiness. They both averted their eyes since it was impossible to look at each other, both knowing that they were not acting like when they usually were together.

The awkward silence which ensued was not all too surprising because both of them knew what was usually expected in a situation like this. It was the moment of a confession, or at least a kiss. If Link ever was to make Zelda realize that she was more than a friend to him, and always had been, this was the time to tell her.

He inhaled and took a glance at the mark of the Triforce of Courage on the back of his left hand. He would need it to be able to tell her.

"Zelda."

His voice quivered slightly and she noticed. Sensing that he had something important to say she fixed her gaze on him, unfortunately only making it worse for poor Link. The feeling of falling forwards into the depth of her eyes came over him as usual. How could he think of what to say when drowning in her eyes made him unable to breathe?

Swallowing and closing his eyes he scraped the ground to feel that he was safely standing on his own two feet before he made a new try.

"I have something I want to tell you."

She nodded considerately and waited for him to go on.

The Smashers all held their breath, but the children quickly lost interest and went to play instead. The exception was young Link who stood as if glued to the window. After twenty minutes however most of them had lost their interest. The only reason they stayed was to be sure they had not waited for naught.

"I… uhm… I" Link stammered as he thought fervently of what to say. This would not do, keeping her waiting like this. He was so ashamed he could barely stand to exist. Zelda shuddered, it was rather cold and they had not had dinner yet.

"I can't say it," Link let out in despair.

"You know I'll be here when you want to tell me, so don't worry," Zelda told him reassuringly and pulled off a smile despite the cold. Because it was Link who was there with her she felt no motivation to put on a brave façade and allowed herself to wrap her arms around herself to be protected from the cold. Link suddenly became aware of the jacket Captain Falcon had given him in the last minute. With a tender expression on his face he wrapped it around her shoulders, glad that he for once could keep her warm.

"I'll tell you later then," he said softly. "We better get you inside."

During the next few chaotic seconds the Smashers ran away from the windows and quickly found something to do so that it would not look suspicious when Zelda and Link entered.

They were thankfully not found out and the Hylians went to sleep without questioning why the young boys were watching a romantic comedy, if Fox was supposed to hold his magazine upside-down or if Samus could stand playing a full round of poker with Captain Falcon.

Zelda ran her hands through her loose hair when she woke up early in the morning. The early rays of the sun tickled her skin and she almost felt like staying in bed for a few minutes. That was when the sunrays brought her notice to a letter on the floor by her door.

"Someone must have stuck it in from underneath the door," she thought aloud and left the warmth of her bed. She picked up the letter and saw her name on it with neat handwriting.

_Dear Princess Zelda, Maiden of Hyrule,_

_I would like to bring forth my deepest apologies. If I in any way have insulted you, my misdemeanor deserves no forgiveness. Albeit I am aware of the impropriety of my demands I still ask of it._

_Marth of Altea _

It was short and to say the least she was surprised. She recalled their last meeting when her outburst had made him leave in a hurry, and he asked for her forgiveness? If anything she, who had tried to befriend him, should not have acted upon her feelings and pushed him away.

When she sat down for breakfast her surprise increased when Marth had filled his usually empty seat. He glanced at her as she sat down and although she neither smile nor frowned it was as though he could sense she held no grudge against him. Or at least that was how Zelda interpreted it.

Link came rushing when people were already passing bread and butter to right and left. Not that it was anything surprising about that.

"Why do we have to eat this early?" he said with a yawn.

"Dawn has since long been gone," Zelda replied as she took another bite of her sandwich. Then Link noticed Marth and frowned before he quickly looked away from the prince.

"A bit crowded today, don't you agree Zelda?" he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly the temperature seemed to sink below zero when Marth threw a glare in Link's direction. The prince had not paid Link a thought before. Link had barely existed in his mind for longer than five seconds at a time. When Roy had told him about Zelda going out with 'Link' it had taken him seven minutes to figure out who it was.

The only one who seemed unaffected by the chilliness around the table was Zelda who was eating her sandwich while pondering Link's last statement.

"But surely we have all eaten together before," the princess said thoughtfully and waited for the reply that never came. Then she noticed Marth frowning to her left and turned to him with bewilderment on her face.

"Is something the matter, Marth?"

The unexplainable cold had brought most of the Smashers' attention to the trio and every one of them held their breath while they wondered if they were to hear Marth's voice. Their excitement grew by the way Marth's coldness seemed to disappear into thin air, although he still looked as grave as always.

They should not have gotten their hopes up. Marth merely shook his head and went back to his breakfast. Then Zelda noticed Link fuming to her right and turned to him instead.

"Is something wrong?"

The incensed heat disappeared and Link smiled at her.

"Nothing is wrong."

"I'm glad," Zelda said and smiled in return.

"Would you perhaps like to take a stroll through the garden later?" Link asked, urged on by her smile and the, do we dare call it, date.

Samus and Captain Falcon grinned at each other, well, not that Samus could be seen grinning due to her helmet, but at least they in unison turned to face each other, happy for their friend's sake. They both knew what progress this meant for Link.

"Oh, yes, the weather is quite lovely today if I do dare say so," Zelda said. Marth silently cursed Link. He had gone down for breakfast so that he could, possibly, converse with Zelda. Even though he might not have said a word he still did not enjoy his chance being ripped out of his hands. Not in the least. The fact that Zelda was about to take a romantic little stroll with her… whatever he was, did not bother Marth. Still, he had lost his focus waiting for her answer to Link's question and he had found himself staring at her. Fortunately, she had not noticed and no one else's opinion mattered.

Maybe there was one exception. Marth caught sight of Roy smirking at him, and he could swear his red-headed friend then gave Peach a wink. Not that it had to be anything strange about that, if Roy wanted to flirt with a taken woman that was his business. Marth turned his attention back to what mattered.

Link suddenly noticed that Marth was staring at the back of Zelda's head.

"Are you done?" Link asked Zelda, trying his best not to give Marth any suspicious looks. Zelda finished the last bite of her sandwich and nodded.

"Good," Link said happily and grabbed her hand as he rose. "How about we go to the garden now?"

"That sounds lovely," Zelda said, ignoring the look Peach just gave her behind Link's back.

Marth just saw the world turn grey as he found himself among the Smashers which he had nothing in common with, and the reason he had agreed to endure it all had just left after only a brief moment in his presence.

Zelda grabbed Link's arm to make him stay as he hurriedly crossed the living room to reach the glass doors leading to the garden.

"Can I just go and grab a book?" she asked. It took a few seconds for her words to sink in she could tell as they stood looking into each others' eyes but then he smiled.

"Sure you can, if you read it aloud."

There had not been any need to make a demand like that. Zelda hardly ever read a book when she was with Link because it was not very polite of her and there was a risk Link would feel rejected. If she did she would often read a good part to him and they both enjoyed this peaceful pastime.

"I'll wait in the garden," he told her and she nodded before she walked to the staircase, unaware of him watching her till she had safely reached her room.

Marth could not take it anymore! What had he to do here when everybody had such a great time no matter if he was present or not? He noticed the other princess, the one who wasn't Zelda, give him a look of sympathy and rewarded her with a cold stare before he rose. He left the half empty bowl of cereal on the table. He could not possibly be asked to finish that mushy clump, could he? It did not look edible in the least.

When he exited the room Zelda happened to be coming down the stairs, but she was too busy folding a handkerchief, or at least she tried to, to notice him. The book in her arms gave her some trouble trying to tuck the handkerchief away neatly and she ended up dropping it. It was light and did not fall all that quickly, as if she had let go of a white feather and her blue eyes traced its way down. The moment it brushed against the floor his hand was there to pick it up, before she even had time to bend down.

He did not give it back at once. He held on to it as he watched her, his expression unreadable, and Zelda was struck by how familiar it felt. She had barely met this prince and yet it was as though she knew how he would react before he did it himself.

Then he took hold of her hand and brought it up so that he could let the handkerchief fall into her open palm, not looking away from her for a second.

"Thank you," she said and he noticed that she sounded more serene than when he otherwise heard her speak. It was as though she had a voice reserved only for him, not that he would ever think such a thought.

"I was hoping," he quietly said, searching for some fancy words to use. "That you would accept my apologies. I did not deliberately try to displease you."

"Do not fret. There is nothing to forgive," she replied and freed her hand from his, clutching the white handkerchief. For a moment his empty hands lingered in the air before he lowered his arms, swallowing.

"Please, excuse me," she apologized and walked past him, offering him half a smile as goodbye.

That was right, Marth remembered, Link would be wondering where she had disappeared to. At least he knew for certain that she was not angry, and never had been. Even if it happened to be so he had learnt his lesson and would never think of doing anything that would make her disappointed ever again. He would have to be more careful in the future.

While Zelda spoke to Marth, Link had run into Captain Falcon in the garden and took the opportunity to pay back the money he had ended up not spending on the date.

Captain Falcon counted them with a frown.

"What a stingy fellow," he mumbled to himself but well loud enough for the hero to hear and Link glared at him.

"I am not stingy, not when Zelda's in question."

"If you say so. When will I get the rest?"

Suddenly Link found the branch of a nearby tree very interesting.

"Soon."

Captain Falcon shrugged. A matter of "when" did not matter much to him anyway and he knew Link's honesty. The racer was about to say something more when Zelda entered the garden looking for Link and the hero turned to Captain Falcon with panicked eyes.

"Quick, get out of here."

Instinctually, Captain Falcon looked around. It was too far to round a corner so he dove behind a couple of bushes. In the middle of the jump he asked himself what reason he had to hide.

"This is stupid," he muttered as he crouched behind the bush, brushing off some leaves. Then he noticed that he was not alone.

If he had been able to see through Samus's helmet Captain Falcon would see that Samus was horror-struck at his sudden appearance, and now they both found themselves together in a pile of twigs and leaves. Nervously he tried to turn his attention elsewhere. What were the odds that you would end up in a bush with the guy that hated you most on the whole planet? No, scratch that, in this universe. A planet was not considered that big nowadays.

"Wait, Zelda!" Link exclaimed as the princess, hugging her book to her chest, almost walked close enough to see behind the bush Falcon and Samus were hiding behind. Both the bounty hunters crouched down.

"Hmm, what is it Link?" Zelda asked and turned around before she could notice the eavesdroppers.

"I was just wondering what you thought about yesterday, except for the last moments."

"Well, that excluded, I thought we as usual had a very good time together. We ought to do something like this again soon. There are so many things to see here, do you not agree?"

"I very much agree," Link said, steeling himself as he thought of making a move, but what? Her hands were busy holding her book so the only option was to wrap his arms around her, but he could never be so bold.

"Are you all right, Link?" Zelda asked worriedly. He looked a bit stiff all of a sudden. Link was, against better knowing, about to reach out and pull her close when he caught sight of two helmets sticking up behind a bush. He had forgotten all about the two bounty hunters.

"No, why does he take his arms down?" Falcon hissed as loud as he dared and Samus nodded at his side when they bent down and out of view again.

"They are leaving," Falcon reported when he peered over the bush and Samus gestured for him to follow her. Captain Falcon had not considered spying on Link and Zelda, but with a golden opportunity like this, what was the point of not doing it he concluded. If not for his own personal enjoyment then perhaps to finally get along better with Samus Aran. He had tried everything else.

Link had put an arm around Zelda as he towed her away and took a quick glance back before the part of the garden they had just been in disappeared out of view. When he noticed where his arm was he quickly pulled away, a bit too abruptly perhaps because Zelda looked slightly bewildered at this.

Link froze. Could there possibly be a chance that she enjoyed him holding her waist? And how did it look through her eyes when he had pulled away like that? His feelings were rather the opposite of wanting to remove his arm.

"Link?" Zelda asked and waved a hand in front of his face. She could see a small twinkle in his eyes as he came back from his daydream and made a startled jump. Then, steadying himself his arms flew around her waist and he pulled her closer, the twinkle turning into a spark of determination.

"I am so sorry Zelda," he exclaimed. He should not have made her felt insecure by pulling away like he had done.

Zelda's eyes widened as her book slammed into Link's chest, creating a thin wall between their bodies. What in the world was he apologizing for? And why would he hold her this tightly? She could not recall her humble friend to ever have hugged her other than in a very light and friendly manner, which still was not often and had reduced greatly during the last years.

"YES!" somebody suddenly yelled and Link jumped away from Zelda. Both swirled around and found Samus and Captain Falcon standing up behind a nearby bush, fists raised into the air. Samus then gave Falcon a look of accusation for his "yes" and then a good old punch in the face before she strode away. Falcon crouched down behind the bush and tried to make himself invisible instead of running away.

"P-perhaps I shall go inside," Zelda stuttered and rushed after Samus. Link, who had been about to follow Samus's example concerning the racer stared after the disappearing princess.

"No! Wait, Zelda!"

Zelda brought a hand to her forehead. As if there were not enough rumors already. Samus and Captain Falcon had totally misinterpreted the situation and what could she do about it? Just as she came inside the handkerchief came loose and fell once again.

She stopped in her tracks with a sigh, this time reacting faster and reaching down before it had fallen all the way down.

Marth had surprisingly enough not walked back to his room. Instead he had taken place in the sofa, making sure he kept the furniture to himself as he from time to time glared at the garden through the transparent glass doors.

At first he had looked away and tried to act invisible when Zelda rushed inside, but the frown on her face had not gone him by and he had, curse his eyes, turned back to look at her. He could see how the handkerchief slipped away from her and even before it came loose he had gotten to his feet to pick it up for her. But as it was now he ended up grabbing both the handkerchief and her hand. For a moment he stared at the slim fingers in his grasp, not being as long as those of his own, and then looked at her face. She looked about as surprised as him, raising her head at the same time.

Then Link came rushing in and almost tripped over Zelda, fortunately regaining his balance in time. With a "guh!" he stared down at Zelda's hand linked with Marth's and became absolutely petrified. The prince's gaze shifted to Link and the hero saw how the prince's cold eyes narrowed. How he hated that Marth.

But the next second Marth suddenly got the friendliest expression Link had ever seen as he turned back to Zelda. Swiftly he grabbed a hold of her other hand and brought both of them to his lips. The handkerchief laid in-between their hands like a thin pillow for her delicate, smaller ones.

"Please, do not lose it," he said, voice soft as velvet and then rose and turned his back against the two Hylians. Boiling with rage Link held out a hand to help Zelda get to her feet while he stared after the prince.

* * *

When I first started writing this chapter I was stressed for a test and had a bit too many cups of coffee. I could tell, because after a while I read what I had written and it was the most random insanity I've ever seen! So it was just to delete it all and start over. I think I'll save the truth serum for later. I want Luigi to have some of it and what's the point of revealing his dark secrets if he doesn't go through lots of trouble trying to keep them? Besides Link, Zelda and Marth are a whole lot more fun.

In the previous chapter I sort of considered Peach reminding Roy of their 'baby' when that waitress flirted with him, and is Bowser not the best? I have always wanted him a stuffed animal looking like him. Mewtwo is awesome (and Ganondorf too). Concerning Mewtwo I am trying to make a little fun of the first Pokémon movie (believe it or not, I love that film). We all know how Mewtwo is all obsessed with finding his purpose and nothing else matters? Well, here he has not really found any purpose yet (so everything is pointless).

And (bounces around in circles) you have all been most kind! How could I ever deny you (who asked) some Marth/Zelda? (but Link and Zelda make such a good couple, which I'm sure some of you agree of, that they ended up having a moment too). Hmm… This little Marth/Zelda is definitely not enough from me when you have been so nice, so expect more! And thank you, thank you, thank you everyone who reviewed. I really loved to read what you have to say (squeals). To think that people are gifted to say such good things, doesn't it make the world a bit brighter?

This chapter wasn't too long, was it?


	12. Catch Her Heart

**Chapter 12:**** Catch her heart**

This day Captain Falcon had kindly agreed to let Mario switch places with him so that the plumber could sit next to his beloved Peach at breakfast. Mario had even moved the chair around the corner of the table so that they could sit really close.

The poor racer didn't seem to be enjoying himself at the other end of the table since he on one side had Ganondorf and Bowser and on the other Dr. Mario and Luigi, who he all had little in common with.

Marth had once again come down for breakfast but today it wasn't quite a sensational, so it didn't cause as much of a stir as before.

Zelda had trouble following the conversation since she was too fascinated by how Peach, almost automatically it seemed, fed Mario cookies while they spoke. Also how the couple would time it so that Peach started speaking when Mario could not and finished just about as he was done chewing.

"You look adorable together", Zelda said, not thinking of how she might have interrupted the conversation.

"You really think so?" Peach asked while beaming at her and her cheeks turned a rosy color.

"Thanks-a", Mario said and smiled proudly. Then the couple turned to look at each other and Peach gave Mario a quick kiss on his round nose, while blushing even more.

"Do you always eat cookies for breakfast?" Link asked, feeling a bit down over that he couldn't be as lovey-dovey with Zelda. Samus was staring down at her breakfast, embarrassed over Mario and Peach.

"Of-a course", Mario answered, eyes twinkling after the kiss.

"There's nothing better than a cookie or two for breakfast", Peach said with a giggle. "Oh, right, would you like coffee or tea, Zelda?"

"Tea", Link automatically answered for her. That Zelda preferred tea over coffee was as basic knowledge to him as the sky being blue.

"Uhm…" Zelda began hesitantly, glancing uncertainly at the hero. It was true that she normally would choose tea, but on mornings like these she would rather have coffee. Peach noticed Zelda's hesitance and glanced between the two Hylians, waiting for a decision.

"Could you pass the teapot, Peach?" Link asked as he thought Peach took way too long passing something which stood right next to her. Zelda just couldn't bring herself to say that she rather wanted coffee when he sounded so sure of himself. She decided to keep quiet this time around and was about to nod at Peach to pass it.

"An early morning like this… coffee is better", Marth stated as he crossed his arms and turned to Link, not Zelda. Everybody stared at him. He was speaking again! Sensational!

"Zelda likes tea better", Link explained, trying not to sound as frustrated as he was.

"Why do you think Princess Peach did not pass the teapot? Are you really _that_ blunt? Besides, I am sure that Zelda's reasoning is that tea is far too calming to start a day with."

That was Marth's own reasoning and maybe he just wished that Zelda thought the same?

Zelda felt how she blushed in embarrassment. He was correct, but how? She could see Link put on his sour face, convinced that Marth was just sticking his nose into their business, which perhaps was true, without really knowing anything about it.

"But… you want tea, right, Zelda?"

Link turned to look at her hopefully and she felt her heart sink like a stone. Should she lie? Before she could decide the silence had spoken for her and Link turned away, looking grim.

"Please, Peach, could you pass Zelda the coffee?" Marth asked, elegant as always, looking very satisfied with himself. Peach smiled approvingly and passed it to the other princess.

"How kind of Marth", she said and gave Zelda a meaningful look. Zelda glanced at Link and noticed that his face was redder. Why did he have to take so hard on things like this? It was only a matter of what she was to drink today.

The coffee tasted bitterer than she had expected and she drank it like it was guilt she had to swallow. She would not embarrass Link further by trying to make things right in front of all these people and cause a scene. But she would talk privately with him as soon as he left the table.

It didn't take long before the hero hurried away and Zelda quickly rose from her chair. As soon as she ran after Link, Marth got out of his chair too and followed her.

"This is so interesting! Don't you agree Samus?" Peach asked without tearing her eyes away from Marth's back as he exited the kitchen. "I think she'll go with Marth in the end."

Samus gave her a sceptical look from behind her visor and Mario shook his head because he knew Peach wasn't looking.

"Hello, Samus", Captain Falcon said, doing his best to look cheerful. He took Link's empty seat next to her, hoping they would get better along after spying together. Things like that brought you closer after all. But Samus didn't seem to want to talk to him and he grunted as he realized she would only ignore him as usual.

Zelda wondered how Link could sprint off so fast. She couldn't be that slow, could she? Then someone grabbed her wrist and she was brought to an abrupt halt. Startled she whirled around and was surprised to see Marth.

"May I escort you?" he asked. She found the invitation quite strange, the fact that he was so frank even stranger. She nodded before she could stop herself and he let go of her wrist. Instead he offered her his arm. Still in a daze she accepted and they walked in unison up the stairs. Marth forced himself not to look at her, but he was still aware of how easily the moved together. It was as though they fitted like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Don't you think it is odd that we have so much in common?" she asked with a frown. She must have read his mind.

"I'm sure we'll find some differences in time", he said and she could have sworn she almost saw him smile. "But, yes, I do think it's a tad bit odd."

He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"I want you to know that I will try with my best efforts to be near you. As long as your hero allows it."

Well, the last part wasn't completely true. He couldn't care less about Link, but it was actually supposed to be more of a joke concerning Link's protectiveness than anything else.

She smiled warmly and he couldn't have hoped for a better response.

"Link would never be in the way as long as he knows I'm without harm, or not forced against my will."

Well, if she hadn't said anything it would have been the perfect response.

"And I really must see how Link is doing, so could we please go to him?"

He offered her his arm again and they walked in silence the rest of the way, but the comfortable mood was ruined.

Link was sitting with his back against the door when the sound of Marth's voice reached him from the other side. Since the prince spoke so rarely, his self-important, dawdling voice inevitable scarred its way into your mind whether you liked it or not, and Link did not like it. Then he heard Zelda answer and put his long, pointy ear against the door to hear better.

"Thank you, Marth, for escorting me."

"It was my pleasure. Would you mind if I make the same offer some other time?"

"Not at all."

Since when were they such good friends? Link walked over to his bed and sat down with crossed arms and a sulky look on his face. Then, as expected, a soft knock could be heard.

"Come in", he said, not being able to shut her out.

"Link, you left so quickly? Did I upset you?"

"No."

It would be awfully stupid of him to be upset so he would not admit it.

"Marth followed you here?" he asked.

She noticed that there was some form of accusation in his voice. She could not understand what Link had against Marth but the prince seemed to share these feelings towards Link too.

"Yes…"

"What did he say to you?"

She knew he wouldn't ask again if she didn't tell him but she could never keep anything away from him so she sat down and told him that all Marth did was offer to escort her.

"That was all."

Link didn't look satisfied in the least.

"You should be careful. He's rather suspicious."

She laughed and he was struck by, partly against his will, how much he loved her. He could never forgive himself if he let someone like Marth take her away.

"Trust me", she said and gave him that look of complete loyalty they were supposed to share, which always made him melt. He was so awfully weak when it came to her, especially when she made him feel like this. He tried to look elsewhere but couldn't tear his eyes away.

"It won't change anything between us", she ensured him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was only a guess from her side. She wasn't sure at all that it would have anything to do with her that Link held a grudge against Marth. Actually, she found it quite unlikely. But she didn't know how else to make things better.

Link was sure she had to feel how his heart beat in this tight embrace. He felt her cheek, cool against his, and could smell her hair. But he wouldn't flatter himself with the thought that he could stand a chance to win her heart, for many and obvious reasons.

She pulled away and caught sight of his sorrowful face. He looked so different from the usual Link whom you easily was fooled to believe didn't know the word trouble. She knew better. She had to hug him again and Link swallowed as he once again felt her close to his body. She seemed to turn colder but it was probably him getting warmer.

He hesitantly hugged her back and they sat like that, on his bed, neither pulling away.

"BIG ME! COME QUICKLY!"

Young Link burst in and Link and Zelda immediately moved away from each other. Young Link's face turned crimson as he concluded that he had interrupted a romantic meeting.

"Don't mind me", he said sheepishly and slowly closed the door as he left. Link got up from the bed with a loud growl and threw the door open. Zelda heard young Link scream and the sound of heavy boots disappearing down the hallway.

With a deep sigh she slowly exited the room to follow them when the Noki came rushing down the hall to her left.

"What's all this racket about?"

"Is it bothering you?" Zelda asked, thinking that the Noki had come down a bit too quickly.

"Oh, no, the other way around actually. I have absolutely nothing to do and I'm tired of staying in the office!"

Downstairs Link chased his younger self around the room, creating quite a commotion while doing so.

"Are they playing tag?" the Noki exclaimed and ran down the stairs. Just when he reached the bottom floor young Link had glanced over his shoulder and ended up slamming into Nana.

"I-I'm sorry! So sorry!" he stuttered while checking if the young girl was okay. Even the older Link had stopped his chase when he noticed that Nana could have been hurt.

"I'm fine", Nana said and smiled reassuringly, which was much unexpected since most had expected this young girl in her pink parka to start crying. As it was now she just pushed some strands of brown hair back in place. Popo seemed to have taken more damage than her only by seeing her get pushed as he stared at her in horror with his mouth hanging open.

"You just go on with whatever you were doing", she said to Link.

Young Link turned ghostly pale, recalling that he was in the middle of being chased, and was about to run off when the Noki came up to them.

"No, no, no", he said and shook his head. "You have been tagged so now you must tag someone else", he explained.

"Oh," Nana said and then laid a hand on Popo's shoulder. "Then I tag you", she said fondly.

"Then I tag you", Popo answered and gave her shoulder a gentle push.

"Tag", Nana chimed and pushed back, although it looked more like a pat.

"Tag", Popo said back and tagged her. They kept doing the same thing over and over while people came up to stare at them.

"They are so cute", Peach whispered to Mario.

"Now you have to tag someone else", the Noki said and immediately all the Smashers ran away. Nana, who had been the last one to get tagged, glanced at Popo for help but he looked about as clueless as her.

Since no one was close enough Nana pulled out her gigantic hammer and tossed it, hitting the back of Dr. Mario's head (Mario rubbed the back of his own head when seeing his other self fall to the floor with a big bruise).

"Nana!" Popo gasped in shock over her brutality.

"No, no, no!" the Noki said and waggled a finger at the little girl, which would have had a wonderful effect if he hadn't been smiling widely at the same time.

"You must touch them, nothing else counts. Understand?"

"Fine."

Just then Zelda walked down the stairs and was immediately targeted by the young girl. Nana rounded the sofa and Zelda who had been staring at her own feet was startled as she looked up to find Nana running at her with a look burning of determination. Without thinking, or else she would never have done it, Zelda put her hands on the back of the sofa in front of her, got up and jumped, her body moving in a wide circle as she gracefully flung over it. As she landed on the other side she almost tripped because of her high heeled shoes but managed to regain her balance.

Mr. Game & Watch who had run for the kitchen turned around to give her a thumbs up and most of the Smashers who was still in sight also stopped running. It was as though this unwilling reflex had brought the game into a new light as a look of eagerness filled everybody's eyes. None of them would back down from a challenge.

Zelda smiled. She was supposed to keep a low profile and play the role as the defenseless damsel in distress, but it was so very tempting to use her skills to get away. Her mind was already three steps ahead, concluding how she should avoid another attack from Nana in the best way possible.

"Zelda, make a run for the kitchen!" Peach cried, standing at a safe distance. Zelda's eyes darted to said place and Nana took the opportunity to leap over the sofa, head first, and reach out to tag the princess, but Zelda ducked. She could feel Nana's hand run through her hair as she flew past, but was convinced it didn't count as a tag.

Nana landed close to Peach and decided for her instead, but Peach proved to be about as hard to catch as Zelda.

"That's-a my Peach for ya", Mario said with a nod to Captain Falcon. "There's no one who-a can run in shoes like that-a the way she does-a."

"Thanks darling", Peach shouted from the other side of the room and waved to Mario. But her carelessness caused her to end up being cornered by Nana.

"Mario! You'll get tagged", Falcon shouted as Mario started running towards them. Peach desperately looked for an escape, even considering wall jumping to get away.

"It's too late!" Nana cried, taking the time to throw a glance at Mario over her shoulder. Then a slight quake of the ground made Nana lose her balance and a blur of green swished past and Peach was gone in a twinkling. The princess had shut her eyes tightly and now opened them to find herself riding Yoshi.

"Oh, that was you Yoshi? How kind of you to sacrifice yourself like that for me."

Yoshi made a happy sound and a high jump, Peach half expected him to drop down and cause another quake but it was a soft landing.

"Well done!" Mario praised Yoshi as he made a u-turn to avoid Nana, who was getting quite fired up by now. Popo made a weak try to make her cool down but she didn't seem to hear him.

The game continued throughout the day. The Smashers would take any chance to use their special abilities. Especially Fox and Falco, after whispering to themselves for a couple of minutes, would occasionally get tagged by any of the female Smashers to then try and tag them back. If a man was tagged they would be gone in the blink of an eye, proving that they had the speed and technique to stay away if they wanted to.

Fox was the one who, despite all his critic towards Nana, in the end had let her tag him (only to go and search through the whole house for any sight of Peach afterwards).

Soon enough people got bored and tried to find other activities, but no one was safe. Since nobody had ended the game it was still on and the Smashers would find themselves tagged when they least expected it. Ness had even dared to enter Marth's room, thinking he would tag the prince easily, but an icy stare had made him run back out again.

Marth had tried to shut out the sound of people running past his door, their laughter and their yells. When not even pulling his pillow down over his ears helped he couldn't take it anymore and decided to go out so that he could see that he was right to conclude that it was not as fun as they made it seem at all!

As he reached the bottom floor Luigi had just been tagged, after accidentally tripping, and he appeared very disheartened over the whole thing. Marth congratulated himself, he had been correct. This was no fun at all.

Luigi chased Zelda around the table between the sofa and the TV without much success. She laughed, apparently amused by the simple game and Marth leant against the wall, unnoticed, as he watched her. He was puzzled by how she, who he had thought shared the same penetrating pain as he, was able to smile in a way like this. It lit up her face. He knew that he could never even force a smile so how come she smiled so honestly? Was it possible that he had been mistaken about her all along? That it had all been an act of hers to fool him? He only knew that he had grown too attached. He would be hurt if it turned out to be that way now.

Marth stepped forwards, just as the long dress got entangled with her legs and Zelda tripped on her shoes that were not fit for running. She stretched out her arms to reduce the fall but something wrapped around her waist and prevented her from falling. It stole her breath away when her body was forced to stop in midair and she quickly tried to find the floor beneath her feet again.

"Did I not tell you to be more careful?" Marth said and scowled down at her as she turned her head to look up at him. As her gaze found his, a certain plaintiveness found its way into her eyes. He had not been imagining things. Princess Zelda was most puzzling, indeed. Maybe he was the only one who could bring forth what she kept locked deep inside?

Zelda stood up, but they still kept staring in silence at one another. Not to mention that Marth's hand still lingered on her waist.

Link would have interrupted a long time ago if not Captain Falcon had held him back. The hero had been so busy struggling that he hadn't thought of any other way to interrupt but now he cleared his throat, loudly. Zelda took a step back with reddening cheeks as Marth removed his hand and held it behind his back instead, trying to look as dignified as usual.

"Thank you for… saving me", Zelda said hesitantly, embarrassed over her choice of words as she tried not to look at Link who was glaring fiercely at Marth.

"It was my pleasure."

Link's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure it was you little…" he muttered, and the last words were, fortunately, impossible to catch for anybody but Falcon who still made sure Link didn't do anything drastic.

"Thank goodness you were here, Marth!" Peach said as she hurried over to them. Marth stared at her in astonishment which Peach took as an improvement from his usual cold glares. "What if Zelda had gotten herself hurt!"

"_I_ tripped", Luigi said for no reason and Peach would have immediately come to fuss over him, if she, or anyone else for the matter, had heard him.

"Marth, you must come with us sometime to help Zelda pick out a proper dress. We couldn't find one last time we went shopping."

Zelda was about to protest that she hadn't heard anything about this before, but Marth answered before she had time to.

"I would be honored to accompany you."

Peach looked overjoyed and turned to Zelda, hoping to find equal content in her face but Zelda looked not even half as happy. She didn't look like she thought any of it at all. Peach sighed and was about to declare that it was settled when someone else spoke.

"I… I want to come too!"

Everybody stared at Link. Of course it would have been a disappointment to most of the Smashers if Link hadn't come up with a way to sabotage this, but none had expected the eternal "act before you think" hero to try and calmly keep an eye on Marth and Zelda, even less stay in Marth's presence for more than five seconds.

Peach did not look pleased but Zelda finally looked happy. Would Link try and get along with Marth for her sake? Marth looked about as happy over this suggestion as Peach.

"We'll see. We might not even go", Peach answered and that was the final word.

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing. People never seize to amaze me with good things to say! So, yay for zelinkness and good movies. 

A few things have happened, I won't bother you with details (and I really don't want to spread my private life on the internet) but I feel much uninspired as it is now (still with an odd desire to write, I guess I need to occupy myself to get my mind off of things) so I'd like to apologize if this chapter is… well, even crappier than the others. As I've said this is for fun but it has come to mean a bit more to me (how I don't know!) and I don't want it to be the most worthless piece of…something… plugging up this section, but I'm fine with it being a bit on the bad side.

Good that there are people out there who like a long chapter, like I do. I'll just keep writing at the usual length (and yes, the last chapter was one of my shortest :P)

Oh, and about the letter Roy read being different from the one Marth sent to Zelda. I never quite explained that he wasn't writing love letters (too bad). Marth knows everything he writes comes out wonderful so he just made a few suggestions to be able to choose the ultimate apologize letter! (Link would probably write plenty of letters to get the right words out. They are so different!)

(has to add another thanks to all reviewers!)


	13. The Trouble King Strikes Again

**Chapter 13: The Trouble King strikes again**

Luigi pressed his back against the wall. He took a quick peek around the corner to find the long hall abandoned. It was first then he dared to move again.

To adjust the cap was rather a habit of his brother's but he still fingered a bit on his green one as he glanced for any sight of a Smasher, anyone would do.

He knew he was better than he was getting credit for, but he would never complain. No, that was life and he was satisfied with it. There was a reason for everything. If people found Mario more likable, that was fate. If people always ignored Luigi, that was fate too. Perhaps it could be a blessing in disguise? Perhaps he could surprise the people that thought too little of him? To underestimate Luigi would be their greatest mistake.

He grinned at the thought of finally being acknowledged, although he really was fine with things like they were. Really.

He was "it" and there was no way getting around being "it". No "it" was never quite the same so you had to use your own special abilities to pass on this shame to someone who deserved it.

"You're it!" he exclaimed as he bolted into the living room and jumped straight at Jigglypuff who was watching TV.

"We're still playing tag?" Ness, who sat in the sofa, said sceptically before he jumped off it in perfect sync with young Link to avoid Luigi. Ness sighed and cast another glance at the TV where the commercial break just was over before he hurried out of the room.

Jigglypuff had rolled just out of Luigi's reach and she did not look pleased to have been interrupted. Luigi lay flat on the floor where he had landed, feeling like hitting it in agony over his constant bad luck, other would call it failures.

Jigglypuff's huge, azure eyes glared at him, and when it came to glaring she was in about the same league as Link. Luigi immediately regretted choosing to try and tag her. He hated being "it".

Jigglypuff moved in on him and Luigi tried to crawl backwards clumsily. Jigglypuff leant in close to his ear and started to sing. Although she could only utter the name she wore it was a fairly sweet song. Luigi felt his eyelids droop and he just had time to reach out and put a hand on her head.

"Tag", he mumbled before he fell asleep and curled into a ball on the floor. Jigglypuff inhaled angrily, her cheeks puffing up comically. But since Luigi was already asleep she had no choice but to find someone to tag so that she could go back to watching TV. No one knew she was "it" so it couldn't be that hard. But before she left she took her time to doodle a little on the sleeping Luigi's face.

Zelda was reading yet another book and leant against the reeling that, after following the staircase, continued a bit to the right before it was cut short by the bathroom. She held the book tightly so that she wouldn't drop it when suddenly someone grabbed her shoulders from behind.

"You're tagged", Link said with a grin and tilted his head a little so that she could see his face.

"Oh", she said with a sigh. "Are we still playing that game? I think you have tagged me four times already Link, and it is really getting rather tiresome."

"You should avoid me then", he teased and she smiled in return.

"I would never want to avoid you."

To her surprise he leant back so that she couldn't see his face, although he still held a tight grip around her shoulders.

"Well, I guess I will simply have to find someone to tag then", she said and sighed again as she closed her book.

Link's grip tightened.

"Perhaps you could… wait?" he mumbled.

Wait? But why?

Just then Bowser walked past them and judging by his wide smile he was on his way to the kitchen for a snack. Zelda managed to, despite being held by Link, stretch out a hand and touch his hard shell.

"Tag", she said. He turned around with slightly widened eyes before he snorted in annoyance.

"Not again!" he bawled. "I hate this stupid game! It's no fun! Who in the Mushroom Kingdom am I ever going to…" he trailed off and smirked evilly. Link, who had just let go of Zelda, immediately grabbed her again, so quickly that she almost stumbled backwards. You had to expect the worst when faced by such a terribly evil smirk.

"Thanks", Bowser said with a gleeful look in Zelda's direction before he trotted down the stairs.

"You think we ought to do something?" Zelda asked as she turned around to face her hero who had, for once, a serious look on his face. Any woman would say that it made him look handsomer than usual.

"He's definitely up to something", Link said with a furrowed brow. "But let's not get involved yet."

"You are probably right. You should not make enemies unless you are forced to", Zelda agreed.

Just then a high scream pierced their ears. Bowser came running out from the kitchen with Peach in his arms, and he had much trouble not to drop her since she did make quite a struggle to free herself.

"You, let me go this instant!" she demanded. The Koopa King would probably have been able to carry her easier over his shoulder but his sharp spikes made it impossible, besides, and this was a secret, he quite preferred carrying her bridal style anyway.

"I'm just tagging you", Bowser shot back and dodged a ball of fire coming at him. Another one was quickly aimed at Bowser just as the thrower, Mario, came out from the kitchen at such speed that he glided a great distance when he tried to slow down for a turn.

"You are just supposed to pat, touch or poke the person you're tagging!" Peach cried out in frustration.

"Link! We must do something!" Zelda said and grasped the front of his green tunic, dropping her book in the process.

"BWAHAHAHA", Bowser laughed as he reached the front door. "You'll never catch me." Then he slammed the door shut so that you just had time to get a glimpse of the triumphant look on his face.

"You won't-a get away-a!" Mario yelled and grabbed the door handle but another hand reached out and pushed the door shut.

"That idiot", Captain Falcon muttered and shook his head as he kept making it impossible for Mario to open the door because he leant against it. The plumber for once looked really annoyed as he was forced to stop pulling at the door handle and instead turn to the racer.

"Take it easy", Falcon said. "Just take a look out the window."

Plenty of Smashers ran to the windows, Link and Zelda included, and saw Bowser walk briskly across the field, although he wasn't all that quick and hadn't gotten very far. The great field seemed to stretch out like an endless desert in front of him.

"See, do you remember just how long it takes to cross that field… by car?" Captain Falcon said.

Everybody nodded, some just so that they wouldn't look stupid.

"I guess we'll have to go and get them, I doubt Bowser will be able to walk back. Let's go Mario", Falcon said and moved away from the door so that Mario could open it.

"That's so-a dumb! We'll be back soon-a", the plumber said before he shut the door.

Bowser was meanwhile busy laughing to himself since he had been so very clever as to use the game for another kidnap. Peach had stopped struggling and was watching the clouds with crossed arms.

"I knew you'd change your mind", Bowser said, convinced that things we're finally turning out well for him, and misinterpreted Peach's obedience for willingness.

"I haven't, I just know I'll be saved. Why bother to lower myself to brutalities when I know Mario will come to get me in no time?"

Bowser pouted. "Well, this time he won't be able to!"

"Yes, I assume it is because of your brilliant escape plan", Peach replied as she cast a glance at the city in the faraway distance. She had already figured out what many of the other Smashers had. It would be impossible for Bowser to succeed with this little escapade. Bowser did unfortunately not catch the irony in her voice and started laughing.

"Yeah! Brilliant, isn't it?"

"So what exactly is your escape plan, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nah, I can't reveal it to you, but I promise I will once we're married."

"Married!"

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to reveal that either", Bowser mumbled quietly. "I mean, once my plan has succeeded I'll tell you all the details!"

Just then the Blue Falcon stopped in front of the pair, covering Bowser in dust but not Peach since the villain managed to shield her by turning away.

"What's the big deal!" Bowser yelled. "Come here and interrupt and to top it off cover me in…"

He didn't get further because Captain Falcon and Mario jumped out, Mario aiming at him with an open palm, ready to fire a ball of flames if needed.

"Hand-a over Peachie!" Mario said.

"Mario!" Peach cried happily in Bowser's arms. Then she turned to her kidnapper. "See? Didn't I say he'd come?"

"Why me", Bowser muttered as he carefully put Peach down and told her to wait there. Then he immediately threw himself at Mario who just barely avoided being ripped to pieces by Bowser's claws.

While Bowser and Mario disappeared in a cloud of dust Captain Falcon walked over to Peach.

"This way, please… eh… Princess."

"Thank you, Captain Falcon was it? I don't think we have conversed much."

"No, but I've heard plenty of good things about you from Mario", Falcon said, trying to make a better impression than he had recently done on people.

"Really? Like what?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, eh…" Falcon said hesitantly as he in his mind went through the latest conversations with Mario. "He says you're cute as a doll and I have to agree."

He thanked his good memory when Peach beamed at him. He helped her to get into the car just about as Bowser was forced to yet another shameful defeat.

"Now-a let's go-a back", Mario said as he glared down at Bowser. "You better get-a up, Bowser."

Captain Falcon let his eyes wander between Bowser and his beloved F-Zero machine.

"You…" he declared, pointing at Bowser. "…you walk home!"

"What!" Bowser roared and jumped to his feet.

"I'm-a glad to see he's-a always ready for a quick-a recovery", Mario whispered to Peach as he took place beside her.

"It's just…eh…" Captain Falcon muttered as he eyed the many sharp ends on Bowser and then shifted his gaze back to his most precious property. "What if you somehow scratch…" he trailed of in a state of revulsion as he thought of what might happen to the Blue Falcon.

"You can't seriously mean for me to _walk_ back!" Bowser roared as he put on quite a show with loud growls and stomping that made the ground quake.

"Oh", Peach sighed while Falcon angrily tried to explain to Bowser that he would never be let into the car. "It looks like rain", she said as she snuggled a bit closer to Mario.

"Well, perhaps you should think about the consequences before you go and kidnap princesses", Captain Falcon meanwhile finished the discussion and gave Bowser a small, dismissal wave as he agilely jumped into the car.

"Wait!" Bowser yelled as the rain started to pour down the second a low buzz from the engine could be heard and the Blue Falcon hovered a little before it drove away. "You can't leave me here! I'm the King of Koopas! My revenge will be your downfall!"

The moment Peach stepped inside the house, parasol in hand, Zelda came up and grabbed her free hand with both of her own.

"I'm so glad you are back. Are you all right?"

Link stood behind Zelda and although he didn't say anything even he looked slightly worried, if yet not to the same extent as all the other Smashers that came to greet her. Peach had been awfully nice to everyone, with the exception of Link, so you could not ignore her without feeling ashamed of yourself.

Peach made sure to smile kindly at everyone, carefully avoiding smiling in Link's direction. He had to be faking it, or she was simply imagining things.

"I am fine, thank you, no need to worry", Peach ensured Zelda and everybody else over and over. While the Princess from the Mushroom Kingdom was busy doing that Zelda noticed that Samus was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, being one of the few not to welcome Peach back.

"Such a relief that she came back safe", Zelda said, trying to make Samus open up a bit without forcing anything out of her as she took place beside her.

"Is it often like this?" Samus asked, and caused Zelda to raise her eyebrows at her. "I mean, you are also a princess who gets kidnapped from time to time, aren't you."

Zelda put on a blank expression as she forced herself not to cry out that she was not a common damsel in distress. It would only be childish of her and bring lots of trouble, not to mention that Samus hadn't meant to be rude, she had merely stated the truth without beautifying it.

"I assume it is a little bit like this, but often there are not all that many people…" she trailed off as she watched how everyone still stood gathered around Peach with either worried or joyful expressions on their faces. Now when she actually thought about it, none had really earnestly cared about her safety except for Link before. Not even when she had found herself in mortal danger.

"You two are lucky", Samus sighed but then seemed to realize just what she had said. "Not that I'd ever switch places with any of you. Too much pink for my taste." With a shrug the bounty hunter turned her back against Peach and the others to walk into the kitchen and sit down at the long table.

"Samus, would you mind if I asked…" Zelda said quietly as she approached the table slowly, her gaze fixed upon her own hands. "Do you ever wish that someone would… care about you… or is it…" Zelda looked up and stared into the visor, not quite able to make out Samus's eyes behind it. "Or is it awfully selfish to wish for such a thing?"

"It's not selfish…" Samus began with the softest tone Zelda had ever heard from her, but she didn't get to finish because Peach sat down next to her.

"There you are Samus", she said and smiled widely, which only seemed to lower Samus's good mood. "That was a nice drive", Peach went on as she stretched her arms towards the ceiling with a content moan.

"No one could have guessed you were in the middle of a kidnapping only a few minutes ago", Samus said, not fully pulling of the polite and concerned tone she had searched for.

"Oh, that was nothing", Peach said with a giggle. "A woman like me knows when it's time to worry, and this was clearly not one of those times."

Zelda found her attention drifting as Samus and Peach started discussing princesses and kidnappings. She almost smiled as she thought that it was like her eyes chose themselves where to wander if she didn't pay attention, like they felt and attraction towards something. Then suddenly something blue caught her sight and she found that she was staring at Marth, standing half hidden behind the wall at the vault leading into the kitchen. He didn't look startled and yet she was certain that he was when she all of a sudden turned to look directly at him.

"Excuse me", Zelda mumbled as she rose from her chair when Marth glided out of view for her.

"Where are you going?" Samus asked, but Zelda was already entering the living room and you just had time to spot the end of her long dress swish behind her before she was gone. Peach fell oddly silent as soon as Zelda left, but she had really wanted to befriend Samus, who seemed set on the fact that they were too different to ever get along. Samus didn't seem to want to break the silence that ensued after Zelda's leaving at all.

"So, Samus", Peach said as she shifted a little in her seat and aimed her most lovable smile at the bounty hunter when she no longer could stand the silence. "How come you decided to give up life as a woman?"

Samus could just as well have turned to stone. You could have heard Pichu's footsteps as if it had been Bowser's. After three minutes of complete silent, and not even a twitch from Samus, Peach decided to make a new try.

"It must be a pain to take care of your hair with that helmet, what shampoo do you use?"

When greeted by the same silence Peach started to think that perhaps she accidentally had insulted Samus.

"Oh! Perhaps you don't use shampoo?" she said with an apologetic tone to her voice and sympathy in her eyes. Samus still didn't answer which Peach found very impolite! She was only trying to be nice, the least you could expect of a person was to respond in some way!

"Is shooting things a hobby of yours? I hope you don't kill kittens. They are far too cute, if you now have the good taste to realize it", Peach said, dropping most of her amiableness purposely.

Still no response, even though Peach had tried her best to think up something that would provoke her. Well, shame on the one who gives up!

"I guess you have never had a boyfriend? It must be awfully boring when nobody sees you as a woman."

Still no response. Peach decided that she needed to be cleverer than this. What little did she actually know about Samus? She leant her head in her palm as she fell in deep thought. Then she remembered what had made Samus get fired up during another conversation.

"Say, I wonder where Zelda _did_ walk off to", Peach said with a thoughtful expression to catch Samus's attention. "I'm sure she went to see _Marth_, don't you also think so Samus?"

She could see the helmet move a little in her direction. Peach was sure she had won.

"Why would she?" Samus said irritably.

She had won!

"Oh, I don't know. It was just the way she left in the middle of a conversation, as if she couldn't wait another moment. That is usually how a woman in love acts. Of course I don't expect _you_ to know that, but I might just as well enlighten you."

"Really? If it now is so that she had to go because her heart ached for some company, I'm sure she'd go to Link!"

Peach gasped and put a hand over her heart, her fingertips brushing the cold surface of her turquoise broche. "How can you even suggest that? What woman in her right mind would even consider him?"

"What woman in her right mind wouldn't?"

"I might just as well state that you're insane!"

Samus's answer came with a second's delay after that remark. "Are you saying that I want him or I don't want him?"

"I'm not saying anything like that! I'm saying that you're insane and that's that!"

"I'm not the one saying that the kind, shy and thoughtful Zelda should spend the rest of her life with a man who you can hardly tell is man or woman, who clearly thinks of nobody but himself and who would never make any woman happy! Least of all Zelda!"

"Says the one who thinks Link is a better suggestion!" Peach cried, rising from her chair.

"Yeah! He is! He's so in love it's close to pathetic! He cares a thousand times more than Marth! I'm not even sure his royal ladylikeness knows Zelda's name! But Link would never leave, never let anything or anyone hurt her! He would make her smile…"

"Someone's been reading romantic novels I hear", Peach interrupted, but this made Samus jump out of her chair.

"The point is that if Zelda marries Link we won't have two brides walking down the aisle!"

"Ha! I'm not surprised _you_ can't imagine Marth in a handsome tuxedo", Peach said and a dreamy expression smoothened out her features. "I'm sure Zelda would prove to you just how correct I am."

"She doesn't need to verify that I can't imagine him wearing anything manly."

"No, no. you silly! She could tell you that she would never choose Link over Marth!"

"Right! That's crazy! I won't listen to any of this!"

"That's because you know I'm right!" Peach exclaimed triumphantly.

"No, because it ain't worth my time trying to put some sense into you!"

Peach gasped again which made Samus wonder if she had been taught to act this dramatic.

"How about we ask Zelda then? Then you'll see that she prefers Marth!" Peach shot back angrily.

An image of Zelda immediately came to both of their minds. Her reaction could just too well be imagined. First she would look at them in confusion, and when realizing that there were no misunderstanding and that she could not escape she would smile, like a mother would smile at her children.

"Of course I could never choose between them. I care about them differently but they are just as important to me, and so are you…"

"Let's not ask Zelda", Samus said as she tried to push the scene out of her head and Peach nodded with her head hanging. "Besides, we know that deep down she loves Link and there's just no way she will ever end up with Marth."

"What!" Peach yelled as she balled her hands into fists. "You stubborn, stubborn, stubborn…"

"Yes?"

"MAN!"

"I'd rather be a man than a woman like you", Samus retorted heatedly.

"Once again you prove your horrible taste!" Peach exclaimed in fury as she pointed a finger at Samus. "You keep saying that I'm wrong but you do nothing to prove that you're right!"

She stepped up to Samus and did her best to try and look tall before the bounty hunter, not an easy task, not even in the shoes she was wearing.

"That's because everything coming out of your mouth is so bizarre that I don't have to!" Samus replied.

"Fine then! Fine! Since you refuse to try and find a solution I guess it's up to me!"

"What are you babbling about now?"

"At first I planned to put off the shopping until Link forgot about it! But now I'm really bringing him, and you'll see which one Zelda prefers!"

"No, you'll see!"

A loud bang as the door flung open cut their argument short as Bowser stomped inside, completely soaked and his fiery red hair plastered to his face.

"Where's that racer?" he demanded with eyes blazing and smoke leaving his nostrils. He was even surrounded by a burnt smell, as if the rain had quenched the fire which could usually come out from his mouth if he was in a less content mood.

"Bowser!" Peach exclaimed as she clasped her hands together and jumped in surprise. Samus took the opportunity to sneak away. As she crossed the living room she spotted Falcon and for a second she considered walking up to him to give him a warning about the ferocious Koopa that was after him, but then decided against it. Hadn't Peach just proved that you shouldn't waste your time on idiots?

* * *

Well, that kidnapping was a whole lot more thought through inside my head and then it turned out this rushed and made Bowser look more stupid than I had intended, but I don't care much. I _will_ write about them going shopping. Actually, I already know what is going to happen in the next chapter (which isn't often I can assure). And Link, Zelda and Marth hardly showed up in this chapter and I can't decide if it's a good or bad thing since I wanted to have many of the Smashers in this story and still I just end up missing my favourites. 

And thank you for all reviews (love, love, love). I'm so happy for Link, and I think I can reveal that it will be a lot of Marth in the next chapter (albeit I haven't written it yet so anything can happen, but he's planned to show up quite a lot). I try to make Link a little nicer but he just ends up the way he is automatically. It's funny really. I tried to write a little for fun, trying to make him all silent and super smart like in other stories and he still ended up the same… So look forward to the MarthZelda that shone with its absence this time (I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you!)


	14. A Taste of Love

**Chapter 14: ****A taste of love**

A knock on his door forced Link to wake up, what he considered, far too early. At first he couldn't even make out what was up or down, or if he was dreaming or awake. With blinking eyes he stumbled out of bed, groaning "just a sec", before he hissed a curse as he staggered into the chair he threw his clothes over last night.

Pulling on his white pants, undershirt and green tunic all at once he almost tripped into the door. He opened it with his hair in a mess and peered at the person outside through half-closed eyes. As the blurriness disappeared Zelda came into view and his eyes shot open in horror.

Her eyes shifted away from him in embarrassment, although she had probably gotten a good look of his sloppy clothing, and he didn't call it sloppy just because he missed his belt, boots and hat.

"I'm sorry, if I woke you", she mumbled. _If_? She must have expected him to be asleep. During the many years they had known each other, had he ever woken up early? And what sane person would be up when Zelda was anyway?

"No, no… no problem" he slurred. "Just give me a minute…"

He closed the door and she remained outside, trying to ignore the sounds of tripping and drawers being pulled out that broke the silence.

"So what did you want?" Link asked as he pulled the door open in a hurry, properly dressed and with his hair in as much order it could be, and leant against the doorframe. He aimed a smile at her, still with a denseness in his eyes that revealed he wasn't quite awake yet.

"I was wondering if you could come down to the living room with me… I just needed some… company."

How typical of her. Something was definitely wrong, he could tell. The way she refused to look at him, the sad glimmer in her eyes, even her pointy ears drooped a bit. Still, he knew, she would not say what troubled her or that something even did.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" he asked, watching her with concern. She did have nightmares disturbingly often, not anything pleasant combined with the fact that you also had prophetic dreams at times.

"No", she said and almost pulled off a smile, well, someone else other than him might have bought it.

"Something's wrong", he said and put an arm around her as they walked down the stairs.

"It is nothing. I… did not want to be alone. That is all."

That he cared was enough comfort for her. If a heavy feeling fell over you for no good reason and draped itself around you so that there were no escape, then why complain to others? His earnest concern, not even knowing what little things troubled her, already made her feel better. At the end of the stairs she walked away so that his arm fell from her shoulder to his side. She stopped in the middle of the open space in front of the doors leading to the garden. He walked up to her, not masking his worry, not wanting her to stand alone in all that emptiness.

"Whatever makes you this gloomy I'll make it better", he told her and Zelda somehow felt that he really could and she closed her eyes as the last of her troubles were washed away by the safeness Link put in their place. To have someone to trust and share your thoughts with was one of the most beautiful things she had ever had the luck to experience.

"I guess I miss Hyrule", she admitted softly and opened her eyes to meet his. He gently took a hold of her upper arms and pulled her closer towards him.

"You should be there, Zelda, in your garden", he told her affectionately. It didn't matter that he himself always wanted her close. She should never have come here.

"Yes… you remember, don't you? The flowers blooming in the courtyard", she answered with a hint of longing in her voice and closed her eyes again. She could see her garden clearly as she did so, a sacred place within the castle walls. No wind could reach her beloved hiding place but sunshine shone down to free her from the darkness of the castle and rain fell down to wash away any misery, if so only for a short moment.

Link closed his eyes too and in their minds they were at the same place. The connection that tied them together seemed to be present in the air around them.

"You would kiss the petals and breathe in the flowers' scent", Link murmured.

"And you would stay at the entrance till I notice you", she answered, a smile spreading over her lips.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Both opened their eyes. Zelda felt torn. It felt like so long ago she saw the vast fields of Hyrule but what would happen to this competition if she left? What about Link and all the new friends she had made here?

"No", she said sadly. She looked away and he bit his bottom lip. None said a word but he wouldn't let go of her yet.

"Close your eyes again", he told her. "Let's go back to Hyrule for just a short moment."

She did as she was told and again she could see the two of them in her beloved courtyard. Link's expression softened as he watched her relaxed face. He leant closer to her face, for a second considering kissing her, but thoughts of the consequences held him back. Instead he softly began to hum a slow tune. Zelda sighed contently as the familiar song made Hyrule become more alive around her.

"This reminds me of us", she whispered.

She loved how Link who could be so hasty and loud turned this gentle and careful when with her. Had anyone other than she ever heard him sing? His tone was such a harmonious one that none would have been able to guess it was his when you heard him speak.

She let her soprano voice become part of the song. Their voices blended, hers soaring towards the sky, his a safe support underneath. No words were needed as they brought Hyrule to them.

As Marth walked down the stairs the sound of someone singing reached him. It was something about it that made him stop and listen to it. The beauty of the song turned all that had seemed dreadfully monotone into beauty and was filled with such emotion that time seized to exist as the prince stayed to listen.

Marth forced himself to walk down the rest of the stairs. He turned to the left and saw Link and Zelda in front of the double glass doors leading to the garden. The sun had risen over the horizon to color the room in red, orange and yellow colors and surround the two Hylians with an illuminating yet soft light. Her hands were resting on his chest and he held a gentle grip around her arms, right above her elbows. Both kept their eyes closed as they sang, unaware of the world around them.

The prince felt taken aback by the lovely scene. He had never seen Link this tender or Zelda so serene. Zelda had never had an expression like that when she was with him, or anyone else for the matter.

He shook his head. He despised people who intruded so what right did that give him then when it came to her? Maybe it would be for the best to stay away from Zelda? Even though he had told her he would give it his all to stay.

Hyrule must be beautiful, My Princess, Marth thought as he walked back up the stairs. Please, say that it's your beautiful Hyrule that gives you that expression and not the man in front of you.

"Ah! What a hot day. Isn't the sunshine delightful?" Peach asked later the same day as she fanned herself with one of her hands. She strode down the street towards the mall, paying little attention to the colorful things at display in the shop-windows.

"I can't see the sun!" Link complained from behind the mountain of Peach's latest purchases that he had been forced to carry.

Peach made a loud sigh but didn't answer him. Then she noticed that she once again was alone taking the lead and looked over her shoulder to see just what she had expected. She stopped walking, waiting impatiently for Marth, Zelda and Link to catch up.

Ever since morning Peach had felt so incredibly happy that walking wasn't enough to get rid of all the energy bubbling inside of her. She wanted to break into a run and let the joy take over her, but she couldn't, not in the crowded city, and not when in such slow company.

If Zelda was full of excitement and joy she did not show it. She was walking at a normal pace and Marth gentlemanly adjusted his pace to hers so that he could walk beside her, although he hadn't said a word yet. To Zelda's left Link was dragging his feet, trying his best not to let Peach's treatment of him, or Marth walking next to Zelda, get the best of him.

Little did Link or Peach know that Marth and Zelda were too busy enjoying each other's silent company, walking in complete harmony and with the other's form at the brink of their vision, to hear anything of what Link or Peach said.

Peach smiled at how the prince and the princess seemed to be at such ease next to each other. If she could just get Link out of the picture everything would be perfect.

"How come you haven't bought anything yet?" Peach asked Zelda as she squeezed herself in-between her and Link, who almost dropped a few packages.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something Peach?" Zelda asked as she awoke from her thoughts.

"Why haven't you bought anything yet?" Peach repeated.

"Why have you bought the whole city?" Link muttered as he tried to cram Peach between him and Zelda so that she would be forced to take a step back, meaning he could walk next to Zelda again.

"But we bought plenty last time and I simply don't need anything else", Zelda answered with a nervous smile while Peach elbowed Link, thinking that he gave a lady way too little space.

"Don't forget that you need a new _dress_", Peach reminded Zelda and after their eyes met she directed her gaze to Marth and then back again. Zelda thought Peach was being a bit too obvious about her motives for this little shopping trip, but if Marth or Link suspected anything they did not show it, although Link threw suspicious glances in Marth's direction every now and then.

"Oh", Peach gasped, finally spotting the entrance to the mall and quickened her pace.

"There she goes again", Zelda said with and amused smile and turned to Link, whose face she couldn't see so she turned to Marth instead. He nodded. If he was trying to look interested, highly doubted, he failed miserably.

"Do you want me to help you carry anything?" Zelda asked Link after a few more seconds of silence. That was a blow to the hero's pride. A lady shouldn't help the guy carry stuff. It was the other way around, and he really didn't want to look weak in front of her.

"This is nothing! You know you just need to tell me if I should carry something for you", he replied with a wide grin she couldn't see.

Marth, who had been glaring at Link, thinking how dreadfully, terribly, horribly awful it would be if Link let a lady carry such heavy things, put on his blank expression again. Truth to be told, the prince hadn't been keen on coming along since he had accidentally walked in on the Hylians' little song session. But he had promised so there really wasn't any way out of it. To his great annoyance he found that he was quite enjoying himself just walking next to Zelda, but if she had chosen that… imbecile (meaning Link) to be her one and only he wasn't sure he felt like acquainting her.

After entering a rather fancy clothing store, where everything seemed to be cream colored and the floor so clean that you could almost make out a blurry reflection of yourself, Link immediately got rid of all the things he carried. Dumping them on a very pretty line of chairs, naturally with cream colored cushions, he then made sure to keep close to Zelda. Not only did he want to stay close because of it being a great joy to him, she also made him feel more at ease in an area he felt very unsuited for.

Although Link didn't trust his own taste all that well he did his best to help out choosing a proper dress for Zelda, something Peach did not appreciate. She had promised herself that she would let Zelda choose her company for herself, but still, after setting up this great chance for Zelda and Marth to grow closer it took a turn for the worse like this?

"Excuse me, Link", Peach said with a voice dripping of honey, trying her best to be nice. "Why are you not guarding my things?"

"You can watch them yourself", he snorted to then put a wide grin back on as he turned back to Zelda, showing her a horrible, green dress. While Zelda was doubtfully watching the dress, trying to think of a compliment, Peach sulkily glanced at all her things lying unguarded over three chairs. Not even in a high class store like this could you be safe from thieves and when Link had agreed to take care of her things, surely he could just not leave them like that!

"You said you would take care of my things", she reminded him, even being bold enough to put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around to look her in the eyes.

"Like I had a choice", Link shot back, twisting away from her. "Besides, I'm busy helping out here!"

That ought to silence her.

"Well, your taste is _horrible_."

Bam. That was not fair. He knew he did have the best sense of fashion around but at least he had tried to help despite that. How cruel wasn't it then to point it out when he had made such an effort not to do anything wrong.

Marth had since long left the group and was aimlessly walking around the store. A clerk came up to him, with one of those fake smiles he loathed. At least her cream colored uniform with a fancy little jacket, not a wrinkle in sight, gave a professional impression.

"Can I help you, Sir?" she asked as her smile, how he did not know, widened. Her red lipstick did not match the rest of her well, Marth thought, the conclusion being that she must have a horrifying taste.

She did appear rather startled when her customer gave her a stare that made her blood run cold. But since she worked in such a prestigious store she was used to rich people, and how to approach them. She nodded and was gone the next second.

Marth was satisfied. That was a good thing about shops like these. People knew how to treat their superiors and he was very pleased with the service.

He glanced over at his companions as he in a bored fashion browsed through a couple of dresses on (cream colored) hangers. Princess Peach, whom he had nothing against but whose fawning behaviour he was used to from other nobles and therefore was not affected by, interested him little. She was talking to another clerk, pointing at a familiar mountain of purchases. The imbecile was meanwhile busy holding up, was it really three, dresses at once for Zelda.

The Princess politely shook her head and before you had the time to blink he was holding up a new dress. Marth sighed and shook his head. Definitely not choosing with any care, and what choices then! Princess Zelda's future could not have much in store if she really was in a relationship with _that_.

But why would she? Yes, now when he actually thought about it none had confirmed that Link and Zelda were a couple. It didn't necessarily have to have been a date they went on, and even if it were, what did one date matter? He had promised himself, and told her, that he wanted to be with her. Perhaps he hadn't in a very easy-to-interpret-way, but at least something along those lines. He turned his attention back to the dresses, they had picked him for his extraordinary good taste after all. He couldn't believe that an acceptable dress happened to be what he laid eyes on as he did so.

Now was the time to make an effort and try his best to be as amiable as possible. He could do it.

"How about this one?" Link asked eagerly, showing Zelda a turquoise dress with a very eye-catching, flowery pattern. Maybe it didn't look all that good on its hanger but Link was convinced Zelda could beautify it a hundred times by wearing it.

"Marth", Zelda greeted the prince, spotting him over Link's shoulder. Marth sidestepped around Link in a very ignorant manner and offered Zelda the dress, holding it so that it neither brushed the floor, albeit it could never dirty it, nor was wrinkled.

It didn't look like one of the more expensive dresses, even if it was. The color was such a light blue it could be mistaken for white. The sleeves were short and shaped like bluebells, made out of a transparent, thinner and darker fabric than the rest of the dress. The same kind of fabric also fell like a protecting veil over the dress, with a slit from top to bottom in the middle front.

That Marth had an outfit that would match this dress perfectly did of course not affect his choice in any way whatsoever.

"Well, what do you think?" Link asked Zelda about the turquoise dress through clamped teeth as he glared daggers at Marth and tried to get the princess's attention back. However, Zelda could not tear her eyes away from Marth, or rather the dress Marth had found. This was of course very unfair of her but fortunately Link, as always, blamed Marth.

Just as the Hylian hero was about to, very politely, shove Marth out of his way Peach showed up, taking in the marvellous sight of the astounding dress the prince still was holding up for the princesses to witness till their eyes fell out.

"It's perfect", Peach sighed and brought a hand to one of her rosy cheeks. "Absolutely marvellous, incredible! Look at that discreet pattern, still being a necessary detail for that exclusive look, and just take in the sight of the transparency of that fabric, and such a lovely, light indigo color too!"

"It's wonderful", Zelda gasped while Link behind her back tried to get rid of the dress he was still holding. It was just too embarrassing of a situation to hold on to it.

There seemed to be no end to the princess's praise, and it didn't take long for Link to get fed up with it. Here he had spent so much time and effort to please them, showing them at least a hundred dresses, and then Marth shows up with one! Yes, one single dress that doesn't even look all that fancy and the girls are completely ecstatic.

"Try it on, Zelda!" Peach urged her friend in a short break between her praises. Marth immediately put the dress over Zelda's outstretched arms, as if he had passed a person over to her whom she was to carry.

While Zelda was changing, Peach kept flattering Marth who didn't listen to a word of it. Peach was probably aware and although she wouldn't have accepted such impoliteness from anyone else she let it slip because he would be such a perfect spouse for Zelda.

Link stood a bit further away with a shopping bag in his left hand and the rest of Peach's things behind him on the chairs.

Zelda smoothened out the dress, not that there was a need, as she looked into one of the many mirrors that surrounded her. For once she was grateful for her petite form. That was the problem with what was considered the best clothing. She doubted Peach, whose waist was probably just as thin but whose body was blessed with more curves, could fit in this dress. It was almost too tight for Zelda but was other than that a perfect fit. At least she was sure she could feel comfortable when wearing it.

"It's like it was made for you!" Peach said as she clasped her hands together when Zelda stepped out in all her blue dressed glory.

Marth didn't know if he should be annoyed with Link gawking at the princess or satisfied. The hero was a splendid example of the effect good taste had. Even a tasteless imbecile could tell the difference from if she should have worn something he had picked out. Indigo with its hint of lilac suited her eyes so much better than the green you found in turquoise and the light colors complimented her paleness.

Link guessed he could live with that Marth had picked out a dress for Zelda. What did it matter when she looked so beautiful he found himself falling in love all over again? Then he caught sight of Marth eying him and closed his mouth, he hadn't even noticed it being open.

"Should I buy it?" Zelda asked and Link was the first one to ensure her that she really ought to.

"Really?" Zelda asked, not seeming to want anyone else's opinion than Link's and he gladly told her over and over how pretty it made her look till she found herself blushing, something neither Peach nor Marth approved of.

"Then it's decided", Peach said to put an end to the stream of compliments coming from Link's mouth. Zelda went to change back to her usual dress while Marth was grinding his teeth, trying to glare Link somewhere far, far, really far away.

As if Link could really mean all those nice things he said! Marth loathed people forcing their empty words upon others. How could they be truthful when he himself knew how words got stuck in your throat as you tried to give an honest compliment? It wasn't easy to point out what was most remarkable, the best, with one certain person. Anyone could say that "your hair looks lovely" or "I love that outfit". Didn't they hear just how pitiful and false it sounded?

Zelda returned once again and Marth, who had subconsciously turned to look at her, noticed Link at the brink of his vision moving in her direction. Once again he felt the resisting force as he ground his teeth behind his lips. He had said he would make an effort.

"Allow me to pay for that", Marth said as he smoothly stepped in front of Link and gently took the dress from Zelda, making sure to look deeply into her eyes. He saw her hold back a gasp, beneath those thick eyelashes seeing the will to take a step back. But he was convinced that it was not due to repulsion but because she, like him, found such closeness unnerving. Yes, he didn't like it but still it was something about the way his heart beat when standing close to her, not like that of a trapped animal, but with some sort of excitement he couldn't get enough of.

"You really don't have to", she said, batting her eyelashes while her eyes shifted away from him and back again. Perhaps she also disliked the feeling of falling down into the black depths of another's eyes?

"It's the least I can do when you kind ladies invited me", he said, flinging the dress over one arm so that he could use his other to bring her hand to his lips.

"It really is too much", Zelda said, glancing at Peach for guidance.

"Marth! You are too kind! You really don't have to", Peach joined in.

Link clenched his hands into fists as Zelda and Peach followed Marth like a tail behind him, telling him over and over how generous and thoughtful he was. Link couldn't find any of those qualities in Marth.

Peach thought that she had denied the prince's offer long enough for what politeness required and went over to flattering him instead. She had been taught that it was what you should do after humbly saying no to then accept.

Zelda was still protesting and Peach could see the slight annoyance she had seen in Marth's eyes when looking at her disappear as he turned to Zelda.

"It's the least I can do", he repeated and his lips crooked into an awkward smile. Peach felt her lips part slightly while Zelda fell silent and Marth looked away as the smile faded away.

He looked back, awaiting her response and Zelda returned his smile with affection in her eyes, looking almost as if she was on the verge of tears. Of course it was not so but to bring forth such a moved expression from her made his heart skip a beat.

"Nothing would please me more than you accepting my offer", he said, taking in her face and its, to him, astoundingly beautiful expression.

"It's too much", she mumbled but objected no longer, averting her eyes.

Link unclenched his hands while exhaling. He felt jolts of fire being sent through his body over and over with the same short pauses in-between. So hard to keep under control and yet he had to. That was the most awful thing about jealousy because he couldn't help but to think that he was walking on the edge to insanity. Succumbing to it for only a short moment would send him plummeting down into its darkness that would make him blind to everything except the deep hatred spreading like a poison within him.

Why did Marth have to show such interest in Zelda of all people? Anyone but her. He clenched and unclenched his hands to prevent himself from lashing out at Marth. It was not right, he was better than this, he told himself. Her praise for the prince, her earnest appreciation was torture to him. Yet he had to live through it because it wouldn't be right of him to act on his feelings. He had to think of the consequences instead of his own will.

Marth stared at the clerk's hands, swiftly wrapping a big ribbon around a cream colored package, after receiving the money for the dress. The prize was nothing to Marth. He was just worried that Zelda would think he tried to buy her affections. Would she think that he was greedy, or didn't care, if he didn't spend the money he had in such superfluous amounts on her, or would she think he was someone who bought his friends with his wealth if he did spend it on her? Oh, the pain fortune caused.

A hand on his shoulder awoke him from his tormenting doubts as Zelda smiled gently at him.

"Thank you."

He completely forgot about the clerk. He felt like asking Zelda to say it again, just so that he could be certain he wasn't mistaken.

"Such a loving, longing gaze. For how long have you been a couple?" the clerk asked as she held out the package for Marth. The prince gave her a look so full of detest that the clerk immediately shut her mouth and wished them a good day, after apologizing three times for her mistake. Then she had to apologize to Link too since he seemed just as upset as the prince over her mistake.

"Isn't Marth a true gentleman? Isn't he kind, Zelda?" Peach asked, walking by Zelda's side, Marth walking on her other.

"I can carry the dress", Zelda offered him after giving Peach a nod in response.

"Allow me to carry it for you, it would make me very happy", he answered with the same smoothness in his voice he had been using lately.

"A true gentleman!" Peach said and smiled at Zelda.

Behind the trio Link walked alone, carrying all of Peach's things. He was feeling so awfully humiliated. His presence had not kept Marth away from Zelda. He had been insulted and dragged along like a slave. He bit his bottom lip and adjusted his grip around his heavy burden, at the same time freed from the sight of Zelda walking next to Marth, in the same gliding manner like a king and queen on their way to their thrones.

"Zelda, don't you want to fix your hair to fit with the dress a bit better?" Peach asked.

"I haven't been to a hair salon yet", Zelda replied and Peach quickly and surprisingly easily, took all the things Link was carrying and walked away with Zelda in tow.

"We'll meet you at home", Peach called out to Marth over her shoulder, sunlight gracing her smiling face.

Both men stared after the women before they, both with deep dislike, turned to face each other. Then to Link's great surprise Marth gestured for Link to follow him. Not being one to hesitate, Link immediately went after him, even admitting that he was a bit curious.

Marth made sure they were alone before he once again laid eyes upon the face he loathed. Or perhaps he was getting ahead of himself? He didn't actually have a reason to dislike Link so it would probably be wiser to just ignore him.

Link felt the little patience he had disappear as the prince thoughtfully watched the clouds, seeming to totally have forgotten about him.

"So what did you want?" Link asked as he approached the prince who took a step back, showing he didn't want Link closer than that.

"How do you know Princess Zelda", Marth asked with some difficulty, appearing very embarrassed by his question. He even lowered his head a bit, yet managed not to look away.

Oh? So that was how it was? The little prince really did have a thing for Zelda, and now he wanted to make sure she wasn't taken? Well, wasn't that cute.

Link, always being painfully honest, felt the answer on his tongue but the earlier treatment of him held it back. He felt the familiar feeling of fire consuming him. He didn't want to tell the prince that 'no, Zelda's free, go on and take her'. He wanted to hurt him. Badly. Make sure he didn't even look at her again.

Still Link felt a smirk on his face, felt how he tossed the hair out of his face and stared down at the prince and his exposed request. He felt possessed. He could imagine the look of ridicule and mockery on his face, he could see Marth's faint hope fall.

"She isn't your…" Marth trailed of in search for a correct term. "She isn't yours, is she?"

It was such an easy question. Link knew what he had to answer and still the words rolled off his tongue as if someone else was in command of his body. He crossed his arms and walked closer to Marth, staring him down.

"Yeah, she's my girl", he said, the feeling of malicious pleasure taking over him at the look of defeat on Marth's face. "And I'm not sure I like you being at her feet like some dog wagging its tail. You better stay away, because she's taken. She is _mine_."

A clicking sound caught both of their attention. Link's ears made a twitch when catching the sound.

"Oops", Bowser said as he realized he had been discovered. But the men's focus was not on the Koopa King, it was on the tape recorder in his hand, both knowing what must be on the tape in it. "Now I'll win that bet", Bowser declared with a satisfied grin, only causing him to look more evil than ever.

Link and Marth froze. Marth because he would rather die than have anyone know of the interest he had shown in Princess Zelda, sinking low enough to ask her lover if she was taken and being more than told off. Link could not even imagine what would happen if anybody found out about the lie he just had spoken in the heat of the moment. If Zelda found out…

Bowser laughed and jumped out of the bushes, disappearing behind the corner, the tape safe between his claws and out of Link and Marth's reach as some of the leaves from the bush floated to the ground.

* * *

I was rather tired when writing this, hence the lack of dialogue. Also, this chapter was much longer than the others but I'll make the next one shorter! 

And of course Link and Zelda can both sing excellently. Still it seems like I'm only adding to Link's flaws. I'm sure he could pick out some really nice clothing if he just relaxed and chose with some care.

And did I insult Marth in the last chapter? No, no, I did not insult Marth, but Samus did and that's a huge difference. I'm not letting my own feelings for the characters affect how people in the story will feel about them (except for Zelda, I'm definitely favoring her but I won't do anything about it). Didn't I insult Link too? I tried to make Peach rather bad at insulting people while Samus is a bit better at it (sadly I'm quite horrible at insults myself so no one will be witty).

Samus, her dislike for Marth erupts from her own courage. I imagine her to be a person who confronts her problems whereas Marth runs away and she cannot respect that. She doesn't miss sympathy for the situation or understanding, but since she herself could never do something like that she has little patience with people like Marth. Also, it's a blow to her femininity if a man is less manly than her which she, in my story, is a bit sensitive about. (I think that is cute).

And thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are always so kind! Too kind! 


	15. A Turn for the Better

**Chapter 15****: A Turn for the Better**

Before the first leaf Bowser had sent into the air brushed the ground, Link sprinted after the Koopa King. But as soon as the hero rounded the corner there was no sight of Bowser anywhere.

"That's strange. He can't have gotten far, that _giant_ t… Ouch!" He didn't get to finish because Bowser had dropped down from above and kicked Link on the small of the leg before he ran off again.

"No manners these days", Bowser muttered crossly without looking back. Link had due to the pain grabbed his foot and been about to jump around on one leg. Instead of doing that he bit his bottom lip hard enough for it to start bleeding and put down his foot to run after Bowser. He knew the pain was intense but would not last long. He'd had worse.

Marth hadn't been as quick to react but had still gotten a good look of the whole scene that had ensued. His analyse of it was the following:

The ferocious monster had put his fire breathing nose where it clearly didn't belong when taping their conversation. While he, Prince Marth, had been, only temporarily mind you, too shocked to give him the punishment he deserved, the beast had made its clever escape. Since this part of town lacked any impressing skyscrapers he had, how wickedly, decided to flee over the roof of the nearest building. That was when the imbecile had opened his big mouth and the beast had made its attack before cowardly fleeing once again, leaving only some broken asphalt where he had landed after jumping from the roof.

Link only felt more confident now and nothing else. What did a little kick matter when it had caused his prey to come into view? Bowser wasn't all that fast either, although he should get some credit for not being caught yet.

"Don't even try to catch me!" Bowser yelled when he noticed Link following him.

"Give me that tape!" Link yelled back.

Bowser was already about to continue with his earlier escape plan and had climbed up on the roof of a square building. However, Link, who had the bad, although he would call it good, habit to carry a big and heavy arsenal around, smiled smugly as he knew how much of his head start this move would cost Bowser. Pulling out his hookshot, Link was drawn to the roof by its chain in an instant and Bowser hadn't even noticed Link was closing in on him as he was looking ahead, convinced he was safe.

Marth sighed as he saw the two disappear out of view. Well, he was good at tactical strategies. The wisest would be to follow them from below as they were so much more prepared for a chase on top of buildings.

"How does that plan sound you insolents?" Marth said aloud and brushed some blue bangs away. Then he remembered that he actually had to follow and started running.

Bowser successfully, yet a bit clumsily, got to another rooftop with Link in close pursuit. The Hylian hero followed every move without a second's hesitance, something he could thank his good reflexes for, and Bowser finally noticed the sound of Link's boots behind him.

"This ain't a princess if you think so", Bowser shouted over his shoulder and held up the tape recorder.

He hurriedly crawled onto a higher building attached to the one they were running upon. Link easily jumped after him and unsheathed the Master Sword as he thought he needed to make his point come across.

"I know that!"

"Oh, really? As stubborn as you are to get it back…" Bowser muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Link noticed the distance between them decreasing for each moment. He thought silently to himself that Bowser must already be rather tired. Himself, he had not even begun to sweat.

They were approaching a narrow gap, but the next rooftop was located a bit further down so even Bowser could probably jump across. If he could just catch Bowser before it was time to jump. Link forced himself to run faster, to break the pace he had settled for and to breathe even quicker.

The gap was quickly approaching as Link came up on Bowser's right side. He counted the steps before he was to attack, just three more. He wouldn't make it before the jump. Two. Had to make a longer jump than him. One.

Link leapt off the edge but Bowser was no longer to his left. Still in the air, Link turned around and looked for any sight of the Koopa. He landed on the edge of the other roof without paying attention to making a good landing, which he did nonetheless. He had spotted Bowser, who had fallen down to the ground, but why? He should easily have managed the jump.

Bowser chuckled as he rounded a corner and ran to the left. He was _so_ smart. Since he had nothing else to trust than his own two feet, when Link had closed in on him he had purposely let him just a bit closer to fool him. Then, he had abandoned the roofs to continue down on the ground. The stupid Hylian had of course jumped to the second roof and would be delayed.

Bowser grunted as he then noticed that Link was still close behind. They were now running along a narrow path. To their left they had a calm stream of water running far beneath, with several meters high cement walls rising on each side, and to their right the backsides of a row of buildings like a concrete wall.

As they reached this narrow lane Marth came running on the very same road a bit behind them.

There was a bridge but it was located far behind so the only thing they could do was to run forwards. This meant that all that mattered here was speed, leaving both Bowser with his weight and Link with all his weapons at a disadvantage.

Link barely caught a glance of Marth about to pass him. However, the prince felt that he shouldn't have to lower himself to round Link so he roughly gave the hero a push as he ran past. Link nearly bit his tongue at this unexpected and unfair push as his pace was disrupted for a second. If he hadn't been better built than Marth, and if Marth had been about as strong as he was fast, he could have ended up falling down in the water. But Link was hard to budge, always making sure to have good balance when in a fight, and the prince was too frail with a body that could be mistaken for a woman's.

Marth was closing in on Bowser, and it wasn't a trick this time. Bowser scratched his head as he desperately thought of a way to get out of this mess. As Marth came even closer Bowser all of a sudden swirled around. A comical yelp escaped Marth as he tried to stop but had too much speed and ran straight into Bowser. Bringing a hand to his aching head, Marth blinked at Bowser's face, trying to get rid of his dizziness and the stars twinkling before his eyes.

"Not the cape!" Marth blurted out as the sight of, although he was seeing double, sharp claws seizing the front of his expensive cape. The prince was lifted off the ground and the next second he was flying though the air, water quickly approaching. Then something cream colored caught his sight and he remembered the bag with the cream colored package containing Zelda's dress he was holding in his right hand.

Marth held the bag high over his head and started kicking upwards the second his feet broke the clear surface. Wide-eyed he gasped as he was above water once more and scrutinized the bag in his hand. It was dry and he took a breath of relief.

Link ignored Marth. Still slightly annoyed over the push his focus was elsewhere. Bowser wouldn't be stupid enough to try the same trick twice?

No, he wasn't. He did something even crueller. When Link came close enough the Koopa just stopped abruptly, with the intention of having Link ram into the sharp spikes on his shell. Link skidded to a halt, having to jump backwards twice just to stop on the spot. Staring at Bowser as if he had caught him stealing from a nun Link inhaled.

"What do you think you're doing!" he cried. Bowser turned around, looking much fed up with Link.

"Look, I don't know why you want this tape so badly. If it makes you feel any better I'll just show it to Ganondorf and no one else. I can respect a secret relationship you know."

Link was busy pondering why a villain would take the time to explain himself, not to mention compromise, so he didn't answer. Besides, if Ganondorf found out about the tape it would clearly not make anything better! Ganondorf would not for a second believe Link's lie. It was highly probable that he would confront Zelda about the whole thing, and that was what Link wanted to avoid.

"I need that tape", Link told Bowser patiently.

"You do know what this will cost me right?"

"No, can't say that I do."

"Well, you can't have it", Bowser said, looking like a big, stubborn child as he held the tape recorder out of Link's reach.

"Please, Bowser", Link said, not sounding as patient anymore, tapping the hilt of the Master Sword in his palm.

"Will you let me go then?" Bowser asked, glancing at the side street that would have been his escape.

"Sure thing", Link said, raising his eyebrows at the Koopa. Since when did villains ever give up?

Bowser put on a sour face as he handed Link the tape recorder and then strutted off. Link watched him go and then took a moment to enjoy the feeling of triumph. Now he would destroy the evidence, or rather, erase the tiniest mistake. He pressed the button and the small hatch opened, revealing an empty space where the tape should have been.

Link gaped at it. Had there never been any tape? A loud laughter, one he was growing accustomed to, made him drop the stupid expression on his face and look up at Bowser. The Koopa was already over at the corner, holding up a tape in the strong sunlight and sticking out his tongue at Link.

"Dummy", Bowser taunted before he was gone and Link crushed the tape recorder with one hand as he glared at the place where Bowser had disappeared. So much more annoying than Ganondorf in every way!

Kirby rolled off the chair when Bowser barged into the Smash Mansion, looking around frantically. "Where's Ganondorf?"

"You could ask nicely", Kirby chirped as he bounced back up on the chair. Bowser rushed past him, snatching a cookie from his plate on the way. Fortunately, Kirby was not one to mind.

"GANONDORF!" Bowser yelled when reaching the living-room, not having the patience to go looking for him. Fox covered his sensitive ears in agony and gave Bowser a dark look as he walked upstairs. Ganondorf just happened to be coming downstairs at the same time and if it weren't for a graceful dodge Fox would have been pushed over the reeling.

Ganondorf placed himself in front of Bowser with crossed arms and one quirked eyebrow.

"I won the bet", Bowser declared with a grin. Ganondorf did not move a muscle.

"Prove it", he replied coolly.

"Just listen to this", Bowser said and held up the tape. Then he realized that he needed something in order to play it. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and pulled out a tape recorder, with a built in cassette player. "Just listen to this!" Bowser repeated as he accepted it, put in the tape and reached for the play button.

"No!" Link shouted as the door flew open. Surprisingly his cry had made Bowser hesitate and Link was not one to let an opportunity slip out of his hands.

Most people were already following what was going on. Zelda, who had arrived barely a quarter earlier with Peach, had not paid the slightest of attention as she kept focusing on the book she was reading. Now things were getting a bit too loud to tune out though and the book lay forgotten on the table.

As Link dashed towards Bowser another figure showed up in the open doorway. Marth, dripping with water from top to bottom and holding a cream colored shopping bag in his left hand and a sword in his right. His jaw tight and his gaze fierce, he roughly pushed some wet bangs out of his face. The water gave his face a shimmer of madness which was strengthened by the look on his face as he spotted the cassette player.

"Release the tape!" Marth demanded as Link cried "Hand over that tape."

Link burst forward and went for a tackle. Bowser lost his breath, not ready for the force behind Link's attack and the tape recorder fell out of his fumbling hands as he tried to keep his balance. It hit the floor and glided across it. Link was trying to wrestle himself away from Bowser as Marth ran towards it, leaving a trail of water behind him. But it stopped gliding at the end of a long dress and someone else picked it up.

"Now what is this all about?" Zelda asked with a furrowed brow as she twisted the tape recorder in her hand.

Link and Marth both froze in a state of panic as her index finger brushed the play button. What any normal person would have done would of course be to ask her simply not to play the tape, but neither of the swordsmen could think that clearly. To them both it was already too late.

"Zelda! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, I'm sorry", Link begged, stumbling to his feet and pleading while Marth with hands balled into fists exclaimed "Not a word on that tape is true! They are all deceitful lies!"

As they kept on repeating this till it seemed like they had done it a bit too long to have faced their doom they stopped and waited for Zelda's reaction.

"Get to your feet", she said with authority none had ever in her voice and Link was quick to obey. But Zelda did not look at Link as she spoke to him, her focus happened to be on Marth.

"What did you mean?" she asked as she strode over to him, Link watchfully keeping an eye on them in the background.

"Mean?" he asked as he tried to recall just what he had said during those confusing seconds.

"What is a lie?" she asked, yet it was a question you would not dare not to answer. Her manner of speaking reminded Marth so strongly of those nobles he loathed that he for a second was filled with hatred towards her. She was as changing as the waves of the sea and he did not like it because it made it so much harder to trust her.

She saw his eyes darken, an expression she had never seen etch his features. She could not waver now when she had taken one step. She had taken on the role as the impartial judge and could not back down, nor accept anyone to stand above her.

"Who are you accusing of lying?" she asked and her voice contained such strength you would never think her capable of it.

"It is none of your business", he hissed and crossed his arms, reminding her of a child being scolded for the first time in its life. This was when Link stepped in-between.

"How dare you speak to the princess like that", he said, his voice a note lower due to how upset he was. Marth raised his eyebrows in mock amazement.

"What a way to speak of your…" he trailed off as he caught sight of Link's eyes widening in horror, noticing his body tense up and his lips press shut. A looped smile, a look of spite, Marth could not hold back. He had seen through the lie.

"Oh."

Why else would Link fear the mentioning of his relationship with his _princess_? If not it was because it needed to be kept secret, but then Link's reaction to Marth's "oh" had already revealed that his first guess was correct.

Suddenly filled with ill will and determined to have Zelda angry at the hero as a bit of comfort for her being turned against himself earlier, Marth put on a smile. It happened to make him look rather arrogant but he thought little of it as he walked over to Zelda.

"I beg of you to forgive me. Please, play that tape and I shall reveal to you the unforgivable dishonesty I earlier spoke of."

Everybody's eyes were on the prince as he strode back and forth with one arm behind his back and making gestures with the other as he held his little speech about betrayal.

"…I of course suspected it all along and therefore, since I could simply not let it go on behind your back, decided to take it all in my own two hands. I had to lower myself to a couple of trifling lies of little importance. It was all in the name of good…"

Now he had his own words defended. Link was staring at him, speechless, looking hollow and defeated.

Marth had to interrupt himself as he saw the strict look on Zelda's face. She held up her chin, drawing the prince's attention to her exposed neck. As not to be impolite he quickly directed his gaze to her face instead.

"Did you lie Link?" she demanded, for the first time looking at the hero. Link who was standing between her and Marth turned around to face her. He tried to make himself as small as possible before her and actually managed to shrink below her height. He fiddled a little with his fingers before he dared to glance shyly at her.

"Yes", he admitted in shame.

"Did you have a good reason?" was her next question.

"Yes", he exclaimed and straightened up. Then he thought that nobody else would probably see it as important and quietly added: "Well, I guess not…"

Zelda turned away from him without another word and Link was sure his heart had stopped beating. One hard burst inside his chest and then he could no longer feel anything. Zelda walked past Link over to Marth, fixing him with her gaze. Such penetrating eyes that the prince wished for nothing else than to squirm and scream as they burned him.

"If there is one person I trust", she said and made sure he did not look away before she went on. "…it is Link. I will not tolerate to have anyone pull lies out of his mouth. It is neither fair nor right. If false words have passed his lips it cannot have happened without a good reason which I shall trust that he has in this case. Also his sincere regret I must take into consideration."

A loud explosion finalized her statement. A blast of fire erupted from Zelda's hand and pieces of what was once a tape recorder fell to the floor. A burnt smell spread over the room and made people wrinkle their noses. Zelda brushed some dirt off her otherwise undamaged glove while everyone else tried to recover from the shock of seeing a behavior from her they would never have expected. Not to mention few had know her to be able of using magic.

"Link does not keep anything from me", Zelda stated and placed herself at said person's side. Marth ground his teeth behind pursed lips. He wanted to shout at her what a liar her precious hero was but he could not make the words come out. He had never been in such fury in his entire life. How easily she had robbed him of his moment of triumph, and worse was that he could not blame her. Because Zelda's voice made you believe all she said was right no matter how wrong she was. She showed such good will and faith that it drove him insane to see her walk away after speaking them, and knowing such righteousness had made her act wrongly.

He stormed off, shoving Falco out of his way while Dr. Mario managed to jump aside. Roy made one try to cheer him up but Marth did not open the door to his room and Roy had to give up.

One of his windows was framed by a socket so you could climb up and sit there, leaning against the glass and watching the garden outside. Mart had found it a much better place than his bed to be whenever he needed to think, since it was colder by the window. The sunshine this day did ruin the hardness and coldness he needed to feel calm.

He was still soaked but refused to change his clothes. He sneezed once as he sat there alone, spotting Link and Zelda down in the garden. Marth hugged his knees and buried his head so that his eyes peered over the edge of his arms through his blue hair. The Hylians were sitting at the trunk of a tree, Zelda hugging her knees just like he did. He now knew that Link loved her, a crude and pitiful love, but love nonetheless. He didn't like it. He didn't like that she who was like him could care for such a person. It did not suit his idea of her in the slightest.

He snorted as Link put a flower in her hair, an amaryllis. A rosy color tinted her pale cheeks and she averted her eyes while Link smiled at her.

Her hair was in a neat bun on the top of her head, except for the locks she usually let hang loose on either side of her face. Link was whispering something in her ear while twirling strands from these locks around his fingers, his knuckles brushing her bare skin just above the collar of her dress. Marth winced at his hands touching her and scoffed at his poor knowledge. What a flower to give the lady that had won your heart. Did he not know that an amaryllis could symbolize the message of that _you might be beautiful but your heart will always remain cold towards me._

The shopping bag lay on the chair by his desk. He had promised himself never to upset her again and now just look what he had brought upon himself. But he had to see her since she had to have her dress back. He both longed for and dreaded the meeting.

* * *

I was tempted to make Marth refer to Link as "the imbecile" in this chapter too but then... Perhaps that would ruin the joke? (So he only did it once). I also noticed that I used plenty of similes to children (oops) but they make for such a good comparison that I let them be.

If it makes anyone out there feel any better I felt so sorry for all I did to Link in the previous chapter. I walked around pitying him for a whole day. Perhaps it is hard to notice but I'm trying to keep some sort of balance here so that if things go bad for one of the admirers something must happen to level their situations afterwards…

As for Link. Generally he is a good guy who people gathers around but all this "foolishness" as one might call it all comes down to that he puts himself in difficult situations for Zelda. All Link's misery is the cause of pressure he feels that he has to accomplish things. As long as he is relaxed all goes well. I know I haven't really pointed out his good sides, therefore I will now list a few of his good qualities :) He's got inhumanly great eye measure, he's an athletic prodigy, he has a good sense of rhythm, can play a fair amount of instruments, can eat almost any type of food, unbelievably great stamina, he can go without a bath for months and still smell good, he can handle several night in a row without sleep, good singing voice etc.

Haha, and Bowser got away with everything because I love him. And everybody wanting some MarthxZelda, thou shan't fear. The whole dress situation must be solved and I think you all can guess it leads to some interaction.

And what may not be forgotten: My deepest and most sincere gratitude for all of you who took the time to review. I'm speechless. Really. I've never gotten so many nice and elaborated reviews or opinions making me smile. I really don't know what to say! I'm getting all teary-eyed here. I shall take all suggestions into consideration, I promise! It's the least I can do and once again I thank you all. (Ugh, hope I can get away with this note being awfully long).


	16. Choice of Partner

**Chapter 16: Choice of Partner**

Marth peeked out from his room. He would have to walk through the entire hall to reach Zelda's door and Link was taking such an awful long time saying goodbye. The prince could feel his insides turn inside out as the Hylians whispered softly to one another, but then, finally, she closed the door and Link fortunately decided to walk down the stairs instead of going Marth's way.

The prince tiptoed down the hall, clenching the bag with the dress in his hand. He glanced uncertainly down at the many creatures in the living room when the walls no longer shielded him. He would rather die than have anyone spot him.

He wondered whether she heard him knock as he stood there enduring a few very long seconds, but then she hesitantly peeked outside before opening the door wide. She did not say anything. She simply stepped aside and allowed him to enter which he gratefully did.

"Princess Zelda," he said quietly and greeted her with a nod as he walked past her.

"Prince Marth."

Behind his back he heard the soft sound of the door being shut and soon thereafter Zelda brushed by his side, sending a shudder up his arm, before she positioned herself opposite of him.

Zelda scrutinized him in silence. He had not changed his clothes and they were now moist and wrinkled. His hair lay damp over his forehead and he looked more cross than ever. She was surprised since she was used to his otherwise dignified look, both in manner and attire. She almost smiled as it hit her how easily she had thought of _being used to_ him.

What mainly was on the princess's mind now, however, was how to start a conversation with the prince. His gruesome frown confirmed what she had feared, that she had dropped all her efforts to make sure he did not despise her down into the ocean. Yet, no matter how much her weak mind wanted her to, she could not shed tears or beg for his forgiveness. Why? Because she would surely do it all over again if faced with a similar dilemma.

She had not doubted his good intentions and she had not been blind to his air of victory. Still, it had not stopped her from robbing him of it all. It was like firing her bow, watching the arrow pierce the air to then penetrate the wing of a proud eagle and send it plummeting to the earth. An unforgivable act.

That he willingly came to her made her happy. The one once above all crawling to the red-handed hunter's feet.

"Marth… I am glad you came to see me," she said, speaking her thoughts as she could not think of anything else to say.

He really should doubt her, he reminded himself. How come then he could not when she tentatively took a step closer with her hands locked together and with worry searched his gaze.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he said but could then think of nothing else that could prolong the conversation. If he handed her the dress he would have to leave immediately afterwards.

"Is that my dress?" she asked and he could feel her drain him of what little hope he had left. Unwillingly he held it out for her, his gaze travelling up from the golden belt hugging her waist all the way up to the bun on top of her head. Her hair looked so soft it was a wonder it did not slide out of the chignon.

"Your hairdo will greatly compliment that dress."

"Oh, thank you," she said in surprise and was about to start fingering on the ringlets of hair that fell down on either side of her face but resisted it. It caused Marth to recall Link playing with the very same locks and it felt like a fist grabbed his heart and squeezed.

That fool who knew nothing about her, when he himself could already guess her every whim. How come they were not closer than strangers after all these feelings ensnaring them and pulling them together? Also, he knew that "more than strangers" at this moment would not be enough. Maybe it was because of that tight feeling in his chest, but right now he wanted to be "more than Link".

That one desire erased what little logic was left in him. He caressed her face and felt the bag drop to the floor beside them.

"Your bare neck, to be able to run a finger along your collarbone…" His eyes trailed downward. "…with the exposure this dress contributes, will be irresistible."

While he whispered words that would make any prudent girl blush scarlet, and he did make her reconsider her choice of dress, he brushed the back of his hand against her skin beneath her jawbone, like Link had done. Just that he did it softer, more confident of where and how to touch her, he was sure. At least he chose to interpret it that way.

She grasped his wrists, as if begging him to strange her, as his other hand also slid down from her cheek. He was not pressing hard enough to feel her pulse, but he was certain her blood flowed like his. Blue blood. They were bare and stripped of their masques in front of each other.

He could not help but to feel like they were performing some kind of sacred rite. It only had to be completed. He took a step back and as he did so it was as though their eyes were inescapably drawn to the bag lying between them. They faced each other, both gripped by a realization of what had to be done, and obeying his senses, Marth turned around.

He heard the quiet rustle as Zelda picked up the bag, the sound of the lid being removed from the box. Just by hearing, it was as if he could see a clear image of what was taking place. The only obstruction was that he under no circumstances was supposed to see what these sounds painted up before him, not even inside his head. He could hear the clinking of her pauldrons being taken off as well as the soft click from her belt being removed. He clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes as the sound of fabric sliding off her body reached him.

Zelda adjusted her breath to calm her racing heart as she stepped out of her clothes. She focused not on what she was doing but on Marth's back, appearing broader than it really was due to the cape falling over the shoulder armor that concealed his slim shoulders. She reminded herself to purchase a folding screen. Peach would surely be delighted over the idea.

How come she had ended up undressing in the presence of a man? One second she had found herself looking at that innocent bag, then he had turned around and her body had moved on its own.

To her, this was a trial of their trust for each other. She had to trust him not to turn around, as well as trust him enough to dare risk her purity and he had to prove himself worthy of her trust by not turning around.

No matter how silly it was she quietly wondered if this could affect her chances of marrying. Her eyes narrowed at him as she concentrated on a spot between his shoulder blades. One part of her screamed not to do it, another, a small but very loud one, to go through with it. Her quandary would not bother her long though, because she changed her clothes while pondering if it really was the right thing to do.

She pulled on the new dress quickly, trying not to be too loud as her hurry made her struggle to get it on. She inhaled, not more used to wearing anything this tight than the first time she had tried it on.

"Please, turn around," she said when she was done, standing as if she was about to be showed off in front of the court. He folded his hands behind his back and turned around with one elegant step. His eyes were downcast, and he looked at her from her shoes up to her head before taking in the full sight of her. She noticed him swallowing discreetly but strangely enough she did not feel like cringing as she normally felt like when people gave her their attention. Not that it would show on the outside how she felt about it either way.

"Is it awful?" she asked and an elusive smile crept up her lips.

"Stunning."

Marth was a man of few words but this one word had stumbled out of his mouth so quickly Zelda felt slightly disappointed. It was more of an excuse than an honest opinion, which was what she really wanted.

It was a bit anticlimactic after the tension she had felt while changing her clothes. Now it seemed ridiculous and she felt regret over what she had done take over her. She loathed the feeling of regret.

"I see," she said and Marth, who had evaded looking at her, faced her again. Surely, he could sense that more was expected from him.

"I…" he forced out and she was surprised to find that his voice trembled.

"Oh," she uttered softly as realization struck her and Marth looked away from her again. "Thank you, Marth," she added. "That is the greatest compliment I could have hoped for."

At once his sudden loss for words seemed to disappear and that haughty smile he usually presented people returned. Just that she could see that it was a different smile. A smile of complete satisfaction.

An arm wrapped around her waist and his hand tilted her chin up.

"Stunning," he repeated, but it sounded different in a thousand ways to earlier. He bent down and angled his head to the side so that he could plant a light kiss high up on her neck. She could feel her blood run cold and her lips parted in a silent gasp. His thumb stroked her chin as he pulled away and looked at her with deep affection.

"Marth," she whispered, not quite sure if she was scolding him or if she was taken by the moment.

"The ritual has been completed," he said when he stepped back.

It reminded her of the seriousness with which children would treat what was only play pretend, like sealing a promise to keep a secret by slitting their fingertips and blending their blood. And she had thought she was the only one who could imagine something as silly as this being something that carried the same childish significance. The way their thought mixed felt too incredible to exist. She flung her arms around his neck and embraced him. Just when he put his arms around her, a knock interrupted them and Zelda pulled away.

"Zelda, Zelda, we're going to gather downstairs."

The door was pushed open and there stood Young Link. At first there was an eager look on his face but when he saw Marth stand with his arms around Zelda and her arms resting on his chest his smile faltered immediately as his eyes turned hollow. The next moment his mouth was forming an "o" and his blue eyes widening.

"_What_ are you doing?" the little boy cried and his eyes quickly narrowed at Marth who glared back. Zelda took a step back, or at least she tried, because Marth would not let go of her.

"We'll be there in a minute," Marth told him, pulling Zelda closer. The princess could feel something unsettling in the air and she did not like it, nor did she like this kind of embrace.

"You have to come now," the boy insisted, his voice taking on a whining tone and Zelda was certain that it was a lie, and that Marth knew that too.

The prince gave the boy a stare as if he was dismissing a servant speaking out of place. Zelda could bet that he was not going to give him any elaborated explanation as to why they would not listen to him.

"We will be there, Link," she said, trying to pull off a reassuring smile and judging by the boy's look she succeeded.

"Come then, Zelda," he said and ran over to her. He tugged at her arm and she heard a quiet grunt escape Marth when she allowed herself to be brought out of his embrace.

"Can't you stay next to me, Zelda?" Link asked as he grabbed her hand with both of his own and walked backwards out the door.

"Of course I can," she promised. Then she looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming, Marth?"

The prince strode after them with his shoulders pulled up to his ears and glaring at the ground. Yet he managed to walk with a surprising amount of grace.

The Smashers were standing in a half circle inside the living room with the Noki in the center. Young Link kept dragging Zelda by the arm through the crowd so that she quickly was separated from Marth who stayed in the back, wanting to avoid crowding with the rabble.

"Pardon me," Zelda whispered when her elbow nudged Captain Falcon who nodded at her distractedly. When Young Link finally stopped, Zelda found herself next to Peach who gave her an appraising look before leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Marth really made an excellent choice with the dress. Have you shown him? And it suits the hair nicely too."

Zelda nodded and tried to listen to the Noki who had already started talking a while ago, but Peach appeared to think that it was of little importance.

"You have? Well, what did he say?"

Zelda was happy she did not blush since it made her recall the kiss and she clenched and unclenched her right hand as not to touch the place where Marth's lips had touched her neck. It all of a sudden itched terribly.

"Zelda?"

"He did not say much."

Peach crossed her arms and eyed Zelda in suspicion. Then she started pushing her further back and Zelda had to apologize a second time to Captain Falcon as she stumbled into him, all whilst young Link stubbornly hung on to her arm.

Peach craned her neck to find Marth and shoved Zelda over to him when she finally spotted him in the back. She smiled expectantly at the prince but Marth gave them a side-glance and said nothing as they showed up beside him. Young Link on the other hand glared daggers at Marth while he clung to Zelda's waist (deciding that holding her arm was not enough in this company) and pouted.

"Dear Lord," Peach sighed when she noticed the little Hylian but decided that he was no threat. "I'll just go and tell Mario something," Peach whispered to Zelda and walked off, discreetly peering over her shoulder. She had not been gone for many seconds before the adult Link turned up and forced himself in-between Zelda and Marth.

"He-llo," he said, ignoring Marth completely. Nothing else had the time to be said before Peach magically returned and forced herself in-between Zelda and Link.

"He-llo," she said sweetly and turned her back towards Link.

The hero and the prince each exchanged a very displeased look, neither happy with where they had ended up, before Link decided to take up the fight with Peach.

"You're wearing your dress, Zelda," Link said and put on a smile, at the same time grabbing Peach's shoulders and gently tried to push her aside, with little success.

Link's profile did not put Marth in any better mood than if his face had been seen from any other angle. Why was the idiot grinning? And why was he blushing? He had seen the dress before. There was definitely nothing to blush about. The stupid imbecile could blush somewhere else. He really had no reason to stand here and blush.

"Yes, I had to try it on," Zelda replied.

Marth cleared his throat and stared intently past the crowd at the Noki as if to imply that he wanted to hear. What he really wanted, badly, was to prevent the inescapable praise from Link. There was not a chance he could come up with a compliment that was even worthy an ant.

Zelda put a finger over her mouth to hush Link whose ears drooped when he did not get a chance to flatter her. Young Link was still pressing his cheek to her body with his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

"And that was all," the Noki finished.

"I did not hear," Zelda said disappointedly. "Marth, you were listening. Did you hear what this was all about?"

Marth gave Link an accusing stare, as if he was to blame, before replying with a short "no" when in reality he had not paid attention to a single word from the Noki.

"I heard," Link told Zelda, very happy to contribute when his rival could not. "He thinks we're tired of all the fighting."

"But the fights haven't even started!" Zelda said and pulled her eyebrows together.

"Yeah, that's what Falco said but the Noki's answer was just that _yeah, yeah, you're all exhausted_ so we'll be having a little competition on one of the battle arenas, all together."

"We are?" Zelda said, staring at Link.

"It's impossible to reason with that little seashell so let's all just play along, 'kay?" Link said. Just then Peach cleared her throat.

"It's nice that you pay such attention… but could you please tell me this? Why haven't you gotten your dirty hands of my shoulders?" and with a battle cry she grabbed one of his wrists with both of her hands and flung him over her shoulder and Link flew into the crowd. A loud "ouch" rose from somewhere in the middle where he landed. Marth nodded approvingly, something which did not pass young Link by and he hugged Zelda a little tighter while giving the prince one of his fiercest glares.

"Pervert," Peach muttered and dusted off her dress.

While Ganondorf pulled the older Link up from the floor by his collar, hollering at him for having the guts to push the great King of Evil, Nana and Popo were standing a few steps away. The Smashers around them were either paying attention to Link and Ganondorf or mumbling things like "fights?", "we were supposed to fight?" or "oh, that's right!".

"Can you believe it Popo?" Nana asked with shimmering eyes. "A three-legged race! We are sure to win."

Popo nodded, agreeing but too humble to voice that he did so.

"Now, I've put all your names in this hat," the Noki spoke again and Nana's head snapped in his direction. "So you all come over here and pull out the name of you partner."

"No…" Nana whimpered and her arms flew around Popo's neck. Popo hugged his friend back tightly, clinging even more desperately to her than she to him.

"Blue Eskimo, why don't you start?" the Noki suggested and pointed at Popo with the hat.

"You'll pull out my name, I know it," Nana said with a look of confidence and gave Popo a squeeze before releasing him. The little boy in his blue parka dragged his feet over to the Noki, his vision going blurry.

Popo blinked at the hat. He was not even sure it _was_ the hat as he stood there in front of the Noki who was not taller than himself. He gulped and stuck his mitten down among the many folded notes.

"_I'll pull out your name, Nana_," he thought and his hand closed around one. The bond between them would pull through. He knew it, as he knew without looking that her eyes were on him only. He bent over the tiny piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Donkey Kong," he read off the note and then it fell out of his hand. The little boy stared straight ahead, not being able to turn around and face his dear partner and friend. He was useless. Why could he not just be run over by that hideous bus?

"Donkey Kong, come here and pull the name of the next one who will choose a partner," the Noki called out to Donkey Kong's head rising above the crowd while Popo stood beside him like a statue. The ape jumped over to them, accidentally pushing Luigi, and then put his big hand down in the hat, pulled out a note and squinted at it.

"Let me see," the Noki said and tugged at Donkey Kong's huge hairy arm. "Dr. Mario?"

The doctor stepped forth and wasted no time grabbing a note.

"Pikachu," he read and the Pokémon sneaked out between Roy's legs. "Lucky a-me," Dr. Mario added and bent down to Pikachu's level. "The perfetto partner."

"Pika," Pikachu replied and then got up on two legs to walk over to the hat that the Noki held out. He fiddled with the note and then naturally read "Pikachu", as he could hardly say anything else.

"No, no, you can't pull your own name," the Noki explained and wagged a finger at the Pokémon. Pikachu quite obviously thought the Noki was stupid and threw the note in his face before positioning himself at Dr. Mario's feet, a person whom he had already taken a liking to.

"Aha, see, it doesn't say Pikachu, it says Yoshi," the Noki told the crowd after removing the note from his face.

Yoshi pulled out a name and made a complaining noise.

"Who is it?" the Noki asked curiously.

Yoshi shied away and waved the note at the Noki, as if he could not bear to read it himself.

"Bowser," the Noki read aloud.

"Poor Yoshi," and an agreeing "Yeah!" was heard from somewhere in the crowd and then a crunching noise quickly followed by a "MY FOOT!"

Bowser pushed Ness out of the way to step out of the half circle and snatched the hat away from the Noki.

"I'm not exactly thrilled myself," he told the room indignantly when he dug through the many notes. "Jigglypuff."

Jigglypuff skipped over to them, her big cerulean eyes gazing happily at the hat in Bowser's hand.

"I lied," Bowser told her gruffly and kicked her across the room like a football. A gasp went through the crowd, but luckily someone rose above it and Jigglypuff crashed into this person and was safely brought to the ground. Kirby, her savior, checked that she was okay before striding unbendingly between the legs of the Smashers over to Bowser.

Bowser snorted at the little puffball, that looked anything else but intimidating. Kirby could barely look angry with his oval friendly eyes and a not very remorseful Bowser waltzed back into the crowd, receiving quite a few glares from the other Smashers and a terribly unnerving grin from Ganondorf.

Kirby kept his not-quite-as-happy-as-usual expression and followed, climbing over one of Roy's boots.

"Well, the real name drawn was Mr. Game and Watch," the Noki said like he just pointed out a cloud in the sky.

Mr. Game and Watch pulled out a note but as he was about to read it Bowser, who must really have been upset earlier and just could not keep quiet just yet, shouted: "How come he's not in the hat?"

A few snorts and laughs disguised as coughs were heard and Mr. Game and Watch slumped like a towel thrown on the floor. People never seemed to realize how often he had to endure those paper jokes. Crying, he threw the note on the floor and ran away.

"Lucky he's one big napkin himself," Bowser said.

"Pichu," the Noki read, unaware as always about everything outside his own head, but the little Pokémon stopped worrying about Mr. Game and Watch and obediently hasted over to him.

"Pichu," Pichu read in his clear voice and the Noki shook his head.

"It runs in the family, doesn't it?" he said to Pichu whose black eyes turned into tiny black pits before he tossed the note on the ground and with sparks erupting from his cheeks let himself be swallowed by the crowd once again.

"It clearly says Roy," the Noki stated and Roy eagerly stumbled out to draw a name. He smiled sheepishly over his shoulder, trying to spot Peach or Marth. He did not mind too much who he ended up with but like anyone else he had his preferences.

"Just let me cross my fingers," the red-head begged, shutting his eyes and then crossing his fingers. "Okay."

He swiftly pulled a note out from the ugly grey hat and triumphantly held it up for everyone to see before reading it himself.

"Samus?"

People stepped aside and a narrow path opened where Samus walked forward to end up standing with her hands on her hips in front of the young general.

"A pleasure to work with such a tall person," Roy blurted out, grinning like a fool. His height was not all too impressive and Samus did nothing to lessen that impression. Rather, the contrast made the bounty hunter appear more dangerous.

"Roy won't have it easy," Falcon thought aloud with an amused smile from where he stood, still waiting for his name to be drawn. That incomparable strength and also the focus with which it was wielded would inevitably fill anyone with admiration and was what had made him take an interest in Samus during the last competition. Also, there was something about being watched from behind that visor which sent chills down your spine.

"I'd kill to be in his place," Fox told Falcon in a whisper.

Samus looked at her note in silence before glancing hesitantly into the crowd. "Jigglypuff," she mumbled as if she was ashamed to call forth the innocent Pokémon after what had happened to her earlier. If she had spoken a bit louder perhaps Falcon would have come to a certain realization about her, but as it was now it ended up being put off until later.

"Jigglypuff," the Noki called out a bit louder and Jigglypuff was led over to them by Kirby who gave her an encouraging pat. Of course she happened to be a romantic and she glanced with deepest appreciation at him, her round cheeks a rosy color, when she chose among the notes. The color on her cheeks deepened when she silently read the name written on the one she picked. Kirby also looked at the note and his face lit up.

"What a cute team," the Noki commented, sticking his face between them.

Jigglypuff tucked the note away for safekeeping when no one looked and remained at Kirby's side when he pulled out a name from the hat.

"Marth," the Noki read, popping up between them again and Jigglypuff did not look too pleased.

The silence grew grave as Marth walked straight through the crowd without caring for those who got in his way, not that anyone dared. He stepped up to the Noki who had to stretch his arms towards the ceiling because Marth did not bend down.

Marth's gaze was not very gentle and no one wanted to be in the hat's position. Marth stared at the pitiful thing this utmost concentration. Roy was already chosen. If only, if only he could be with… He focused on the hat with his most demanding, royal order stare and gripped a note, gave it the same dark look and then nimbly unfolded it.

"Ness," he read with the voice of an executioner calling a condemned to the guillotine. The boy took off his cap and inched closer to the hat, not wanting to pass Marth who was staring at the note as if wanting to tear it to shreds, send it to the dungeon and step on it before giving the boy the same treatment, to put it in the kindest phrasing.

"Okay… I'll pull out the next one to get a partner," Ness declared bravely and took the first note that touched his hand to get it over with. "Link."

Link stepped out with his fingers crossed, giving Marth a challenging look when he walked past him. Zelda's name was yet to be drawn and Marth had just increased Link's odds. Something they both were aware of as their eyes met for a brief second.

Link exhaled, choosing his note with care. What about the one with a wrinkled corner? Or that one, the one that was a little bigger than the others? He could barely open the neat note he decided for.

"Nana."

The silence was unbearable, thus people were grateful when Popo threw his arms around Nana and wailed loudly over the unfairness of this cold, cold world. Nana walked up the Noki, dragging Popo along since he was still hanging around her neck, bawling. Ness rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure we'll do great," Nana said and gave Link a sweet smile that he tried his best to return. Then she pulled a note.

"Ganondorf."

The villain had spent the many days together with the Smashers unnoticed. Not the smallest of evil deeds had he made a try at, with the tiny exception of dealing with Bowser's meddling concerning their bet, and still people could not bear to look at him. Granted, Ganondorf could be very likable if he wished to, but he expressed such unnatural cruelty that any person with any good within would want to flee him.

"Pick one," he calmly ordered the Noki, towering over the tiny creature and the hat. With shaking hands the Noki did as he was told, reading the name with a voice that could barely have travelled over the front half of the crowd.

"P-Peach."

Princess Peach did not hesitate to walk up to Ganondorf, neither did she neglect him a smile. No one could be lovelier than this princess and none could believe in good like she did.

"I hope you are a good runner," she said pleasantly and left no room for any reply when she brushed by him to draw a piece of paper. "Young Link."

Young Link was, by Marth, torn away from Zelda's waist and pushed forward.

"Just you watch when I pull out Zelda's name," Young Link muttered darkly and chose a note with the same care as his future self.

"Mewtwo."

Mewtwo did not show up.

"Mewtwo?"

Donkey Kong plied through the crowd once more, pulling along a floating Mewtwo who mumbled "it's pointless" to no one in particular. The primate placed Mewtwo in front of the Noki and the hat, but all Mewtwo did was give it a look of apathy.

"It's pointless."

"No, it's not," the Noki said and waggled the hat a little, the white scraps of paper shuffling around not very unlike popcorn in a saucepot.

"It's pointless."

"No."

"It's pointless."

Donkey Kong kindly offered to pull a name in Mewtwo's place, as the Pokémon obviously wanted him to, and then put the note in Mewtwo's hand. However, Mewtwo did of course not read it so the Noki had to instead.

"Falco."

"Pull out a chick's name! According to the plan!" Fox yelled after his friend who gave him a thumbs-up.

"Behold, Zelda!" Falco cried, because Zelda was the only female left, when he pulled out a note. "Mario…" he then corrected himself as he bent over the little piece of paper.

"Grande! Let's-a do our best-a!" Mario said and offered a hand to Falco who sighed and walked back to Fox with his head hanging. A fat, short, Italian plumber with a moustache covering half of his face? That had to be as far from a gorgeous woman you could get.

"I failed you, boss", he sulked.

"Yeah, you're an idiot," Fox agreed and crossed his arms. "I can't even stand to look at you."

Meanwhile Mario pulled a name out of the hat. "Captain Falcon-a."

"Very funny," Capain Falcon muttered as a few snickered at the way Mario's accent had made his name turn out. Either way, he confidently strode forward, thinking that the laughing ones were too childish to bother about and it showed on his face, or at least the half not covered by his dark visor and red helmet.

"My partner will be… Zelda."

Zelda glided over to the racer and shook hands with him, while the two Links watched in deep disappointment from the background. Samus also looked on, against her own will, feeling something tightening inside her chest.

"Luigi?" Zelda read and a cry of victory escaped Luigi.

"I wasn't the last-a nome to-a be drawn! Take-a that!"

No one really took part of his celebration as none knew how often he was the one to be chosen last in every game resembling this. Meanwhile the one who _was_ the only one left let the realization sink in.

"I can't believe it," Fox mumbled while shaking his head and having Falco pat his shoulder consolingly.

"Fox-a," Luigi read with a voice full of pride.

"We'll begin the race tomorrow morning," the Noki announced.

This was quite a troublesome chapter, the reason being that I suddenly entered a phase of insatiable want for zelink. I really could not get around the dress situation without some Zelda and Marth interaction which left me awfully frustrated.

This chapter is also a proof of that I got way too much free time. One day I was so bored I wrote down all the Smashers' names on a couple of tiny pieces of paper and then pulled them in the exact same order as in this chapter. So the teams were all chosen by fate.

To clarify, the teams are: Popo – DK, Dr. Mario – Pikachu, Yoshi – Bowser, Mr. Game & Watch – Pichu, Roy – Samus, Jigglypuff – Kirby, Marth – Ness, Link – Nana, Ganondorf – Peach, Young Link – Mewtwo, Falco – Mario, Captain Falcon – Zelda, Luigi – Fox.

I think Jigglypuff and Kirby are so cute. Therefore, I was highly amused when they ended up being a pair. Jigglypuff has already developed a crush on Kirby (but I'm pretty sure he's still pining for Ribbon). So Kirby has lots of ladies to make up for that stolen cookie.

Back to Zelda, Link and Marth. I still have this nagging feeling of Marth having the upper hand which has left Link with a whole lot more opportunities. So here's the thing: Marth has development with Zelda whereas Link is still on square one despite all his time with her. Oh, and I still haven't decided who will get her as I constantly change my mind.

And most important of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I really, really appreciate it (am still as awed about how people can find such nice things to say). I would say more but I've already written too much again…

-Smiles evilly- I have a date planned for Zelda and Marth but I'm not sure it'll be written (I have to write the three-legged race first too).


	17. The Three Legged Race

**Chapter 17: The Three-Legged Race**

Peach hummed as she skipped down the hall, earning her a nervous glance from Ness who was on his way down for breakfast. She was not aware of his looks or anything else for the matter, being since long lost in the tune and she even managed to walk past her destination. She clasped a hand over her mouth and came to an abrupt halt that made the long skirt of her dress swing around her legs.

It was something ominous about the door, not that Peach was one to pick up on negative things. She observed the plain ceiling as she knocked on the door, repeatedly scolding herself for always starting up on the humming whenever she tried to quit. When she fell silent yet another time she could hear heavy footfalls approaching. Every step increased her enthusiasm.

Ganondorf opened the door, perplexedly watching the excited princess he found outside. The mere sight of him made Peach's skin crawl but she would never, never judge someone on such silly prejudice. People might have said that Ganondorf was evil, but he had made nothing to earn her loathing.

"Good morning," she chirped and rose on the balls of her feet.

"Hello," he replied in his deep voice, pulling his eyebrows together.

"Well, we hardly had the time to talk yesterday, I believe. Since we are partners in today's competition I figured it would be nice if I came to see you. Rise with the sun and you are sure to have a good day is what I always say. Anyway, I don't know if you are the type that likes talking strategy-"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not," he interrupted.

"Oh," Peach said softly, but then gathered her courage again. "That is such a shame. At least you will join me for breakfast now when I have gone through the trouble to come here?"

She felt like she was shrinking when he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. He casually leant against the doorframe and appeared to politely consider going with her, if yet it did not feel like that was what he truly was doing. Did he consider her a fool? No. Peach thought about it and quickly decided that such ugly thoughts were the effect of that unwelcome prejudice.

"So? How about joining me for breakfast?" she repeated her question and put on the smile that four times out of five would make Mario tell her how cute she was.

"You mean that you intend to rearrange our seats at the table? It wouldn't be the first time," Ganondorf said and his lips curled into a smirk. Peach felt a shudder run down her spine although the tone of his voice had been smooth like the petal of a rose.

"What do you mean?" Peach said nervously as she drew back. All of a sudden it was very hard to look at him.

"I am a man of principle. I follow the rules."

Somehow she had a feeling that he only followed rules when he felt it to be convenient. However, she quickly told herself that it was the prejudice speaking.

"Rules are important," she agreed and tried a different smile that flashed her perfectly white teeth. A quiet grunt escaped Ganondorf and she quickly closed her mouth.

"Do not bother me until the race, please," he then said nonchalantly and looked past her as if to see if a Smasher would turn up all of a sudden to save him from her. She did not understand what she was doing wrong. The atmosphere was becoming more hostile with each passing reply.

"Of course," she complied and tried one last smile that resulted in a door being closed in her face.

"How rude!" she exclaimed and turned on her heel. She would like to give him a piece of her mind but regarding the delicate situation it would be better to try and calm down. If she could find Mario it would not take that long either.

The first person Peach ran into was not Mario however but Zelda. The Mushroom Kingdom princess was no less delighted by that and hurried to stop her friend at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning, Zelda," she said happily and grasped Zelda's hand. "It's soon time for the three-legged race and you're teamed up with a racer. Lucky you."

Zelda mirrored a slightly subdued reflection of Peach's joyful look. The Hylian princess had never been one for chitchat to Peach's great disappointment and it was therefore no point in waiting for any other reply than the brief smile. They descended the stairs together while Peach tried to think of something that could engage Zelda in conversation.

"You know, I'm starting to believe that you might not be all wrong about Ganondorf. He is pretty hard to have to do with," Peach began but stopped midsentence when she saw the scowl it had brought forth on Zelda's face. With parted lips she let Zelda stop her from walking further. She had expected one of those affectionate smiles or polite responses her friend usually gave. She had a hard time imagining Zelda angry though, so maybe she just needed to change the topic?

"You should avoid any confrontation with him, Peach," Zelda warned as she looked Peach in the eye and Peach nodded obediently, although she did not seem to take the warning seriously.

"Well, I guess, but have you seen Marth today?"

"No, why?"

Peach rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. "Because you are his found gold among sand. In each other's presence you will discover feelings you have never felt nor before known to exist. How can you do that unless you meet? Despite what people say love can always use a little bit of nurturing."

Peach stopped all of a sudden with a gasp that nearly made Zelda trip, only to then tug at her arm so that she indeed did trip down the last few steps, if yet she remained on her feet. Peach tumbled after her into her back while never letting go of her hand.

"There he is Zelda, all alone. Go and talk to him."

Marth was standing by the window with his hands folded behind his back. He watched the sunlit garden, the blue birds and the multicolored flowers outside as though he was watching a gravel yard a rainy day.

"He seems to be in a good mood too," Peach insisted, jumping at Zelda's side and squeezing her hand. Zelda took a few careful steps forward, her hand sliding out of Peach's before she walked up to Marth and positioned herself beside him. She followed his gaze and they remained like that, neither appearing to pay any notice to the other.

Peach sighed as she ducked behind the sofa.

Zelda could not enjoy his presence like she usually did. Truth to be told, she had wanted to avoid any confrontation with him after their last meeting. She had hardly been in her right senses then and afterwards she could not be certain that he had been either.

Nonetheless, here she was. Her body had acted on its own. Marth's misery was like a part of her, something she had run away from that called her back. Near him everything else faded. Fox's hissing whispers to Falco, the children on the floor in front of the TV and Pikachu's paws moving rapidly over the furniture in his pursuit of Pichu.

Marth's world was empty and cold, yet to her it was beautiful. Its gloom was like purification to her, something she needed to feel. It was like diving into cold water, vast darkness, but at the same time like a safe embrace around her. It was something only they could share.

The touch of something soft against her skin made her pull away. She stared at her own hand, held up in front of her. It felt surreal. She only hoped that he had not noticed her sudden movement, then he must have seen her run her fingertips over the very place his lips had touched less than a day ago.

She dared to steal a glance and was met by his unfeeling blue eyes staring right back at her. His gaze made her blood run cold. Why did her body insist on taking command on its own? Why had she walked up to him? Why had she touched the place he had been as bold as to kiss? How helpless it made her feel when she could not even be in control of herself. And why did he have to notice?

Strangely enough, she did not feel relieved when Marth went back to indifferently watching the garden. All the more appalling was that it looked like he was observing the glass of the window rather than the much more understanding distraction being the vivid outside.

Zelda felt a sinking feeling in her chest. She had not paid it much thought but she had expected him to at least apologize for what he had done. She was sure that he had been recalling the moment when she had looked into his eyes. There was no excuse. He did not care. It hurt.

"Do you want me to?"

The soft sound barely reached her pointy ears. She had problem putting the words into context when she looked up to be faced by his solemn features. That ever present bitter quirk at the corner of his mouth, the cold gaze that wanted to shut people out like a wall of falling snow, the sorrow behind the cold, like a night sky the snowflakes slowly fell down from.

Marth felt his hopes fall when her answer delayed. It did not matter what she answered if she spent time considering the options, then either answer would be dishonest. He just wanted somebody to prove that not everything had to be built on lies. Just a faint streak of truth. Did she want him to apologize?

"I don't know," she replied ruefully. She could not bring herself to look at him. Things did not have to be this hard, did they? Could she order him to apologize? Would she be happy then? It was odd, but his question angered her and she would be forced, like she had always been taught, to suppress it. She tried to swallow her pride but to no avail.

"How can you expect me to decide that?" she exclaimed and her voice sounded whiny and childish even to her ears. This went against all she had been raised to be but, oh, she could not stop herself. "It is not up to me whether an apology is acquired. It rests on whether you can be sincere in your regret or not."

Marth guessed that the outburst had taken her some effort. She had to take three deep breaths before she found her usual composure. The truth was that he had no intention to apologize. He did not feel sorry for the kiss but it would not be courteous to neglect her an apology if she wanted it. That was why he had asked.

What he felt now could not be called happiness but he felt like a glowing candle had been placed within the overpowering darkness he carried in his heart. Zelda had given word to her thoughts in spite of it hurting her. All for him.

"I'm sorry."

There was almost a hint of warmth to his voice. Zelda, who had been steadying herself for a scolding, felt the strength she had tried to upkeep tremble and fall like a house of cards. Was he apologizing for forcing the decision on her or for the kiss? She thought that she knew.

Marth let his fingers entwine with hers. That was when it hit him. Every time their relationship had been at stake some ignoramus had been involved one way or another. If he could get Zelda alone they could explore each other without reserve. Deep down he knew that it would be futile to hope that a private rendezvous could go unnoticed in this accursed mansion, but the idea had settled in him and would not go away.

"Let me take you out to dinner."

She could not turn him down, he knew it. She had no reason to decline. He refused to let her hesitation plant any doubt in him.

"Dinner? This is quite sudden… I… I guess," Zelda said as not to keep him waiting while she tried to sort out her thoughts. He was in no hurry and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb while he waited. Her words had betrayed that her thoughts were swaying in his favor.

Just then, like Marth needed any proof of how badly he needed to take Zelda away, a voice interrupted them. A voice like the sound of dragon claws against a blackboard to the prince.

"Hi, Zelda," young Link chimed and if sunshine could be heard it would have been the sound of his voice. He quickly encircled her waist with his scrawny arms and pulled at her till she was forced to let go of Marth's hands.

The Altean prince did not move a muscle but it felt as though the water vapor in the air was turning into ice around them. Before he could decide what to do about the boy, Princess Peach of all people came to his aid as if from nowhere, unless she had come from behind the sofa which would have been downright odd. She tugged at the boy's arm and did not have to bother about being gentle as she could hardly hurt anyone no matter how much she tried, unless she was in the right mood.

"Link, you really shouldn't cling to Zelda like that. Can't you see that she is busy?" Peach said in a much kinder manner than she would have chosen if his older version was concerned.

"But," Link said with a heartbreaking voice and then directed his big blue eyes at Zelda. "I just wanted to hug you, Zelda."

Zelda had been lost the second the boy had showed up and now Marth could see Peach beginning to cave as well. Were they blind? The little barnacle was obviously doing it all on purpose.

"Boy," he said and his voice took on a new coldness that would make anyone go numb. "Would you mind leaving?"

"That's right. They were in the middle of something here," Peach agreed, getting back to her senses, and tried to gently pull Link away but he only held on tighter.

"I won't leave Zelda alone with him. Ever," he said stubbornly and in slight panic of such a dire scenario.

That little barnacle. Plaster. Glue. Koala. Just like Marth had anticipated he would never be alone with Zelda. Then you had to get rid of the hindrance. After all, that was what everyone else did without concern for those they might step on in the process.

"I can but commend your concern in your sovereign. Perhaps we ought to settle this as adults?"

Marth guessed that the boy had not understood a word. Link put his cheek against Zelda's body and put on a brave face to hide the worry that Marth could distinguish in his eyes. Better go on then.

"If you defeat me in the three-legged race I give you my word that I will keep my distance from your precious princess. If I on the other hand should end up the victor, I will have the honor of taking Zelda out to dinner without your, and that includes your equally gifted counterpart's, interference."

"You just insulted me, didn't you?" Link said. Marth stole a glance at Zelda.

"No."

Being sarcastic was technically not the same as lying.

"Do you accept?" Marth said.

Link could sense a trap. What he could not deny was that he had a lot to win while he could not afford to lose. If winning was a must you should not waste time worrying. The outcome would depend on nothing else than his own ability. Then there could be no danger.

"I accept."

The fire of will had been lit. Marth watched bemused how the short boy met his icy dislike with set determination. Zelda looked petrified and Peach looked for some reason thrilled.

"Do I have your acceptance as well?" Marth asked and tried to approach Zelda when young Link sidestepped in his way. He decided to ignore him and focus on the princess, talking over the boy's head. "I assumed that I would have your approval since you already agreed to have dinner with me."

Well, she had been about to agree.

"That's right Zelda," Peach cut in. "You already said yes. Don't think too much about it."

Zelda's thoughts were not on the dinner but on the race. It was about cooperation. Making agreements like these was not only unfair to their teammates but to the other Smashers and to a small extent her. Marth did have a point though. She had not turned down his offer and all he did was putting a 'perhaps' to it. Did she have the right to change her mind?

Be clear and do not let your answer be clouded by what ifs or maybes. She had often been told that.

"I don't mind."

Zelda did not like the cruel confidence that showed up in Marth's eyes.

Young Link refused to leave her side until he was sure that Marth would not return after gliding up the stairs with the elegance of a swan. When he had been convinced of the prince's absence he could at last give in to his grumbling stomach and headed for the kitchen for a late breakfast.

The kitchen table looked like a mess and hardly any Smashers were left in the room. Half empty bread baskets, knocked over milk packages, spilt juice, used glasses, crumbs and pulled out chairs were only some of the things making up the scene.

Captain Falcon was pouring Link's older self a glass of juice. The teenaged Hylian was lying with his face down on the table, moaning softly.

"Just get yourself some vitamins and pretend it makes you feel better," Captain Falcon said with an unfeeling tone. Link left the glass untouched but looked up through half-closed eyelids. He scratched his head dazedly while he eyed the racer famous for his "don't complain if you so are taking your last breath" attitude.

"It's a just a headache and you haven't heard me complain about it yet, right?" Link said somewhat annoyed. "I'll live through it without orange juice. I just need to lie down for a bit, unless there's any heroic deed that needs to be done."

"Can't-a say I-a heard that there is-a," Mario said lightheartedly before chugging half a sandwich into his mouth. Then he noticed young Link watching them intently, not blinking and with a clenched jaw.

"Haven't-a you eaten yet-a?" Mario asked and moved the milk in front of him closer to the young boy as an invitation. Young Link shook his head, refusing to move an inch.

"You haven't?" Captain Falcon questioned sharply.

"I have."

"Well, your face is white as a sheet. Sit down."

Young Link dragged his feet over to the table and pulled out a chair, dropping down on it with his head hanging. Captain Falcon moved the glass of juice away from Link and put it before the young hero who watched the liquid dance around in its small container. He did not at all feel like drinking it but Falcon did look quite merciless so he forced himself to gulp all of it down in a hurry.

"Why-a so down?" Mario asked, shaking the juice package only to find that there hardly were anything left. Disappointed he put it down and tried to drink up the last few drops at the bottom of his glass.

Young Link's eyes narrowed on the table. "I really, really , really hate Marth," he said and at the same time felt the hatred pulsating through him, stronger and stronger.

"Let's save the hating to a time when he actually dares to show his pretty boy face," the older Link said tiredly and rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease the pain.

"That's unexpected," Captain Falcon commented, leaning on his elbow and scrutinizing the adult Link from behind the dark visor of his red helmet.

"How about we stop speaking about His Holy Mighty Godly Highness or I really will get mad," Link warned an unfazed Captain Falcon.

Meanwhile young Link pondered whether he ought to tell his older self about Marth's challenge, but as things were now he had no choice but to conclude that it would be unnecessary. He knew himself well enough to know that he never in a lifetime would be able to build up enough self-control to leave it any rest. Protecting Zelda from Marth was his duty to his country, the mission obtained from his goddesses and in his own personal interest.

He would win.

Before it was time for the race to begin the Smashers anticipation did cause a few mishaps. In spite of the many obstacles not a single one was missing from the living-room when time drew near the much awaited competition.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand showed up and that alone was enough to stir the excitement in the room. They had not been seen since the first day and not many had paid them a thought since then but it made their entrance all the more majestic.

They glided through the air with an air of importance, over the masses of different creatures. Every eye in the room was on them. They descended on each side of the Noki who had blended in well and now seemed to have appeared as if from nowhere.

"Well, well, glad to see you're all here," the Noki said, the corners of his mouth slowly forming a gentle smile. With the cane in his hand he pushed its tip against something near the bookcase behind him. It was hard to spot unless you knew it was there. No one had the time to take a closer look though, because the wall next to the bookcase opened with a hissing noise. A blinding light forced the Smashers to shield their eyes and a low squeak escaped Pichu.

Everybody watched in wonder the hidden circular room that they had walked past for days. Mario was standing in the front and was the first one to take a careful step forward before confidently following the Noki inside. Luigi was about to follow but Mario had given Peach courage as well and she accidentally bumped into him when following her beloved plumber. The younger Mario brother was unprepared, made a pirouette and ended up in the far back.

The walls were a metallic grey and cold. One would have expected a misty breath from the mouth, if anyone had dared to take such a deep breath. The room was empty except for a pile of white cloths near the wall.

"Go on, go on, don't be shy. Take one and tie your legs together," the Noki urged.

Peach approached Ganondorf, clutching a white scarf and unable to hold still. She could not hold back a smile and her eyes shimmered like the sun reflecting off the ocean's surface during summer. The Gerudo peered at the other Smashers kneeling down to tie their legs together. He would never bend down for anyone without a mighty good reason. He had done enough favors and serving for a lifetime.

His hopes, his dreams and his believes were all represented by one word. Power. For that alone he had been groveling in the mud to obtain the King of Hyrule's trust. He had endured the worst sort of humiliation whilst Zelda had followed him around like a second shadow with her awful bug eyes that had been just as penetrating when she was a child as they were now.

What had he achieved? Nothing at all.

He had been born a King of Sand. He was used to being worshipped like a king by his people and worth about as much as a grain of sand to everyone else. He did not mind that he had not received any attention from the other Smashers nor that Bowser's silly pranks made people think that he was the evil one. It was stupid but stupidity was something you had to accept if you were clever enough to be aware of it.

A high pitched humming from below made him finally notice Peach tying their ankles together. She did not mind bending down because she had never cared for privileges or benefits. She bounced back up and giggled at his stiff features.

Zelda lifted the hem of her skirt to make it somewhat easier for Captain Falcon to tie the scarf. He eyed her high heeled shoes skeptically while he wired it around their ankles and then stood up, brushing off his blue outfit.

"Don't trip," he said.

Zelda gazed up at him. He was kinder than he looked. The square jaw, rough skin and those white lights where his eyes should be, he was intimidating but she felt that she was already taking a liking to him. He was too young to be her father and too old to be her brother but she could imagine him being a wonderful family member. Brutally honest, a bit harsh at times but loving all the same.

"You've got long legs and there are many mismatched couples here. I think we have a pretty good shot at winning," he analyzed in a muttering voice. Zelda nodded, more and more impressed by him. Her cheeks heated due to him commenting on her legs but such a modernized man could not have meant anything suggestive so she ignored it and focused on the many good points she was discovering in him.

"Everybody ready?" the Noki wondered with a hand cupped around his mouth.

"No!" Bowser yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

"Problem," the Noki added with a nod. "No problem. Then if you're all ready, let's go."

The whole room disappeared in a white light. Zelda felt her skirt move as if the wind had grabbed a hold of it. Captain Falcon put a broad arm safely around her waist, easily reaching around her. She put a hand on his back, understanding that they needed to support each other if they were to succeed in running effectively.

"Good." She heard his voice close to her.

When the light at last faded they stood crammed together on a ship. Zelda felt crushed against Falcon's chest, being like a steady wall the surrounding bodies forced her against.

The first thing that struck her was the cold, the second that there past the Smashers heads were clouds at eyelevel with her.

"W-we're flying," Popo's voice squeaked from somewhere near the edge of the deck. The next instant the unease this settled inside the fighters created a domino effect from their unsteady tries to move. Fox pulled Luigi out in front of himself in an attempt to avoid being impaled on Bowser's spikes, something he quickly forgot when he noticed that the person he was pushing himself flat against was Samus.

"I should thank heaven that you haven't yet flown away from this love boat with your angel wings," Fox said and grabbed her well encased arm while he gave her, what he considered, his most seductive look. She angrily flung him away and Bowser who had just turned around had Fox slam right into the front of his shell. The Koopa staggered, surprised by the flying fox's impact, and fell over the edge. Yoshi hollered desperately and nearly choked when he all of a sudden flew in a half circle and ended up upside-down, dangling from Bowser's leg which his own was tied to.

"I'm not going to be the laughingstock of everyone by falling of a dumb ship," Bowser growled. Long trails from his claws travelled along the ship's side to where he still held on for dear life. Yoshi sighed in relief that they had avoided an early death and started swinging in hope of grabbing a hold of something that could help him keep his head up and feet down like it should be.

"S-stop that," Bowser yelled when he felt the wood starting to give in to his sharp claws. Yoshi stuck his tongue out at him and with his free foot he used the ship as a springboard for a leap. Bowser who had a load of nasty words on his tongue, knowing that Yoshi would not be able to pull them both up alone, dragged himself upwards. The wood broke but by then he had already pulled out his claws and mirrored Yoshi's move of jumping up the ship's side.

Out of breath, which might have been a good thing considering what would have come out of his mouth, Bowser stared at Yoshi like he was out of his mind. Just then the ship trembled and tilted over. They both tumbled backwards down the deck when Bowser's spikes got stuck in the floor and they ended up hanging upside-down while the ship began sinking.

"Bowser broke the ship," Nana cried.

"That's out cue," Falcon, who had been slowly progressing towards the fore, said. "Start on your left foot, sugar."

Zelda had no time to object but as she moved she came to the horrible realization that her skirt was not wide enough at the bottom to let her fully extend her leg, which was crucial if she wanted to keep up with Falcon. He was fast, she could tell already on the first step. Luckily, her left leg was the one tied together with his, meaning that he too immediately reacted on her skirt being in the way. Her weight was not near enough to pull him off his feet either way but now he could help her prevent falling out of rhythm.

Captain Falcon gritted his teeth and jumped onto the platform in front of them, carrying her with him.

"We'll have to rely on jumping if we want to win. You fine with that?"

"Yes."

"Use both of your feet when we land and aim for the platform above us."

She hardly had to do a thing. He was strong enough to carry her with ease. In a way, deep down, she was disappointed. She had come here for Link's sake, not for glory, but this feeling of not being able to keep up was unexpected and incomprehensible. She followed Falcon's instructions in a daze, suppressing the rising feeling of hopelessness. Could it really be that she had been priding herself to be forced to hold back against these people? They deserved their hard earned skills and they had come here with an ambition to win and where did that leave her?

"Don't look down at your feet," Falcon mumbled, taking his eyes off the track and frowning at her. "We can take it easy for a bit. We're well matched. Just keep on going like you are now."

Well, things might have begun smoothly for Captain Falcon and Zelda along with a few other well matched pairs, but there were still a few desperately struggling to get off the sinking ship.

Kirby and Jigglypuff rolled down the deck until they hit the rail. Jigglypuff ignored her spinning and aching head and jumped back up on her feet. When faced by her huge azure eyes narrowing on him Kirby grinned in return, his fighting spirit present like always. There was one small problem the otherwise well working team had trouble overcoming though. They had feet but no legs. That they were even trying to get anywhere when their feet were lifted off the ground when standing normally was admirable in itself. Whenever they tried to put their tied feet down their round cheeks was in the way and they ended up tripping.

"Jiggly," Jigglypuff huffed angrily and jumped in an attempt to save them from the impending doom that was last place. She blew up her cheeks to be able to soar further while Kirby was dragged along and tried to figure out what the other puffball was up to.

Jigglypuff's blown up cheeks hit Kirby's and they ricocheted away from each other. Unfortunately, they were still bound together and were flung back, colliding again.

Closer to the fore Link and Nana was making themselves ready to get off the ship.

"I am so sorry, Link," Nana apologized with a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She ran for all she was worth but she did not even reach his waist and he had to take steps as narrow as hers, meaning he walked in a rather silly way putting one foot directly in front of the other.

"Don't sweat about it," he said absentmindedly and seemed to focus on what was going on ahead of them. "We don't stand a chance," Link added under his breath.

Pretty far ahead Doctor Mario and Pikachu had found a rather effective technique to handle their different sizes. Link's eyes got locked on them. He had a faint memory of the doctor being pleased with his given partner and now he could see why. Pikachu clung to Mario's leg, not doing any running but shocking the opponents with electricity.

"Nana, do you see Dr. Mario and Pikachu?" Link asked. They were standing near the edge now. He grabbed the small mitten in his large hand, feeling a squeeze.

"Yes."

"Do like Pikachu does, 'kay? Just hang on to my hand now when we jump and then hold on to my leg."

Marth frowned when he watched Link and Nana fly through the air. He could see that a lot of force had been put behind that leap but he was not as impressed about their tactic. That the advantage of having a small partner was to divide the task between running and taking out rivals he had figured out since the very beginning.

The prince stood with his arms crossed while Ness was getting to his feet after tripping. The ship was tilting dangerously by now, not that it disturbed Marth's balance. He shifted his gaze from the adult Link to the young one who surprisingly was far ahead. He really didn't have time to wait for his dimwitted partner to realize that he should not be running at all, nor did he have the time to wait for anyone who could not even keep on their feet. He had underestimated the young imbecile and he would never ever allow to be defeated by him. The man he hated in the form of a child. If it happened he would commit seppuku.

Marth dashed into a run and Ness was thrown off his feet again with a surprised yelp. He moaned as his big head hit the ground and quickly grabbed it in pain, which was lucky or else he would have lost his red cap. Somewhere among the pain he could feel fury at the unfair treatment. He dug his free foot down into the ground and stumbled to his feet while swinging his arms wildly.

"What's your problem?" Ness yelled and grabbed Marth's boot to hold his balance. Soon he grabbed the prince's leg with both hands because he came to understand that it would be impossible for him to try to run together with Marth. He felt about as significant as a rock. It did not even seem like Marth had heard him insulting him.

Donkey Kong and Popo came up alongside them. The boy in the blue parka waved his arms frantically and barely kept himself from falling. His face was frozen in a terrified grimace with clamped teeth and widened eyes.

"Just hold on and enjoy the ride," Ness shouted to the other boy because it felt like Popo could use the advice. Frankly, he thought that it was quite dumb of Popo to act like such a wimp. He was not the one nearly having his skull crushed by some scary Prince of the Underworld. Yet, who was the one complaining?

Donkey Kong was obviously aiming on catching up to Mewtwo and young Link. Truth to be told he had forgotten about the boy tied to his foot that was now clinging to the big ape like a baby koala would to its mother.

After jumping between a couple of platforms for a while the leading order had changed quite drastically. Link and Nana had been passed by quite a few but that was not the hero's greatest problem. Link was desperately scanning the surroundings for any sight of his princess and Captain Falcon. He jumped onto a flying carpet while Nana smacked away Luigi and Fox with her mallet.

"I know that Falcon will keep an eye on her but…"

Nana timidly looked up at the Hylian. "But I thought that Princess Zelda and Prince Marth were a couple. I mean, I heard that you took her out on a date but I also heard Princess Peach say…"

The little girl felt words failing her. She did not dare to go on when Link's eyes were directed away from the road to her. Being lit on fire would have been more pleasant than having those predator eyes on you but as the mallet was about to slide out of her grasp Link realized what a stupid thing he was being upset over and put a hand over his forehead.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I think you misunderstood what that Peach said."

"She did not misunderstand a thing," Peach cut in when her trusty frying pan was brought down on Link's skull. The sound made Nana wince and she almost asked if her partner was all right but despite the loud clank she could not even find the smallest bruise on Link.

Ganondorf was subtlety watching the scene with an arm around Peach's slim waist. She had no trouble lashing out at Link and running at the same time and the Gerudo did not seem to have any problems adjusting to her running, nor mind the abuse of Link.

"Well, now when everything's sorted out I should not bother you anymore," Peach said politely as she tucked away the frying pan. She sped up a great deal to put some distance between them, Ganondorf panting while trying his best to keep up, but Link refused to be left in the dust.

The two pairs ran past Donkey Kong and Popo who had not yet found Mewtwo, then Mr. Game & Watch and Pichu. The black 2D man flapped like a piece of paper tied to the speedy rat Pokémon. Being able to run on all four was probably a privilege that would work only for them.

When Marth and Ness came into view on a big pendulum in front of them Link, who had begun to feel the weight of his baggage, ignored the numb feeling in his legs and finally managed to pass Peach and Ganondorf.

In the middle of this scurry a green blur passed them all. Bowser and Yoshi appeared to race each other rather than their opponents when they landed on the pendulum, only a few steps behind Marth and Ness. Link decided not to waste time being surprised that Bowser was running much faster than he should be able to and instead took the opportunity to use his hookshot. He barely had the time to tell Nana to hold on before the claw gripped an unknowing Bowser's shell and the long chain began to rail them in.

Nana cried joyfully as if she had been on a rollercoaster while Link gritted his teeth in concentration, feeling their own weight resisting the chain's strength. Right when they were about to leave the ground Link felt arms lock around his body in an iron grip. When on top of that breasts were pressed against his back there was no doubt about the identity of the hugger. They would not be able to enjoy this joyride for long.

"Flat as a board," Link muttered and Princess Peach's hug turned into a bone crushing one, albeit not the good kind. His comment was not exactly true but Link could not pay any attention to Peach at the moment, because it appeared that the hookshot had trouble railing in four people, even if one happened to be a child. He thought frenetically about whether this was a problem or not while Peach started chanting "pervert".

Up ahead, Bowser had not even noticed that he was pulling the weight of four people.

"And you think that you're so great because Peach says you're cute," Bowser spat, still not noticing the free riders. Yoshi responded by sticking out his long tongue at him with a "Whea".

"Real mature!" Bowser growled indignantly and elbowed his partner who punched him back.

The group was closing in on the people in the lead. Samus and Roy, Captain Falcon and Zelda, Luigi and Fox, Mario and Falco, young Link and Mewtwo and finally Dr. Mario and Pikachu were all fighting for the first place.

However, as they came closer and closer Link realized that there was one big problem he could not overlook. The monarch of Hyrule was right in front of them and he himself, her protector, was approaching with the man who wanted her head on a platter. Ganondorf would have to go, just in case he had any evil intensions.

He gripped Peach's gloved arm and expected to easily thrust her away but of course she had to stubbornly hang on. The stupid woman could never see things from another person's perspective.

"Let go."

"No!"

"I said let go."

"You can't order me around, you…"

"Fine then."

Link aimed a kick at the Gerudo and Ganondorf who had been behaving quite well up till now did not look like he would let it pass. He reached out to grab the hero's arm and Link barely evaded his large hand, his breath getting stuck in his throat. He knew what Ganondorf was capable of and if he had not the lilac flames engulfing his fist would have given a clue.

The Master Sword, Evil's Bane, was one of the few weapons that could match Ganondorf's might and Link did not hesitate to use it, especially considering that every second Zelda was getting closer. He tried his best not to hit Peach who protested wildly against their little brawl while kicks, swings and punches rained around her.

"You should not have picked a fight with me, boy," Ganondorf said, a terrifying blood thirst evident in his voice.

"Better have you dealt with before you're able to make any damage," Link replied fiercely and threw a bomb that flew past Ganondorf's left shoulder and Peach gasped, clinging harder to the Hylian.

"You'll be good riddance," Ganondorf chuckled while Link reached for a few more bombs, which was not the easiest task because he was holding the hookshot with his left hand and had to use only his right one to deal with Ganondorf.

"Enough! If you insist on ignoring the opinion of a lady I will just have to make sure that you stop by myself," Peach exclaimed and picked up her frying pan, raising it high over her head. The bombs Link tried to throw at Ganondorf were one by one hit in a different direction by the princess.

Roy and Samus had not run into any obstacle yet. What Roy lacked in speed was evened out by the heavy suit Samus wore. When the bomb landed in front of them Roy frowned, thinking through whether they would be able to pass it or not while Samus's thoughts went a bit beyond that. She had seen Link take use of the bombs in battle before. She knew basically how long it would take for it to explode and what damage it could cause. She glanced back and approximately calculated the distance the Smashers behind would be able to run before the explosion.

This bomb was a problem.

There was one way Samus could put a stop to this small disaster and give everybody behind a fair chance in the race, but she had taken too long reaching that inference and it meant that she had gotten too close to the bomb herself.

"I hate myself," Samus uttered monotonously when she aimed her cannon at the bomb.

"Samus!" Roy cried, knowing what she was about to do once he noticed where she was aiming.

"What are you doing," someone else suddenly yelled and grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her away from the bomb. Samus came eye to eye with Captain Falcon and she could see that he had not fully realized the risk in turning around to stop her. She who had made sure that Falcon and Zelda had enough time to get out of the way. That stupid Falcon.

A quick glance at Zelda told Samus that the princess knew what would happen, but she seemed rather helpless in Captain Falcon's embrace and when Samus looked at him a second time she could see realization strike him at last. The sad thing was that she had already fired. The red color of the explosion was reflected by his visor. Stupid Falcon.

Captain Falcon made a desperate attempt to shield Zelda from the explosion when they were blasted away in the opposite direction of Samus and Roy. Captain Falcon landed on his back with his arms tightly wrapped like a protecting shell around the princess. Zelda dared not to open her eyes but she heard him moan.

"Captain?"

"I'm fine," he groaned and sat up.

Samus's plan to save everybody would have been successful if Bowser, still dragging four people behind him, had not sped up even more, even been able to rush past the bomb the second she aimed at it. Therefore, while Bowser and Yoshi were launched forward like Captain Falcon and Zelda, Link, Nana, Peach and Ganondorf flew back with Roy and Samus. Link and Nana landed dangerously near the edge but Peach and Ganondorf were not that lucky.

Peach wished she had been able to squeeze out a tear or two. She had known Link's character from the very beginning but Zelda had refused to see it. Now Link had killed her, sent her falling to her death with the help of a bomb of all things. She prayed that Zelda would live on happily, maybe shedding a tear for her dear friend who had sacrificed herself to save her from a life together with a murderer.

Then everything turned white and she landed on her bottom in the very same grey and circular room which they had entered before the race begun.

Link had not killed her. He had caused her to get disqualified. She would kill him.

Marth and Ness arrived in time to see the mess caused by the bomb. Dr. Mario, Mario and Luigi had all turned around to come to Peach's rescue, the rest were on the ground, well, excluding Bowser and Yoshi who ran with a dangling hookshot behind them like a tail and young Link and Mewtwo who were in the lead.

There was no time to lose. Marth spurted past the heap of fallen Smashers, not seeing anything else than the little imbecile he had to beat. But Nana had ended up underneath Link's leg and weakly reached out to Ness.

"Please, help me," she begged and Ness knew better than to leave those who asked for your aide.

"Shouldn't we stop and help?" Ness asked the prince who did not show the slightest sign of even slowing down.

"They need help," the boy exclaimed. "PK… Thunder!"

Marth froze as his own partner electrified him. It shocked him to stillness. The tiniest twitches were the only signs of movement from him. Even his eyes were open wide and refused to blink. With a choking sound he fell to his knees.

This could not be.

Young Link's greatest disadvantage was that he was a child. He did not have as long legs, nor as strong ones, as an adult, neither did he possess the same endurance. The advantage of having Mewtwo as his partner was that it was very similar to having a big purple balloon tied to your foot. Weightless and indifferently floating along.

The boy was blind and deaf to all and everything going on around them. All he could think of was winning and because of that he did not slow down when he noticed that the ground ended in nothingness in front of him. Beyond the ledge was nothing but the blue sky.

Young Link and Mewtwo had almost reached the edge when Bowser and Yoshi showed up to their left.

"I don't give a shit about the number of people showing up on your birthday party," Bowser yelled, wagging a fist, before he and his partner ran out into the empty air alongside Link and Mewtwo.

Bowser made a petty attempt at flying before he clung to Yoshi and both of them screamed worse than Peach would have if she had been forcefully engaged to Link. Thanks to Bowser's weight they fell a whole lot faster than Link and Mewtwo and just when Bowser saw his life flash by before his eyes they landed on the very same ship that they had thought would bring them to their death in the beginning.

In time of Link and Mewtwo's landing a rain of confetti started falling and a huge banner saying "Congratulations" unfolded itself at the top of the mast.

Captain Falcon and Zelda were the next pair to reach the ship and then came the two Marios with their respective partners, followed by Fox and Luigi, who had tripped and made a somersault resulting in them falling behind. Marth, his aura a blizzard of ice-cold rage, landed gracefully with the trembling Ness who had no choice but to hold on to him. Mr. Game & Watch and Pichu were next and then Popo and Donkey Kong.

Popo cried that he wanted to go back to Nana but Donkey Kong was busy rejoicing over his and Mewtwo's happy reunion. Samus and Roy scarcely beat Link and Nana (to whom Popo tried to crawl to in vain). Last came Jigglypuff and Kirby, valiantly fighting until the bitter end.

Alone in the circular room Peach sobbed and cried. Why could not anyone see what a jerk Link was? Marth did, but that was hardly any comfort. Ganondorf squatted in front of her, watching her as she wept. Once she noticed, timidly peering at the evil king through her fingers, she tried to silence herself, sniffling quietly.

With one pull he dragged off the cloth tying their legs together, undoing the knot she had carefully done her best to tie securely. Maybe she had only imagined the look of agreement on his face when hearing her complaints, maybe even that he had looked at her had been a spur of her own imagination.

* * *

This chapter has to be an illusion, right? After all this time it can't be a real chapter. Sigh, I really wanted the three-legged race to be done with so after a lot of squirming I got to work and squeezed the whole race into one chapter.

I can barely get over how many things are off in this chapter. All of a sudden Zelda decides that the ritual she was so happy over is a bad thing, Link throws a dozen bombs and one of them does monster damage, I screwed up the order while they were running and got around it with a "later" because I'm lazy, Samus decides to sacrifice herself and Roy. There's no end to it.

The winners were picked the same way as the teams and I am quite pleased with the outcome. Except for poor Marth. I really liked that he challenged Link but then Marth lost D: No date! Well, I did say that it was only maybe and I guess I will have to make it up to the prince somehow. The few zelinkers reading this can rejoice.

I don't purposely try to be mean to Mr. Game & Watch. He just ends up in the way of the insensitive ones. It's the same with Peach that she ends up in the wrong situations. I'll try to show how sweet she can be. Marth and Zelda are hard to write because neither of them likes communication. I will try my best to make them get to know each other better.

Hmm, I've realized that I'm overly fond of arranging sentences so that one word ends up with a comma in the beginning. Thanks for the good critique. I will try to watch out for that. And it is sad but I can hardly write in regular English so I have no idea how to write in an Italian accent. I just randomly add '–a'.

I am also happy to announce that an awesome blossom has found the solution to the LinkZeldaMarth problem. A threesome. What a perfectly obvious answer. The boys can use their aggression to more useful things.

Thank you all for your far too kind words. Anonymous as well as those who let me sneak around on your profile pages. I love rereading everything you write in your reviews.


	18. The Definition of Two Timing

**Chapter 18: The Definition of Two-Timing**

The question was to kill or to die? Marth could admit that perhaps he had been too hasty when considering suicide. Being betrayed by his own partner in the race and beaten by that little barnacle Link had been more than a great blow to his pride but he had survived worse, had he not? It was true that he could not even bring himself to look at the winning order showed on the wide screen TV and luckily he did not have to either because he could barely see it behind the many different sized heads in the way.

Peach who had gladly accepted to join Super Smash Brothers with hopes of proving herself a worthy opponent and raise the opinion of women had forgotten any murderous intent towards Link. The disappointment in seeing her name at the bottom of the list was too great.

"Well, can't say that the winner was unexpected," Bowser bragged. His self-satisfaction could be tolerated but Popo and Nana had a hard time forgiving him for standing right in front of the TV.

"It was only because of Yoshi you won," Falco told Bowser mercilessly and Fox nodded next to him.

"What!"

"Yoshi is really something above the ordinary, being able to win with Bowser being his partner," Dr. Mario said and failed to hold back a chuckle. The other Mario joined in although it was doubtful whether he had heard what was said or not.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed happily.

"I dare you to say that again," Bowser threatened and stomped through the crowd to the spot where he thought that he had heard the Pokémon. Popo and Nana gratefully approached the TV together with a few others and ignored Bowser's tantrum. It would not change the fact that Yoshi was the true winner.

With Bowser out of the way even Marth had a clear view of the TV. Against his will he skimmed through the list and felt a bitter taste rise in his throat when seeing his own name. At least there was one small comfort to find on that list and then it was as if something clicked in the back of his head. How come he had not thought of it sooner?

"Remember what you promised?"

Marth could barely contain his delight upon finding the little barnacle next to him at such a blissful time. Judging by the look of worry that showed up on the boy's face he had been unable to hold back a smirk too. He quickly fixed his face back to what he would describe as gentlemanly indifference.

"It would be more than shameful of me to forget a promise. I gave you my word, did I not? May I suggest that we at once settle the details? It would truly be an unparalleled joy to me if you would be as kind as to comply."

The polite tone of voice was unnerving. That the room temperature was normal around Marth was even more so. Hopefully the prince was just trying to keep up appearances and Link decided to follow him to the kitchen.

"Now you'll stay away from Zelda, right?" the boy said quietly, lingering behind when Marth walked around the kitchen table as if he was on a tour of the house. The mix of hopefulness and pleading in his voice was like music to the prince's ears.

"Well…" Marth began, drawing it out and checking that there was no dirt under his nails. "We will get to that in time."

Link gripped the back of a chair, eyeing Marth who decided to lean against the kitchen counter on the other side. The prince took his time to cross his arms and put one leg over the other.

"You must be a devoted young man. I can imagine the efforts put into training to pull off such a performance," Marth said in such a casual way that it was more than suspicious. Young Link refused to say a word.

"No need to be shy. I have had the pleasure to hear you boast before. At least you can admit that practice makes perfect?"

"I guess."

"Excellent. I do not think that I can imagine the many great things you will turn out to be."

That was a ridiculous. Did Link not have his future self wandering around the same house? It was quite hard to miss.

"It would be strange if you would never be able to improve, even more embarrassing if your skills were to rust," Marth went on as if such a thought had just occurred to him. He even shook his head in remorse of poor Link's future.

Link wondered if he should keep quiet. It was too obvious of a trap to fall into despite the hard time he had to accept the insults. He did not like to ever think of himself as inferior to Marth, especially not at a time when Zelda's affections could be lost to him.

"You can see for yourself what I will become," young Link said boldly. "And no matter what skills I will or won't have I'll at least make sure that you don't get too close to Zelda."

Link could at once see that he had made a mistake.

"I see. It could not be so that it passed you by how embarrassingly bad you did in the race? Your much more experienced self that is. An aspiring young man at the top of his abilities, at an age that would leave him well matched with myself I would even dare say, ended up third place. From the bottom."

"W-what does that have to do with anything?" Link interjected hotly but Marth left no room for any protests.

"Oh, just a small triviality I found captivating, that I easily defeated you when you were at your strongest. Or maybe you mean to tell me that you are superior to the adult Link? Or even better, you plan to reveal that you and he in reality are two different people? Unless you do, I am afraid that all that remain is for you to congratulate me on my dinner with Princess Zelda. I believe that you are intelligent enough to understand that I cannot delay here when I must begin on the preparations to make sure that it will be an unforgettable night."

There were so many things wrong with what Marth had just said. Link could feel it in his entire body. His hands were shaking against the steady wood of the chair. How come then that he could not come up with any counterargument? Not a single word would come out of him. All he could do was to glare at Marth with all the hatred inside of him ready to burst out.

"Like I said," Marth went on, his indifference putting oil to the fire. Anger that went beyond what your body could contain, how was it to be dealt with? What was done to you? "If you don't have anything to say…"

Link mumbled something unintelligible, tearing his hating gaze away from Marth.

"I am afraid that I could not quite catch that," Marth told him callously. He was kind of surprised to hear what resembled a sob from the boy but there were no evident tears. Whatever difficulty the boy was having it was not enough to make him cry. With such halfhearted feelings Marth had no reason to pity him, if he had ever felt like considering it.

The long silence was slowly beginning to get to the prince. He was a patient man but with a troublesome and detestable little midget you could never expect things to run smoothly and he was quite eager to succeed in his persuasion. Maybe it took more to break Link?

"Congratulations on your win. I hope you and Zelda will have a good time," young Link forced out like every word had burnt his throat. His hands were still shaking terribly. The pitiable boy stood there all alone, looking small and helpless, clinging to something as worthless as a chair like it was everything he had left.

Marth cocked his head to the side and watched the child for a moment. He guessed that it would have been less sad if he had made him cry but why that incomprehensible look? It was only one dinner and he did plan to be a gentleman.

"Thank you. I am more than certain that we will enjoy ourselves," Marth said and abandoned his comfortable position against the kitchen counter. His rhythmic steps filled the silence when he walked around the end of the table and then he left with a wave over his shoulder.

Everything went just as planned. Now it was time to find Zelda and tell her the wondrous news that Link had willingly agreed to let them have their dinner.

Zelda was not one of those left in the living-room. Marth walked past the chaos and pretended not to notice Bowser hunting down the ones speaking well of Yoshi while objecting wildly to the praise of the dinosaur. He walked up the stairs and was fortunate enough to find Zelda around the corner. Sadly, she was not alone.

"I am tremendously sorry," Zelda apologized, bowing deep before Captain Falcon with her hands neatly folded in the front and her head held down. The racer appeared quite at a loss for what to do but decided in the heat of the moment to put a hand consolingly on her head. Marth was quite appalled at such a terrible lack of etiquette. Even so, he stepped back behind the corner to make sure that he would not be seen.

"Don't apologize," Captain Falcon said and tilted her chin up so that she would not miss his reassuring smile. "Even if third place is kind of irritating it was not your fault that we didn't win."

"But it is my fault," Zelda protested. She had been the one slowing him down when he had more than the potential to win. "You protected me from the explosion as well. Except for my thanks I see no other way than apologizing in order to pay back some of my dept."

"The thanks are enough," Falcon told her and put up his palm to stop her from any more objections. "I was the one taking you close to that bomb and Link asked me to keep an eye on you too. I'm just glad you're unharmed."

"Link did?"

Marth strained his ears to hear the continuation. He took a peek around the corner in time to see Captain Falcon lean back in surprise at the dark tone of voice in which the princess had spoken.

Zelda felt that she should have known that Link would do something like that. His protectiveness was driven to a point where she thought it weird that he had not yet suggested cotton to be laid out everywhere she walked. Then again, she had ended up in a situation where she could have been badly hurt if it had not been for Captain Falcon. Neither had she proved a single time that she was capable of taking care of herself. Instead of appreciating Link's concern she had most times been annoyed.

"Captain, I am glad that you accept my thanks," Zelda said serenely and smiled gently. Captain Falcon muttered "sure" while eyeing her suspiciously but he could find nothing in her behavior that betrayed any other emotion than gratefulness.

Marth decided that it was a perfect time for him to conveniently show up. He took a step around the corner and put on a look of mild surprise.

"Princess Zelda, I was just hoping that I would run into you."

"Prince Marth, how can I be of service?"

Marth ignored Captain Falcon giving him a look of warning when leaving Zelda's side. Too bad for Link that friends were so awfully overrated.

"I do unfortunately not possess any knowledge as to why he would have said such a thing but it seems like your young hero has allowed me to take you out to dinner," Marth said once he could no longer hear the sound of Captain Falcon walking down the stairs.

Zelda shot him a piercing look.

"I am not lying," he guaranteed.

"No. You're not," she agreed slowly and her gaze softened. He could compare it to the feeling of having a sword withdrawn from the body, although he could not say that he had ever had the joy of experiencing that.

"But how come that he agreed?" Zelda questioned. He should have expected her to choose the worst of all the possible things to ask.

"Like I said I can only suspect the reason."

True. He might have had a role in it but you could never know exactly what went on in the head of another. Zelda did unfortunately not seem to believe him this time but for reasons that were completely unknown to Marth she did not press him further.

"Then, Princess Zelda, I guess that it is decided that I will be able to enjoy your company for a full evening. Give me two days and I am convinced that I will have everything in order."

Zelda nodded, for some reason she did not seem too keen on speaking. Marth did not think too much about it either. He hated meaningless drabble.

He bid her adieu, kissing her hand and going through the full procedure before he left in a hurry. A smile would not grace his face even at a time like this but it was a though the weight that had been lifted off his chest made his steps lighter and it showed. This was short-lived though, because upon finding Roy cross-legged on his bed with his back against the mahogany bedpost Marth was once again aware of gravity.

"Long time no see," Roy greeted him with a boyish smile.

"I see you every day."

"Hardly. You are much too busy wooing princesses."

"You mean to say that I am the only one? May I remind you that you have been all over everything that moves in this house."

Roy untangled his legs, choosing not to answer but giving Marth's pillow a toothy grin. Marth took the opportunity to sit down at his desk, nonchalantly walking past his friend.

"Jealous?" the red-head teased.

"Hardly. I am much too busy wooing princesses," Marth said dryly.

"Speaking of which, I was out shopping, see how little we see of each other, and the cashier threw in a free magazine because I'm handsome."

Marth who had his chin propped on his palm raised his eyebrows at Roy. "Fascinating."

"Well, the thing is that the cashier, real cute with pigtails by the way, was busy looking at my face and just threw in a random magazine."

"I believe you mentioned a magazine, yes."

"It's one of those girl magazines. You know, what do the stars find attractive in men, top ten dream dates, why he doesn't take your hints, yadda, yadda, yadda. I couldn't help but to think of you."

"I am flattered."

Roy flung a pink magazine that had been lying on the bed in Marth's way, aiming for his head. Marth caught it before it could hit him and took a look at the pink front with a busty blonde that smiled adoringly at him.

Top ten dream dates? Could be useful if it had not been so that he had already been taught every single detail of courtship. He skeptically flapped the pages until he came across the huge title, surrounded by quite a few hearts, which said _The Perfect Date_. The list had been made from the readers' votes and when Marth skimmed through it he could find nothing that he recognized. There had to be something wrong so he read it a second time more carefully.

"Trash," Marth proclaimed and tossed the magazine back to Roy. The art of courtship had a long successful tradition and here came a magazine that did not bring up a single example of the proper ways. Movies, airplane messages, amusement parks, zoos, the beach; what kind of joke was that? Not the mention that red roses were written out to be unimaginative and cliché. Anyone would know that red roses were an unmatched classic. Chocolate boxes he had never heard of but who would be crude enough to bring a lady food? This was not the Stone Age where you could come dragging with a dead mammoth for a gift.

"Trash? Oh, I don't know about that," Roy said and found the right page again. "People seem to do it differently here."

Marth would not let himself be persuaded. Roy walked over with the magazine, which Marth refused to accept.

"Does this mean that you have asked Zelda out?"

The light faded from Marth's eyes. If he said yes there would be no end to it but if he-

"You have," Roy cheered and before Marth had time to say anything else added: "Otherwise you would have already denied it."

"I am quite sure that you and I have quite different ideas about what a date is. I will merely eat dinner with a lady that I find to be quite enjoyable company."

"My, really? Where will you eat?"

Judging by the cold look Marth gave Roy his guess that Marth had no clue where to take Zelda was correct.

"I have visited the city more than once," Marth said to save what little was left of his pride. "I know that there are restaurants."

"Do you know about _the restaurant_?" Roy asked smugly. Marth's eyes narrowed and the corner of his mouth twitched ominously. It was quite amusing making him out to be a fool. Roy waved the magazine before his eyes and Marth angrily accepted it, crossing one leg over the other and began reading it like Roy was no longer there.

Roy tried his best to amuse himself but the books looked boring, Marth was by the desk and would not let him touch anything there and he already knew practically all the contents in the drawers. Alas, he had nothing to do so he left Marth reading in peace.

The only people he passed by in the corridor were Peach and Zelda and they were about to enter Peach's room. He smiled and nodded and Peach disappeared with a giggle behind the door. She swirled around with a happy sigh and tended to her guest, making sure that Zelda was sitting comfortable among the many pillows and that the tea she had made before running into her friend was served in her best cups.

"Zelda, I am so sorry about the date being called off like that," Peach said sympathetically and pulled out her chair to sit opposite of Zelda.

The Hylian Princess felt a slight hesitation against telling Peach that the date, in fact, was still planned. Maybe the image she had of Peach making it into something bigger than it really was, persistently insisting to help her pick out the perfect outfit, was too much. It was tiring just to imagine it. Albeit that was a side of Peach that she liked Zelda felt that she would rather avoid wasting the energy it took to handle an excited Peach.

"Marth must be so disappointed," Peach said and took a sip of her tropical tea. "Perhaps you could ask him out to lift his spirits? I am sure that Link won't be any trouble if you're the one to suggest it."

"Speaking of Link," Zelda said, raising her chin and Peach hid behind her cup of tea. "Have you seen the younger one?"

Peach's gaze drifted to the door before she closed her eyes and thoughtfully drank some more of her tea. Once she had swallowed, she inhaled slowly and put the cup down on its small matching saucer. "Now that you mention it, I think he left the kitchen when I went to make tea, but I did not really pay him much attention."

"Peach, I am sorry for leaving already," Zelda apologized and handed Peach the full tea cup.

"But you just came," Peach said and rose when Zelda did, holding one cup in each hand.

"I have something urgent to discuss with Link."

"About Marth?"

Zelda nodded and Peach lifted her heels off the ground happily, nearly spilling the tea. "In that case you can go," she said and smiled broadly. "Hurry up."

Zelda thanked her a dozen times for her kindness before the door was finally closed. Link must have already left the kitchen which meant that there were quite a few places to look for him. Since she was already walking towards the stairs she could just as well begin looking on the ground floor.

Captain Falcon had escaped the pandemonium in the living-room and when Zelda noticed him approaching she did not hesitate to stop him.

"Captain, could I bother you with a small request? It would not happen to be so that you have seen the younger Link?"

"Eh, no," he said and took a good look at her face. "Is something wrong with him?"

Zelda shook her head. "Not that I know. I am merely wishing to speak a word with my young hero."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's not downstairs so why don't you keep me company to my room? Then you can go to his. Sounds like a plan?"

While he said this Zelda changed direction and began walking with him. As it often were with silences, the exception being if Marth was involved in Zelda's case, it was awkward. The next thing they said was polite goodbyes and then she walked on to Link's room. She was about to open the door but there was something particular in the air, a vibrating feeling that made her hand hover over the door handle. She knocked but no one opened. She hesitantly pushed the door open, being quite certain that someone was inside.

"Link?" she asked, searching the dimly lit room for any sight of him. It was early afternoon and the lack of light made her worried. It was not like Link to pull the curtains shut. Finally her gaze landed on the small back close to the bed.

"Zelda, this is not really a good time," Link said with a strained voice, fidgeting with his hands and not turning around to greet her.

She ignored what he said and strode over to him, gently placing her gloved hands on his shoulders. She could feel him freeze under her touch but let her hand soothingly remain where they were, waiting for him to relax.

"Link, I will leave soon but I have to ask. Have you agreed to let Marth take me out to dinner?"

How could he tell her differently? He had not wanted to, not in the least, but he had given his approval. However, he could not allow himself to think of that unfair situation again. If he started shaking Zelda would definitely feel it and he could not allow her to know how childish he was being.

"I said that it was okay," he told her and turned around. She removed her hands and was slightly shocked by his calm countenance which bespoke nothing but composedness, maybe with a bit of cute prematurity. It brought an affectionate smile to her face.

"Just know Zelda that if you make sure that I find out I will come and get you and you can go home whenever you like," Link added with a very premature tone to his voice.

"I am lucky to have you always looking after me," Zelda said and caressed his cheek. "My little hero."

"I'm not so little anymore," he interjected and she laughed.

"I know."

When Zelda had talked to Link she could feel a lot more relieved about the whole situation. She knew exactly what to wear, that light blue dress again. It could not be a bad choice since she had so few opportunities to wear it and Marth had helped to pick it out himself. Although she might feel a bit uncomfortable in the dress she was slowly getting used to it. She could let the date approach without regret and soon the day arrived.

An unknowing, and therefore happy, Hero of Time was spending the afternoon in front of the TV with Captain Falcon and Mario. The racer was the one in possession of the remote and had soon scared of the kids stationed on the floor with his constant zapping between the channels.

"You'd think that sport hasn't been invented yet," Captain Falcon muttered in annoyance after coming across yet another soap opera.

"Can't-a we watch this-a then? Could be a great-a conversation starter with-a Peachie," Mario said, leaning on the armrest and lazily watching the images fly by on the TV screen.

"I really don't care about your love life," Captain Falcon said and he had already changed the channel about five times since Mario began speaking.

"Speaking of which, Falcon," Link cut in venomously. "You have been awfully friendly with Zelda since that three-legged race."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah? So what's the deal? Weren't you hanging after Samus? Do you like Zelda?" Link prompted threateningly. Captain Falcon gave him a bored glance.

"Samus? Sorry, but I don't swing that way. To me it seems like it's Samus you should worry about when it comes to Zelda and not me. Sure, Zelda's cute, like a little nun or something, but a bit stiff and too young for my preferences."

Link thought of whether he ought to make it clear to Falcon that Samus was a woman but they were speaking about Zelda and that was quite a bit more important.

"How can you speak so lightly of the Princess of Hyrule?" Link said with all the pompousness and grandeur you could put to the title.

"Aren't you being oversensitive?" Falcon retorted. "What do you want me to say? That she is heavenly beautiful and God's gift to men but I'm not interested?"

"You speak of her like that and yet you claim not to be interested?"

"Mario," Falcon said and turned to the plumber who had stayed out of the discussion. "He's always like this if he doesn't get to see her enough. Tell him to go and ask her out so that I can watch TV."

Mario shrugged and turned to Link. "Go-a and ask-a Zelda out-a."

Link snorted and focused on the TV. As long as he was quiet Captain Falcon did not mind but Mario was serious in his suggestion.

"Link-a, it-a can't hurt-a. If you-a want to see-a the one you like, you should-a," the plumber said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like-a now. All this talk-a about principesse makes me-a wanna see Peachie."

To prove what he said he jumped down from the couch and left them, taking the opportunity to snatch the white flowers from the vase on the coffee-table in front of them.

"It can't hurt to ask her, Link," Captain Falcon said, peering at the Hylian. "I don't think she'll turn you down. She already said yes once. This is the time when you're supposed to be a bit more forward or nothing will come of it."

"Well, I'm not borrowing money from you again. What am I supposed to ask her? I can't afford taking her out every week no matter how much I want to."

"Bah, as if women, most women anyway, care about money. We have a girly garden available and a huge grassy field under the night sky. Don't they like watching stars and stuff?"

"Don't get how you can be that casual about stuff like this," Link sighed when he rose and brushed off his tunic.

"I'm not seventeen anymore," Captain Falcon replied, eyes glued to a soap opera when Link walked away.

The hero was lucky to find Zelda exiting her room the moment he reached the top of the stairs and at the sight of him she happily greeted him and waited for him to start a conversation. Ironically, he could feel his tongue tie itself into a knot the very same moment. He put a hand against the wall, trying to pull off a dashing smile in order to win some time.

So there he stood, silent and grinning like a goof.

"Link, I feel like we have not seen each other lately. I am glad that I ran into you," Zelda said after a long pause and a whole lot of smiling.

"Same here, I mean, me too. Glad, very happy, to see you."

"Did I miss the afternoon coffee?" Zelda wondered.

Din, what a fool she must take him for? Could Ganondorf not come and be a little bit threatening? Link considered himself a man of actions rather than words and what better way to show your affection could there be than heroically dashing to the rescue of the damsel in distress?

"Are you free tonight?" he blurted out, sounding pathetically hopeful and painfully aware of his ears perking up. His hands were starting to sweat too and he begged that the wallpaper would not be damaged. He crossed his arms and leant his shoulder against the spot where his hand had previously been, just in case, all while he kept smiling at Zelda.

Zelda knew she would have to answer and that quick. Why did things have to be so hard? At first she had not been able to tell Peach and now she all of a sudden felt a terrifying will against telling Link about where she was going. The thought that he could find out about it had not crossed her mind.

What could be the reason to this incomprehensible feeling? That was the first question to ask. She had a feeling that Marth and Link did not really like each other but that would not make sense in this situation. Link and Peach disliked each other and yet Zelda spent an awful lot of time with her without feeling guilty. This was no different from her being alone with Peach or Samus, or Link for the matter.

"Zelda?" Link said with a hint of worry.

How come she did not want him to know? They kept no secrets from each other. Why did she feel ashamed, like a traitor even? There was not a single reason why Link should not know the truth.

"I am sorry but I am busy, Link."

"Oh."

She could tell that he was disappointed.

"It was nothing important, anyway. Just wondered if you would like some stargazing. Maybe some other time?" Link said, smiling miserably at her and scratching the back of his head. He was such a horrible liar that it was sad. The careless attitude did not match his voice, it contradicted his drooping ears and when he opened his eyes it did not reach them.

"That sounds great," Zelda said and put on a more practiced smile. "It is too bad that I have plans. I would really have enjoyed it."

"So, what are your plans?" he asked and looked away from her. It seemed like he wanted to take the words back and she wished that he would.

"Oh, just the usual. Peach wants to have one of those tea parties again."

How natural a lie could come if you did not think too much about it.

"But that's all right to cancel, right?"

Link wished that he could just keep quiet soon. How come he was not stuttering like usual? He knew that he had feared a rejection and that he right now was trying his hardest to avoid it, while denying that she had said no. It was strange that he would feel this down although she gave him a perfectly logical reason for declining.

"I don't know," Zelda said apologetically, lowering her gaze. "I promised."

"And you can't break a promise," Link filled in to spare himself from hearing her say it. "I understand."

It was painful how gentle he looked. His fingertips moved down her cheek. Would he be this understanding if he knew the truth? He could have patience with Peach but if he knew that she willingly went to town, all dressed up, with Marth. She had to force herself not to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness. It took all of her will to endure until he was gone.

What had she done? She hid inside her room and fell down on the bed, hugging the closest one of the many pillows to her face. She had lied to Link. Her closest and dearest friend in the whole world. Their friendship had begun on the basis that he had trusted her when no one else had.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into the pillow.

Somewhere else in the house young Link walked around in search for a certain someone. He dragged his feet, focusing on nothing but his small quest and finally found the one he was looking for. As if in trance he approached the intimidating person who at the moment looked quite harmless when reading a newspaper.

"Samus, I need your help."

The bounty hunter lowered the newspaper and looked down to be met by a blank stare from the young Hylian.

Maybe he could not take on Marth in a battle of words, but he would never accept that the prince took Zelda right out of his palm and dangled her in front of his eyes. He would prove that he was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

I think that this chapter is of a lot more endurable length than the previous one. Sneaky Marth got things his way. Young Link, you won fair and square, that was all you needed to tell him. Oh, well, nothing to do about it now.

To tell the truth, when I first began talking about a date between Marth and Zelda it was just a random thought of Marth wearing a cravat and riding a white stallion, taking Zelda on a moonlight ride. I will try to think up something a bit more serious (what am I saying? I already know how it will unfold).

Marth and Link really have a way of bringing out the worst in each other, haven't they? Marth really threw away his conscience in this chapter, at least I feel that way. Maybe he will seem nicer when alone with Zelda (although I already know that things won't run that smoothly).

And thank you so much for the reviews (dances around). If it weren't for that I wouldn't want to come across as too pushy or impolite I would hug you all.


	19. Royal Rendezvous

**Chapter 19: Royal Rendezvous**

Samus knew her weaknesses and there was one weakness in particular which she disliked very much. She had a soft spot for children. It was not so bad that she would pinch their cheeks or run up to ruffle one's hair but there was something about their naïveté and that innocence in their eyes that she felt had to be treasured.

Aside from children she cared a lot about the people who had somehow managed to nestle themselves into a friendship with her. The bounty hunter would not describe herself as the typical "fight for your friends" type but she knew to appreciate the people around her. If she had the right to choose she would not call that a weakness.

The problem was that knowing her weaknesses was of little use when Link, one of her few precious friends, begged her of a favor. Especially if Link was in the form of a child with big blue eyes. Before she knew it she had agreed.

As thing were though, rethinking her decision to help him was out of question. The look in the boy's eyes was not anything you wanted to see in a child. If she recalled that hollow gaze it would make her shudder for sure. She would rather not think of it. What had she agreed to again?

Once Link had explained to her that the ever so innocent gentleman Marth had cheated him off his victory (how could he do that to a child?) and had snatched Zelda away she immediately set to work. Keeping an eye on them would be a piece of cake. It was easy knowing where to start because there could only be one person knowing of the royalties' location and that was Roy. Since the general was a friendly fellow Samus only had to start a conversation, bring up the date and Roy would spill the beans. After they had rejoiced over their friends' fortune in finding each other Samus could move on to ruining it.

So here she was in the city, feeling the cars swish by dangerously close when she made her way over to the restaurant Roy had told her about. Her suit effectively shut out the cold.

The evening had begun smoothly for Marth and Zelda. The Hylian Princess had, as she usually would have at home, pushed her worries (in this case lying to Link) to somewhere far back in her mind. She could not go and ruin this carefully thought-out dinner with low spirits.

The Princess had then, in her state of well aware denial, quickly grabbed something to wear over her dress from the closet. Every piece of garment was well sorted according to color and occasion so she had no trouble finding what she needed. Perhaps the short lilac cape was not a perfect match with the dress, it was of such a distinguishing quality, but it went well enough.

The princess took one long last look in the mirror. She really loved the subtle pattern weaved into the fabric of the dress. She liked the silvery shimmer when she moved. The cape went to her elbows and covered the tops of her white gloves. The hair was put up in a bun and since she had ended up with time on her hands she had even braided some of her hair to go along either side of her face to the bun in the back where they were fastened.

There was nothing else she could come up with to remain busy. A lady should always be on time too, unless circumstances demanded otherwise. Zelda had forced herself out the door, not necessarily meaning she did not want to go, and had casually walked through the living room and out the door. If she pretended like nothing there would be less of a chance being discovered and no one looked twice at her. She still felt like she was walking on eggshells.

Marth was already waiting outside. The first thing that came to Zelda's mind was how he could have managed to sneak outside unnoticed and she had to push away the mental images of Marth climbing out the window. The second thing she thought of was that his clothing appeared to go a bit too well with hers. Upon taking a closer look she could tell that it was the exact same fabric.

The outfit would most probably look awkward when worn unless it was specially tailored for one specific customer. That Marth could make it look good on him said plenty about his good posture, natural elegance and good looks. The subtle purple in the blue of the fabric did not even clash with the blue color of his hair. The perfection was close to unreal.

He adjusted the end of the sleeve of the long coat he was wearing, one of those you could wear indoors, and she could distinguish an expensive looking white shirt underneath.

"Welcome," he said smoothly and bowed upon finding her watching him. She curtsied, still in silent awe of the prince. He looked so different that it was near to a relief to find that he was wearing the usual tiara with its cobalt jewel.

The next thing to awe her was the vehicle behind Marth. She had been to the city, taken a cab and even had the joy of taking a ride with an F-Zero machine, but she had never seen such a big car. She could practically see her own reflection in the lacquer black as tar. In comparison, the windows looked like gaping black holes where she could see nothing.

"It's a limousine," Marth humbly informed her when he opened the door. He bowed and gestured for her to take a seat and when she bent down to climb inside she felt his hand on her back.

The inside was a whole lot more roomy than she had expected and the deep red seat looked like an antique couch. It looked more like a royal suite than the inside of a car. For instance, she was quite certain that a car was not a very good place to put a table. Marth sat down opposite of her, a glint of content over her open appreciation present in his cold blue eyes.

"I have never travelled like this," Zelda said, looking around a third time. The limo began to move and the engine barely made a sound. Zelda had figured that the journey would be bumpy because unlike an F-Zero machine this limousine had wheels, like cabs, and there was no road leading to the mansion. If you wanted to travel between the city and the house you had no choice but to cross the field. It was odd that she hardly felt that they were moving.

The dark window was cold when her forehead touched it. The starts twinkled happily back at the princess's admiring gaze. Zelda was already thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Marth, you have already exceeded my expectations," Zelda said and tore her eyes away from the night sky.

"Please, think higher of me," he said while pouring liquid into a conical glass. "Champagne?" he offered.

Everything felt like a dream. In the sense of how illogical the situation was. Zelda accepted the glass but could not drink a single droplet of it. The golden color, the transparency and those little bubbles that looked like tiny diamonds left her spellbound. Marth left his drink untouched too.

Before Zelda knew it, Marth reclaimed the glass in her hand to put both hers and his aside. It had been surprisingly enjoyable to sit in silence with a drink in hand but they had already reached their destination. He took the initiative to step out and hold the car door open for her. She obediently followed, conscious of the stares from the crowd in the street. She watched the car drive away, thinking how she had not thought about there being a driver at all.

"Shall we?" Marth said. He was already a few steps ahead and she hurried after. The very same moment she reached out to grab his arm he offered it for her. They were in sync to the point that it was frightening.

The moment they stepped into the shapeless building, it really looked like one giant brick made of mirrors, people were fussing over them, telling them how welcome they were and offering to take their coats. Zelda gave them her cape, Marth sent them away and brushed off his clean coat in a very resentful manner. His cold gaze would not leave them even when they drew away from him.

Nobody followed them to the elevator. For unknown reasons the workers suddenly preferred to linger behind in a cluster. The princess smiled at them while they stared at Marth in horror until the doors had closed completely. It would be nice to see what floor they would be spending their evening.

The feeling of being taken higher when completely isolated was quite pleasant. The elevator was roomy and bright too, with a large mirror behind them that neither Marth nor Zelda cared about. It seemed like the door would never open again.

"I regret that I am unable to personally recommend this restaurant."

It would appear that Marth had not intended to say that. Zelda took a good look at his not so very shocked face. The vague look of nausea was what had betrayed his slip-up. It made him look angrier than usual actually. He could not be worrying about what her opinion would be? Not him.

"I came for the company," she said and looked back at the closed doors. Just then a small ringing sound was heard, followed by the doors opening.

She was used to luxury but there was a small part of her that would turn into a fluttering feeling inside of her whenever something new tickled her interest. There were no walls, only windows, and the neon lights outside were like rainbow colored stars.

They were led over to one of the identical circle round tables by a waiter in a pastel green vest. The pearl white tablecloth reached the floor and the menus were already waiting on the table.

Zelda knew that she was not making any expression and Marth looked just as neutral when he held out the chair for her. When he moved away his fingers brushed the top of her back. It could just as well have been an accident and the waiter appeared to have missed it.

Zelda picked up her menu and read it slowly while the waiter and Marth patiently let her take her time. Once she put it down Marth caught sight of it and nodded, although he held on to his menu and the waiter turned to Zelda.

"May I take your order, your Highnesses?"

Marth did not react to his words, meaning he was pleased, and Zelda took it upon herself to offer a gentle smile while Marth skimmed through the menu one last time. He did not think that Zelda needed to know that he, with the help of Roy, had checked the whole menu beforehand and knew what was considered the best of the best.

The prince searched the princess gaze before he turned to the waiter who nodded at Zelda before facing away from her. It would seem that Marth had Zelda's approval to order for her.

"For the entrée, we will have the seared Pave de Foie Gras with candied white poireau and Fuji apple," Marth said without stumbling over a single syllable and not looking once at the menu. The waiter wrote it down in a swift but neat manner. No cold gazes from Marth.

"Excellent choice, and the main dish?"

"Chateaubriand for two carved tableside with truffle potato and vegetables," Marth cited the menu like he was repeating a learnt telephone number.

"That is our most recommended dish. What would you like to drink?"

"Sparkling water, to the both of us." He paused to look at Zelda who made an inclination of a headshake. "And a glass of wine for me alone."

"Certainly, what wine would your Highness like this evening?"

"Château Pichon-Longueville, Comtesse de Lalande. "

"I will return with your order shortly," the waiter told them with a bow.

Quite a few stories down Samus was about to enter the building when she ran into a familiar face.

"What are you doing here, Aran?"

Captain Falcon put away the car keys he had been playing with and began to walk her way. She did not have time for him or any of his broad smiles. They stared at each other for a while, neither able to fully make out the other's eyes.

"Were you fleeing the field too? Bowser's cooking is not something I'd like to experience in a lifetime."

She had forgotten that Bowser was the one to cook tonight. It was just like her to be this lucky when being handed business. Which reminded her; she had no time to enjoy any smalltalk with Falcon.

Samus walked in through the open entrance and left the other bounty hunter waiting for her reply. People immediately rushed up to service her, with hints of rightful doubt in their eyes. She knew that she was not their typical customer, but being used to the treatment did nothing to ease her annoyance.

"You sure are picky," she heard Falcon's voice from behind. He looked around the place like he was appraising her choice of restaurant. It was hard to define the feeling his presence provoked. Why did he have to follow her? She walked faster to get rid of him, not seeing the generous tip he was giving the service people who had been eyeing him just as skeptically as her. With their pockets full of money they escorted him with warmth over to the elevator where Samus had repeatedly pressed the button to make the doors close before he reached her.

The doors began to close and Samus felt her unease slip away when suddenly the captain with unnecessary force stuck his big arm in-between the doors. They put up little resistance against his strength and did not get a chance to automatically reopen before he slid through and positioned himself beside her. He smiled but considering the circumstances it was scary.

"I've never eaten here before. Looks like a good place," Captain Falcon said and leant against the mirror behind them.

Like anyone would come here to eat.

The second the elevator opened Samus strode towards the banquette, immediately spotting Marth and Zelda over at the window straight ahead. She nonchalantly walked past the welcoming party who was too horrified by her ignorant behavior to be in any state to stop her. Falcon excused his friend and told them not to mind before he followed with a disheartened waiter in tow.

Samus discreetly sat down back to back with Zelda. Marth paid no attention to the surroundings and even very little obvious attention to Zelda, which meant that there was little risk of Samus being discovered. They royalties were just finished praising the view. She could not have missed much seeing how the only thing in front of them were glasses of water.

When Marth and Zelda were done exchanging compliments and had made sure that all was to their liking they fell silent. For being a date Samus had to say that the lack of dialogue was remarkable. Once they did start on a topic they choose politics of all things. The bounty hunter had seen enough corruption to form the belief that politics did nothing but slow things down. Why talk when you could do something about the problem?

Samus was fixating her gaze straight ahead, leant her elbows on the table and was completely disengaged from the world around her. While she was busy fearing that her ears would fall off due to the uninteresting and above all shallow talk between Marth and Zelda, it passed her by that a waiter was trying to take her order. The poor young man desperately tried to get her attention without disturbing his guest and could barely contain his tear-filled relief when Falcon made the order and sent him away.

Zelda and Marth had their food served after a silent pause of fifteen minutes. Samus was beginning to think that she had no reason for being there when they began to talk again and brought the conversation to a more personal level.

It turned out that they both had been put through rigorous trials in order to live up to people's expectations. Both had been forced to put aside their wishes and personalities to become what they were supposed to be. Both had lost their fathers at a young age and seen their lands overtaken by traitors (Samus could finally understand the tension between Ganondorf and the Hylians). The difference was that Zelda had been bound by destiny and forced to await the awakening of the hero while Marth had been fated to reclaim justice.

The whole thing sounded awfully depressing, but Samus had to wonder why Marth who had been able to do something about the situation was the one still being solemn. Zelda was quiet but she did not distance herself and she could smile at times. When they were together it was almost like they enjoyed being sad in a twisted way.

They were perfect for each other in a twisted way too. No wonder Link felt threatened by this pansy. When they sat here and shared their similar experiences in their cute matching outfits in a five star restaurant everything was too freaking perfect. They looked perfect. They acted perfect. They felt perfect.

It was sickly perfect.

Samus had to focus on something else for a moment, causing her to notice Falcon watching her over the brink of his glass. She leant forward and was about to ask him why he could not find something better to look at when he suppressed a laugh and looked away from her. She leant back in surprise.

Falcon put the glass down and Samus found her gaze dumbly glued to it. His yellow gloves disappeared out of view when he withdrew his hands.

"It's nothing," Falcon said. "You'll get mad."

If she knew him right the percentage that he would make her angry in this case was disturbingly high. Nonetheless, it felt like he better just spit it out if he was going to sit there and laugh. If you said A you better say B.

"You must like our little long-eared flower a lot if you're coming here to spy," Falcon said slyly before she could badger him. Samus felt her mouth fall open, a vein popping. "And here I thought that you and Link were friends," Falcon added, sounding more amused than regretful.

Why did he have to be such an idiot? She hated him for it. Why did he have to act all friendly and then assume that she was into Zelda of all things?

"I have to say though," Falcon went on thoughtfully. "That I did not think the little nun was the two-timing type."

He cursed under his breath for Link's sake and she felt like lunging a few curses herself if yet for another reason. She added a curse for Link.

"Didn't she go out with Link?" Falcon said degradingly. "I just don't get this medieval stuff."

"Neither do I," Samus concurred with a heavy sigh. Falcon's hand stayed on the glass he had been about to lift to his lips. At first she could not understand why he suddenly would stare at her speechlessly. It was with shame she came to realize that she had not spoken a word to him during the long time he had spent by her side, ever since the last tournament. She had said a few words but in comparison to Peach and Zelda, or normal people for the matter, whose voices would become lighter when agitated or happy, hers would turn lower and darker. She did not have a very feminine voice to begin with, or feminine manners. She did not like to admit it but something extra was always required for people to realize that she was indeed female. Nothing about her had been very feminine around him.

Samus shook her head. What was up with the sentimental rubbish? She was more realistic than this and could easily imagine several upcoming replies: "You're a woman?" A classic, true but she would probably pound his head in if he said it. "No wonder you don't talk" would be hard to take, "must be hard never hitting puberty" was equally bad and "who would have thought such a manly guy had such a girly voice" would be the worst possible thing to say.

Captain Falcon stroked his chin. "Your voice is not at all like how I remember it."

She could not say a word, only remove her hands from the table to look down on them. She used to be good at analyzing people.

Marth and Zelda ordered their dessert, ate it and asked for the check, all without Marth making a single move on the princess. Samus tapped a spoon against her helmet, about where her mouth was, while questioning Marth's sexual orientation. Even if he was straight he was not likely a threat, but she had to take that annoying perfection into account. This was hard.

She turned her head to take a sneak peek at them, just in time to see Marth help Zelda out of the chair and taking the opportunity to put an arm around her. If she had not known them they would have looked like a married couple, which made Samus want to throw her spoon at the prince.

"Your check, messieurs," a smooth voice interrupted from nearby. Samus could thanks to her helmet stare all she wanted at the waiter who suddenly wanted to get paid for the food she had not noticed until now. She may be a bounty hunter but she had definitely not taken any jobs during her stay at the mansion and although she often had more than plenty of money there was no way in Zebes that she could pay for a dinner at this place.

Samus snatched the check from its golden little saucer and nearly choked at the numerous zeroes. Tip was not taken into the account.

What were the alternatives? She could wait until Marth and Zelda had left to make a run for it. Then they could start all the commotion they wanted without the royalties finding out, but she could not lose sight of them. She could always break a window and go that way. With her grappling beam she could surely get down without falling which would mean death. Falcon would have to stay but each man for himself. She did not get further than that.

"Thank you, monsieur," the waiter said with a bunch of bills in his hands. He trotted away happily and Samus had a feeling that he had just been generously tipped. She felt her plans fade away and pretend they had never been thought of.

"What the…" she began. This idiot could not be rich. He was a bounty hunter too, was he not?

"My treat, but only this time. I want to know what the little missy is doing out with that guy."

Falcon had always been a prier. At least he always had to put his nose into her business while being terribly blunt. If he got the wrong idea about this, believing Zelda to be capable of cheating on a guy, not to mention think that she would understand the meaning of a date, he would tell Link without a doubt. Young Link had already convinced Samus that Link could never find out about this. Since the boy had promised to leave Marth and Zelda alone it would only mean pointless torment for his older self to know about them.

There was one thing that needed to be made clear before anything else.

"You're not paying my food," Samus told Captain Falcon.

"Relax, I took the cheapest thing on the menu. No offense, but I'm not going to waste my money when the one I'm eating with is a guy."

Samus's suit felt heavy all of a sudden. It was as if her heart had turned into metal. In blinded rage she elbowed herself past him and strode after Marth and Zelda. She wanted to get away as quick as possible without running away from him. She did not stop until she stood outside, exiting in time to see Marth and Zelda disappear in a limousine.

Samus really hated her life. She hated being angry too. What she felt like doing the most in that moment was to stomp her feet and curse at the top of her lungs. Her guard was down, which was why she was shocked to feel a weight on her shoulder. She whirled around and barely stopped her fist from hitting Falcon's cheek.

"Let's follow," he said and held up his car keys. "The Blue Falcon is parked just around the corner."

In order to keep her promise, Samus did not have much of a choice.

Captain Falcon zigzagged between cars while muttering comments about the different vehicles. If the wound from earlier had no longer been sore, Samus would have quite enjoyed listening to his rant. In comparison to talking to Peach or Zelda it felt nice to be able to listen to a topic you willingly liked. At times you really did not know you missed something until it was gone and in her case that was technical talk. Falcon's deep voice was no a pain in the ear either.

"What do you think they're doing?" Captain Falcon asked and awoke Samus from her pleasant break from reality. She looked out to find Marth and Zelda in front of the gates to a park. A closed park.

They did not have to wonder long because the prince unlocked the gates and brought Zelda inside. Samus felt the hunter in her itch to come out and play when she watched them through the black bars.

"He locked the gates," Captain Falcon growled, hanging over the wheel.

"Then we just have to climb over the wall."

Samus jumped out. They had parked a bit to the side and the couple had been walking quite a distance without Samus being faced with nothing but the back of their heads.

Zelda listened to the rhythmic sound of their steps on the asphalt. Marth's arm had been placed around her waist after the gates had been locked. It was the most comfortable way to walk because the road was barely wide enough for the two of them. The stars were erased by the city lights but in return Zelda was given a clear view of the park and the scattered groups of deciduous trees.

There was no point in asking Marth why he would have the keys to park. Zelda guessed that the lack of information she received from the prince meant that his intension was to keep her surprised the whole evening and who was she to rob him of that pleasure?

"You are not cold, Zelda?"

"Not at all."

"There is a lake just beyond that hill," Marth said. When she turned around to face him it felt like he pulled her a little bit closer. She was no used to having anybody's face that close and it made her feel dizzy. Instinctually, she pulled away and Marth callously let go of her.

There was not only a lake waiting for them. A boat rental was located by the left bank. To Zelda the tiny shack ruined the otherwise beautiful picture somewhat. The surface was like a mirror. If only the invisible stars had been able to be reflected by it like the few weeping birches by the shoreline.

"If you do not mind," Marth said coldly, breaking the silence. She barely got a look of his profile before he walked out on the bridge.

"I am not accustomed to such intimacy," Zelda told him out of the blue. She was hardly in the mood to have yet another trouble picking and pecking on her, definitely not if the other troubles were due to sacrifices for this evening.

"I know," he said and lifted her into one of the identical rowboats. He agilely followed and took place by the oars. Zelda was not so ignorant that she did not know what physical effort was needed to row even a small boat, nor was it above her knowledge that a certain technique was required. Marth must have noticed her doubt somehow because a sly smile graced his lips.

"If you have a fear of drowning you can safely entrust the oars to me."

"A little bit of water will not leave me worried, I am merely anxious about your wellbeing, Marth."

"Zelda, a little bit of wood should not leave you worried about me."

Her fingertips brushed her lips when a tinkling laugh escaped her mouth. Marth began to row, throwing her a glance every now and then. They both needed those moments of looking at each other and she was sitting in the stern, watching him even when he looked away.

"You really are not cold?" Marth asked and Zelda shook her head in response.

"You wonder why I mind that you took the oars?"

Marth froze and stopped rowing but the boat kept gliding. Zelda stared back at the prince. That voice could not have been?

"I've seen the brochures, Samus. This is where the girl in the laced dress sits with a cute little parasol. Just look at Marth and Zelda, who's sitting in the stern?" Captain Falcon complained. It was quite a feat of Samus to be able to row a boat considering that she could not grip the oar with her right hand. She was good at it anyway and quickly approached the royalties' boat while completely ignoring the sulky Captain Falcon.

Marth bit his tongue to snap out of the shock that had left him numb and fervently tried to row away from them. It could not be possible to have the two bounty hunters there. He had rented the park to make sure that they would have it to themselves so how come that Samus and Captain Falcon were here now? How did they even find them?

The bounty hunters came up alongside the royalties and Zelda gave them a quizzical look.

"Don't mind us," Captain Falcon said and made himself more comfortable where he sat, unfolding his arms and wiping off his sour expression. "We just felt like going out on the lake for a bit."

"My, I thought that the park had closed," Zelda said, starting up a friendly chat with the captain that remained next to her due to Samus pursuing Marth in his every try to escape them.

"I couldn't wait till it opened and besides, it's not like we're going to do any bad stuff so don't tell anyone you saw us."

"Well, I cannot defend such actions but if your intensions are pure I promise not to betray your trust."

"Aren't you haughty tonight? You're here too, right?"

Samus and Marth each slammed an oar down on his head. Falcon had never been happier to wear a helmet.

"Marth has the keys," Zelda informed Captain Falcon, not knowing about him spying on them earlier. "You are not hurt?"

Captain Falcon felt like asking Zelda how she thought that Marth got his hands on those keys but the amused grin he flashed Marth was washed of his face when he caught sight of the prince. Marth's composure was beginning to crack and it was not a pretty sight. Having a man that gave the impression of being able to be broken into two between one's fingers give off such a murderous stare was unnerving. It was like having a cute doll lash out at you with a knife.

Marth could guess why they were here ruining things for him. They were in an alliance with the imbecile. Why else would they show up in a closed park in the middle of a night when he had been lucky enough to get to spend some much needed time with Zelda?

"Princess Zelda," Marth said with a strained voice. He forced his ice-cold fury down beneath the surface and went on in a more pleasant tone. "Let us have a change of plans. This must already have left you weary and may I suggest that we take our time to reach our next destination instead of wasting any more time in this atrocious place."

"If you are the one to suggest it I have no complaints," Zelda said and turned to Falcon and Samus before Marth could get them too far away from them. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye? We'll see about that," Captain Falcon murmured deviously which made an equally devious smile spread over Samus's lips. She was lucky that no one could see it.

The next destination was the movies. Front row seats, a big popcorn and two cokes later Marth finally felt at ease again. They were playing promos on the big screen, Zelda was enjoying herself although the popcorn and soda were cheap, the theatre was dark and the chairs were comfortable. The moment was not perfect but it would definitely do. It was hard to make anything feel good when you sat crammed with a bunch of peasants that could not chew their food properly. If there was a fat guy that took up the whole armrest too, it did not improve the situation. Marth inched closer to Zelda and noticed that she had left room for him on the shared armrest.

"I am touched," he whispered and put his hand over hers. She must have been startled because she gave their hands a long glance before looking back at the guy on the screen waving a cell phone at the audience.

"Sorry, coming through."

That voice felt horribly familiar.

"Are these our seats?"

Samus and Captain Falcon dropped into the two seats behind Marth and Zelda. Immediately a kid began to wail about not seeing anything and Samus who felt her heart melt at the sight of the little child behind her made Falcon switch places with her. She could admit that her suit was in the way during times like these and for the child's sake she ignored the angry huffs from the mother who was now behind her.

"Popcorn?" Falcon offered.

"No thanks." She could not risk taking off her helmet in public, although it would be fun to see the effects it would have on Marth and Zelda's perfect date. They looked very out of place in their nice matching outfits. Seeing the nice fabric made her consider pouring her drink into Marth's lap. That neat freak would probably throw a fit in the middle of the movie. What would Zelda think about that?

"What are we watching by the way?" Captain Falcon tapped her on the shoulder to ask.

"Dunno."

Marth did his best to ignore them. Ignoring people was his specialty so how come he found it to be this hard all of a sudden? The bounty hunters were like footsteps in a fresh layer of snow, ugly, disturbing and glaring.

"I have already finished my Coca-Cola, will you please share?" Marth asked Zelda, leaning in to leave Falcon and Samus outside his range of vision when turning to face the princess. The he felt something land on his lap.

"Have mine," Samus said when Marth picked up the bottle of strawberry lemonade. He was about to give it back when Zelda turned around in her seat.

"How kind of you, Samus."

Marth unscrewed the cork and tortured himself by drinking the sickly sweet lemonade. How could anyone drink this without vomiting? Meanwhile Samus stuttered out a short reply to Zelda's flattery before she noticed Falcon smirking beside her.

"Oh, no, I know what you're thinking and it's not what you think. Stop looking at me like that."

"You're so kind, Samus," Captain Falcon said, not quite pulling off a sweet tone.

"Shut up," she snarled and punched him.

Marth suffered. He suffered through the whole movie. Samus and Captain Falcon were not only loud but both of them also had the eyes of a hawk it turned out. If he so much as leant towards Zelda they would force him over to the fat guy on the other side. Roughly and Crudely.

Otherwise he felt that he could really have liked the cinema. To be alone in the dark without having to say much, maybe share a drink and put an arm around the girl. How could he have let this been ruined? He was Marth of Altea and yet he could not even hold two loud annoyances at bay.

"I hate chick flicks," Falcon said, tossing the empty popcorn container in a trash can on the way out. He and Samus had pointed out flaws before the ending credits began to roll and had kept it up to the exit.

"Yeah, this must make the top ten of the most girlish movies I have ever seen," Samus agreed.

"The ending was just a bit too happily ever after."

"Especially after that sappy twist."

"We should diss another movie sometime, Aran."

"I'd actually…" Samus began slowly, not believing these words were coming out of her. "…Like that."

"Then it's decided, hey, Princess, need a ride home?"

Marth had been striding ahead of them with Zelda's hand in a tight grasp, unable to flee the bounty hunters that easily kept up with them. The prince did not wish to walk at a pace uncomfortable to Zelda, which was a major problem in this case. He had been hurrying to the limo, in hopes of saving the date during the ride home. How dared they offer her a ride? He whirled around before Zelda had the time to react to Falcon's question.

"My condolences, but I shall see to her safe return," Marth said venomously.

Samus tore Zelda's hand away from Marth's.

"Save him the expenses, Zelda, and let him send the limo away. We'll give him a ride too."

Marth's mouth fell open, his intense protests too strong to be made into sound. That vile futuristic half woman. That was the correct way to make Zelda sway, he knew that. He could already see her thinking about his money, like that would ever be anything to worry about. The funds and treasury had been left untouched during the days of war and he had paid the expenses of his army with whatever valuable things they had come across during their battles. The fortune had grown to fantasy amounts during his absence.

"Him too? I'm not sure there's enough room," Falcon said hesitantly but was ignored by Samus and the prince who were staring fiercely at one another.

"If there will be trouble for you we can go alone," Zelda offered Captain Falcon. Leaving Zelda alone with Marth was out of question.

"Nonsense, of course you'll come with us," Captain Falcon said and towed Zelda in the direction of the Blue Falcon. Marth scurried after, unwilling to be more than three steps away from the princess and Samus in tow since she refused to let him that close without anybody keeping an eye on him.

"You are not cold?" Marth asked Zelda once he reached her side.

"No, I am not, but thank you for your concern."

Marth eyed the light cape around her shoulders. The smallest of trembles caught his notice and he grabbed the button in the front. Zelda was pulled around to face him, feeling a gust of cold air hit her upper arms and neck area when the purple cape was torn off her. Marth unbuttoned his coat and wrapped it around her tenderly, making sure that she pulled her arms through it and then closed it in the front himself.

Neither Samus nor Captain Falcon had been able to foresee Marth's action and could do nothing but watch. Samus hated the sight of it, Marth's hand lingering on her body and Zelda in the barely too large coat that was of the same material as her dress. Marth in a white shirt and pants of the same color as what Zelda wore. That nagging perfection which she loathed.

"Define cold," Marth mumbled close to Zelda's lips before Samus sprung to action and separated them. Marth did not mind too much though, just a little. He had been able to do something at least, which left them to be the losers and him the winner. Sweet victory.

They squeezed themselves into the F-Zero machine and Captain Falcon had a hard time deciding where Zelda would sit. He could not have her on his lap while driving and the two others both had a crush on her it would seem. He settled for Samus in the end and then they drove back home. Marth cursed the bounty hunters that he had missed the opportunity of a private goodbye.

* * *

So annoying. I had of this planned out but it would not let itself be put into words. As things are now it would seem that the next chapter will deal with a lot of drama (fights and confrontations!) which I quite enjoy. Link will have to find out about this.

This chapter makes me laugh because of the stupid setup. "Marth, you are so handsome", "What a big car, Marth", "You're so rich, Marth". God, I really think that things like that won't win Zelda over but it sure sounds like it.

Where I live it is popular among young people to sit in the far back when going to the cinema… Marth put them in the front… Hmm…

Once I settled for the waiter's vest to be green the whole restaurant turned green in my imagination (I love combining different shades of one color) which led to a scene that I did not include. I can just imagine Marth turning to the waiter as they are about to leave and smoothly say something like: "I am afraid that I had to lower your tip. Please, change this dreadful color scheme before my return or you might have to close down." (Because green reminds him of Link). I also did not include Zelda cheering Marth up by insisting that they buy something small to remember the evening by.

The waiter's name is Sean by the way. No special reason there, it just came to me.

And (sniffle) thank you for the lovely reviews. I am truly grateful. They are so much fun to read.


	20. Failing Friendship

**Chapter 20: Failing Friendship **

Zelda thought that it was quite a rare coincidence to run into Captain Falcon and Samus. How extraordinary to meet in the middle of a closed park and later on at the same movie while she was out with Marth. She had been enjoying speaking privately with the prince but Captain Falcon and Samus were both so confident in all they did, not to mention outspoken, that she felt little to no regret that they interrupted. They had even been kind enough to drive them home albeit Falcon's F-Zero machine barely had room for all of them.

Marth, whose cold demeanor never meant a lack of manners, surprised Zelda a whole deal when he dashed ahead into the house, leaving Zelda with his coat and the two bounty hunters without any thanks.

"I am sure that Marth is very grateful for the ride home, just like I am. I cannot thank you enough for your great kindness," Zelda said and was left a bit baffled when the captain and Samus exchanged a look and gave no answer.

The three walked inside through the main entrance and upon entering the living room Zelda came face to face with no other than her dear childhood friend. Link, who was on his way back from the kitchen after a midnight snack, stopped in his tracks with a smile breaking forth on his lips at the sight of her.

"Zelda, can you guess who just stormed through here?"

He did not reveal who the upset person was, although Zelda did have a guess. She noticed his gaze fixating on the coat she wore, his eyes widening slightly for a mere second before returning to their original size.

You could say a lot about Link but none could deny his keen observation skills, least of all Zelda. Because of this she knew to worry when that heedlessness of his refused to show itself. When his gaze hardened.

The coat was a perfect match to those pants with the high waist Marth had paraded through the room with. Even if it went with Zelda's light blue dress it was a tad bit too big, not much but Zelda would not wear anything this notably not her size.

"Wait… Didn't you say that you were going to be with Peach?"

Princess Peach chose that moment to walk down the last steps of the stairs in a pajama top and pink bloomers, ending up behind Link. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and held back a yawn.

"What about me?"

Link turned around, looking completely wrecked and like he could not bear to see her there. At the same time it was as though something even worse would come out of looking away. Peach had never had a man stare at her in such a desperate, confused state and her sleepiness was gone all of a sudden. Her cheeks reddened when his gaze kept flickering back to her face, because his eyes were still painfully drawn to Zelda, and she felt that if she moved she would disrupt an unstable balance. Their presences ripped at the young man, tore him in different directions. This could not be, because Zelda, _Zelda_, she had never lied to him.

"W-why would you lie to me?" he asked hollowly and finally managed to let his gaze land on her, deep down wondering why he got himself into a situation where he would have to listen to an explanation. Maybe it was a faint streak of hope, that the Hope of the People would bring back some light into his life. "Where were you?"

Why, dear Nayru, why did this good man waste all this unnecessary concern on her? If not, then he would not have been forced into this whirlwind of complex emotions due to her making a few friends. But was it that innocent? Zelda had to wonder, but this was no time for private contemplation.

Samus could not move. If she somehow would end up disturbing the scene she could not forgive herself. She had been told about Marth and Zelda's date from the younger Link and she had also been told by him that the adult Link could not find out. That Zelda would have lied to Link about her plans for the evening was still hard to swallow and completely unexpected. If the princess was as naïve about this whole thing as Samus had thought all along, then why would she feel it necessary to hide it from Link?

"Prince Marth made an offer to have dinner with him which I chose to accept. I saw no danger in doing so and would rather not worry you with such trivialities," Zelda spoke with the voice of a diplomat while posing a masterful poker face.

At first, there was naught but silence. It was as though the Hero of Time could not determine what emotion would take over him. No matter the turmoil inside, his eyes did not leave his princess.

"How?" he uttered softly. "How can you say that?" His voice turned loud, he stepped up to her, fury welling out. "How in Farore's name can you willingly decide to see him alone? Don't you get how dangerous that could be? If you don't and it's nothing big then why not tell me? Or did you really turn me down because you thought that he was better? Do not belittle me like that!"

Zelda thought it wisest not to say anything. Truth to be told she was in despair. It had never occurred to her that Link would compare himself to Marth or evaluate the friendships between her and them. She had assumed it to be a matter of him being overprotective like usual. Since she usually was correct she had not thought more about it.

That was sad and worth of shame but not enough to make her feel depressed. No matter what she did, Link had always stood on her side. Even if she had not been fully innocent, he would blame the other party. It had never before happened, even if she could be the cause of his rage, that he would direct his anger at her. But not this time. He was mad at her.

During her solemn reflection Link kept yelling at her, her indifference being like a fuel. He wished so badly for a reaction from her but it would not come. She obviously agreed that he was inferior to Marth, that there was no point in telling him the truth and that he was not so much worth that him flying into a rage was more important than the buzzing of a mosquito.

"Link," Zelda cut him off emotionlessly. "What would you have done if I had told you?"

For a moment she thought that he was going to hit her. The next second Samus had stepped between them with a tight grip around Link's left wrist. Her and many of the other Smashers' image of the Hylian hero was that of a humble stuttering youth who would so fondly stay at his princess's side. Where was he now? If Link dared to lie a hand on Zelda there was no knowing what else he could be capable of.

"I wasn't going to hit her," Link said weakly to Samus, his hand was only held up by hers now. Zelda saw his gaze move over to her, dislike evident as deep as the blackness of the pupils in his eyes. He was angry with her, but not even that would make him do more than hopelessly tell her why. With sagging shoulders he slowly turned his back on her, pulling back his arm from Samus. He dragged his feet up the stairs, making Peach draw to the side. The Mushroom Kingdom princess stared at his broad back, hunched in defeat, with a hand over her heart.

Zelda watched him go with an aching feeling in her chest. She had not wanted this. She turned to Samus and Captain Falcon still standing behind her but neither expressed any sympathy for her. Peach was not an option to turn to in this case. At a time like this Zelda would not be able to for through explaining the situation to Peach, living through her reaction and not likely receive any advice on how to improve her relationship with Link.

Link had disappeared around the corner and Zelda did not know how long she could take the accusation hanging in the air. Maybe she should be grateful that they took enough consideration in her not to voice their opinions but the tension weighted her down. She tried to endure but was unable.

She fled up the stairs and ran through the empty hallway. Link was nowhere in sight and had most likely reached his room already. The tears were not far away when she stopped in front of one of the many plain doors and she took deep breaths to calm herself while knocking on it. Without a doubt she could collect herself enough to make herself satisfied before the door was opened, but she was not that lucky. Her knocks had barely faded before Marth stood before her looking unsurprised at finding her on a visit.

Zelda silently scolded herself for not taking a moment to soothe her feelings before knocking. Her complexion could impossibly reveal the smallest hint of her anxiety but somehow Marth had to know that something was amiss. She had not fully succeeded in masking her feelings then. He frowned at the princess, wrapped in his coat. She no longer saw any point in concealing her misery.

"Link…" she said in a meek try to explain, experiencing one of the few times when words failed her. Marth froze and before he could do anything else he shut the door and left her alone in the empty corridor.

Here he had hasted to his room in order to have her come with the coat. They had just been out on a long date which had at least begun successfully and the first thing she had to say when they now were alone with each other was _Link_? Link?

Zelda hung her head in defeat. It was a long time ago she had messed up this badly. She had masterfully made every single one of her few friends angry with her and to tell the truth that made her more worn out than anything else she could have been forced to deal with. Being a princess was not exactly the easiest job around, no matter what people believed.

The Hylian princess entered her room, casting a longing look at the bed before walking over to the looking-glass and sitting down on the stool. She gave her reflection a look of dullness before idly freeing her hair, undoing the braids and taking off her earrings.

Link. The beginning of their deep friendship was that he had believed her when no one else had, yet she had lied to him and it had hurt his pride.

"You are despicable," she told her reflection that did not look like it cared one bit about that.

Arguing with reflected light was not very granting so Zelda squirmed out of her dress and pulled out her nightgown from underneath the pillow. That was not a place for a princess to keep her night clothes but who cared anyway? She shut off the lights and crawled into bed, wondering why she bothered to hold back tears. There was not like anyone would see her weep.

Zelda sighed. She was too bad at breaking habits. Not even now could she allow herself to cry. The voice of her nursemaid Impa could be heard in her head as clearly as if she had been standing in the very same room.

"If you cannot hide your emotions when alone, how will you do it in public? Princess, I advice you never to make up such silly excuses that you can take liberties when you think that no one will find out."

Zelda almost answered "you are correct, Impa" before she remembered that she was only imagining the harsh, yet well-meaning warning from the loyal nursemaid. No one would want a mad monarch.

Another thing about Zelda, except for the applied "old habits die hard" rule, was that she easily fell asleep. She would have liked to stay up and think things through a bit more thoroughly to find a solution. A compromise could not be in question since she had been the one completely at fault.

She got no further before her eyes closed and she drifted into a dreamless sleep. The downside with that was that it felt like you had just fallen asleep when you woke up, especially if it felt like you were about to face ten Mondays. Zelda took the liberty to moan when she got out of bed. Going back to sleep was impossible and nothing good would come from her hiding in her room all day.

Breakfast was put on the table but few were up to enjoy it, only Mewtwo to be perfectly honest and somebody digging through the refrigerator. The Pokémon's feet were pulled up on the chair and his tail hung above his head, its tip like a dark light bulb. No one has bothered to put on the lights either which made him look quite miserable sitting there, shifting his gaze between the food and the round tips of his fingers.

Zelda buttered a bread roll and chewed it in a way that would suggest that she ate it for nourishment rather than any particular will to eat it. The sound of the refrigerator closing broke the silence and Marth walked empty-handed around the counter.

"Good morning, Prince Marth," Zelda said timidly in hope of easing his anger from yesterday. She knew that he was not likely to forget.

The prince wrinkled his nose and exited the kitchen, leaving a downhearted Zelda who had to yet another time overcome the fact that this would be a very long day. She peered at Mewtwo to see if he was still busy staring at his hands but he was looking straight at her, his gaze hitting her like a bullet. Then he looked at his hands again.

Mewtwo thought everything was pointless. It was a weird kind of fright to have him pay attention to something concrete like the people around him.

Zelda suspected that the Pokémon's attention was all the notice she would get for the whole day and it would appear that she was correct in that guess when people were beginning to crowd at the table. Neither Falcon nor Samus said a word but then Peach showed up to prove Zelda hypothesis wrong. She bounced into Link's empty seat and practically hung on Zelda's shoulder.

"I am sorry, I was too sleepy yesterday. The only thing in my head was to get a glass of milk so that I could fall asleep. Can you please tell me the details about what was going on?"

First task of the day. Zelda put on a smile and told the whole story. Captain Falcon and Samus who were sitting next to them both crossed their arms and watched the opposite wall while listening in. Samus could finally piece together Zelda's innocence with her puzzling lie when Zelda clarified that she only had wanted to avoid there being rumors like last time with Link. The bounty hunter glanced at the captain who looked a bit guilty over what he was hearing, squirming uneasily in his seat. Served him right who got the wrong idea about Zelda. That woman would never be able to understand a man's intensions, Samus knew that.

"Well, if Link was not so violent you might not have lied to him," Peach stated with a nod after hearing the whole story. "Although lying is a bad thing," she added.

"Link is not violent," Zelda protested.

Peach poured herself some tea while she nodded absentmindedly. "Uhum… So what about you and Marth?"

"I made him angry as well," Zelda replied with a deep sigh.

"How could you manage that?" Peach asked, a lot more attentive all of a sudden.

"He was already vexed over his arrangements being ruined, although we did have a good time nonetheless, and I think that he was not pleased with me disturbing him with my own troubles when he found himself in such a dreadful mood."

"Yes, it was probably just the circumstances," Peach agreed happily.

"Where's Link-a?" Mario cut in. He had taken the opportunity to steal Peach's usual chair in order to be near her.

"Don't know," Peach said. The plumber smiled affectionately, and maybe a bit amused, at her profile and then raised his eyebrows at Zelda.

"I have not seen him," Zelda said. "Although, I have to admit that I would not be shocked to find him still in bed. I will go look for him."

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed accusingly when Zelda rose from her chair.

"Strawberry-a?" Mario offered and Peach lifted her, or rather Link's, chair over to him expectantly. How could she mind Zelda leaving if Mario was willing to be a little lovey-dovey? Her friend would come back in no time anyway. She giggled.

"Say ah," Mario instructed.

"Aaaah."

"You make me sick," Bowser yelled from the other side of the table. "Get a room."

Zelda did not stay to hear the rest of it. She entered the lit living room that at first sight appeared empty, which was why she was surprised when Marth's soft voice reached her. The stairs had a supporting wall to the left which would keep it out of view near the entrance to the kitchen and Zelda began to walk backwards to avoid eavesdropping when Marth spoke her name.

"I want you to ensure me that Zelda will not be found devastated outside my door ever again due to any error of yours. Know this, that I shall never be second to the likes of you," Marth's voice carried around the corner like a chilly gust. Somebody snorted.

"And here I thought that you'd be thrilled to play the good guy and comfort her. She came to you, didn't she?" Link spat, the last venomous sentence embedded in hurt. Zelda would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Go clean up your own mess," Marth ordered and judging by the sound he pushed Link against the wall in a not very gentle manner. Zelda was beginning to think that she ought to show herself. After all, she was under the impression that Link and Marth did not really like each other.

The sight which greeted her was Marth having Link grabbed by the collar and thrust against the wall, something which did not look all that intimidating because the prince was nearly a head shorter than the Hylian. His tender looks made him no favor in this case, but in contrast his expression was merciless and his manners cold like always. Her appearance interrupted their ferocious staring contest and their eyes darted to the intruder, only to have both of their gazes flick elsewhere once they noticed who she was.

"Li-"

"I haven't had breakfast yet," Link said and broke free from Marth who willingly let him go. Link made sure to put distance between himself and Zelda when walking past her and his eyes carefully avoided her. Zelda's call became an inhalation and once Link was gone, and she turned to Marth, the prince was already walking up the stairs. Zelda was quick to hurry after him, deciding that it would be easier to handle Link later once he had gotten something to eat.

"Marth," she called out but he pretended he had not heard her. She only reached halfway through the hall before he arrived at the door at the other end, entered and closed it dismissively.

This day was really turning out the exact way Zelda had anticipated. Why could there never be a pleasant surprise waiting around the corner? Why could not somebody surprise her with a silver lining? She turned around and stopped at her own door. Maybe she could grant herself a short nap, just a small break, and then she would happily deal with everything she had to sort out. It was not a question of running away, Impa had taught her better than that, but rather a little something in order to think clearer.

"I know I am fooling myself," Zelda said with a guilty smile but sneaked inside nonetheless.

If the Triforce had been in her hand at that moment she would not have known what to wish for because lying down on her bed felt like the most wonderful thing in the world. Speaking realistically she could have wished to make up with her friends but she would take care of that by her own efforts.

She closed her eyes and flopped over on her belly. Falling asleep was not plausible at this hour, nor was it appropriate, but Zelda could at least allow herself to rest. Nearly half an hour passed like that before somebody knocked on her door. Since the last thing she expected was a visit she opened the door with her heart pounding wildly inside.

"I like you!"

Zelda squinted at the index finger pointing up at her face and then at young Link gazing up at her with a clenched jaw. She touched her forehead and asked herself if this just happened. Maybe she had been dozing off? It was like her violent heartbeats died at the sound of his light voice in which she could distinguish the voice he would grow up to have.

"I like you too," she told him and smiled. She had to admit that she was a little touched now when things were this bad between her and the older Link. Having him here, in this shape, reminded her that she could not easily forget their past and she hoped that he remembered as well.

"No," Link exclaimed. "Big me. In the kitchen. I misunderstood, right? I tried to explain but could not get a word in so I came straight to see you because I could never say such things about Zelda that I did. You must know that you are the most important thing to me in the whole wide world."

Link flung his arms around her lower body and pressed his head against her torso. Zelda placed a hand on his head and took a step back in order to close the door after them. Link kept clinging to her all the way over to the bed where she sat down and Link knelt on the floor, still holding on.

"Link, the older one, said something you did not like?" Zelda repeated hesitantly. She was not sure whether she should ask or if she really did want to hear. It was just hard to imagine what Link would say about her if he was upset.

"That you hate me and that you want someone to take you to nice restaurants and buy you pretty things," Link said, his voice muffled against her dress. He pulled away and gave her one of his most intense stares. "I trust you, Zelda. I know you like me and that is why I know that you don't care about things like presents and stuff. Otherwise you wouldn't have stayed with me for so long."

"Link," Zelda began but could not go on before she had given him a loving smile. "I always want to stay by your side, but… I did lie to you. You just told me that you trust me so you should be able to imagine what a sin I have committed."

"But I know the truth, Zelda. That Marth got his paws on you was my fault, mostly Marth's and maybe a little bit Peach's, but definitely not yours."

"The lie, Link," Zelda reminded him and ruffled his hair.

"Forget about that. I wouldn't have told me either," Link retorted hotly then added with downcast eyes. "I don't want to grow up if I'll treat you this way. I want to always stay by your side, Zelda. Why aren't I here apologizing to you right now?"

"Link."

"I'm such a jerk."

"Link, have faith in me. I will not let you go. Give yourself a chance."

"I'm so stupid I might just be stubborn until you give up," Link choked out. "Even though I…" he had to swallow. "…j-just want to be with you."

Zelda put her hands on his small shoulders and gently pushed him away to easier look into his eyes. In one way it was distracting because she loved how his gaze would not waver from hers and that clear shade of blue had always had a calming effect on her.

"If you say that you want us to stay together I will believe in you. A true friendship will only deepen as time passes, a beautiful bud bursting into bloom, its scent a sweet guidance that will always lead you back."

Link nodded thoughtfully. "I will fight for our friendship, but there's one thing I want in case big me makes the biggest mistake of my life."

"What may that be?"

"I want a kiss from you," he said, leaving no room for doubt. His face was turning redder while he stared intently into her eyes. His fists were trembling at his sides.

Zelda smiled uncertainly and Link's blush deepened as he realized that she was not taking him seriously. But could he wait for an answer from her? He knew that he was panicking so he better speak before he became incapable of doing so.

"That this will happen in my future in unavoidable," Link said with some difficulty. He needed to somehow explain to her that he wanted to make sure that this was real and that these were his genuine feelings that he could not imagine would ever change. He wanted to know that there had been a time when Zelda cared as deeply about him. "I need you to kiss me."

She squeezed his shoulders and leant in closer. Link inhaled, feeling his breath being taken away, and closed his eyes when her beautiful face came to near for his temperature to stay at normal. Her soft lips brushed his hot cheek. He felt that his legs might just give in and that he would drop to the floor. It was first when she pulled away and brushed his cheek with her thumb that he remembered that a peck on the cheek was not what he had asked for.

Link took in Zelda's gentle expression and knew that he could not demand anything else of her.

"Thank you."

"I will go and resolve this," Zelda reassured him and let go of his shoulders.

"No, Zelda. Let me talk to me first. I can do another try and I'm sure that I can make it better because I know myself."

"I cannot prove you wrong on that point. Then I will search for Link, the older Link, in an hour? Can I entrust my hero with this quest?"

Young Link nodded. He could definitely make things right again because it was his own mess. If he just explained that Zelda was innocent, because she was too hung up about that lie to ever give a proper explanation, then his future self would surely go back to her.

The boy ran out the door, jumped down the last five steps of the stairs, spurted into the kitchen and found that his older self had already left. Not a big surprise, because young Link had watched him eat a double breakfast before he gave up his tries to explain and left to find Zelda. He hurried back to the living room and spotted Link over at the round table with Samus and Captain Falcon.

Samus had made it a habit to avoid Link when he was in Captain Falcon's company but after the bounty hunters' successful teamwork she could bear to be in the same room and did not have to retreat to Peach and Zelda.

Samus was currently joining forces with Captain Falcon a second time to make sure that Link was told what they had overheard at the breakfast table. This was a task so indescribably hard that she actually needed Falcon's help because Link's head was filled with too much disappointment and hatred to listen to a word.

"I'm saying that Zelda didn't think it was a date," Samus hissed, feeling that she was about to lose her patience. Falcon took a different approach and put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"I thought the same thing you did at first but your little angel really doesn't understand what that prince is after."

"They're right," young Link interrupted and all three turned around to see who had jumped into their conversation. Young Link let his gaze wander between all of them before he spoke again. "Marth said that he would only go out with Zelda if he defeated me in the race."

Young Link told the story from beginning to end, even the part that Zelda had left out to Peach. Link crossed his arms on the back of his chair while listening to every word. Samus and Captain Falcon listened just as eagerly since neither of them had heard about the challenge.

"See now?" young Link finished. He had not needed to ask because he knew the look on his future self's face. The fury burned in his eyes like the blue color of his irises would melt away to be replaced by a demonic red. Samus angrily rose from her chair while Link was still fighting to remain in control of himself.

"Such backhanded means," Samus growled, barely stopping her low voice from shaking. She found no words to express her rage.

"Of course," Link exclaimed in despair. It was such a clever trap you almost had to laugh. "Of course Zelda's weak point is her sense of duty. If she was part of a promise she would be completely trapped. The date meant nothing to her and that's why she did not want people to spread any gossip."

If he had felt like killing Marth before it was nothing in comparison to now. The prince had not been chosen by Zelda, he had only made Link believe so and Link had turned on Zelda instead of the true culprit. It sickened him to think of how he had stayed in bed to avoid her and how he had barely been able to look at her. He had known Zelda since they were children and yet he had blamed her just as much as Marth.

"He's dead," Link gritted out. Stabbing food with a fork to blow off some steam would not do this time. Marth had gone too far.

Captain Falcon tapped his finger on the table to bring the other's attention to him.

"Why did you not just say that you won?"

Samus and the two Links stared at him in silence.

"You know, he can say whatever he wants but you won. Nothing can change that," Falcon clarified and was answered by another disturbing silence.

"I need to find Zelda now," Link declared and stood up.

"She's in her room," young Link gladly informed, happy that Zelda would be surprised with a friendly Link sooner than expected.

Link was able to walk all the way to Zelda's door before he was getting second thoughts. He had been really stupid, acted like a real jerk. Could he really face her after that? It felt silly to imagine that he could just waltz in and be forgiven that easily. But what if she did forgive him and he would still be unhappy? Could he have such high thoughts about himself to allow himself to remain at her side after the way he had behaved?

"Zelda?" he said cautiously and knocked softly on her door. Her approaching footsteps made him want to turn around and run, but there was also a part of him that longed to see her. When they finally were face to face, each of them uncertainly searching the other's gaze, both were grateful to be near each other.

"Link," Zelda said with a sigh of relief. "I have something I must explain to you."

He followed her inside, closing the door behind them while Zelda walked over to her bed. Since Link wished to show only his best sides he remained standing, as was expected of a gentleman in the presence of a lady.

"It is about what you said yesterday," Zelda began, fixing her posture because it made it easier to speak naturally if she could take on the role of a true princess. "I did not mean it as an offense to you in any way. I know that you have always looked after me and truth to be told I was a tad concerned with what your reaction to me being alone in his company might be. People here seem to think that the smallest chat between a man and a woman means that they are dating…" she paused to give him a chance to say something. He did not. "And you have never had much patience with suitors."

"No," Link admitted with an apologetic smile.

"But I can assure you that Marth has no such thing in mind," Zelda added eagerly. "I know it is not near enough but the least I can do is ask you to forgive me. Link, I will not keep things like this from you."

"Zelda," Link said and suddenly grasped her hands. "I came here to apologize to you. I misunderstood everything."

Zelda could not see that as the truth. He had clearly seen that she had lied when Peach showed up. How could anyone misunderstand that? He had asked her why she lied. That was why he had been upset, was it not? Because he could not think of himself as inferior to Marth?

"I thought that you did not say anything because it really was a date. Why else would you hide it?"

"Did that make you angry?" Zelda said. She could understand what he was saying but she did not quite follow.

"You are the Princess of Hyrule and you need to take care of yourself. I trust you to be more careful around men and I would actually not see you alone with one if it can be avoided. Especially him."

"Marth does no-"

"Zelda," Link said reproachfully and scowled. He let go off her hands and instead put them on either side of her, leaning sown so that they were on eyelevel.

"I will tell you if anything like this happens again," she promised, resisting moving back. It felt as if he would be able to feel her breath if she spoke loud.

"Are you mad at me?" Link asked. He was too anxious to beat about the bush after he had received her promise. Zelda leant back a bit and inhaled while Link held his breath. His arms were beginning to tremble, the heat rising to his face.

"I was very hurt that you did not listen to me," Zelda admitted. "But I can understand why you were angry, Link. I was never mad at you, only sad. You are important to me."

That was worse. He felt weak. What if he collapsed on top of her? His arms were beginning to give in. Never would he want the woman he loved to be unhappy because of him. He tried to gather his strength but then his face fell closer to hers.

"Zelda," he sighed. She could feel his breath on her lips when his tongue formed the sound of her name. Her bosom rose as she inhaled. She had to focus on her breathing.

"L-Link," she whispered, fearing that she might faint. She disliked having her friend this close. It did never feel like this when they usually were together so why would she have to lose her voice, become unable to breathe?

Her weak, pleading voice erased his every thought. He only wanted to hold her and kiss those lips that uttered his name. The feeling that he did not deserve her still lingered inside of him, but he could no longer relate it to anything. His left hand lifted from the bed cover and moved to her cheek, soft like the petal of rose.

He was about to kiss her when something stopped him. Nothing but his hand touched her but he could still feel her whole body stiffening as she realized what he was about to do. It got some sense back into him. He could not do this to her when she was in this state.

He leant back but did not withdraw his hand. He scrutinized her face, analyzed her expression carefully. She was still clinging to her proper manners. She was petrified in her neat position with her hands folded in her lap.

What was he supposed to do? Would it relieve her or vex her if he pretended like nothing? Should he apologize?

"Then we're friends again?" he said and did his best to sound cheerful. He got up and stretched out his arms in a welcoming manner. Relief found its way into Zelda's gaze. She relaxed and smiled up at him before she rose and took a step into his embrace. He felt like a wolf for making her hug him, even though it had been the only way he could think of to make things feel like they used to. He could hold her close without any underhanded thoughts, as long as she was happy.

* * *

Link was not going to hit Zelda. I know that I make him out to be quite hotheaded but I can't imagine Link ever being violent to someone weaker than him and never Zelda. He would never lay a finger on her. I have tried to make him a bit nicer but it's hard and especially in this chapter because of Marth's schemes being found out.

Now, let's go into ultra woman mode and talk about our feelings (or more specifically Link's feelings). Link is very insecure about his and Zelda's relationship. His greatest fear is rejection or that he will be too slow and some prince charming will show up to steal Zelda. Marth is his fears materialized which makes Marth a big threat. Regarding Zelda, Link has devoted his whole life to her. If she were to suddenly throw him away for a "better man" it can impossibly leave him unaffected. Those frustrations would bring him to raise his hand, his body expressing what he can't quite put into words, but would never make him slap Zelda.

And thank you all who reviewed! I appreciate it so, so much. You have no idea how happy I am that people seemed to enjoy the scenes with Samus and Captain Falcon (because I like them too and would happily have them interact some more).

One again, thank you, thank you, thank you.


	21. Stalemate

**Chapter 21: Stalemate**

During the wait for the matches to begin it had become a top priority to make sure that Zelda was kept away from bad company, for Link and Marth in particular. Without being able to hold a single conversation, less being in the same room, they had come to a mutual agreement that the less the other one saw of Zelda the better. They had quickly developed a test of endurance to settle their differences. Because they could not stand each other they just had stay close to Zelda at the same time until one could take it no longer and left.

Zelda was too happy over the boys making an effort to make friends, and be on good terms with her at the same time, to pay it any thought why they all of a sudden were a bit more clingy than appropriate. Things could not be better as she, Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Roy and Peach occupied the three-piece suite, with the TV on in the background and Link with his arm on the backrest behind her.

"Did breakfast taste particularly delicious this morning?" Peach sighed contently and leant back in the armchair. "I should be more conscious of what I eat or I just might have to go on a diet."

"Right," Samus grumbled darkly, eyes directed at the princess's needle thin waste. Captain Falcon who was sitting next to her in the two-seater turned his head away to hide his smile.

"Ah," Peach then exclaimed, causing Falcon to snap his head back in her direction. "Prince Marth, you are most welcome."

Peach and Roy appeared to be the only one of that opinion when the prince made his way over to them. The bounty hunters and Link combined their forces to create a united death glare while Zelda seemed fairly oblivious to everything going on.

Either Marth was completely incapable of taking in the mood of other people or he just did not care about the trio trying their best to wordlessly convey hostility. He elegantly made sure that the cape was not in the way and sat down on the other side of Zelda, crossing one leg over the other and putting on a smile so fake it would make any normal person crawl away in tremors.

Zelda was in pure bliss. Marth had made such progress in such a short time. He was really breaking out of his shell, although he did not speak much unless provoked and his smile was not fully sincere he was at least partaking.

Link's hand moved down from the backrest to Zelda's shoulder. "If it isn't Prince Marth. Peach just welcomed you, you know."

Marth did at first not show a hint of having heard any of what Link had said. Then he turned to Zelda, not Peach, and said: "I did not intend to insult Her Royal Highness."

Zelda glanced at Peach who nodded in encouragement.

"I do not think there was any offense taken," Zelda replied. It was a tad distracting that Marth's gaze was directed at somewhere near her shoulder instead of her face. He was usually very careful about things like looking people in the eyes when addressing them.

Marth dropped his smile and let his eyes wander from Zelda's bewildered face to Link's highly displeased one. In a way it was lifting his spirits to see the Hylian hero angry. He had such a heated temper that it was impossible not to tease him, besides he deserved it the way he could not keep his hands away from a lady.

Marth glared at Link's arm and silently praised Zelda for having the good taste to wear golden shoulder pieces. At the range of his vision he noticed Roy, who had been silent because he had brought an extra sandwich from the breakfast table, cringe uneasily. The general must have guessed that the friendly mood was about to be ruined. Well, essentially it was Link's fault for being all over Zelda. Roy could amuse himself with Peach if he was desperate for some friendliness.

"Hey," Roy exclaimed before Marth could do anything and laughed nervously. Marth gave him a cold stare. "Did you hear Falco mention that Fox will have a match today?"

"Yes, but it really is time for this event to get started," Zelda said.

"It is?" Peach gasped.

"Now when I think about it, there should be about two weeks since we got here," Samus said and peered at Falcon who confirmed what she said with a nod.

"Boy, when you think about it we don't really know all that much," Roy went on with a panicked grin and a glance at Marth.

"We can easily access a schedule and no matter how you look at it this will be the first day for the first match."

Marth's monotone voice sliced into the conversation. It felt quite embarrassing to say anything after such a remark, especially since the prince stared straight at Zelda when speaking and treated them all like air, if even that. He had not left a single opening for anyone but her to join in the conversation.

"Yes, but I guess that we have been quite busy, going swimming and whatnot," Zelda said.

"_You_ did not forget," Marth said smoothly and Link clamped his teeth.

Zelda hesitated. "No, but I have not been quite as busy."

Marth shrugged and let it go. "There should be about 300 single matches."

"And 78 team matches."

"With chosen teammates," Mart added. "Let us not forget that we are to participate in yet 12 team matches each, where we are to cooperate with randomly selected partners. That will add another 78 team matches."

Samus, Captain Falcon and Link all listened to the conversation with mild interest. How rude to speak to Zelda only. It could not mean anything else than that they were lower than trash to Marth and none of them were willing to be looked down on.

Roy sighed and silently wondered why Marth, who was far from stupid, could not be a bit more careful when he was surrounded by three people who clearly gave of a vibe of wanting to throw him into a snake pit.

As things were, Roy was thankful for Peach's optimism. At least she seemed not to mind Marth's behavior, she even appeared to be enjoying that Marth cared about Zelda only. He had to admit that he had a soft spot for cheerful people like her.

"Princess Peach, did you say that Fox is going to be fighting in the very first match? That is quite an honor," Roy said cheerfully and turned to Peach. His gratefulness to her had caused her good mood to rub off on him.

"Yes, but I only know that since I overheard Falco mention it, as I said earlier. I have no idea who his opponent is."

"I know," Zelda cut in and faced away from Marth. The prince nonchalantly chose to glare at Link's arm, still placed where it should not be, when Zelda's focus was no longer on him. The hero could clearly not take a hint. Making Zelda act like Link was not there by pulling her into a private conversation had not had any effect whatsoever on him or his persistent arm. Marth wondered if he would he have to go as far as to use vulgar means to make him able to at least guess? Lowlifes like the imbecile could be so terribly troublesome. Marth did not know how much longer he could stand being in this dreadful company.

"Weren't the fighters chosen randomly?" Samus said to which Zelda shook her head.

"Basically you are correct but the first match is different due to its importance."

"Seems logical," Link said, being sick of having nothing to say. He did not mind all too much being left out of the conversation. It was his own fault for not looking into the competition more thoroughly, but Marth was getting on his nerves. The prince was sitting too close to Zelda, their thighs nearly touching and it was distracting no matter how you looked at it. Perhaps if he got himself a bit more involved he could ignore the annoyance.

That prince put on such an innocent image in front of Zelda and then he had to ogle her the second she turned away, or find something to glare at. Link would have to say that he was quite surprised that Peach had not pointed Marth out to be the pervert (life sure was unfair). He was certain that Marth was just waiting for an opportunity to do something lecherous. It was clear as day from his unexpressive face. Instead of forgetting about it, it made him want to do something impulsive, like wrapping his arms around the princess or, preferably, punch Marth so that his silly tiara flew off his head. He would just have to settle for a hand on her shoulder, at least that made his intensions clear and kept Marth from doing the same. Where else could the prince put his hand without crossing the line?

A little bit longer like this and Marth would surely retreat and walk away.

"It is important that the first match draws a lot of attention to the Super Smash Brothers," Zelda explained to Peach. "Mario was the obvious choice to stir attention. Hence he is Fox's opponent. Fox was chosen because of the probability he contributes to bring out the best sides of Mario in battle. For example, their height and strength are similar but their strategies and origins differentiate greatly."

"Mario?" Peach repeated. Her face lit up and she practically glowed with pride at the mention of his name.

"You know a lot, Zelda," Roy said and tore his eyes away from Peach who really looked her best when excited. He enjoyed her company, she possessed a personality he was fond of, but he would rather not think of her as adorable which was quite hard at the moment. Zelda had a more calming effect.

Zelda barely prevented herself from flinching. She scolded herself for being careless. If there was one thing none could be allowed to know it was that she had sponsored the competition. If she strutted around spreading inside information it would probably look suspicious even to people who were less gifted. She glanced at Samus, who she considered to be the most perceptive one. Sadly, her suit made it quite impossible to guess her thoughts.

"You have even looked into their fighting patterns? You are also a new Smasher, right, so you wouldn't know from before?" Roy went on. His face still had a boyish roundness, he was not as tall as the other swordsmen and his eyes were big and a childish blue, but his gaze was sharp and cunning. Zelda would have to come up with a good excuse, preferably without twisting the facts too much.

"That is because of Link entering last year," Zelda said lightheartedly. "I made sure never to miss anything about the Super Smash Brothers."

"I must have bored her to tears with all my stories from here too," Link joked.

"Yes."

Everybody looked at Marth but he was staring away from them and did not show the slightest hint of having said anything. They all decided to themselves that they must have imagined him speaking.

"I could never be bored with you, Link," Zelda laughed to make sure that there would be no awkward silence to ruin the otherwise perfect moment. She smiled at her hero who bashfully beamed back at her with a feeling that he would not be able to get a word out if he tried.

That was when Marth's hand was forcefully placed on Zelda's leg.

The quick movement, the sound, even Peach looked abashed and joined in the staring at Marth's blue gauntlet. Zelda felt her skin go hot under the fabric that was under the pressure of his fingers. What little color she had drained from her face. Before her eyes could move from his hand to his face, before anyone could react, Link jumped up from the sofa, his face beet red. The next instant his fingers locked around Marth's wrist and pulled him to a standing position.

Marth focused on his own trapped wrist. If not for his gauntlets, he could feel that there was enough strength behind to give him bruises. His gaze moved to Link. Not that this doofus appeared to be aware of his own power.

Samus and Captain Falcon were finally able to react and rose as well while Roy cautiously watched from his armchair and Peach hesitantly pulled up her feet to curl up in hers.

"You're crossing the line, Prince," Link said, his voice and octave lower, and flung Marth away from himself. Samus resisted her will to rush to the Hylian's side. If Link was angry his voice was usually loud, not low. She checked that Falcon would not leave her side and held her breath for whatever was to follow.

Marth made and attempt to approach Zelda again but Link frantically leap at him and grabbed him by the collar. The prince tried to lean back in his uncomfortable position, taking in the sight of Link's blushing face and the distraught in his fierce eyes. The trembles from his hands radiated through Marth who disdainfully smirked at him and flicked his hands away in a manner that made it quite clear that he did not want to be touched by him.

"Her shoulders were taken," Marth coolly explained and fixed the collar of his baby blue shirt with its golden rims. Link cursed and flung at him again while both of the bounty hunters advanced on the two fighters. Peach gasped and weakly told them to stop it.

"You are in no position to judge me," Marth said and pushed Link away. "You do not put your hand on a lady. There are no compromises to this rule. If you so touch her hand it will be equally indecent to touching her leg, which I have exemplified to you simpletons," Marth scoffed and was once again grabbed by Link and held at his mercy.

"Marth!"

Zelda stood up, her authoritative voice ringing through the tumult and quieting it down. She was composed, perhaps a bit too much so, which clashed with her snow-white complexion. There was an imminent feeling that she could all of a sudden drop to the floor.

Marth wriggled a bit, not quite enjoying the impact on his neck from his clothing being pulled against his skin due to Link's grip. Not to mention the difficulty it gave him to breathe. But to spite Link, and not lose face in front of everybody, he acted unaffected.

"Yes, Princess Zelda?"

Marth guessed that he would have been thrown to the floor if Link had not been in such a surprisingly sunny mood this beautiful day.

Everybody waited for Zelda's continuation. Marth could see that her mind worked fervently. There was an absence of soul in her unfocused eyes, a dullness of color and a strange feverish shimmer. Apart from that she was still unnaturally motionless. If he were to guess he would say that either she wanted an explanation from him, which he doubted he could grant her, or she would make a cute face and say that he had misunderstood the imbecile's intentions. Unless she wanted him to plead for her forgiveness, which he would not, or lecture both him and the imbecile for their childish behavior.

"I do not mind Link holding me like that," Zelda said and grabbed the sleeve of Link's green tunic. When she made contact with him, Marth could feel the grip on him loosen on reflex. The hero's rage was bleared in an attempt to resist seeping away due to the princess. "He has stayed with me through more than what is comprehensible to those who have not lived through it themselves. He is my closest friend and I would never even suspect a trace of indecency in his actions."

Marth smirked at Link's reddening face. It was the only way to handle Zelda's poor understanding of the situation. Although he had to wonder what the next step would be. If she was fine with the imbecile being all over her but not him, then what would happen next? It was not like he had decided to touch her leg on purpose either and he knew that Zelda was well dressed. He was aware of her wearing stockings underneath her dress. That was two layers of fabric. Neither had he felt her up or disgraced the two of them in that way.

"There is no need for you to exemplify his rudeness, because there is none," Zelda finished and tugged at Link's sleeve which left the Hylian hero with no other choice than to let go of Marth. As for Marth, he could take a hint. Don't touch me again. That was it, wasn't it?

"As long as he does not cross the line which I have drawn, I will not exemplify his rudeness." That was what Marth felt like replying but he would have to settle for silence in this case. Regardless of his shameless candor, he was not ignorant to there being two ferocious bounty hunters in the background, ready to join Link in a relaxing afternoon massacre. He doubted that Roy would rush to his aid as well and Peach was not even included in the calculation.

"I shan't doubt your intensions either, Prince Marth," Zelda added and Link twisted his face away so that she would not see the look on his face. Marth peered at the people surrounding them. There was no use to try to decipher Falcon or Samus's opinion, Peach appeared to be on the edge of her seat and Roy was currently behind him and it would be awkward to turn around to look at him.

Marth was happy, in his own way, to see that Zelda was recovering from his sudden move. The one who was most unsettled now was… the imbecile.

"Then all is well," Marth said and put his arm around Zelda's shoulders, gently pulling her away from Link. Immediately the crimson color that had begun to fade returned to Link's cheeks.

Roy sighed when the argument started over. His sandwich was finished and no matter how much he enjoyed a good fight it was quite useless have one over something this unnecessary. He rose and rubbed off some of the crumbs left on his hands against his clothing. Peach was the only one who noticed him leave and she trotted after him in a hurry. Marth was having the upper hand in this argument so she allowed herself to go after Roy. The ruckus was beginning to exhaust her as well.

Peach caught up with Roy just outside the door to the garden. A red toy ball had rolled up to the general and been stopped in its track by his legs. Pikachu came up to Roy about the same moment as Peach did and the Pokémon possessively headed for the red ball that Roy was about to pick up.

"Yours?" Roy asked and spun the ball on the tip of his index finger.

"Chu," Pikachu confirmed, looking about as happy about Roy being in possession of his ball as Link would have if Marth had carried around Zelda in his arms.

Roy did not pick up on the Pokémon's dislike and could not resist trying to dribble a little since ball sports were not too common where he was from. When the ball bounced back up Peach's gloved hands showed up out of nowhere and grabbed it before him. Struck by shock that he had not been able to react and keep the ball, Roy could only stare at Peach kneeling down and handing Pikachu the ball back.

"Why don't you play outside? There is more space and some fresh air will do you good," she said sweetly and Pikachu was unable to resist her consider suggestion.

Peach felt someone watching her and looked up at Roy who was staring down at her. They were usually on the same level of thinking but when their eyes met that feeling was amiss. He looked unlike himself, like a disguise had been thrown off. She must have looked surprised because he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his untidy red hair. His cape almost brushed her when he turned around and exited without waiting for them.

"Roy, wait for us," Peach exclaimed and ran as fast as her pink stilettos would allow her. Roy strode amazingly fast considering his short legs and every third step Peach took, the red ball rolled past her, slowed down, she passed it, Pikachu pushed it past her yet again and the cycle repeated itself. Roy began to realize that it was futile to escape and slumped down with his back against one of the many trees.

The general scrutinized the princess that came to a halt before him. She bent over, shaking her smiling face and putting a hand on her chest. The rhythm of her heart stabilized itself as her bosom rose and fell under his gaze.

"You're fast," she said and grinningly tried to fix her posture.

"So are you," he replied, thinking back to how she had snatched the ball from him. Peach plumped down beside him and hugged her knees. She looked very much like a nymph of some sort when she rested her head against her arms and gazed curiously at him. He swallowed.

Then Roy noticed Pikachu and although it was quite hard to read a Pokémon's emotions at times he got a clear vibe of mocking from the electric rat. He responded with a mischievous smile, snatched the red ball and threw it away. Pikachu immediately darted after it, the straws of grass barely trembling as he swished past.

"Do you like animals?"

Roy froze at the sound of Peach voice. He sheepishly turned to face the girl who he had forgotten was in his company.

"Yeah, I kind of like them."

"I thought so," she chirped. "You know, this might seem strange, but I always had this image of you being a great family man."

Roy had to say that her words surprised him. He was used to being called brash, childish, boyish, youthful and fiery, nothing like how one would envision a father to be. In truth he was since long tired of people having preconceptions about him because of his looks. The wind ruffled a few green leaves above them.

"Remember our baby?"

He had to think for a moment.

"Oh, the bus. Yes."

"It was fun. You seemed so sure of how to act."

"I've had a good teacher," he replied with an enigmatic smile. Pikachu returned with the ball and Roy instinctually pressed his back against the tree trunk at the sight of the approaching electric monster, fearing payback had arrived. Surprisingly, Pikachu left the ball next to Roy and impatiently puffed his nose against Roy's leg.

"Pikachu."

Roy hesitantly threw the ball again and Pikachu happily set off.

"I can just imagine you with a pretty wife, wild children and a big shaggy dog," Peach mumbled.

Roy grinned awkwardly, wondering how the dog got in the picture. Peach moved a little next to him, her body brushing against his. The soft fabric of her dress felt as though it was iron ripping through his clothes. Her upper arm, one of the few spots of naked skin, touched his elbow.

"I was thinking how much I would want us to do something like that again," Peach went on and blinked drowsily at the green crown above them.

"Go swimming?"

She smiled and tilted over. Peach's thick hair spread over his shoulder, tickled his neck, drowned him in a sickly sweet scent. Roy cringed and tried to get a view of her face, noticing that her eyes were closed.

"Princess Peach?" Roy said, trying to mimic the paternal voice he had used during their game. He cleared his throat, listening to her steady breathing and the quiet sound of the breeze playing with the tree leaves. "It must be the heat," Roy added and put a hand on her head. His fingers sunk into her silky hair while her weight relied on him more and more. She was asleep.

The shade of the tree made the temperature pleasant, but the hot air had Roy sweat nonetheless. He put a hand on Peach's forehead to make sure it was not heatstroke and leant his head on hers when he found that his fingertips were warm in comparison. He sighed and let himself be soothed by the serenity around him, the gentle sounds of nature in rhythm with Peach's breaths lulling him to sleep.

"Roy!"

Roy squinted at the blurry figure and gritted his teeth at the sudden throbbing headache from being shaken violently. He could barely make out the image of Peach before him which brought back the memory of the moment before he had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry," he exclaimed and grabbed her wrists, feeling the headache slowly starting to fade once she could not shake him anymore. It was first when everything stopped spinning that he noticed her hands trembling.

"No, I'm sorry. I was the one who fell asleep first," Peach said apologetically, her sad eyes appearing to be ten sizes bigger than usual when looking into his. He instinctually let go of her, resisting the feeling of being pulled in. If he thought back more carefully he had a vague feeling that she had fallen asleep first but he had thought that she was upset about waking up and finding him leaning on her.

"What time is it?" Peach blurted out. He was still a bit groggy, sleepily noting that she seemed a bit jumpy. His gaze trailed the house wall towards the sky while he tried to sort out an answer to her question but Peach had no patience to wait for him to find it. She desperately grabbed his cape, since his breastplate would not allow her to conveniently grab his shirt. "When was Mario's match going to start?"

That was all? He had begun to worry and she was trembling, pleading and doing puppy dog eyes over a match? He pressed his palm against his forehead and fell back, but surprisingly Peach's grip stubbornly held him upright and her eyes narrowed on him.

"I can't miss is. I don't know what I'll do if I miss it," Peach cried and freed a hand in which she raised her frying pan. Roy, who sensed his doom was near, fervently tried to scientifically explain why Peach would bring her frying pan to this place and where she had hidden it. She swung it in a horizontal half circle, pretty gracefully Roy had to admit, and chunks of bark splattered from the tree trunk they had peacefully used to support their backs earlier.

"I am sure it has not started yet," Roy tried to console her. It was hard not to imagine parts of his brain in place of the bark on the ground around them but if a lady was in need you had to put off your fears to some other time. He put an arm around her to help her get to her feet, unintentionally feeling how perfectly her dress tightly hugged her waist.

"I think you're right, Roy, thank you," Peach said with a face that made you doubt she could hurt a fly. Roy checked the ground to see if the bark was still there, which it naturally was.

"No problem," he said, basking in her appreciation, then added: "Just don't overstrain yourself for Mario," as to which she frowned with a mix of reluctance and bewilderment. "Otherwise I'm afraid our baby will suspect that we'll get a divorce and you know how stressful that can be for a child."

She giggled and bumped against him playfully, the frying pan in her hand swinging at her side. "I'm not the kind of girl that would pursue other men."

Roy spotted the glass doors and removed his arm that he previously had been unable to pull back from Peach's midsection. He fastened his pace, which seemed to stir her flowery scent, and theatrically opened the door for her with a deep bow and a lot of twirling with his free hand.

"Hello, has the match started yet?" Peach chirped when she entered and held her frying pan like a bouquet of flowers in front of her. Roy closed the door and then found a room filled with people staring at them like aliens from a distant planet.

"The match ended a looong time ago," Bowser helpfully informed from where he was sitting on the carpet in front of the TV. He turned back to watch the documentary that was on and flinched at the loud clank from Peach's frying pan hitting the floor. It echoed away into silence, without Peach tearfully apologizing or crawling on the floor to see if it had been damaged.

Roy dared not to look at her face when he saw the other distressed expressions the Smashers made. He anxiously waved a hand in front of her face but Peach did not move a muscle. The eerie silence and hesitant glances made Roy feel at complete loss of what to do. He gazed at the back of Peach's unmoving frame, feeling himself go numb in the process, when Bowser awkwardly stood and trotted over to the princess.

"Eh, Peach?" he said, sounding gruff even when he tried to be considerate. He gently tapped her shoulder with one of his claws, humbly putting as much distance as was possible between them. He clicked his tongue and wrinkled his big nose, fighting off his own reluctance before he spoke again. "If it makes you feel any better, he won. Not that he deserved it."

Tears began to form in Peach's eyes.

"I'm just kidding," Bowser fearfully exclaimed and jumped away from her like a scared cat. It did not stop her tears. They fell down her cheeks, she twisted her face into a grimace in an attempt to hold them back but her effort only made her break out into choked sobs that made every present person want to shy away from the sight, crouch up on the floor and cover their ears.

"I didn't do nuthing!" Bowser cried, waving frantically at the mass of people, somehow thinking he was the center of attention. A grunting noise was heard from Ganondorf.

Bowser kept claiming his innocence until Samus punched him in the gut, which hurt quite a deal despite the hard shell. He doubled over, digging his sharp teeth into his own tongue to stop himself from wailing. He did have his dignity.

Samus knelt down and patted Peach's shoulder in what was supposed to be a consoling manner. Captain Falcon eyed the small shoulder like it would break from the impact but kept his distance like everyone else. This soft side of Samus was nothing you saw very often either and truthfully he was eager to see if it would end in a fiasco, based on previous experiences with Samus's temper.

"Now you listen here," Samus said firmly. "You didn't miss anything because that match was hardly worth watching." She looked sideways and added under her breath: "Bet the Noki and the Hands are crying together right at this moment."

Peach removed her hands from her eyes and the fountain of water that had left them turned into a flood.

"You really don't have to cry," Samus said, the smallest of trembles disrupting her voice. A raspy sound was heard from her suit when she inhaled and then she put a hand on Peach's shoulder. "We're here to tell you everything." Peach began to cry even harder. "They fought at the Pokémon Stadium and a few of us went to sit in the audience." Peach cried waterfalls. "But most stayed to watch it on TV, although I don't think anyone recorded it." Falcon raised his eyebrows. Not even Link was that tactless. "Fox started out well, getting a few swift kicks in but he lost in the end."

"Details," Roy cut in, curiosity taking over. He felt a chill run down his spine as he sensed Samus's eyes on him from behind the visor.

"I want to hear about Mario's match," Peach sobbed, her bottom lip trembling at Samus.

"No, you don't," Samus said.

"Yes, I do," Peach insisted with a voice that nearly cracked.

"Mario managed to block the next rain of kicks, pushed Fox back but that sneaky little Fox ran straight at him faster than he could react," Samus told them obediently.

"That's when Samus shouted a few encouraging words to Mario," Falcon interrupted, slowly walking up behind Samus with his hands locked behind his back and a very amused smile on his face. Samus could not see him but all of a sudden she felt very annoyed.

"We don't have to go into that much detail," Samus snapped, her grip on Peach's shoulder hardening.

"No, I don't think it's suitable to cite you in front of the children either," Falcon teased.

"What happened after you yelled, Samus?" Peach asked, looking lovely despite her red puffy eyes. Samus bent down her head, making grunting sounds as she tried to force herself to speak but she could not bring herself to say it. Peach wondered if her friend was in pain when she saw Samus squirm like a worm on a fishing hook.

"Fox waved at him and ran off the stage," Falcon filled in. Peach tried to interpret the meaning of what Falcon had said, wondering how Samus fit in that sentence, while discreetly tearing Samus's fingers off her shoulder. It would not do to have ugly bruises.

Captain Falcon caught sight of Samus's terrifying grip on Peach and was grabbed by a sudden will to make a run for it. He had a nagging feeling that the one who would fall victim to Samus's rage was him. Perhaps there was still time to smooth it over? "So you can't really blame him for hesitating to tell you. Sure, it's nice that Fox is friendly but I would not have liked him to give me a wave like that, or grin at me like that while falling into the abyss." He shivered in disgust. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up?"

"Idiot," Samus said, standing up at the speed of a lightning bolt. Her voice was barely recognizable and Falcon was suddenly overcome by a strange desire to go camping in the mountains. She slowly turned around and the captain subconsciously took a step back. "Maybe you shouldn't have brought it up?" Samus parroted with a voice deeper than Falcon's own. He could feel the saliva gathering in his mouth but refused to swallow.

"Yeah," he said. "Just in case you were embarrassed."

Perhaps she had been having trouble telling Peach that Mario, who had just begun to get warmed up, had ended up with an unworthy win because of the flirtatious Fox not keeping his eyes on his feet. That was very different though from Captain Falcon's belief that she in a macho moment had been overcome by homophobia and unable to, as a man, tell the pretty girl in front of her how Fox had lost.

Samus angrily attacked the racer, who was lucky to block the first punch and unlucky to be hit by the second, while Peach began to cry again. Roy took a few deep breaths and made a few feeble tries to soothe the princess while Samus and Captain Falcon were having a wrestling match on the sofa.

The Noki chose that moment to come waggling down the stairs, looking around at the many people backed up against the walls of the living room, the crying Peach, the fighting bounty hunters, Bowser cheering Falcon on and Ganondorf who just left with a headshake.

The little creature cleared his voice and spoke, without really letting anybody calm down. "My, my, now when the matches have started it really looks like we all need to get to know each other."

Nana, who was currently holding hands with Popo due to the unsettling feeling in the air, leant closer to Ness on her other side. "Wasn't that why we went swimming?"

Samus stopped her abuse of Falcon and Roy carried Peach over to the Noki, bridal style, to listen. Only Bowser kept making noise about how Samus was a wuss for letting Falcon off the hook.

"Well, then," the Noki said slowly, looking at the many faces around him. There were a few Smashers missing, Mario and the Hyruleans among others, but it was not certain that the Noki noticed. People were beginning to wonder whether he was deaf as well, judging by his obliviousness to Bowser's loud complaints. "I know just how we will make you get along, although you two already seem to know each other pretty well," he went on and pointed at Captain Falcon and Samus who had not been having a fight serious enough to prevent them from standing next to each other. "But we really can't have people like you making others cry," the Noki finally added and scowled at Roy who still held the puffy eyed Peach in his arms.

"Wha-"

"What was your idea?" Nana asked and felt confident enough to let go of Popo, but her companion did not feel safe enough to let go of her yet.

"Oh, right, you should all sleep here tonight."

"Here?" Popo repeated and then silently mouthed the word over and over.

"Yes, you can take your own mattresses and pillows… although I think that there are a few sleeping bags in a closet somewhere."

"Wait, we can't sleep here. What about the girls?" Roy inquired and put Peach down with blushing cheeks, letting the earlier false accusation slide. The Noki stared at him like he had just spoken Greek and then turned to Popo.

"You want to have a sleepover, yes?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Then it's settled."

Roy was about to protest again when Peach clasped her hands together. The crying seemed to have made her a bit weary but as long as her spirit was present she could pull through.

"I can use this to make up with Mario! It's settled."

Roy did not want to know how she was intending to make up with her beloved plumber.

* * *

I have reached an impasse! It is probably easy to tell if one looks at the uneventful fight between Link and Marth which really is just repeating things. I got a bit sidetracked, trying desperately to think of some kind of plot (just a small one) to bring the story forward a bit. I have plenty of ideas, that is not the problem, but they cannot take place yet.

Now for some basic math (just to check that I have not made a mistake). Everybody (25 Smashers) will face off in single matches against everybody. That makes 24 plus 23 plus 22 plus 21 matches and so on. Then there will be team matches (13 teams) (the same way of counting but starting from 12) and random team matches where each individual will fight 12 matches (which makes 12 matches times 26 people divided by 4 people per match). Popo and Nana will have to split up during the team matches because of Zelda choosing to participate and thus making the Smashers an odd number.

Puh.

Thank you for the lovely reviews. It is really amazing how a few written words can keep you going. I am so happy that the two Links are being supported (that way I can switch sides and work a lot on Marth 'smiles evilly'). No, seriously, I am happy if I have been able to tone Link down a bit… seeing how much trouble I am having with him. Thank you so, so much for telling me your opinion.

Thank you for reading.

Review?


	22. Sleepover and Karaoke

**Chapter 22: Sleepover and Karaoke**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Peach was currently sitting on a very large bed, Bowser's bed to be specific, and the Koopa had a certain narcissistic tendency to put his face on his furniture, not to mention his interior design in general. The miniature heads that was put on each side of the bedfoot sneered at Princess Peach who was more concerned with the real thing, who was busy holding on to his bed.

Why hold on to a bed? Well, Bowser had been informed that the Smashers were to spend the night in the living room and, being the mighty king that he was, he was set on sleeping in his own bed. He was currently trying to get his enormous bed down the stairs and had asked Peach to contribute with her weight to make things easier. The bed was balancing on the top of the stairs, half of it tilting into the air with the steep stairs below.

"Ha! Good idea? All my ideas are great," Bowser said. "And this is probably the best idea I've ever had."

"I wonder," Peach thought aloud and crawled nearer the end of the bed to glance down the ominous fall that awaited if Bowser did not keep her safe.

"Don't," Bowser gasped. He had been trying to stop his panting for a while, because despite his great strength it had proved to be more of a challenge to deal with the heavy bed than he had expected and he needed Peach's weight on his end. He fought against gravity, unwilling to ruin the fine wood of the bed with his claws and even more unwilling to have the bed drop down the stairs with Peach on it.

Ganondorf was leaning against the railing on the second floor and snickered at the circus being played out before him.

"You find this amusing?"

He knew that voice.

"Princess Zelda."

She placed herself next to him, frowning at the tilting bed and Peach's dangerous position. Her friend did not seem to realize the danger at all and eagerly discussed the best strategy to get the bed down with her kidnapper who was sweating terribly.

"You choose to show yourself only when there is misery to humor you?" Zelda said, eyes not straying from Peach and Bowser.

"You managed to slink away from you suitors?"

"Link and Marth might not always be on the same page but you cannot insinuate that it would have anything to do with _me_. I asked you first though."

Ganondorf had to say that Zelda was the stupidest woman he had ever come across. Of course Link and Marth's fighting had nothing at all to do with her.

"I have not yet been able to think of a reason why you would even find any interest in this competition to begin with," Zelda added. "The chance of seeing somebody fall down the stairs is something far too petty and fleeting to attract you. I have been meaning to ask you for quite some time now; why are you here?"

She was the most brilliant woman he had ever met too.

Ganondorf reached for her hand, both him and Zelda looking away from Peach and Bowser's little project in the background. The Gerudo's dark-skinned hand had to be twice as big as Link's and Zelda felt that he could break her wrist like a twig. His amber eyes welcomed her piercing look.

"I thought that we had already been though this," he said. "That there _are_ things here to attract me." The touch made the faint glow of a golden triangle shine through the fabric of Zelda's glove. One appeared on the back of his hand as well, contrasting against his black gauntlet. "It is not like you to forget."

Zelda pulled away. Ganondorf formed a smirk, when suddenly a shriek that could only belong to Peach pierced their ears and the Hyruleans turned around to find an empty-handed Bowser where there previously had been a bed with him. The hacking sounds of the bed bumping down the stairs were stressing the seconds and, in the oddness that was shock erasing time, the ones who had been startled by the scream became aware of their own inability to react.

Fortunately, the bed made no somersault and Peach landed on the bottom floor with widened eyes and her hair messed up, but other than that unharmed. Bowser ran, and stumbled every other step, down the stairs with unconcealed worry of the Princess's wellbeing.

"You're all right?" he asked in his gruff voice, tentatively trying to fix her hair. Peach's first reaction after her little ride was however not to bother about her sunny blonde curls, but to see if there was any sight of Mario rushing to the rescue. It could have ended badly and that was when her hero usually made his entrance.

The first thing that crossed the Princess's vision was sadly not the plumber she was looking for but Mewtwo standing nearby and he could probably have been run over by a certain bed if it had just glided a bit further. The Pokémon's violet irises expressed nothing but indifference to the possibility of being flattened by a bed with Bowser's face on it, but Peach mistook it for shock.

"Oh, my, are you okay, Mewtwo?" she asked worriedly and unfortunately made him a disservice, because Bowser also noticed Mewtwo standing right before them. The scapegoat he had been searching, because it was troublesome blaming yourself when you were in the process of putting a wondrous idea into effect.

"Aren't you s'posed to have ESP, PSI or whatever it's called?" Bowser yelled and approached Mewtwo with a finger pointing accusingly at the Pokémon. "Why didn't you use your powers to make sure she got a safe landing?"

"But I did have a safe landing," Peach pointed out.

Bowser ignored her and held a lengthy monologue about Mewtwo's bad attitude that would be the end of the Super Smash Brothers and once he lost his inspiration for insults he turned on Ganondorf and Zelda who were watching from above.

"And you with your magical square powers just stood there watchin' instead of making the bed fly like you should've," Bowser accused.

Zelda still held her hand raised from her attempt at helping Peach, but it had all happened too quickly for her to do anything and Bowser's accusation made her clench her open palm into a fist. Ganondorf looked nothing but amused at Bowser's flaring anger. Not the smallest sign of guilt was shown from him. He crossed his arms on the railing and a deep chuckle left his mouth.

"First off, they are _triangles_ enhanced with the power of our goddesses, and let me add the word _psychokinetic _to your dictionary. Second, I do not think that it is worth lifting a finger for that woman's sake."

Peach gave up her persistent search for Mario and gaped at the man who just said that he could not care less if she broke her neck and died right in front of him. Bowser shrunk away, never really having heard anybody say that they were fine with somebody dying before their eyes and not doing anything about it when they could.

Ganondorf appeared satisfied with the blank stares he was receiving and decided to leave them to take in this new reality. He could feel Zelda's gaze boring into his back when he walked away.

"I assume that you will not join us this evening?" the princess said with a venomous tone.

Mewtwo had begun to glide away when Bowser noticed him trying to escape and in desperate need to get his mind off the Gerudo's words he started yelling at the Pokémon again. Mewtwo stopped and let him have his speech while looking at the Koopa King like he was a toothbrush or something of equal interest.

Donkey Kong who had just finished his banana close by, and was thus aware of the world around him again, noticed the oral abuse and rushed over on all four to assist his best buddy. The well-meant support was, as Mewtwo would put it, pointless in every aspect. The two giants started a heated argument that to outsiders sounded most like "ooh he hi he hoo" blended with a bit of "groarrr wrao wrrrr".

Peach slanted down from the bed, more than disappointed over Mario's absence. She watched Mewtwo finally make his escape and looked around for somebody to hug.

Roy, who was taking a look at the not too impressive range of titles in the bookcase, reached for his sword when Peach suddenly wrapped her arms around him from behind. Upon recognizing her sobs he relaxed, letting his fingers uncurl from the hilt.

"Did you see what just happened?" Peach sniffed.

"Y-yes, you are not hurt, are you?"

Roy cringed and stared at the books in front of him, setting his gaze on "_Construction of Castles – A Journey Through Time by Uther Bogus_" with the charming subheading "_The Princess Will Follow to the Very Last One". _It was just a little bit awkward to have a woman, no matter how lovely, throw her arms around you without warning.

"That's not the point here," Peach said and he could imagine the way her glossy bottom lip quivered. "Mario didn't come. He always comes, Roy. I'm worried." She sighed. "He's probably just busy but what if something happened or what if he does not care about me?"

Roy forgot about the position he was in and whirled around with a strict look, which he had adapted from his father, on his face. "Now, why would he hate you?" he said sternly. Peach considered telling him that "hate" was perhaps not how she had phrased it but it was nice to have someone take a little bit of consideration in you, although she could put on a brave face if she had to. Since Roy offered it she could get some of her doubts off her chest.

"But he must think I'm awful because I didn't come to see his fight. The first fight. That he was chosen for." Tears were forming. "He must think that I don't care and then why should he care?"

Roy did not go as far as to embrace her but he patted her on the back and put his other hand consolingly on her shoulder before she could break into more sobs. "You have been crying too much today, Peach. Mario's not here. If he were I am sure that Bowser would not be up walking and tonight you'll make up with him, right?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Peach brushed away a few tears and Roy let go of her when Fox and Falco showed up. The blue falcon lingered behind his leader who stood with his arms crossed.

"Just wanted to check that you're all right," Fox clarified with a nod at Peach. Zelda chose that moment to show up as well and exhaled with a hand on her chest and plaintive eyes that almost made Peach cry again.

"I am fine, thank you," Peach said and smiled at all of them. The rest of the people in the living room turned back to what they were doing with relieved smiles and Zelda let out a grateful sigh.

"I am sorry that I could not do anything," the Hylian Princess apologized.

"Shush, I said I'm fine," Peach ensured and giggled. It was very hard to keep on being sad when so many people were relying on you to be happy. Peach allowed herself to depend on Roy's word that everything would turn out for the better and could therefore tend to less wearying things. Like her hair that was in dire need of some loving care from a hairbrush. She tried to fluff it up a bit, choosing not to notice Fox ogling her pose.

"Has everybody been informed about tonight's activities?" Peach asked. The Noki had disappeared to his office and not done a thing to prepare for the slumber party in the living room the same evening. Peach was not one to leave matters to take care of themselves and had tried her best to organize the party herself, while relying on Roy to spread the information around.

"You, Zelda and Samus know," Fox said and grinned at her.

"I think that everyone has heard of it," Zelda elaborated after giving Fox a side-glance. "Roy is very effective when it comes to these things." Roy smiled politely at her. "Everybody seems very enthusiastic about the idea as well."

"Oh-ho-ho, yeah! I got the best spot," Bowser cheered, having just positioned his bed behind the couch in the living room and happily bounced onto it. "I own the slumber party."

"Well, I am glad that people are looking forward to it," Peach replied to Zelda and looked away from Bowser with a small headshake. "Unless there are things I have not been informed of this looks like it'll be a success. I have already promised that Jigglypuff can borrow my beanbag to sleep on and Popo and Nana have been promised the couch. I found some extra mattresses too, because I really do not think that a sleeping bag alone will do, like some people seem to believe."

The children, watching TV as usual, all ran past them, suddenly inspired by Bowser to get themselves a good spot to put their sleeping bags. With the exception of the Ice Climbers who had everything settled and changed the channel to a romantic film, because that was what Nana liked to watch.

Young Link figured that his second room, belonging to his older version, was closer to the stairs and in order to beat his friends to the best spot he decided that he could just as well get his things from there. He rushed inside while Ness, the most dangerous foe, kept running as fast as his short legs would carry him to his own room.

Young Link ripped the pillow and blanket off the bed, completely ignoring his older self's inquiries and protests. He slid past the older Link and stopped outside the door to take a look around and immediately regretted it. Ness came running back, must faster than Link had expected and the young Hylian set off in a hurry. Luckily, he did not need any motivation to gain speed quickly because the older Link did not plan on letting him get away.

"You get back here now, you little brat," his own deeper voice called out from behind him.

Ness could impossibly run faster than Link, young Link thought to himself. So if he just could escape himself, who sadly was gaining on him, he would win this friendly competition. On an impulse he decided to jump over the railing to the ground floor. Link who had just reached out to grab his younger self was suddenly grasping at thin air and ended up at the top of the stairs before he could realize what had just happened. Ness, who was further back, saw the stunt and decided to do the same thing himself. With a soft landing, he was psychic after all, he could speed up faster than young Link and perhaps get the better spot.

"I'll sleep here," young Link cried, throwing himself at a big area of empty floor. Being a bit too caught up in the moment, like he always was, he did not really consider the small detail that he could not soften his fall since he was hugging the pillow and blanket to his body. With aching elbows he sat up cross-legged and grinned.

"Then I'll sleep here," Ness shouted and bounced down beside Link. "This spot is better anyway," he added and grinned back at his friend.

"N-"

Young Link yelped when his older self grabbed his tunic by the back of his neck and lifted his feet off the ground. He helplessly struggled to free himself, his feet paddling through the air.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Link asked with a voice smooth as honey.

"Oh, this won't do," Peach said when she popped up in front of Link and picked the boy up in her arms. Young Link gratefully wrapped arms and legs around her, until he noticed Zelda standing behind Peach. With a sheepish smile he loosened his grip somewhat and waved at his princess, eager to show her how very noticed she was.

"Don't defend him." Link scowled and took a step closer to Peach. He barely managed to conceal how much it irritated him to see himself in Peach's arms when Zelda was watching. "He has some explaining to do."

Peach cocked her head to the side. "Explaining? That will have to wait because he needs a mattress or he'll hurt his back."

"I can sleep on the floor. I'm used to it," young Link cut in. The older Lin felt his eyes against his will move to Zelda who, as expected, was frowning at him. They had been through it far too many times. She would pester him about how he did not take care of himself while he would, gently, argue that she was worrying about nothing. She had gotten things her way in the end. No self-destructive behavior from him any longer. Of course, it would be different with his past self.

"Link," Zelda said with the reproachful tone that Link would describe as the "no use to argue" tone. "Peach and I can fetch a mattress for you. Everybody else will have one so, please, don't be difficult."

"Okay, Zelda, but you shouldn't do work like that. I'll go get one myself," young Link said cheerfully and Peach even looked at the boy appreciatively. Link had to wonder if it was possible that there somewhere could live a person who looked exactly like you but was not related to you in any way. He was nothing like how he remembered himself. Then again, things had always been different whenever Zelda was concerned.

"Why would he need a mattress? Why sleep here at all?" Link asked.

"Because we're having a slumber party here of course," Peach said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You did not hear?" Zelda said.

"No."

"That's too bad," Peach said and put young Link down. "Anyway, Zelda, let's go pick out nightgowns."

Peach grabbed Zelda hand and pulled her away before even Link who was always keeping a close eye on the princess could protest.

"Don't forget the mattress, Link," Zelda called out as she was dragged up the stairs.

A few hours later the floor was hidden underneath the many beds, mattresses, sleeping bags and everything else you, with a little bit of inspiration, could use to sleep in. Peach had suggested that they would eat their dinner, this evening done by the Mario Bros, in the living room, which was why the Smashers were crowding around the television with plates on their laps.

Mario, whose greatest strength and weakness was his inability to recognize obstacles, had let all the Smashers order their dinner if they wanted to. Luigi had ended up taking care of most of the cooking though since Mario, after generously receiving the orders, had been busy making a delicious Spaghetti Carbonara for Peach as a loving gesture.

The Princess should not have worried about Mario being upset that she had not seen his match. He did not know about it and even if he had he could understand that sometimes circumstances got in the way of the most important of things. When Peach told him about the blunder, with exaggerated regret, he was happy to give her his own résumé. Peach was overjoyed that she had misunderstood why he had not been around when she had wanted him to and happily twirled spaghetti on her fork as she sat on Mario's lap in one of the armchairs. She had to keep both her spaghetti and his pizza Hawaii on her own lap, her body taking up all of his, but it was more than worth it.

"Chi mangia bene, mangia Italiano, right, Peachie?" Mario said and she nodded with the fork in her mouth.

Young Link, Ness, Popo and Nana were sitting in the loveseat, with Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff and Kirby divided among them. They had some trouble keeping their pizzas in order, except for Kirby who had already finished his but instead had to suffer the gnawing hunger of longing for more. His eyes shone of gratefulness when Jigglypuff shared some of her Vesuvio.

Zelda was cuddling up to Link who was trying his best not to choke on his Capricciosa. She was eating an Italian salad, like Marth who was sulking on a mattress with an awfully quiet Roy next to him nibbling on a Panini.

Squeezed together on the couch with Link and Zelda were also Samus and Captain Falcon. Samus, who was still in her suit when everyone else had switched to pajamas, stared down at her tasty risotto. Usually she would sit together with everybody at the dinner table and then sneak off to eat inside her room but she could hardly do that now. Falcon had during the previous tournament, when they had lived in a shabby building downtown and lived on fast food, stupidly commented that she should get a hatch or something for the food. His helmet did not cover the bottom half of his face and he was way too happily eating his Spaghetti Bolognese.

"Stop slurping," she muttered bitterly as he sucked a long spaghetti straw into his mouth.

"Why are we watching this movie again?" Falcon asked and changed the topic. Peach had decided that they should watch a cartoon, for the children's sake but they had, under the influence of Ness, wildly argued that they wanted to see a "real" film. Peach had given in and chosen a romantic comedy, much to Falcon and Samus's dismay.

"Come on, what man drives a car like that?" Falcon said and was hushed at by Peach who did not want her snuggling with Mario to be interrupted.

"Yeah, what man?" Ness agreed, focusing on the wrong thing in the sentence. Young Link and Popo nodded in agreement while Nana shook her head and concentrated on the movie.

In the middle of the film an empty bag of potato chips was thrown on Mario's head and the plumber was not too pleased to have his sweet-talk with Peach interrupted. He scanned the room, scrutinizing the many dark silhouettes lit up by the television screen.

"For the love of- Bowser, quit whistling," Fox yelled, engrossed with the attractive heroine of the film who was currently crying crocodile tears and hanging around the waist of the male lead while sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, don't leave me. I-I…" the female cried, tossing with her hair and dramatically dropping lower to wrap herself around the man's legs. "…Don't want you to go!"

"Shit, and I really thought that she had built up the courage to confess her love," Fox muttered, not noticing his untouched food being eaten by Falco.

"I know, even after she practiced on confessing with that Spanish bartender," Nana squeaked, biting on the pink sleeve of her pajamas that matched Popo's blue one perfectly.

"But he's misunderstood their relationship," Popo added breathlessly and then noticed the look Ness and young Link gave him. "I think… I have not really been paying attention."

Bowser munched at some crumbs of potato chips he found left on the ground around him.

"That was so beautiful," Peach sniffled, dabbing her eyes with a laced handkerchief when the credits rolled after the scene where the happy couple sailed off into the sunset with the wind blowing in their shampooed hair.

"Now what?" Ness asked.

"Karaoke," Peach exclaimed and jumped up from Mario's lap. The handkerchief flew off to the side. "Switch the light on, please."

The Smashers groaned and covered their eyes when the light suddenly came back on. Peach blinked, her smile locked in place.

"You can't have missed the stage I put up?" Peach said once her eyes had adjusted to the light and pointed at the large stage that had been placed in the living room. She scurried over to it with the Smashers exchanging glances and hesitantly following. Peach's eyes glistened at them and everybody obediently sat down on the many mattresses on the floor. The exception was Captain Falcon who thought that this was a good time to go to the bathroom, with a thick book.

"Now, the ones singing can look at this little TV here," Peach explained, putting her hands on the top of an old-fashioned television facing the stage. "And the rest of us can watch the lyrics on the big screen behind the singers. Now, the theme is musicals-"

"Musicals?" Bowser interrupted her. "I'm not singing."

"The alternative is the 80's. We're drawing lots to decide who's singing," Peach said and then smiled at the people sitting in a half circle around her. Bowser groaned loudly at the sight of the hat the Noki had used to pick the teams for the three-legged race. "First up is…Samus and… Marth."

Fox whistled when Samus clamped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone Peach handed her. She did not like singing and because of that it was not all too tempting doing it in front of a huge audience that you were supposed to live with for a year. If she was to sing while wearing her suit her voice would come out raspy and even more awful than it already was too.

What the bounty hunter was soon to realize was that her dislike was nothing in comparison to that of Marth's. He stiffly walked onstage in his blue striped pajamas and glared at her.

"You're singing _You're the One That I Want_ from _Grease_," Peach said in the second microphone before she handed it to Marth and clapped her hands. The beat began to play when the princess sat down between Mario and Yoshi and a rather disappointed Luigi sighed on Mario's other side.

"_I got chills, they're multiplying, and I'm looosing contro-ol, because the power you're supplying, is electrifying,_" Marth sang with no feeling whatsoever and too proper pronunciation. He had a velvety voice and to be able to sing that monotonously, one could tell that he had an impressive control over it. But it mattered little when he barely changed the tone and faced somewhere to the side.

"_You better shape up, 'cause I need a man,_" Samus sang, just a little bit uncertain about the melody. Considering how seldom she sang she did well. It was hardly false at all and she had a strong voice. Marth whirled around and gave her a dark look, his blue bangs casting a shadow over his face. She smirked, thinking that it was not she who had written the lyrics. If he took it as an offense to his manliness, that was his problem.

With some difficulty she unwillingly sang on: "_And my heart is set on you._"

Their performance did hardly make the audience rise in their seats. The duo had potential but ruined it by not having enough experience in Samus's case, not making the shadow of an effort in Marth's case and neither trying to hide their strong dislike for one another.

"Well… Peach said hesitantly. "Marth sure has a nice voice. Next up is… me…" She smiled. "And Popo, and we're singing _Under Attack _from _Mamma Mia_."

"Don't do it, Popo," Ness said with a look that Popo interpreted to say that otherwise he would not be allowed to play with them. But before he could object, Peach pulled him onto the stage and a traditional pop beat began to play. Peach was happy since this was a song with high tones and her voice would not allow her to take many low notes. She sang the first verse splendidly while Popo stood trembling beside her, pondering if he should make a run for it. Nana, ever the fan of pop music sparkled at her friend from the audience, shining like a star among a blurry mass of dark clouds. Against better knowing the boy joined in when it was time for the chorus with the steady banging on a synth in the background.

"_Under attack, I'm being taken, about to crack, defences breaking. Won't somebody, please, have a heart?_ _Come and rescue me now 'cause I'm falling apart. Under attack, I'm taking cover. He's on my track, my chasing lover, thinking nothing can stop him now…"_

"She's singing about me," Bowser said, nudging Yoshi who was sitting to his left with his elbow.

Popo and Peach received wild applause once the song was done, they boy being quite the singer for his age and Peach having escaped the tones she could not sing.

"Okay, next up is…" Peach said, fanning herself from the heat the warm applause had given. "Link and Zelda singing _All I Ask of You_ from _The Phantom of the Opera_."

Link, who had repeatedly during the evening expressed his worry that the Princess of Hyrule was seen in her nightgown, stood up with mixed emotions. Zelda wore a long white silk robe over her equally long nightgown, but Link still kept a watching eye on exactly where Marth was looking. He himself wore one of his tunics over a pair of pajama pants. It was hard not to be affected by the fact that he was singing a love song, with Zelda. She did not look quite as ecstatic as he would have hoped.

"Is it okay with you?" she whispered. He somehow managed to smile and nod just before the long intro started playing. "I am not sure about this," she quietly admitted, glancing at the audience.

"Just look at me. We've sung before, right?" he mumbled. The music made her reassured smile come across as the most loving of smiles to ever have graced her lips. The classical tune played on, slow and soothing in an enchanting way that made the hero want to reach out. Perhaps when she looked like she would never run away he could at least touch her hand. But when he moved he found the microphone in his hand and realized that it was time to start singing. He barely had time to take a breath. "_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you._"

People were in awe, whether they liked it or not. A few mouths fell open. Even those who had expected a boring and slow song, spending the intro yawning, was struck by the sincerity in Link's voice once he had gotten past the first few staggering notes. He was gentle, but never had that side of him been this clear, and none could have suspected such pure singing to come out of him.

Zelda smiled warmly at Link who almost forgot to look at the lyrics. His throat felt thick, and in truth he had trouble singing. In a very odd way this felt like it was the feelings he could not put into words. How he wished that he possessed the ability to convey everything that she made him feel. It was a glimpse of that wish to stand here; borrowing these words and having Zelda look back at him like it was music to her ears.

"_Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…"_ he sang on.

With a drawn out note she answered him.

"_Say you love me every waking moment-_"

"I DO!"

People stared at him. Zelda stared at him. Marth glared at him. Link snapped out of his sweet fantasy, finding himself holding on to Zelda's shoulders, awkwardly holding a microphone squeezed between one palm and her shoulder at the same time. He hesitantly let go, feeling her body brush against his chest before she took a step back.

"I-I…" he stuttered helplessly, still with his arms awkwardly raised. He could feel the blush on his cheeks like fire. No matter where he looked there was no escape or any help. The song kept on playing in the background, embarrassingly clear when everything else was silent.

Bowser mumbled "pay up" to Ganondorf while people waited for whatever was to follow.

Link felt his heart sink when he saw how Zelda refused to look at him. It bothered her that he had said it and it was like a thousand knives had stabbed him. Of course she would never feel the same way about him and now he was not even able to keep his position as her dearest. Dearest friend.

He could not bear to wait any longer for her to say anything. If she was to answer he would be forever crushed and she would answer, because she always did no matter how painful.

"Z-Zelda, I was just too caught up in the moment. You know how I can be, right?" he blurted out. He did not know how he had succeeded to keep his voice stable. Only a few trembles.

Samus groaned and shook her head. "Don't back down now you fool."

"Right," Zelda said softly, closing her eyes tightly and then gazing at him when she reopened them.

"Sorry, I ruined the song," Link said hesitantly, since he could think of nothing else to say. He scratched the back of his head, just wanting to get off the stage.

"Okay then," Peach said, giving Link a disapproving look when he and Zelda sat down in the audience. "Next we have Ness and Nana singing _Do-Re-Mi_ from _Sound of Music_."

"Only the two of them?" Young Link asked.

"We only got two microphones," Peach said while the two children entered the stage.

There were a few things about Popo that rubbed Ness the wrong way and he could bet that every single one of those things was the cause of the girl in front of him. It was not so that he had anything against girls, no, he was even very good friends with a few, but this particular one was a bad influence on what could be considered a friendly acquaintance.

The boy did not want to sing a duet with her and Popo's jealous stares annoyed him greatly. Nana pretended not to notice his dark looks, which was also very irritating. Then she gave him a confident smile that alone turned his every opinion of her upside-down. How things could happen that quickly, he could not answer.

The Ice Climbers could fool anyone that they were twins but that was definitely not the case when the hoods of their parkas were gone. Nana's soft waves of light brown hair looked very different from Popo's darker and spikier hair, but they were too young to have developed any distinguishable characteristics where their facial features were concerned. What most differentiated them however was their conviction.

Nana's smile easily fended off Ness's reluctance, mostly because he had expected the same uncertainty from her as could be found in Popo. He stared dumbly at the girl when she began to sing and she was just as good as Popo to Ness's dismay.

"_Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start. When you sing you begin with…"_

"_ABC," _Ness sang, unwilling to be bested by her and at the same time angry that he had to take on the role of the student.

"_When you sing you begin with do re mi," _Nana sang. Her sweet voice, and her stage presence, was the kind that made the whole audience feel warm and giddy.

"_Do re mi," _Ness repeated, putting his all to the three syllables.

Once they were finished, people gladly applauded them and Nana waved happily to Popo who shyly waved back, putting on a smile for her sake. Ness frowned when he sat back down.

Next Bowser completely ruined _The Circle of Life _from _The Lion King_. His singing partner, Mewtwo, did not sing a tone and the Koopa took it upon himself to sing the whole song. The lack of applause did not bother Bowser in the least. He happily praised himself for his wondrous performance and sat down with a big grin.

"Next one up is Jigglypuff and Dr. Mario who will be singing-"

"Jigglypuff," Jigglypuff chimed and jumped up on the stage. Being an idol was her dream. Maybe it was a childish and naïve dream but even knowing that she could never let go of it. She did not need a song to be given to her, she had her very own.

It was near to impossible for her to be patient while Peach got the microphone for her. She eagerly snatched it from Peach's hand and obediently tried to wait for the princess to sit down before she began. It was impossible like she had thought and her voice broke the silence before Peach had returned to her seat.

"Jigg-ehlee-ee-puff, Jigg-ehlee-ee-ee-puff," Jigglypuff sang in her angelic voice to the melody of a lullaby. She closed her big azure eyes and dreamt away into the song, pouring her heart into every note.

The sight that greeted her when the last tone had rung was a pile of sleeping Smashers. If the wind had blown indoors you would most likely have heard it. Jigglypuff, hurt and disappointed, blew up her round cheeks with an angry "puff". She was so angry that it would serve them right if she punished them, until she saw Kirby sleeping soundly. She felt a bit sleepy herself and it had been a pretty nice evening. And she had gotten to sing.

Jigglypuff wobbled over to the pink beanbag and fell asleep. No sooner had she closed her eyes than Captain Falcon came back into the room, closing the book he had brought with him, to find the sleeping Smashers in front of the karaoke stage. With a shrug the racer walked over to Bowser's bed and lay down, keeping his helmet on even as he fell asleep.

* * *

I kind of promised someone that I would make Marth a bit nicer… instead he has been moody throughout the chapter. I also kinda said that I would switch the focus to the other Smashers because I needed a break from the standstill with Link, Zelda and Marth but instead I did the opposite. I'll work on it. One day or the other it shall be done!

Feel free to interpret what's going on between Roy and Peach as you like. I can mention that I am an avid MarioPeach fan and a supporter of RoyLilina.

I guess that I will have to throw in an apology for my grammar (awkward smile). It was a while ago that I warned people about it (if I even have done that) but by now I guess that everyone has grown more or less used to it? I do try my best.

While on the subject of slaughtering the English language it might be suitable to move on to discussing the nonexistent plot. I feel _so_ original after writing this chapter. But who am I kidding? I love these overused ideas (throws longing glances at the Truth or Dare fics). I could not resist including some karaoke. It is a shame that I have no taste in music whatsoever (nor do I know what people around the world listen to these days) so I settled for musicals. Once I had decided for that I could not resist taking advantage of the (somewhat) recent release of "Mamma Mia". I think that it is part of being a Swede to live in the past (clinging to old glories and all that) and in my case I walk around thinking that ABBA is still the greatest pop band in history and that everybody knows about them.

I wanted to make Peach sing Waterloo and replace "Waterloo" with "Mario" and the oldie "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" would have suited her perfectly! Meh, it ended up being "Under Attack".

There was so much more that could have been included in this chapter. Roy and Marth are both kind of reluctant to recruiting women (although they let the girls have it their way in the end) so I thought that they must have some quite old-fashioned views on the whole "sleep in the same room as a woman" situation. And Luigi's fear of ghost. How would he deal with it? I really do not want the chapters to get too long and I am kind of sick of things always having to be split into several chapters. Looking at the things that did not make it into this chapter I do feel rather unsatisfied finding what a big part of it consists of where people are sitting and what they are eating (btw, my favorite pizza has always been Capricciosa).

Thank you for the reviews. I really needed the encouragement and I am ever grateful! Thank you. It makes me so, so, so happy when people leave a word.

Thank you for reading.


	23. Peach the Matchmaker

**Chapter 23: Peach the Matchmaker**

The sky felt particularly blue today. Perhaps that was why Princess Peach had decided to take Mr. Game & Watch under her wing. There was something about this otherwise not very unusual morning that made her feel very optimistic about curing his cooking disease. The poor thing had spent most of his time walking around the house looking lonely and, this odd day, when Peach suddenly got a vibe of true determination to make a change from him she at once decided to be there for him.

The princess was scurrying around the kitchen in a frilly apron while her student, proudly wearing a chef's cap, admired the cake that had just been taken out of the oven. The pleasant smell was filling up the whole kitchen and Peach would have loved to simply lie down and inhale it for a while if it had not been for how tasty she knew that the finished product would be.

Samus, who felt strangely at ease today, paid no attention to the smell or Peach's one-sided conversation with her. Not even the endless rants in the newspaper could bring about the usual lack of faith in mankind she usually felt.

"Mash these strawberries, please," Peach said and gave Mr. Game and Watch what had to be the tenth encouraging smile for the day. She had found that he became a lot more eager if you were willing to praise him a little, as long as you made sure that he did not get too enthusiastic and began to drop things. "Samus, don't you think mashed strawberries blended with whipped cream will be much tastier than regular jam?"

"Mmm-hmm," Samus replied, not looking up from the newspaper.

Zelda had been observing Mr. Game & Watch through the whole making of the cake. In truth, he had ended up not doing all that much since Peach tended to do more than she needed when correcting him or giving instructions.

Zelda leant her elbows on the kitchen counter and watched Mr. Game & Watch unwillingly abandon the cake to hurry over to Peach. It felt like she could understand why something as simple as the cake in front of her would mean a lot to the paper-thin man. After all, the hard words he had endured, remarks about his cooking included, this improvement had to be good for his self-esteem. No sooner had he left than Peach took his place on the other side of the counter, already in the process of whipping the cream.

"Samus, do you like cream?" Peach asked and tilted her upper body a bit to the side to make herself visible from behind Zelda. Samus nonchalantly flipped to a new page and ignored her. Peach caught Zelda's gaze and then rolled her eyes.

Over at the sink, Mr. Game & Watch was mashing the strawberries with great concentration. Peach made sure to see how he was doing in-between her tries to start a dialogue with Samus and both of the princesses smiled fondly at the hardworking student. If it had not been for his moving hands he would have been almost invisible because of his nonexistent volume and the hat, which had needed a peg to stay on his head, almost looked like it hovered over to ground.

"I am sure that this will be a good cake," Peach said happily. "Won't you feel happy showing off your hard work, Mr. Game & Watch?"

Zelda noticed the black figure slump. He tried to look unaffected but his movements slowed down. The sad mass of poorly mashed strawberries was weakly mauled by his fork, which seemed to weight a ton, over and over without really erasing the lumps of red pulp.

"Don't you want to have a piece, Peach?" Zelda asked. Her good-natured friend did fortunately not consider that there could be a motive behind the question.

"Why, I would love to. Can I really, Mr. Game & Watch? It would make me so happy if I could have some. We could celebrate a job well done."

It warmed Zelda's heart to hear the blissful beeps that came in response. Peach really was the best option to make Mr. Game & Watch happy. Otherwise she would have offered to eat the cake herself.

Peach took a peek at Samus to find her just as absorbed with the newspaper as before so she turned to Zelda. "Zelda, Marth looked a bit down yesterday. You wouldn't happen to know why?" she asked, seeing the opportunity to bring up the topic when Samus was not listening. Zelda propped her chin on her palm and watched Peach move her arm in swift circles.

"No," Zelda said slowly. "It is certainly a shame that he seems troubled," she hastily added as not to appear ignorant. The mood had been very nice today and the fighting kept at a minimum so the mere thought that there could be someone who was unhappy appeared very unlikely. It was of course to expect that at least one person was feeling down. It was just hard to imagine on a day like this.

"Exactly," Peach agreed and nodded vigorously. Zelda was beginning to fear that the cream would end up as butter. "It is a shame that such a handsome gentleman should walk around troubled, too polite to turn to anyone. If only there was someone who could offer to listen."

Zelda's face lit up. "Maybe we could enlighten Roy about Marth's plight?"

Peach finally put down the bowl of perfectly whipped cream and gestured for Mr. Game & Watch to bring over the strawberries before she raised an eyebrow at Zelda.

"Zelda, dear, how should I put this? You seem slightly aloof today," she said and kept an eye on Mr. Game & Watch to make sure that nothing except his feet touched the ground.

Zelda shrugged and her gaze fell to the kitchen counter where trails of flour had powdered the surface. "Ever since I woke up this morning there have been a few things that I have been unable to get off my mind," she admitted.

"Oh, I know what you mean. There is something strange about how refreshed you feel, right? I can't describe it. It is like I have regained hours of lost sleep and taken a bubble bath to top it off."

"I have been feeling unusually good today but there is something different. About yesterday."

"Marth's singing left that deep of an impression?"

"Rather, I feel that there is something wrong with Link's explanation after our song had been interrupted."

Peach looked down and noticed that she had already mixed the strawberries with the cream. Mr. Game & Watch stared up at her, his plain face expressing about as much as a black television screen. She smiled apologetically and quickly removed her hands from the bowl, holding them up like a framed criminal.

"Why don't you cut the cake, dear?"

Mr. Game & Watch was over at the drawers with three leaps and eagerly pulled out a butcher's knife. Peach screamed when her apprentice started running back and put a hand over her heart after she effectively stole it away from him. Zelda waited patiently while Peach showed Mr. Game & Watch the different knives and carried the correct one over to the cake.

"Like I was saying," Zelda began.

"Not like that! Not like that!" Peach cried when she noticed Mr. Game & Watch being about to cut the cake in two halves. Vertically. "Horizontally, okay?"

Peach cut the cake. The knife cut through its soft consistency without ruining the shape or having parts of it come loose. She then put a dough scraper in her student's hand and asked him to put the cream between the two halves.

"Like I was saying," Zelda tried a second time.

"What can there possibly be that confuses you, Zelda?" Peach said with a shake of her head. She found a washcloth and began to clean up the spilt flour.

"His explanation. I know that he sometimes can lose himself in what he is doing but does that mean that he in this case confused me with the heroine of the tale? That does not explain that it is very out of character to come with such a proclamation in the middle of a song. Moreover, if he was thinking about something else, in what context would it be suitable to exclaim 'I do' if I may ask?"

Zelda sighed deeply and tried to gather her thoughts. Peach observed her with pouting lips and her hand mechanically moving in circles.

"Quite many," Peach said in a manner that would suggest that it was not worth wasting your thoughts on. She tossed the washcloth aside and found herself a new bowl to whip some more cream. "Well, we can't have pink cream on top of the cake," she explained when she caught sight of Zelda's bewildered stare. "I think that you're just putting too much into it, Zelda. Link is not like you."

"To me it sounds like you are disappointed," Samus suddenly cut in. Peach disapprovingly whipped the cream faster while frowning at her. The bounty hunter pretended not to notice, put down the newspaper and casually leant an arm on the backrest of her chair. "Maybe you wanted it to be his genuine feelings?"

Such a thought was comparable to breaking the laws of nature to Zelda. She stared off into space, completely detached from reality. It was not the first time Link had grabbed her like that, but had she ever ransacked herself? Had she even once asked herself what her own reaction to it was?

The clearest memory she had of those times was that all sense of control had been ripped away from her and to her that was similar to someone holding a knife against your throat. It was checkmate.

Then, was it the shock that brought that feeling about? She could hug Link and feel like she never wanted him to let go of her. She loved to find herself in his sure embrace because nothing could make her feel safer, but she wanted to turn around and run when he merely held on to her arms?

Was the nausea and fear that overcame her related to romantic feelings? Was Link's change of character due to love? That could not be.

Peach frantically waved a hand in front of Zelda's unblinking eyes while desperately complaining at Samus for opening her big mouth. When the Hylian princess suddenly moved Peach jumped back with a cry of surprise, clasping her wrist like Zelda had just tried to bite it off.

"Zelda?" Peach said, accompanied by a few worried beeps from Mr. Game & Watch who barely managed to heave his nose over the counter to see where Zelda was off to.

Zelda realized that a loving relationship had never been a part of her vision of the future. Her life was the kind that was planned. She had been born to play a role, the one heir to the throne of Hyrule and her only close relative being her father. It craved a lot from her to concern herself with something as overwhelmingly big as a whole country, no matter how much she loved Hyrule, and to be as bound to one person as she was.

It was unfortunate that her father had fallen ill. It tore her apart that he refused to see her but it also complicated things that the corrupt Royal Council used it to expand their influence. She had always known that the councilors were a group of old men serving nothing but their own interests instead of making sure that the king did not confuse his priorities, but with her own limited authority and her father's indifference, their ambitions worried her a lot. The troubling thing was that in order to disband the council, or at least replace its member in case it would be frowned upon as something too radical to bring back autocracy, she would have to become queen and in order to become that she would have to marry.

That was about as far as she had gotten on the subject of love.

The council knew of her intentions, which was the main reason that they took such interest in her choice of husband and had even been the ones to encourage her to get married soon. It was easier that way because they could hardly ignore her existence or get rid of her. Link had appreciated their suggestion about as much as she had. Her precious friend had also taken care of that awful suitor the lovable councilors had presented to her. It had been such a bother to remain composed and she was ashamed to admit that she treasured the memory of that slimeball's face after Link was done with him.

What man tried to get frisky with a woman on their first meeting? That unrefined man would never have been any good for Hyrule.

The Hylian princess wondered if she had been a bit too practical when imagining her ideal husband. If she could choose she would want an educated man who she could turn to with her dilemmas and who preferably could relieve her from some of the burden it meant to rule a country. She wanted someone who respected her opinion and someone who she could hold in high esteem in return. She wanted someone who did not abandon his beliefs but at the same time was not too arrogant to refuse to realize that he could be wrong.

In short, she wanted someone who would be good for her country and preferably a lifelong friend for her own sake.

Zelda plopped down on the couch, in a less ladylike manner than she normally would have.

It was a bit unfair to Link but it would be easier to completely disregard him as an option. He was untrammeled and honest and she was convinced that it would be hard for him to live in the world of nobles that was one big web of conspiracies and lies. The worst thing was that his low social status would be used against him, at least by the council. To them it would probably be like a big birthday present, equal to finding out something like that she had been assassinated. It would not matter in the least that all of Hyrule loved Link or that he was the Hero of Legends when those manipulating grandpas in the council worked their lying tongues till they were tied into knots. She knew that it would hurt his pride. For someone who steadfastly believed in people's equal worth it would be hard to take the constant badgering from those old men.

Of course, this scenario could only be possible if Link was in love with her and she was with him. It was embarrassing to admit but she had no clue on how to recognize love. She could not say that she had experienced the same raging emotions that were described in literature.

For the first time Zelda noticed that Mario was sitting next to her, watching a sitcom with half-closed eyelids.

"Mario, how did you fall in love with Peach?"

Mario blinked at the screen and looked to his right to find Zelda staring intently at him. At first he wondered if he had dozed off and dreamt that she had spoken to him, or mixed her up with the sound of the television, but her gaze bored through him like spears and he guessed that those awkward words really had come from her. He clicked his tongue and made an honest try to think back.

"Peachie's always been around-a… and I guess-a I always-a cared. Just hit-a me one day-a how much."

That was rather vague. Mario could despite his carefree nature tell from the princess's frown that she would never understand something that spontaneous. On an impulse he pulled up one of the yellow flowers from the vase on the small table in front of them.

"See it like-a this. Love doesn't-a have any rules to-a follow. There are about as-a many kinds of-a love that there are-a flowers. You-a can grow a seed and be-a there till it blooms, or you-a can be suddenly-a struck by a flower's beauty-a."

The plumber moved his hand like a cupola over the flower and then gave it to Zelda. Her expression had softened during the course of his explanation and she shyly looked down at the flower in her hand.

"Thank you."

Peach had watched Zelda leave with a very bad feeling in her gut. After shakily instructing Mr. Game & Watch to put on the last layer of cream she made it known to Samus just how awful of a thing she had done.

Peach could not understand how Samus could care as little as she did. The bounty hunter had watched Zelda walk away like a zombie and then after a simple nod she had picked up that god-awful newspaper and resumed her reading. Apparently, she felt no regret over what she had done to Zelda or any possible consequences.

"How could you say that?" Peach exclaimed dramatically, storming over to the table. Samus could sense that it would not do her any good to keep reading the newspaper now, although she was in the middle of a very fascinating article, so she calmly folded it and put it on the table.

"It's about time someone said something about it. Besides, I just hinted at it."

"Don't try to come up with excuses. You saw how it affected Zelda."

Samus resisted sighing. "She just needs to get used to the thought. Leave her alone for a bit and she'll be fine."

"She'll be fine?" Peach repeated shrilly. "She could end up with a noisy pervert if she lets you influence her enough."

"You mean to say that I am the one trying to influence her? Then I see no point in having this conversation."

Peach complained and lectured and cried but Samus was too angry to argue with her. It was impossible to get another word out of her.

"If you think that Link is so great, why don't you marry him?" Peach said in one last attempt to get some kind of response from the bounty hunter. But instead of Samus replying Peach found that an idea was taking shape inside her own head. It was such a wondrous plan that she could not even begin to understand how she had not thought of it sooner.

Samus was meddling too much with Zelda's love life. She obviously needed a man. Then perhaps she would not make such a fuss over it. Peach could understand that Samus meant to help but it could not be denied that matchmaking was not her forte. In order to avoid hurting Samus's feelings by telling her straight out it would be easier to find her a boyfriend and who could be better for her than Link?

Peach did actually not demonize Link that much. He was simply not suitable for Zelda, but for someone like Samus he would be the ideal guy. His violent tendencies were the kind that would appeal to Samus, they were similar like that. Samus herself was strong like a gorilla which could come in handy if Link tried to move their relationship forward at an unreasonable pace. She could just imagine them sitting by the fire, gnawing on some tree roots because they were out of food and talking about slaughtering monsters.

Peach would kill two birds with one stone. If Link was with Samus he could not be with Zelda and Samus would be too busy to play matchmaker. It could probably be arranged if she could set them all up on a date. Herself, she would go with Mario of course, to keep an eye on things, and Samus would go with Link and Zelda with Marth. It was perfect. They could even go today because the only match was the one between Pichu and Kirby and they were all free.

Samus raised an eyebrow when Peach angrily strode towards the exit to then end up skipping out of the room while clapping her hands.

Peach's happiness would turn out to be short-lived. She had no trouble finding Zelda but once she did she had not expected to find her friend accepting a flower from Mario. It was easy to recognize her favorite kind of flower since she had been the one putting the bouquet in the vase the same morning to make their house a bit more homelike.

Samus frowned when a hyperventilating Peach returned to the kitchen not even a minute after she had left. Peach's hand moved like the wing of a hummingbird when she fanned herself, trying to find her breath to speak.

Samus waited patiently, against her will a little bit curious. Peach practically dropped down on the chair next to Samus's and exhaled when her ability to speak finally returned.

"S-Samus," Peach said between breaths. She looked like she was about to explain why she had come back looking like she had just run a marathon but then she shut her mouth with a comical click when her teeth collided and her eyes got a sharp gleam. "You know what, Samus? Zelda and Marth are going on another date."

Peach ignored the bad feeling in her gut. It felt like ants were crawling around inside her body. Things like Zelda's future were not as important anymore. All she knew was that she wanted Zelda to get as far away from Mario as possible. That was why she needed to keep her head cool. She could go through with her plan, make some extra effort with Mario when they went out on that wonderful date and perhaps Zelda spending time with Marth would put an end to this disturbing acquaintance. But then there was that tiny voice that really refused to have Zelda and Mario in the same room. There was a chance that Mario's charms would surpass those of Marth's and that would be the end of Peach's life.

Peach decided to listen to the evil little voice and not invite Mario to the date to make sure that something happened between Marth and Zelda. The problem would be that a lot of things could go wrong when Link and Samus were present, unless she was there to prevent the conflicts. The date would happen and she would be there. With Roy.

"Zelda is going out with Marth? Again?" Samus repeated skeptically. "What did you say to her? That there's some best friend anniversary or something?"

Peach irritably tapped her finger on the table. "No, I haven't said anything. It's a real date. A double date."

Samus took the bait.

"No, you're not going with them?"

"Yes, I am," Peach said gleefully. Samus ability to quickly put two and two together sure came in handy if you wanted to manipulate her. "I do feel a little bit sorry for Link though."

"No, you don't."

"Samus!" Peach gasped and put a hand over her heart. "I am through with interfering. I would even have invited Link, but it is supposed to be a double date so he really can't come. I would have invited you as well but it's the same problem."

"So you would have invited us?" Samus said smugly. "Then we'll be glad to come as a couple. That would be fine, right? Invite Link again."

"I-I will, Samus."

Peach had to turn around to hide her wide grin. Like planned, Samus had misjudged her acting to be because she was up to mischief, which was true but in a different way than Samus thought. Although Peach praised herself to be a rather good actress it would be too hard to fool Samus so she just had to use that to her own advantage.

Peach returned to the living room, where Zelda was still playing with the flower Mario had given her while the plumber was watching television. They were sitting as far away from each other as the couch would allow but Peach still felt her insides twist themselves inside out.

"Zelda," she called out excitedly and skipped over to the two people she (separately) liked the best in the whole mansion. "I have something that I want to discuss with you between four eyes."

She could feel Mario's gaze move to her and her eyes acted on their own in her strong wish to confirm that her voice really had stolen his attention.

"Oh, okay," Zelda said when she rose. Peach looked at the yellow flower that still remained in Zelda's hands and it felt like the evil little speaker inside of her was crawling around.

"Those are my favorite flowers. Can I have that one, please?"

Zelda threw a glance over her shoulder and smiled at Mario who smiled back. Peach felt a bit alarmed because she could not understand why Zelda would so happily give away a flower Mario had given her or why Zelda and Mario would already exchange looks like they had some kind of secret they shared.

"Of course you can," Zelda said. "I think that you were the muse behind this."

Peach did still not understand but she felt a little bit better when she put the flower in her hair and grabbed Zelda's hand. She did not pull Zelda very far, although it was enjoyable to feel the light resistance from Zelda's slow pacing as opposed to her own hurry.

"Zelda, you can never guess what I am about to tell you."

Zelda looked like she could go on living without hearing Peach's wondrous news but Peach decided to tell her anyway.

"Have you noticed that Link and Samus seem to get along really well?"

"Yes," Zelda replied cautiously.

"They have a lot in common. They have seen a lot. Restless hearts," Peach went on, leaning closer to Zelda who looked all the more unwilling to hear the more Peach said. "Would they not make a cute couple?"

Zelda felt a lump form in her throat. She could imagine Samus and Link together. Whenever they were in each other's company the air would seem lighter. They would be at complete ease. Then why did the thought not appeal to her?

"Perhaps they would make a good couple, but are you sure that they would like that?"

"You must have noticed that they are unusually good friends. I can't seem to recall that I have ever seen them fight."

Zelda was reminded of when she had commented on Samus and Link's friendship. She could see Link's troubled face and hear his awkward explanation repeat itself inside her head. She remembered Samus's relaxed words that they got along. Maybe it was that simple.

It would be a good thing to see two of her close friends together. Zelda knew what good people they were and she was certain that they would be able to make each other happy. Despite knowing this she still felt awfully gloomy at the thought.

"True, they get along, but I think that we ought to stay out of this."

"But I have already talked to Samus and she said that she wouldn't mind going out with him. Actually, she expects me to ask him."

"Samus does?"

"Yes," Peach hissed excitedly, barely able to stand still.

"It does not sound like Samus."

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist, Zelda. Love has never had anything to do with logic."

Zelda honestly tried to get used to the thought of Samus together with Link. It did not suit her image of either of them. She could not recall that Link had ever shown any romantic interest in a woman during the long period of time that they had known each other. And for how long had Samus and Link been friends? She had known Link longer, although he was more natural with Samus than he usually was with her and, like Mario had just said, love could be a slow thing just as well as it could strike you out of the blue. She had been feeling refreshed this morning but the constant predicaments she was faced with was beginning to make her weary.

"Anyway, I thought that we could all go out together. Perhaps the mood would be better?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how I mentioned today that Marth has been looking a little gloomy. Maybe it would cheer him up if you invited him to this date?"

"Peach," Zelda said with clear reluctance. "I do hardly think it is appropriate. Romance is a matter between two people and it would be intrusive of us to join and what if Marth gets the wrong idea?"

"I do not mean it like that! I am going with Roy, so it's nothing that serious, see? We're just having a little bit of fun, all together, and Samus and Link can get a chance to deepen their friendship."

Zelda still looked unwilling.

"Think about Samus, Zelda. When do you think she showed any interest in a boy last? I think she is really looking forward to this. I can go ask Marth and you can ask Link."

Peach had Link in clear view behind Zelda. He had been playing cards with Fox, before Peach had dragged Zelda into view and during their short conversation a lot of Link's tokens had been lost to his opponent. Peach caught the Hylian's gaze when he looked away from his cards, with hopeful eyes wishing for Zelda to turn her attention to him. In a way Peach pitied him for his deep devotion. His great love would be his demise unless it was aimed at a more suitable object and it would save Zelda from torment if he could be convinced to give her up. Link returned her reproachful look with a frown and went back to his card playing.

"Zelda, can't you ask Link to come?"

Zelda pulled back with a scowl. "I have no reason to bring him messages concerning such private matters."

Peach was not dumb. She knew that Link would refuse to come even if she used Marth to threaten him. He was stubborn as a mule and he did definitely not trust her, nor would he be tempted to go with Samus. The only option would be to have Zelda ask him.

Peach lowered her gaze, shyly pulling up her shoulders and pressing her lips together in a pouting manner. She could put on an act of being discouraged that would win an Oscar.

"I know I promised Samus to ask Link for her but I was probably getting ahead of myself." She smiled grimly. "I am aware that he doesn't like me and I guess I do deserve it, but now I find myself between a rock and a hard place."

Zelda sighed. "I would have expected Samus to be the kind to deal with these things herself but I guess it cannot be helped. I will speak to Link and would you please ask Marth in my stead?"

Peach threw of her sad disguise and made a jump, elegantly landing on the high heels of her shoes. "I'll do that. Link's right over there. We'll leave in three hours." Then she made a pirouette and danced up the stairs while humming to herself.

Zelda sighed and looked where Peach had pointed to before her lovely dance show. Link was absentmindedly moving his index finger across his lips, his eyebrows pulled together in deep concentration and she could observe the deep blue color of his eyes even from where she was standing. She was aware of her expression softening. She knew why Samus would like someone like Link. They could joke around, smile sincerely, were not afraid to get angry or tell people what they thought and then, all of a sudden, their calm righteousness would creep out and make their subtle and yet impressive air of dignity visible.

Link's cards fell onto the table, revealing a hand that would have had a poor chance at winning, before Zelda got the opportunity to clear her throat. Fox growled at Link for not taking the game seriously before he followed Link's gaze to the princess standing behind him. With a toothy grin the fox raised an arm in greeting.

"My queen of hearts."

Link got out of his chair and walked over to the Hylian princess, slapping Fox over the head when he walked past him.

"Me you're looking for?" he asked with his eyes closed as he tried to make his annoyed face go away.

"Mhm," Zelda confirmed.

She felt Link's hand touch her elbow. With a secure grip around her, her hero led her away from the fox who tried to tempt her back by waving the king of hearts for her to see. A quick look on the rest of his cards revealed that either Link had very bad luck or he had not been paying attention during the game. Zelda looked away from Fox, thinking how she was always surprised at how big Link was in comparison to her. Maybe it was because Young Link was running around the house, because Link was not that much above the average height or size. It just felt very odd that she could sense the strength of a grown man whenever he touched her. No matter how gentle he was it always lingered behind his grip. It felt strange that the boy she used to play with could easily reach around her entire body.

"What did you want?" he asked when he let go of her.

She really did not have her thoughts in order today. Zelda was relieved at the trusting eyes and big smile that felt so very familiar to her.

"Are you free this afternoon?"

His eyebrows flew up in delighted surprise. She could hint the smallest movements of his lips when his brain tried to put together an answer that would satisfy him. In the end a breathless "y-yes" was all that got out of him.

"You see, Peach has planned a group date…" Zelda trailed off. Link did not interrupt her. He waited patiently for her to go on, with his hands locked behind his back. "And perhaps…" She felt that lump in her throat again. She determinedly swallowed. "You would like to go with Samus?"

She did not know what she had expected, or if she even had expected a certain reaction from him, but the silence that followed disturbed her. Link hardly ever questioned anything she said or asked of him, but now he stared at her like she had magically transformed into a Deku Nut.

"With Samus?" Link said like it would be an impossibility to place the two words next to each other. It made it quite hard for Zelda to go on but she could not disappoint Samus, and what of Marth and Roy that would expect them to go as soon as they were asked?

"Yes, it's nothing too serious. Peach will go with Roy." Zelda used the same way of persuasion that Peach had used on her. She thought that she must add that she was going with Marth. It would be better to avoid making Link angry by keeping it from him a second time, but for some incomprehensible reason she felt that she would rather not. Despite that Link and Marth had tried so hard to get along she did not want to tell him that she was going out with Marth, again. Well, she could not afford to stand here and analyze herself. She owed Link a little bit of honesty.

"Even if it's nothing serious," Link said and crossed his arms. He looked very uncomfortable, shifting his weight and looking at his feet.

"I will be going with Marth," Zelda cut in before he could finish what he was going to say. He stopped, balancing most part of his weight on his left foot. An eerie feeling crept up Zelda's back and she was gripped by a mix of fearsome relief that he was not looking directly at her because it was as though the color of his eyes darkened.

"Again?" Link said and made a toss with his head. His blond bangs fell back in front of his face when he looked down at her.

"Yes," Zelda replied, deciding that she could not be afraid of Link and if he now had begun to warm up to Marth she had to be imagining this dark feeling. "Won't you come?"

He would dig his own grave if he came. Could he stand watching Zelda and Marth for that long without going insane? Could he go with another woman and have Zelda there in a front row seat? When things were this delicate between them, balancing on the edge of friendship and something more, the woman he loved asked him to go with another woman while she gave his biggest rival a golden opportunity. He would not survive it.

Zelda blinked twice. He guessed that she could tell that he would decline. The corners of her small mouth formed the hint of a considerate smile. Her high cheekbones made the shadows strengthen the characteristics of her face. The pallor of her skin deepened the impression of the blue in her eyes.

He caressed her face. His gauntlets covered his palms but his bare fingers made contact with her cheeks. Moving his thumb over her skin, he felt how rough his hands must be in comparison to such untouched softness.

"What if I don't want to go with Samus?"

Link did not say it like he was intending to mock Samus. It was more like he was trying to say that there was a reason why he could not go with her and it felt like there was a plea for Zelda to understand what the reason was.

Zelda felt that awful feeling of losing control of the situation. It felt like the warmth from Link's hands would give her a burning fever (which was completely illogical and confirmed what an awful state she was in).

"You won't come?" she said sadly, imagining Peach, Roy, Marth and Samus drown in disappointment.

"I'll come," Link promised before he realized what he was saying. His hands fell down to his sides and he was about to take it back when Zelda in a rush of happiness placed a brief kiss on his cheek. It could just as well have been the wind. A few strands of her hair brushed against his skin and he was sucked into an invisible cloud of her sweet scent.

Zelda threw a glance at the clock on the opposite wall, squinting to make out the small numbers.

"We will meet up outside in a little less than three hours."

She assumed that she could decide where they should meet. If Peach had told the others something else it would hardly be any trouble finding Link before they went to the real meeting place.

"Today?" Link said and Zelda nodded.

Peach had meanwhile found Roy walking down the hall on the second floor, whistling to himself and watching the ceiling.  
"Roy, let me have a word with you, please," she said and was amused at his disoriented look when he fund her in front of him. He grinned with closed eyes, which made him look even more boyish than usual and Peach was reminded of what a strangely perfect day today was.

"What can I do for you?" he said pleasantly. It really was good fortune to find a good friend in a good mood when you felt awfully good yourself.

"Please, go on a date with me," Peach begged. She locked her hands together and nearly leant on Roy. It was lucky she did not because he jumped back like a frightened rabbit.

"I really don't think you should. What about Mario?" Roy reeled off.

"It's not like that," Peach explained cheerfully. "I'm setting Link up with Samus and I need a date to go with them." She lowered her head and gazed up at him. "Are you turning me down?"

"You're trying to get Link and Samus together?" Roy inquired, feeling curiosity taking the best of him. Peach's playful side had its way of luring him over too. But as long as she did not mean it like anything serious it could not be wrong to go with them, could it? "I wouldn't dream of turning down such a pretty lady."

Peach giggled, a pink color tinting her cheeks despite knowing that he was joking around. She was flattered anyway. A gentleman like Roy would not say such things unless it had at least a small amount of truth in it.

"Oh, Roy, could you please ask Marth to come? It's an invitation from Zelda."

Roy took a hold of her hand, giving her an alluring smile before he kissed it. "I am sure that he will be delighted."

"Wonderful. We'll meet outside then in three hours. We'll have the whole afternoon."

"What to wear?"

"Modern clothing," Peach replied with a wink, deciding for it there and then. "Could you get us a ride to town too?"

"Anything for you, milady."

Peach giggled again, it was hard not to when in Roy's company, and then left the same way she came. Roy also turned around and began walking back down the long corridor until he arrived at Marth's room at the end, opposite the stairs to the third floor.

"The view can't be much to brag about," Roy said when he let himself in and found Marth at the window. His own room was on the third floor and since he knew that Marth probably missed the high towers of his castle the different levels of their rooms was a useful tool whenever you wanted to tease him.

Marth looked over his shoulder, not smiling more than usual but there was still a feeling of peace taking up the whole room. It did not seem quite as dark as usual despite nothing even reminding of an extra light source.

"The view does not impress, no," Marth said in a friendly tone that almost had Roy back out of the room. Then he remembered his errand and the thought of brightening his friend's day further was something he was looking forward to.

"I have a date with Princess Peach," Roy said smugly.

"How nice," Marth replied with an unnerving lack of sarcasm.

Roy made his way over to Marth's desk, carefully watching the prince's back when he walked past him. Marth was always flawless in his appearance, but did it not seem like he had taken some extra care in it today? Roy was not too interested in was conditioner Marth was using however so he quickly directed his attention to the many papers on the desk, all sorted in neat piles.

"What are you doing up here all day, writing a novel?"

Marth turned around, raising his eyebrows at Roy who made a goofy grin in response.

"A romantic novel?" Roy suggested. For the first time that day some of Marth's usual mood showed itself. The annoyed look was oddly enough welcomed by Roy, like an old friend.

"No."

"Isn't it strange that I am going out with a beautiful princess, why, this very day, and you're not?" Roy smoothly changed the subject. Marth gave him a dark look and then looked away. The prince's subtle way of expressing his displeasure, very clear in his opinion without saying a word, was very amusing to the young red-headed lord. Roy lifted the top paper on the desk to take a closer look at the one underneath, purposefully giving off the impression of impolitely going through Marth's things, which Marth naturally hated.

"No love letters for a certain long-eared beauty?" Roy said. He turned around and leant on the desk, pretending to skim through the text on paper he was holding when in reality he wanted a good look of Marth's reaction. The prince wrinkled his nose in disgust, which Roy found very funny when he thought back on how Marth had written Zelda letters, or at least one.

"Roy," Marth said, barely moving his lips in his attempt to avoid speaking through his teeth, which would have been more impolite than mumbling.

"I was just thinking, since you love our fair lady."

Marth's eyes widened for half a second, his pupils shrunk like a lightning had lit up the pitch black night and caused his eyes to adjust, before they narrowed on Roy in pure loathing. The emotion in those ocean blue eyes was like a stormy sea and the feeling was transferred to the space around them. Roy felt like the silence would make him deaf, there was a tumult in the air that threatened to throw him overboard and mercilessly drown him.

Marth marched up to Roy and the look on the prince's face made the general think that if he tried to beg or speak up to this man it would do him just as well to address a block of ice. Marth usually kept a far distance between himself and a person he was talking to, but now he crossed his own limit for what he considered invading someone's personal space.

"I do not love her," Marth said slowly, stressing every syllable and his voice trembling ever so slightly. "Have I ever said anything or made an approach that would suggest that Princess Zelda would be loved by me?"

Roy could think of several actions made by Marth that could have given that impression. He was reluctant to admit that he was afraid of his friend but he would have to realize that he was. He was truly angry with him and ashamed for Zelda's sake. He was embarrassed that he had so warmly told Peach about the prince's feelings, which had turned to be nothing but his own interpretation of the situation. Despite this he dared not to speak against Marth.

"I appreciate her refined manners, I enjoy her presence…" Marth trailed off and took a step back, hesitating whether he could trust Roy with the continuation. "I nearly trust her."

"You do love her," Roy insisted. He had never been forced to make an effort with women so he knew very little about how it felt to long desperately for one, but if Marth who saw other people as bacteria wanted Zelda near him it would have to mean that something made her special to him. If he also, after swearing never to trust a living, or dead for the matter, being, it would have to be love.

"A man of our heritance would not invite a lady to a private meeting and certainly not go anywhere near her private areas," Roy went on, his face almost taking on the same color as his hair when he thought back on Marth touching Zelda's leg. "Why would you go out of your way to ruin things between Link and Zelda? You are not the kind to harm other people for something as petty as dislike. You stand above that."

"You will never understand, Roy. This goes beyond what anyone but she and I can understand."

"You cannot lead her on like this. It could ruin her future," Roy said. He would have yelled. He felt that his anger was beginning to take over and that Marth's worst sides were more than a simple bother.

"Oh?" Marth said as if Roy had said something very funny.

"Yes," Roy exclaimed, provoked by Marth. "She has invited you to see her again. Does that not tell you anything?"

"I accept. When does she want to see me?"

"You intend to go?" Roy said in disbelief. In his mind he was throwing his arms up in the air and making a tantrum. Zelda would be hurt, Link would lose the love of his life, he would never be forgiven by Peach for knowing and Marth would go home to Altea and have a cup of Earl Grey tea.

"I will. I have been waiting for a word from her."

* * *

I really liked what they said in the Pokémon animated series, that Jigglypuff's singing makes people nicer. Sure, it doesn't really show except for that one time they made the conclusion and in SSB the opponents don't seem any less unwilling to beat her up, but I liked it.

Did I ever mention that Marth does not consider himself in love with Zelda? Perhaps I have. I am not sure that I believe him but that has been the intension since the beginning. Drawn to each other but not attracted to each other.

It was quite easy to come up with the "hey, let's send them out on a triple date! With the wrong partners!" and then it looks like it will take me five chapters to get to that date? I could have indulged in Mr. Game & Watch's crushed expectations for the competition and written about how much it meant to him that Peach was willing to notice him (although she fails to see her own importance). I could have written a lot more about Zelda's background and why she can stay so calm with everything going on in Hyrule. I kind of repeated the things I wrote in chapter 1 but I felt that it needed to be repeated.

When Zelda and Marth went out on their date they discussed the loss of their fathers, despite Zelda's still being alive. Now, Zelda's father died when Ganondorf took over Hyrule but when she sent Link back in time her father was still alive in the past. It would seem that Zelda had no memories of the future but I shamelessly let her have them in this story. I will save the issue with the politics and her depressed father for the final arc (yup, I have an ending planned. I just haven't decided who gets the girl).

I really should explain this in the story instead, in more detail, but… I don't want to.

And, eep, such lovely reviews. Thank you! They are so very nice to read and I love hearing people's opinions. Yay, for you for having things to comment on and being so very, very nice when doing it. It's especially funny when people's opinions differ. Until next time… look forward to seeing Peach put Samus in a dress and Marth and Zelda pondering their relationship.


	24. Samus the Troubleshooter

**Chapter 24: Samus the Troubleshooter**

Link had come across a few rupees in the pocket of an old tunic he had found lying on the floor and, being the loyal guy that he was, had at once decided to pay off some of his debt. Captain Falcon had during that innocent errand somehow gotten it out of him that he was going on another date, with somebody other than Zelda, and insisted upon lending him some more money and, to top it off, something nice to wear. Link had gently declined but trying to turn the offer down did not have the desired effect because Captain Falcon had decided for a surprise attack, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his room. Hero of Time or not, you were pretty much defenseless when someone of the racer's size got a hold of you.

Link had already taken on the same jeans he had borrowed last time. He could see Falcon's blue outfit stretch over his backside when he squatted down in front of the wardrobe and he thought to himself that he had actually never seen the jeans on Falcon. Perhaps that was a good thing because it would look funny with that helmet he refused to take off. Whenever the helmet was in question, the racer was just as stubborn as Samus.

"I don't get how they planned this whole thing out," Link said, deciding to strike up a conversation while Captain Falcon was busy ruining the neat piles of clothes. "The competition, you know. One match per day. It'll take an eternity to get this over with and how will we provide for ourselves while we're here? It's not like they give us pocket money."

"You don't have to worry about the loan."

"I don't worry. Well, I'm not shrugging it off or anything. It's just not what I was talking about."

Captain Falcon got his hands on a shirt and twisted it in his right hand, which really did not give you a good look of it at all, before he tossed it over to Link. "How about this one?"

"Too nice," Link replied and threw it back. It would have laid itself nicely over the racer's face unless he had caught it.

"Too nice?" Captain Falcon repeated, exemplifying some splendid vocalizing while he was at it.

"I can't wear something better than when I went out with Zelda. It'll give her the wrong impression. I told you she was going with us," Link explained.

"Right, bring out the best side of the blueberry," Captain Falcon sardonically replied and threw across a T-shirt.

Link frowned. Blueberry was one of the many codenames for Marth and although Link would rather french Peach than admit that his rival was handso… not explicitly bad-looking, the racer had a point that perhaps it would not do him any good to look too sloppy in comparison.

Granted, Marth was a lairy man that could walk around in pastels and make it look like the male sex was created to wear it, but Link's looks were not to be brushed aside either. Unlike Marth, he was not quite (not near) as androgynous. It was a comfort to know that he was taller and a bit more on the muscular side than the prince. But only a small comfort.

He threw back the T-shirt.

"I'm allowed to think that I'm better than him, right?" Link said. He was not so egocentric that he could allow himself to work Marth over, even though it was Marth, without at least asking if it could be permitted.

Captain Falcon smirked. "After all the things he's done to you? He can be the Grinch and you can be Snow White."

Link raised his eyebrows. He was the girl?

"Anyway, enough about Marth. Why don't you just wear that white sweater you always wear underneath that old tunic of yours?"

"You know, that idea ain't half bad," Link said and then noticed Falcon reaching for his wallet. "And don't even think about giving me any money. I didn't give you all of my savings or anything so I have enough to go around."

"I don't get why you put yourself in situations like this. Now you're wasting your last money on some girl you don't even like while the one you really want comes along to watch? I'll say it again, either you tell the girl or you back off, got it?" Captain Falcon said while he followed Link to the door and according to Link's wishes kept his hand away from his wallet.

"And I've explained that I can't risk our friendship," Link shot back, pretending not to notice Captain Falcon rolling his eyes at the cliché argument. "We've known each other since we were kids. And for your information I thought that I was doing well until she suggested that I go out with someone else and join her and Lord Bluebottle on a nice little outing."

Captain Falcon gave him a look of pity through the dark visor and shook his head. "Right, well, make sure you outshine him then. Be on the offense, 'kay? And don't wear that stupid hat."

Captain Falcon grabbed the long green hat that Link wore just as faithfully as he and Samus wore their helmets. Link snatched it back and pulled it all the way down over his long pointy ears. His eyes, which peered irritably at the captain from just beneath the rim of the hat, got a gleam that brightened the otherwise deep blue color.

"I'll try," Link said when they approached the door and kept a watchful eye on the captain when he let go of his green hat.

"I'll follow you to the door, staying out of the way 'til you're gone of course but then I'm off to town as well. Kirby is part of the cooking crew today."

Both of them, being participants of the previous competition, thought back on Kirby's insatiable appetite and the abyss that was his stomach. If you had ever seen a snake swallow a kangaroo it was nothing in comparison to what Kirby could do. Where the snake would end up with a lump on its body, Kirby, who was of a size that would make him and excellent soccer ball, would look just the same as before he decided to swallow something ten times his size.

"Hardly any food to put on the table," they both concluded.

The girls were also busy getting ready. Samus was stationed on Peach's big pink bed, knowing that she was a prisoner that the cozy room only tried to lull into an illusion of safety. She could never feel comfortable in the princess's room. The teacup was left untouched, the hot drink in it seeming less tempting the more time that passed and its steam turning thinner. The stuffed animals stared unblinkingly at her with silly smiles and the worst thing was that her butt was sinking into the soft bed like it wanted to swallow her.

Peach looked like a prima ballerina, dancing around Zelda and putting the finishing touches to her outfit. The baby pink dress that Peach wore really did look like something a dancer would wear. The long tutu went to her knees and the tulle roses that went around her shoulders matched the flowers she had put in her hair.

Samus had once again been forced to act as the critic of the other two girls' outfits. It was hard to see the point in commenting on their clothes, but then again, who knew how their minds worked? Naturally, they looked annoyingly flawless with lots of horribly tiny details that were deathtraps when they wanted an opinion. Samus had an eye for details but when it came to clothes she steadfastly believed that it was the entirety in its completeness that counted and not if the hairpin matched the belt. Fortunately, she could get away if she used as few words as possible because you could be sure that every single thing matched something else. You just had to avoid guessing what went with what.

So far Samus thought that she had managed pretty well. Although there had been a few long pauses on her part she had not ended up stuttering like last time and it made the whole thing a lot more fun.

"Flat shoes?" Samus interrupted Peach's blathering. She shifted a bit to emerge from the bed. Even if the ballerina-styled shoes went well with the theme Peach was going with it was very unlike her to separate from her beloved pink pumps. To her surprise Peach's cheeks took on a color that, even somebody with Samus's sense of fashion could tell, went well with her pink dress.

"Well, you know…" Peach said coyly, fidgeting with Zelda's dress. "Without the heels…"

"Yes?"

Peach closed her eyes and clamped her teeth to silence the squeal that was on its way out. "Roy will be just a tinsy bit taller than me."

"Then I assume you count his hair that stands straight up?" Samus wryly replied.

"I think it's your turn to get dressed now, Samus," was Peach's answer. Samus felt that she went out of the frying-pan into the fire when she was saved from the clutches of the bed covers only to end up in Peach's claws.

"I'm fine the way I am, thank you," Samus said and pressed down her helmet while she looked for an escape. It was hard not to grumble when she in her search noticed that the demonic bed benevolently spared Zelda who sat down comfortably with one leg crossed over the other and showed no sign of sinking into a bottomless pit.

Peach saw her chance and nabbed the red helmet with a triumphant "ha" that was drawn out and then died when she caught sight of what was underneath the precious helmet she had just gotten her hands on.

"Zelda, come over here," Peach whispered like Samus was a wild animal that could run away any second. Zelda tiptoed over to Peach's side and, despite not showing much surprise, eyed Samus's face in silent wonder.

Samus tilted her head to the side, quite enjoying the look on Peach's face and decided to let it slide that she had taken off her helmet. It was impossible not to put on a look as if to say "what?" and a satisfied smirk. She was not shy. She knew that heads would turn when she walked by. What she disliked was that in comparison to the two princesses beauty had never been a benefit to her.

Most of the time, it was a kind of freedom to be mistaken for a man. There were even times when Samus felt a sort of belonging that she never could in the company of women. The whole idea of girlfriends sounded so indisputably wrong to her ears that she had to doubt that she had actually befriended the two princesses. Inside her suit, her safe shell, the women would keep their distance and the men would not differentiate her.

However, Samus had never felt like she wanted to hide. It just made things easier to let people believe in their own assumptions. She had confidence in her good looks even if she could not claim to possess the same femininity as her friends. She did not have the big bright eyes or the full lips. Her blue eyes were dark and slim, her lips thin and unsmiling. Her chin was too long and her skin did not have the same luster. What men saw in her she would never know, but it gave her reassurance in front of Peach who had so unjustly deemed it impossible for her to be one of the girls.

"I'm just warning you. If you're going to dress me up I don't want to look like I'm from some…" Samus stopped herself from adding a swearword since it was the two princesses she was with. "Some kind of brothel," Samus reminded Peach of the first time she had been allowed to dress Zelda up.

"Shush, Samus, what do you take me for?" Peach said, shaking her head slightly and her cheeks reddening. "And it was inspired by the nobles of the 18th century with a contemporary touch," Peach quietly added. "It's just that not anyone can wear it. Now step out of that suit."

Samus obeyed, if only to be able to see another hilarious grimace made by Peach. The Zero Suit she wore underneath the Varia Suit did not expose much skin but it was very generous in showing off her curves. Zelda and Peach each expressed ten variations of doubt. Did they really think that it was something you wore because it was fun? Nevertheless, it was hilarious to see their reaction to a body that could easily match theirs.

"What's the matter, Peach?" Samus taunted, putting her hands on her hips and enjoying herself thoroughly. Peach walked up to her, biting her bottom lip and getting a taste of her strawberry lip-gloss. She looked hesitant to speak and tentatively brushed some invisible dust from Samus's shoulders. Samus felt her confidence run off her like water.

"This will be a challenge," Peach sighed and Samus neither said nor did anything, too shaken by the fact that she was not pretty enough to dress up. Peach scurried over to the wardrobe with her tutu bouncing around her like a pink cloud while Samus twisted her head in Zelda's direction and stared at her as if to ask if Peach was right.

"Broad shoulders make sleeveless dresses a no-no," Peach mumbled to herself. "But tight long sleeves will only bring out the muscles and those tall legs will make the length of the skirt troublesome." Peach paused to peer at Samus, looking more and more troubled. "Actually, if it weren't so hot out today we could have covered those muscular legs up. Jewelry will only look wrong, like metal on marble, and the hair… the hair…"

Samus threw a glance in the mirror. There was nothing wrong with her hair. It was true that she had only taken about ten seconds to put it up in a sloppy ponytail, even missing a few chunks of hair that framed her face, but it was not dirty.

Peach settled for a dress and made her move while Samus sulkily stared at her own reflection. Samus, who had expected to fend off a Peach with a bunch of flower barrettes, frilly pink dresses, uncomfortable corsets and laced petticoats, was almost disappointed when a plain black dress was pulled over her head. It was of a slim design, almost boring, with a square shaped neckline and ending just above her knees.

"What do you think?" Peach asked when she crawled around on the floor to put Samus's feet into a pair of black shoes with rectangular buckles and low heels.

"It looks like someone's taken a big tight t-shirt and cut the sleeves in half," Samus muttered. It was dissatisfying to find how well the dress Peach had picked out suited her.

"Then we'll do the hair," Peach declared when she popped up in front of Samus. She swiftly put it up in an almost identical ponytail again after some swift brushing and after spraying a variation of products that Samus could not keep track of into her hair. She would have loved to get her hand on a bottle to read what it contained but Peach was so effective in her work that she barely got a glance of the names on the labels.

"I would wash it but we are running out of time," Peach apologized. She checked that the loose hair on either side of Samus's face, that was now left on purpose, was of the same length. It felt odd that the princess's hard work actually made a difference. It was the exact same hairstyle but it looked more arranged, stylish, than it ever had before.

"Well, what do you think?" Peach asked expectantly.

"I don't see any difference," Samus mumbled and ignored Peach's pleading gaze for more praise. She was the one always saying that Samus had nothing good to say about things like these so why was it so important now? "We should leave."

Peach remained with hands locked together and eyes that seemed to grow larger each second staring at Samus. Bambi would be outclassed.

"I wonder what the guys will be wearing. Maybe Roy has put on something that makes him look taller?" Samus said with a tone that suggested she was thinking out loud and finally made Peach whirl around to hurry to the door. Perhaps it was out of habit of wearing high heels every day but she half tiptoed in her flat ballerina shoes instead of walking. Samus smiled at Peach skipping out of the room and extended a hand for Zelda who gratefully accepted it.

"Thank you, that bed is like a Likelike," Zelda whispered.

"Likelikeli…" Samus interrupted herself when she felt that she was adding a few too many likes to suit her liking. She had a vague feeling that Link had mentioned Likelikes at some occasion as well which really made her feel foolish.

Zelda's hand glided out of Samus's and the bounty hunter quickly pulled her hand back and gazed over at Peach waiting at the door. It was not with a lot of enthusiasm that she followed her royal friends. If they were to explain her sudden change of style to every single Smasher they would be delayed and it would also be very tiresome for her.

It was just her luck that Fox bumped into them the second they exited the pink prison. Samus looked down at him rubbing a spot between his long ears while muttering something that could just as well have been an apology as noises of pain.

"Watch where you're going," Samus sighed at her stubborn admirer and shoved him a bit further away from her. When he was not trying out new pick-up lines, each worse than the other, he was quite enjoyable company and a close friend so it was with some well concealed affection that he was pushed away.

"Samus," Fox exclaimed at the sound of the familiar voice and his head shot up eagerly. At the sight of her visage his happiness increased tenfold; his eyebrows rising, a smile gracing his mouth, his ears twitching. He was not a dog but his tail made a joyful sweep while he took in the full sight of her. She had never appreciated such stares and knocked him on the head, a bit harder than what was intended but since she wore no heavy suit she thought to herself that it ought to be forgiven.

"I-I must have mistaken you for someone else," Fox said, eyes glued to her.

"Just passing through," Samus said dismissively and made an attempt to walk away when she found that a weight was holding her back. Fox had apparently not been discouraged by her callousness and tried to trap her in, what he considered, a deep loving embrace to take the new mysterious beauty by storm. It was not too successful since he did not reach much higher than her waist.

Samus slapped her forehead to remove the image of herself, Peach and Zelda walking around the house with Mario, Young Link and Fox hanging around their waists like tool belts.

"We'll be late," Peach said while tapping her foot.

"Late? Wherever you're going I can guarantee that you will have a better time with me," Fox said, his animal teeth reminding Samus of a crocodile when he grinned up at her.

"Fox," she hissed and pressed her palm into his face when pushing him away.

"Samus?" Fox asked again. His tail stopped moving about when he took a second good look at her. In a way it was ironic that the man who had pursued her since the first competition had no clue how she really looked. Actually, she had always been convinced that it was easier that way because it created a distance that made it possible not to take his approaches seriously and she could not even begin to imagine how he, with his eye for women, would act after seeing her.

Samus ignored the flood of compliments that the fox showered over her, throwing in one or two for the other girls every now and then, and shoved the princesses forward. "You're right, Peach. We will be late."

All three men were already waiting for them. The atmosphere was not too bad thanks to the distance Marth and Link had put between themselves, with backs facing each other and both stubbornly pretending that the other did not exist.

The girls' arrival brought forth a smile on Roy's lips that could not solely depend on being happy to see them. It was just as well out of relief to have them there and no longer be alone with the two mortal enemies.

Peach looked very pleased with Roy's black jeans and big red T-shirt until it hit her that red clashed with pink. She played with her earring and giggled uncertainly at Roy who was waving at her and hurrying away from Marth's side when he finally had an excuse to do it.

"We're doomed. We're a horrible match," Peach whispered solemnly to Samus who did not even try to figure out what she was talking about.

Samus glanced at Link who had just noticed them and quickly headed in their direction. Like expected though, he was not looking back at her. The smile that she had grown used to since way back, and which now greeted them with warmth, was as she should have known only for one person. Admiration written all over his face, Link's mouth was about to form words of praise when Samus pressed her hand over his mouth and casually put her other hand on her hip, like it was perfectly normal behavior to lean on someone in such a manner.

"Don't you look good today?" she said, feeling her body temperature rising. Link raised his eyebrows at her which she took as a sign that it was safe to remove her hand but she let it stay where it was just to be sure. He barely glanced at Zelda brushing by him and Samus watched Marth approach her over Link's shoulder. She was not one to waste her sympathies but somehow she pitied her friend.

How long ago was it that she had met Link? A young man brimming with confidence, ready to take on the world. At least that had been her first impression of him and she had thought that it would change, but instead she had unexpectedly come to appreciate him all the more. His friendly nature and open behavior, sincere in every single one of his actions. But ever since Zelda's arrival, the Link she had come to know had changed into a being of insecurity and fear. When it came to Zelda it was as if he would not progress unless there was a 100 % chance of success. But odds like those were not a part of real life, she knew that and he had to be aware of it deep down too. Then it was more likely that Marth would suddenly decide to shave off his hair.

Samus looked over at Zelda and Marth again. After a whole night of stalking them she was not surprised that Zelda had managed to pick out the one of Peach's dresses that was of the exact blue color of the shirt that Marth had chosen to wear. She saw Marth tilt his head slightly to the side, barely making an inquiry of a nod, but Zelda lowered her head like he had just spoken to her. Samus could not see her face, only her hair moving from behind, but she could easily imagine a self-conscious look on Zelda's face. For some reason though, it was hard to imagine a blush on her pale cheeks.

It felt horrible seeing Marth and Zelda together. Exhausting would probably be closer to the truth. They seemed so very far away when together, so unreachable. To avoid drawing Link's attention to them she looked into his eyes, struck by how very blue they were up close. Maybe the impression was strengthened by the absence of her helmet? She hastily pulled her hand away from his mouth, the feeling of his lips lingering on her palm.

"You look good, Samus," he said.

"You sound surprised," she said.

Without a doubt Link was surprised. If his imaginations had been anywhere near her real looks their friendship would have been strained. Samus had expected a certain amount of admiration despite knowing about Link's unhealthy obsession with Zelda but she was also left surprised. It was for certain that Link looked at her but there really was nothing there but a mild surprise and appreciation. While Samus rather avoided generalizing she had to react on that here stood a healthy young man that did not show the slightest bit of attraction towards her? Roy had been taking a good look when he thought that Peach would not notice and Marth was an asocial jerk that could probably not feel at all. To Roy's credit had to be said that he got to his senses when Peach addressed him.

"Is that our ride?" Peach asked.

"Yup, we've been watching it approach since before you arrived," Roy replied.

"Really?"

Peach watched the incoming cloud of dust where a yellow vehicle was barely visible.

"Well, it looks nice," she said and squinted at the distant taxi while blocking out the sun with her hand.

"It's of course nothing near our baby but it'll do."

"Oh, but what could ever outshine our little darling? Speaking of which, you think he'll be fine alone when we're going out like this? I feel a little guilty."

"Please," Samus muttered and rolled her eyes while Link stifled a laugh next to her. "By the way, I wonder how many hours Marth spent on his hair," she added quietly.

"Depends on when he got the invitation," Link replied.

"He's even wearing that cute tiara to casual wear?"

"How else will he feel all high and mighty so that he can look down on people?"

"You got something there. It's probably good for his ego, you know, making it up for lacking in other areas."

"Having to resort to something _like that_ to support his ego, you can somewhat guess just how much he needs to make up for it."

Peach side walked over to Zelda and nudged her with her shoulder.

"Don't they seem to get along?" she whispered and nodded in Samus and Link's direction where the two were keeping their heads close and doing their best not to break into hysteric laughter. Samus had her hand pressed tightly over her mouth as if she had not felt like laughing out loud in years. It was not anything new to Zelda that they got along, but yet it was not a pleasant feeling to look at them.

"I assume we should be happy for them," Zelda said quietly, not wishing to look at her friends but doing it all the same. Marth had been staying silent during the ladies' little talk but now he put his hand around her chin and moved her head so that all she could look at was him.

"Yes," Peach said tentatively, "We'll just let them take care of themselves and I think I'll leave you two alone as well now, oh, what do you know, the taxi is arriving."

"Here already," Zelda said while looking straight into Marth's dark eyes, his cobalt blue bangs shadowing them and bringing out the blue of his irises.

It was fortunate that Marth removed his hand and took a step back, instead gesturing for Zelda to walk before him to the taxi, because as soon as he had Link turned around. Samus had given up her dignity and allowed herself to be supported on Link's arm to muffle her own laughs. While she did find it funny she was aware that she would not even have giggled if Link's laughter had not spread like an electric shock from him to her.

Roy grinned foolishly when Marth towed Zelda past both him and Peach. The Hylian princess glanced at them uncertainly but both the lord and the princess ensured her with gestures and facial expressions that it was quite all right, something which Marth had taken for granted.

The taxi looked pretty much like any other ordinary taxi, besides its size. One would perhaps assume that there in a world where Koopas, humans and Toads coexisted there would be arrangements to suit every single species. The thing about this taxicab was that it was twice as wide as a usual car, which probably had something to do with the driver that was of a size that could rival Donkey Kong and Bowser.

The three couples could all fit in the back seat although it was a tight squeeze even considered the generous size of it. The driver that did not look like much more than a big mass of purple goo did not exactly provide the best service, but then again, perhaps the pay was low? If any of the Smashers had socialized a bit more with the Pokémon that had entered the competition they would have recognized the driver as one called Muk. Pokémon were not exactly specialized in human service occupations so it probably saved them some confusion not to know.

That the driver was a purple pile of slime that could not do much more than say its own name (and apparently drive) did not change Marth's opinion that it could at least dawdle over to open the door for the ladies, meaning the princesses and excluding Samus.

The prince glared at Muk's backside while opening the car door for Zelda who shuffled over close to the middle. Her bare shoulder collided with something a little more compact that nearly stole her breath away.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"My bad," said Link.

Zelda looked up, finding herself so close to her friend's face that his blond bangs brushed her forehead when he pulled back.

"Watch it," Samus said and elbowed Link in the side when he crawled back, straight into his date that had been about to climb into the car after him. On the other side Marth eyed the spectacle when he sat down next to Zelda and crossed his arms. Of course the imbecile had to sit next to Zelda. He was like glue; sticky, icky and impossible to get rid of. At least he had surprisingly crawled away from Zelda which meant that there was no use making a big deal out of his annoying simplemindedness.

Roy bowed playfully and let Peach enter after Marth. Peach chose to smile when the prince peered disapprovingly at her sitting down next to him. His body language, the crossed arms and legs, seemed to signal the same hostility towards her as the look in his eyes.

Peach giggled uncertainly, taken by how beautiful the prince really was, but repelled by his coldness. She pulled Roy into the car, choosing to wrap her arms around his right one and pressing herself close to him. Despite all her efforts, and Roy automatically pressing himself against the window, Peach's thighs were still touching Marth's.

Things seemed to go rather well. Neither Link nor Marth looked like they were about to attack the other until Samus got sick of being pushed against the car door and thrust Link away to give herself some well earned space. It created a domino effect where Link bumped into Zelda who, a bit more softly, bumped into Marth who barely bumped into Peach. The blue-haired prince did not look like he would let such a thing slide and Link did not look like he was in the mood to stand Marth's indignant accusations either.

"I am sorry, Marth," Zelda said, the only one unaware of the tension thickening like cream being whipped into butter.

Her apology made Link realize that Marth's condemning scowl had distracted him from apologizing to Zelda. He broke the staring contest with Marth to tentatively grab Zelda's shoulders and twist her upper body closer to him. Because it was seldom that she was without her golden spaulders and even more seldom showing bare shoulders it was distracting to touch her without his leather gauntlets. He almost forgot what he was going to say and scolded himself for making it into something bigger than it really was.

"I did not hurt you, did I?" he asked and managed to keep his voice strong and clear. Zelda merely stared back at him unblinkingly, almost as if she was at a loss for words, which had to be one of the most unusual things that had ever happened to him.

Peach tried to silently signal for Samus to go between them and reclaim her date but Samus just grinned evilly and looked out the window like she had not noticed Peach at all. The princess frowned, something she was barely able to do with her tiny eyebrows, but since that had little success of interrupting the Hylians she raised her hand to her mouth to cough.

Before the sound could interrupt them, Link's right hand was flicked away from Zelda by Marth. Even if Link had been more tolerant of Marth it was hard to be when the prince's forward actions the other day still lingered on his mind.

Zelda turned around to check if there was anything wrong with Marth the very same moment that Link decided that he was fed up with Marth. What he had intended to do would never be found out, though, because Samus was quick to react and grabbed him from behind.

"Are you insane?" she hissed. "We're in a car. He's not worth more than a bug so don't get so irritated. Would you make such a ruckus over a fly?"

"But," Link protested quietly when Zelda turned back to them, raising her eyebrows at the two of them that looked like they could just as well be hugging in their position.

"Oh, you'll have plenty of time for that later," Peach said, leaning into view from behind a disgusted Marth. Zelda quickly looked away, something which made Marth's eyes rest on her in suspicion.

"We're not…" Link and Samus exclaimed. The bounty hunter let go of Link, colliding with the side of the car while Link practically jumped into Zelda's arms. Samus bit her tongue to block out the pain in her shoulder when she noticed that Link, unlike when she had held him mere seconds ago, turned crimson from barely brushing against Zelda. It was unreal. She could not imagine that a man with his good looks could have avoided women practicing their charm on him. Yet the only one he was conscious about was Zelda.

Maybe she could to some extend understand such foolhardy commitment. Love was really nothing like what it was described as in nonsensical poems or the way Peach liked to think of it. No matter how sweet and good it was made out to be the truth would remain that it bore a resemblance to psychosis.

It was not a matter of the heart, but of the brain.

Neurotics who suffered from obsessive thoughts, to be a bit more specific obsessive-compulsive disorder, could be completely consumed by their desire to still the intruding anxiety within them. It could be about avoiding dirt or sickness or something of the likes, the point was that OCD patients had a somewhat lower amount of the hormone serotonin in their blood.

Infatuation could also bring about a temporary decrease of serotonin where the effect would be that the love stricken would suddenly feel depressed. This would strengthen the infatuation, causing the brain to make everything about the person focus on winning the object of affection, even to manic degrees.

Naturally, there is more to love than obsession and several more elements involved. For instance the almost doubled production of the signal substance phenethylamine, which can also be found in many hallucinogenic drugs, is what in contrast to the serotonin makes infatuation something pleasant. The euphoria one in love will experience because of it can be comparable to eating chocolate, only that it would require 15 kilos of chocolate to reach the same amount of PTA.

That was not the only thing that had a positive effect on someone in love. The brain's rewarding system also played a great part in infatuation. The signal substance dopamine usually made humans and animals feel good about a work well done. To somebody in love on the other hand, it would function as a way to encourage the fervent courting of the chosen one.

Link was a man chained by the natural proceedings going on inside his body. Albeit Samus knew that the very same feelings had made countless of people do the most outrageous and not always good things, Link's feelings appeared unnaturally strong for someone who had pursued one woman for so long. She could not know for certain but she would assume that his peculiar destiny had twisted his feelings. He had fallen in love with Zelda only to be sent back in time to his childhood. Young Link would be proof enough that the feelings had never faded. True, he could not love her like an adult but he loved her nonetheless.

Peach unwrinkled her skirt and smiled at nothing in particular, leaving Samus and Link's objections hanging in the air.

"Peach," Samus said threateningly.

"Zelda," Link said pleadingly.

"So, where exactly are we going once we reach town?" Roy cut in and laughed uneasily.

Peach had to give that some thought. It would have to be something that Samus and Link would enjoy. Something thrilling and violent. The problem was that Zelda and Marth needed to enjoy themselves too which would demand a setting of privacy and silence.

"I can only speak for myself but I'm hungry and I doubt we'll be back home in time for dinner," Roy talked on with overacted cheerfulness. Peach shook her head, thinking that it would simply not do to have all of them eating together but perhaps she would be pleasantly surprised? Maybe there was a chance that the couples would all fall in love in the candlelight while enjoying a nice meal together? At the same time she could figure out the perfect place to go afterwards.

"I know a great restaurant," Peach said. "I am so happy that you're here Roy. With your great ideas it's like everything solves itself."

"Can you tell us more about this restaurant," Link said with a nodding Samus beside him. For Samus's sake he had not intended to be stingy but they were going out with royalties that could probably waste a year's wage in one night.

"I believe that someone with Princess Peach's intellectuality ought to have selected a place worthy of your standards," Marth said like a grown-up out of tiredness giving the answer to a question that a bunch of children had tried to solve for two hours. For a moment it seemed like the last words would be drenched by a yawn but either it was not so or he managed to hold it back. During the full sentence he looked at the road as stubbornly as if he was car sick.

Samus could not decide whether what the prince had said was more insulting to Peach or to her and Link. One was for certain though, Zelda refused to see that Marth would say anything disrespectful and was just like Marth looking out the front window lost in thought. Maybe she had not even heard? No, it was unthinkable. Then something had to be wrong.

Link frowned at Marth, thinking a bit more carefully at what had just been said to him than Samus had. When he the full insult in all its splendor had made itself clear from every possible angle, Link's face reddened with his effort not to do something rash.

Marth willingly met Link's fiery glare with an icy one of his own. A miracle could only last for so long, but at least they were trying to hold back until the very end. They stared each other down over Zelda's head, unable to express anything else than pure hatred. No one dared to interfere except for Samus who tugged at Link's white sweater, hoping to avoid a disaster.

"Muk Muk," the driver said in a dark voice that had an undertone of something slimy being stuck in the speaker's throat.

"What do you know, we're here," Roy and Peach cried and stumbled out of the car. Peach somehow tripped in her flat ballerina shoes but Roy caught her and uneasily brushed off her dress when he released her from his arms. The pink fabric bounced right back up where he flattened it. Embarrassed by her own clumsiness, Peach began to giggle which she tried to do at the same time as she took in a few breaths of the fresh and cool air together with Roy.

Marth and Link stepped out on opposite sides and resumed their glaring over the cab. That was until Zelda was about to get herself out of the car and Marth broke the eye contact to give her a helping hand.

"He knows that it teases you more," Samus whispered to Link who was frozen on the spot. She put a consoling hand on his shoulder, feeling how tense he was. The hotness of his skin seemed to radiate from him to the extent that it warmed her without touching him. He was even more upset then he would let show.

Samus thought that she should give Marth a death glare of her own for Link's sake when she noticed that the prince were having difficulties getting Zelda's attention. It was not like those two ever spoke much when together but Zelda appeared to be lost in thought and not in the mood to disappear in a mist of perfection together with Marth. They could probably have fooled anyone else and Samus did not know why she thought as she did but to her the prince looked rejected when straightening up and keeping his facial expression in check. Zelda did not even acknowledge that he was there beside her.

"Well, well," Samus mumbled to herself. Maybe Zelda was the one she needed to watch a bit more closely?

* * *

Turn back, thou assiduous, for this is naught but an illusion. I have doubts myself that this is a real chapter. A-Anyway, it is not like everybody's gone, right? (Sound of crickets chirping).

I am so ashamed to be gone for so long because I got so many kind reviews for the last chapter. They were really lovely (guns aside and zelink support noted). I just read them over and over (probably with lots of tears), slapped myself and said "let's do this!" every time I tried to write. It really is the least you can do when people take the time to leave their opinion.

I think that a whole chapter could be dedicated to Samus being out of her suit and how absolutely gorgeous she is but, nah, I do not really care much for it. Besides, this is long enough as it is. Too bad for Samus, though.

Marth will keep his bad attitude one more chapter and then I will magically transform him back into a perfect gentleman. I make Link out to be such a victim that I am getting tired of him myself.

Oh, that's right. I made a poll too but being gone for a couple of month does not really help the traffic (not that there are many people checking out my profile anyway). If you feel like it and it's not too much trouble I would appreciate your vote. It's nothing revolutionary, just fun to have in the back of my head when I am writing (you know, if people really, really want Luigi to have a fateful encounter with a cake).

Thank you for reading.


	25. Appetizer

**Chapter 25: Appetizer**

"That place I was talking about is not all that far from here," Peach said excitedly, already pulling Roy in the right direction. Her index finger pointed at the harbor further up ahead where the restaurant was located. The building did not look too inviting with its flaked off color and the letters on the sign barely readable but the princess was not discouraged.

The place was actually rather cozy, but a bit darker than you would have expected of something of Peach's choice. There were few windows that were not large enough for Pichu to squeeze his head through and they were all covered by thick curtains. No money had been spent on lamps, instead there were lanterns hanging from the ceiling, radiating an ominous yellow light that colored golden streaks along the silhouettes of the guest and the black shadows seemed to dance with the flicker of the lights.

"Is that ebony," Roy said breathlessly when they seated themselves at a round table by the wall.

There were a handful of tables like their own, the seats separated back to back into square booths. The red couch was shaped like a new moon where the dark wood was taking up the space created between the two shapes.

"It is simple hardwood and some black paint," Marth snorted and waited for Peach and Roy to sit down next to Samus and Link before he let Zelda take a seat before him.

"It's nothing too fancy," Peach said shyly and glanced uncertainly at Marth.

"I sure hope so," Samus said. She had already inspected the other customers to get an idea of the price class of the place. There were no sign of bugs or cracks in the wood, no rotten or moldy smell or broken glass.

"Let's wait until we've seen the menu, all right?" Roy said, still being the only one really making an effort for everyone to get along.

"Menu, huh?" a raspy voice grunted and a couple of leather-covered menus were thrown down on the table. The hard landing caused the pile to decompose and the menus flew across the wooden surface. Marth looked quite unimpressed.

A large man, tanned and weather-beaten, scratched his white beard while chewing on his own saliva. His unnaturally pale blue eyes moved from one to the next, sneering when his gaze moved over the two princesses in their summer dresses.

"Thank you," Link said darkly and leant across the table for one of the menus. The old sailor, one would have to assume that he was, made a grunting noise when catching the Hylian's stare and grudgingly drew back to leave them alone to settle their order.

"My, how charming," Peach broke the silence and giggled just a bit too loud.

Samus and Link each took a menu, Samus shaking her head when she noticed that Link from behind it was watching Marth hand one to Zelda.

"What are you having?" she asked.

Link stared at her and then at the menu. "Oh, ah, I don't really know."

He skimmed through the list of main dishes, finding that the prices were not outrageous but an expense he could surely be without. "You know, Samus," he said. "Pick whatever you want and I think I'll be fine with a glass of water."

Samus turned around in her seat so that her whole body faced him. He really could not miss the arched eyebrow that way.

"I can pay for myself."

"I know. I just want to. Anything else wouldn't feel right when…" Link trailed off and threw a glance in the direction of Marth and Roy. "You shouldn't have to settle for less than the other girls."

"That's sweet but I really don't mind paying. I think I'll be happier with a date that can move rather than one dying of starvation."

"No offense, but I can handle a couple of days without food."

"No offense, but so can I."

Link sighed and Samus put an elbow on the table and dared to smile. "I pay."

"I can pay," Zelda suddenly cut in. She lowered her menu and for a brief moment looked quite baffled herself for her words. It passed so quickly it could just have been one's imagination and then she stretched out an offering hand for her two friends.

It had come quite out of the blue. Neither Samus nor Link would have thought that any of the others were actually listening to a word they were saying to each other. What was quite clear from this turn of event was that it was not welcomed. The red color that Link's face took on traveled up his long ears and he could not even bare to look at Zelda after his pride had taken such a blow.

"Really, Princess Zelda," Marth said and pressed down her outstretched hand. "When obliging to be mine for an evening, I would be ashamed to have you spend a nickel. If you feel that you absolutely must look after your associates, I can pay."

Samus did not for a millisecond believe that Marth expected Link to even consider his offer. It was obvious to everyone, perhaps even to Zelda, that the Hylian hero was truly embarrassed that the princess felt it necessary to handle his expenses. To be indebted to the man he hated more than anyone else in the world was even more unthinkable and the mere thought of it a grave insult.

"No, thank you," Link said though gritted teeth.

"He is polite," Marth said to Zelda.

"Truly," Zelda agreed wile worryingly watching Link across from her. "I am so sorry, Link. I if anyone should know that a girl can always count on you. You have always made sure by your own efforts not to disappoint and I have always admired you for that."

Her praise did not seem able to pierce his dark feelings, something that Samus found remarkable. It was not often Zelda would use such sugarcoated words. She might be polite and careful not to insult but never one to actually flatter. She would have expected Link to be ecstatic over such a rare occurrence.

"Let's drop this whole conversation," Samus said and put a hand on Link's shoulder.

The silence fell like a curtain and just then their waiter limped over to them, making a whole lot of noise when dragging his big body over to their table.

"What're ye havn'?" he slurred and observed a fly that buzzed around one of the lanterns.

"Pardon?" Marth said with a tone that would suggest that this man was just behind Link on his black list.

The old sailor made a chewing sound and it did not seem very likely that he would repeat himself which would have been the least he could do if he did not plan on improving his manners.

"We'll have the steak," Roy said. He could feel Marth's icy aura crawling over his back and did not want to give this waiter any more room to give an even worse impression.

"Steak," the waiter parroted like a caveman.

"Right, two steaks," Roy repeated since he could not claim to trust that this man could singlehandedly figure out the number of steaks that had just been ordered. He did not even write anything down. "You did want the steak, didn't you, Peach?"

"Yes, the steak will be fine. Rare, please."

"Oh, and I want mine well done."

"No sauce for me, please."

"I would not mind some extra sauce."

The waiter rolled his eyes.

Next up to order were Marth and Zelda but it looked like Marth needed a minute or two to overcome the sheer dislike for this person. That the waiter could not stop chewing did not seem to improve the situation. Marth looked over at Zelda and then had to accept that he would have to ignore his desire to make sure that this place closed down within the next hour.

"Two sirloins cooked _en brochette_, please, but remove the garlic and add onion and mushroom. Make sure that there are only red peppers, absolutely no green ones. The pieces of meat may not be too big or hard to chew either."

The waiter made a sound and a nod while staring at the wall.

"Beef… on skewers," Marth explained despairingly.

He got the same response.

"And fer ye?" the waiter grunted and cliqued his tongue when he turned to Link and Samus.

"Water for me."

"Same here."

"Yer drinks after yer meal," the waiter said, his eyes blackened out by the shadows below his thick eyebrows.

"That's all we're ordering," Link told him.

"Drink at 'eh bar or leave."

"We just want water," Samus persisted.

"If ye ain't eatin', Missy, I'll throw ye out," he said. His raspy voice was so low and mumbling that one could hardly make out the words. "We don't serrrve water."

"Just order something," Roy whispered.

"Cucumber sounds good."

"I could die for some watermelon."

The waiter did not move. His giant form towered over them while the shadows moved over him from the left to the right and back again. The squelchy sound of him chewing on nothing started over again and the anxiety rose within them.

"Drinks?" the waiter said.

"Sparkling water for the two of us, please."

"One cider and one soda, please."

"Water."

"What about dessert?" Peach suddenly said and all eyes fell on her.

Supporting his weight on his right leg the old waiter moaned when he turned his bulky body around and limped away with their menus. Every time his weight fell back on his good leg it sounded like somebody had dropped a sack of potatoes. A page fell from one of the menus but he did not bother to pick it up. No one could feel truly at peace until the sounds had stopped and the waiter had disappeared into the kitchen.

"Real smooth, Peach" Samus said and crossed her arms.

"I'm not the one who thought that it would be all right to only order water," Peach countered and tossed with her ponytail that was so long it smacked Link in the face. Peach did not notice, and regarding who it was, it was unlikely that she would feel very sorry. When performing her little dismissal however, she had ended up awkwardly close to Roy which had not been her intension.

Link inhaled and gazed at the ceiling with narrowed eyes when Peach leapt away from Roy and knocked into his shoulder. While the two nobles began to apologize over and over to each other he glanced over at Zelda and Marth that did not seem to be aware of each other.

"I can't believe he just ordered for her like that," Link muttered to himself.

"What's so bad about it? I'd be surprised if you haven't done the same thing at least once," Samus replied to his private little comment. He frowned at her so she added: "You old-fashioned people or whatever I should call you just seem to be like that. Like it's some huge important deed of goodness."

"It's common courtesy."

Samus smirked.

"Well, not the way he did it. I watched them –don't look so smug- and he did not say a word to her."

"She did not complain either."

"Because she is too kind."

"Stop raising her to the skies like that," Samus hissed. It came out a bit harsher than she had thought it would but she was getting sick of Link always having to be miserable because innocent Zelda was unable to fathom the intensions of her suitors.

Samus thought that she yet another time saw Zelda's eyes dart to them and back and she made sure that no one was paying attention to them before she spoke again.

"Say, Link," she whispered in his ear. "Have you ever tried to make Zelda jealous?"

"No," Link said in horror and pulled back like she had some kind of disease.

"I doubt it would be difficult for you to find some girl to use."

"Do you hear what you're saying? _Use? _Like I could ever do that," Link whispered back, and then scowled. "And, no, why would you think that it would be easy to just pick up some girl?"

Samus would not answer that. It was all according to her deductions. Link attracted attention but was probably about as aware of it as Zelda. A probable cause for such ignorance would then be simple human biology but the root to the problem was in this case not significant to the consequences which meant that she did not have to take it into account. She had already thought it through before as well and knew that she could neglect it.

"If you're not up to it you could just ask someone to pose as your girlfriend."

"No."

"I can do it."

Anyone would be affected if someone suddenly cared less about them. Zelda had grown up with Link always putting her first and always returning to her side no matter what. After being spoilt with such devotion and admiration it would be very strange if she did not react when Link suddenly went off snuggling with some other girl. In addition, Samus had already begun to notice that Zelda was worried. The princess was hard to read but due to her perfected demeanor the details stuck out if you had a good enough eye to catch them.

"No, sorry, but no."

"I'm hurt." Samus was not disheartened, nor hurt, and Link would probably not think so either. The thing here was that if something held Link back from a trying new path to Zelda's heart it could only mean that something was at risk, since he was so overly cautious when it came to her and their relationship.

"It's not that you're not…" Link said and looked her over like he hoped that she would be wearing the word he was searching for. He did not think that she was ugly, Samus knew that, but it was inevitable that she would be compared. It was not a matter of how beautiful she was, but a matter of how alike Zelda she was.

Samus brushed off his feeble excuse. "You don't have to compliment me."

As soon as she had finished the sentence the couples' conversations were interrupted when they heard the noise of the limping waiter. The way he walked revealed him long before one would normally have noticed somebody making their way over to their table. Partly veiled by the lack of light he looked like a troll heading for them. No more talkative than before, he put down the food in front of them. The remarkable thing was that he did not need to ask them who should be served what and instead remembered it perfectly. Albeit he was slow he proved to be effective in his work.

Once he was gone, Roy and Peach were the only one who had the energy to talk. Marth and Zelda ate methodically while Samus impatiently waited for Link to cheer up. It was fortunate that the sweet taste of the water melon was watery and vague because she was not hungry.

In the end her pity could not defeat her desire to end Link's miseries once and for all. He looked so awfully gloomy in this darkness, like each shadow on his face made him older. She could sense that he would never be fully ready to talk about this and then what point was there in mercifully letting him be?

Samus turned to Link again. At first, the only thing she did was stare stubbornly at him, which had no other effect than Link drawing a sigh and dispassionately looking back into her eyes.

"Just try making her a little jealous."

"I can't," Link whispered as low as he dared and grabbed her upper arms. She felt her biceps resisting his fingertips pressing on her skin. The one who was hurting, though, was not she. "Samus, she was the one who suggested that you and I should go out together. If we were to pretend I can promise you that she would ask you to let her be your maid of honor. I will not be able to go through with it. Anything but to see her rejoice over me choosing another woman over her."

"Link, as much as I like your little goddess she needs a wakeup call, got it? I don't care how painful you think it is."

Samus broke free from Link's grip and grabbed his white sweater. In this tight space he could not struggle free when she pulled him closer and never avoid her determined gaze that had caught a flicker of gold from the fire trapped in the lantern dangling above them.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Samus. I won't do it."

It was probably like he said. He would not talk any longer. What would then be the best way to proceed from here? With everything she knew about Link and Zelda taken into account, what could be used to her advantage?

Link filled his mouth with water and swallowed it all in one gulp when he felt something smooth on his thighs. Samus elegantly crossed her legs over his and effortlessly pulled herself onto him. What his countenance showed was an image of terror. There was a faint sound when he drew breath and put down his glass. Her arm slipped around his shoulders and one corner of her mouth hinted at a smile, a devilish and wicked picture consisting only of fiery colors and black in this faint glow of a locked away flame. If Zelda refused to let appearances fall and Link rejected every thought of other women existing, then would it not be right to go over the line until they could ignore it no more?

Samus had to tell herself not to drop the act when she felt his body stiffen. As much as she felt sorry for him she knew that she could not back down. She might have guessed Link's reaction correctly, immobile underneath her and unable to make a sound, but what about the others? Her gaze, unashamed, swept over them. Marth and Roy were quickly disregarded, the former lowering his fork without putting the food into his mouth and the latter staring openly. Zelda eyes darted to the side when they met Samus's and with a steady pace she ate her dinner. It would appear that she had succeeded but to affirm her progress Samus paid Peach some extra notice. Even though the princess's motive had been for Link and Samus to get together she looked near to as horrified as Link. Then she ought to have gone far enough.

Marth's gaze strayed to Zelda who was still with awful correctness repeating the steps it took to bring the last food from her plate to her mouth. Himself, he had lost his appetite but was thankfully nearly done.

"I am trying to eat," the prince spat.

"Be my guest," Samus replied and took advantage of Link's gaping mouth to feed him some cucumber from his plate. The Hylian appeared present in body but not in soul when he obediently chewed the food.

Marth glanced first at Zelda and then at Zelda's plate, noticing that she was almost done and he was quite satisfied himself.

"I have had quite enough of this dreadful place that dares to call itself a restaurant," Marth said crossly when he dramatically stood up and his head snapped in Peach's direction. The princess pulled back at the sight of the prince, stumbling with words that would not have made much sense if they were spoken. She shuddered, overcome by the feeling that every flame would be quenched and die in his presence, leaving them all in darkness.

"I should probably have checked out the place beforehand. I made a mistake," Peach squeaked with blushing cheeks and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"You most certainly did," Marth said and carefully pulled an apathetic Zelda to her feet. "If you will excuse us, Princess Zelda and I will take out leave now."

Link almost came to life again but Roy was the one who got in the way this time around. Before Marth could make his escape, his friend also rose. The silver chain on his jeans chinked when it jumped against his leg and the sound made Marth turn around.

"Marth, don't you think you are coming down a bit hard on Peach?"

The prince looked like he would rather not waste his time answering something of such minor importance, especially when his lady looked like a walking dead.

"It's fine, Roy. I don't really mind it or anything," Peach cut in. She was still convinced that Marth was a refined gentleman, just a bit misunderstood and she would not succumb that easily to prejudice. If she turned out to be that weak it could also have dire effects on Zelda's future. She really wanted to hold on to the thought that he was everything she wished for Zelda.

"Princess Peach," Marth spoke to her directly and the air got thin and hard to breathe, like she was on an alp peak with the cool wind wrapping itself around her. "You are a nuisance."

He would have said more. He would have told her how he despised the way she glanced his way and meddled in his affairs. Her constant sweet words were like disgusting syrup, thick and sticky, trapping you. Words spoken by people like her were merely tools and no more truthful than their smiles. There were few things he disliked as much as such people, putting up a front, pretending to care, because if they managed to change you it would mean nothing else than a victory to them. They could easily move on when they made no progress and leave you behind the walls they had not been able scratch.

"Marth," Roy exclaimed.

"I did not come here because she invited me. In fact, I have no desire to see her at all and the least she can do is to no longer obtrude her charming ideas upon those who does not wish for it."

"Don't you dare accuse Peach. If you did not like the place you should have said so to begin with and not complain after you've eaten and assume you can leave her with the bill."

"Your point?" Marth said with a silky voice.

"You're being rude. Apologize to her this instant."

Marth looked at Samus who was still sitting in Link's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, then at Zelda before he finally let his gaze land on Roy again.

"Sorry, but no."

The prince put his hands on Zelda's shoulders and turned her around. She followed like a puppet and the pair moved towards the exit, both of them disappearing amongst the guests that were crowding the restaurant and their footsteps too light to pierce the chatter and laughter that were filling up the place.

Samus removed an arm from around Link's shoulder and took the opportunity to lean away from him. It was too fuggy inside with the covered windows and big crowd of people. She could definitely do without the shared warmth from his body and Link's slow recovery included some deep breathing that awkwardly tickled her neck.

"Did he just apologize for not apologizing?" she asked and put her free hand on her hip.

Roy mumbled something, not a single word coherent, while counting the money in his wallet. He would gladly pay for his friend because he knew that Marth would give the money back before the sun had disappeared behind the hills this very same day. In return, he would have him apologize properly to a woman who had always put in her best efforts for his sake and never received the smallest words of thanks.

"Take care of the payment, please," Roy said, staring into the darkness when he put down the money on the table as close to Samus and Link as he reached. He made his way around the table and hurried after the two royalties.

Samus was watching the young lord disappear when she felt something touch her waist. Link had regained enough control to try and remove her from his lap but the second his fingers brushed her he pulled his hands away. Not even he could misunderstand the insinuation of her action and it had made him far too aware of her. She spared him the inconvenience of holding her waist and jumped down from his lap. Her movement had him slam his palms down on the seat and sit absolutely still until she had put enough distance between them. Boy, was he green.

Peach was watching the two of them. Samus would not have cared because Peach was in many ways like Mario in the sense that nothing was ever serious. What could she possibly have to say on the matter? What could she guess? She was like summer, her hair a sunny blonde, her eyes like the brightest blue sky and always wearing dresses that made you think of flowers.

A short lock of her hair curled around her cheek, ending very close to the corner of her mouth that, for once, was not smiling. The hard-set expression seemed to say _"_distasteful_" _but Samus knew that Peach would not utter such a word. Peach was the kind that fought you on the surface, harsh but with the intention to change you, never to blame you or look down on you.

"I better hurry after Roy," Peach said and broke the gaze. She looked quite alone and abandoned next to Samus and Link with her new hairstyle and pretty dress but no man beside her. She got up and fled, choosing to evade the look Samus tried to give her and made her way towards the exit. A man came up to hit on her but she slipped past the two strangers blocking her way and disappeared, away from the man and out of Samus's view.

"Let's just leave the money on the table and go."

"Samus."

His hand grabbed a hold of her wrist. She could feel his fingers twitch with uncertainty, as if he was fighting himself whether he ought to touch her at all. Even such an innocent thing was in this moment a thousand times more significant. He cursed with his head down before he fiercely raised it and stared into her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said, his voice trembling and his chest vibrating with anger. His grip tightened and she judged it to be because of his will to let go. She could recognize it as a quality she herself possessed, to overdo things due to overpowering yourself.

"I guess that I can't say that it does not concern you."

He released her.

"Do what you like, but know this," Samus added. Her lips felt dry because of the lipstick Peach had smeared on them and before she readied herself to finish what she had begun to say she let her tongue moisten them. She ignored ruining the makeup but regretted the awful taste. "I will not stop."

Link tore his gaze away from her mouth, clearly bothered, and she knew him well enough to know that he would not let this go if they so were left behind by their friends.

"Link, I'll be truthful and admit that I would be bored if I had to go through this with you again, especially when the other four are waiting for us. Well, Marth will probably not care but the other three-"

"Fine. We'll go," Link said, his mind already weaving up tales of what Marth might do to Zelda while they were gone.

A blast of sunlight struck them when they came outside. Because the restaurant had been so very dark, the feeling that night had fallen had crept upon them without being noticed. Samus tried to blink away the momentary blindness and the whiteness faded to reveal the nobles waiting for them by the landing of the harbor.

"Oh, Samus, your lipstick," Peach exclaimed upon first seeing her and ripped out a lipstick and a combined compact mirror and powder box from her tiny pink purse. Samus tried to resist her small hands going for her face but in situations like this one Peach was like a mutated octopus with a few extra arms.

"Didn't you just eat a steak?" Samus said and pretended not to notice Peach giving her an annoyed glare because of her moving lips that made it quite troublesome to apply the lipstick. The princess's own lips were shimmering with the light pink color of a Queen Elizabeth rose, hence Samus's question.

"Good quality lipstick can take a dinner, but if you must know I did put some on just before you came."

"If you are ready, my lovely ladies, may I ask where you wish to be taken?" Roy interrupted and approached them with open arms. Peach was quick to abandon Samus and the important task of fixing her looks to discuss this very important subject with Roy. It was too bad that Samus had distracted her during the dinner with her outrageous behavior and caused them to be trapped here with the seagulls until they could decide where to go next.

Marth and Zelda were keeping to themselves, standing just by the edge. There were few boats docked so they were free to observe the fish swimming in the greenish water. Zelda solemnly watched the cracked tires that were supposed to act as protection for the boats that came to moor. The ground was dirty and there was a distinct smell traveling with the brisk air. The sound of the seagulls was like a cackling laugh, cruel and scornful. It really was a depressing place and she did not feel too well either. Yet she loved it.

Link knew that he should not speak a word with Zelda. He should not go near her or intrude in any way. If he got too close it could all end in disaster, but this forbid him from explaining to her that there was nothing between him and Samus.

Samus caught sight of Link's pale face and followed his gaze to Marth and Zelda. He was completely unable to tear his eyes away from the two of them standing with their backs towards them. The wind, traveling unhindered across the water, played with Zelda's blue dress. It was like a painting.

"We're not going anywhere yet," Samus said promptly. "You might have had a good meal but I need a soda or something to last.

Of course she did not need anything but Link looked completely exhausted. It tore on him to endure this and Samus felt that the least she could do was to get him something to keep the energy up. It was all she could offer because it was impossible for her to give up her plan just because she felt sympathy for him.

"I saw a kiosk on the way. I'll just get something for me and Link. It won't take long."

"W-well, okay," Peach said, quite puzzled with why she would have to interrupt her planning with Roy. "I guess we'll just wait here."

The princess gestured at the line of green benches facing the water close to them and Samus took the opportunity to push Link down on the one they were standing next to. He needed to sit down and she gave him a warning look before she spurted off in her tight black dress.

Believe the bounty hunter's disappointment when she found a long line outside the kiosk. After irritably thinking to herself that people really should have bought themselves their morning paper before noon she considered looking for another place. The problem was that even if it should not be too hard to find an energy drink or something to buy she could just as well end up being delayed if she went on a hunt for it, so she took her place at the back of the line.

What made this place so special that people had to get their hot dogs or whatever here and nowhere else? Samus leant to the side to catch a glimpse of today's headlines. She could not remember that the paper had said anything revolutionary when she read it this morning but what else could attract this many people to this kind of place? No, she quickly noted, the front page had big black letters attack her with the information that a new dieting method had been discovered.

It was when she laid eyes on the back of the person in front of her that she first noticed that it was something familiar about it. Bright blue spandex and the picture of a red, white and blue falcon together with a big number seven printed on it blocked her entire field of vision. She tried to take a step back and felt that she should have realized that somebody was already standing in line behind her. With slight annoyance she tried to avoid brushing against the stranger's chest and looked at the muscular back of the man in front of her once more. That red helmet rising over the upturned collar could only belong to one person.

Samus Aran subconsciously checked the neckline of her dress, making sure that no cleavage was showing because it sure was on the verge of it. Before her stood a man who had believed her to be male for as long as they had known each other but if he just turned around now that would irrevocably have to change.

It had always rubbed her the wrong way that no matter how angry she was with him or how many hints had been dropped Captain Falcon had never realized that she was a woman. It made the whole idea of them being friends seem like nothing else but a petty lie and she had always tried to avoid him because of that. Yet she now found that she was clinging to it. She could not bring herself to tap his shoulder because, could it really be? Because she was afraid of how things might change.

The truth could be what put an end to her misery, but it could also put an end to their delicate acquaintance.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said, loud and clear because she had been forced to overcome her own desire to remain unnoticed.

Captain Falcon looked over his shoulder, a short glance like he was uncertain whether he had been spoken to but then he turned around. She was conscious of his gaze moving up her body until it reached her face. The shape of his mouth made his expression quite severe while he studied her features and she wished that he would at least say something after she had manned up and addressed him.

"Don't you have anything to say?" she said, putting her hands on her hips and putting most of her weight on her left foot. Her legs were as far apart as the dress would allow, the tiny slits on the sides of it threatening to tear.

"Uuhm," Falcon said, stroking his chin and the corner of his mouth pulled down to create a grimace of uncertainty.

Maybe it spared her feelings to have him speechless rather than saying something stupid but right know she needed some kind of clue in order to guess where things were to go from here. The way he was ogling her was very unnerving because she could never allow herself to be around him if he suddenly made a move on her. How could she forgive something like that after the way he had made her feel during that car ride when they were following Marth and Zelda? She could still remember how she had dropped her guard and sunken back in the warm seat, listening to his voice.

He could ruin all of that.

"What do you think?" Samus asked and swept with her arm over her body. She disliked asking him because his answer could be just the kind of thing that could make things awkward between them and why should she even want his opinion? Could he not just admit his mistake? Tell her that she without a doubt was a woman? Was it too much to ask for? And then they could go on like before, without secrets.

"You look okay," Falcon said. He was still giving her weird looks and then, as if he realized that he might not have come across as very truthful, gave her a thumbs-up before he noticed that he was first in line and turned around to buy a hot dog with mashed potatoes. "Sorry, Miss," he said before she once again was faced by his back.

Samus stared at the seven on the back of his outfit while he asked to have both mustard and ketchup on his order. Sorry, Miss? _Sorry, Miss?_

Then it hit her, like thunder from a clear sky. He had not recognized her. He had not stared at her because he thought that she was beautiful and he had not been anxious to speak because of it either. He had just found some strange woman posing in a dress behind him in a queue. A woman who had randomly asked him what he thought about her and whom he had not been more impressed with than to offer a satisfying answer and then quickly escape.

Samus watched him go without looking back at her a single time. Her face felt hot all of a sudden. So she was the stupid one? Why did she always have to feel like a fool when he was the idiot? She must have looked like complete moron to him and she hated it. The shame consumed her. The man handling the kiosk whistled for her to step up and buy something and she did with murder in her eyes.

Peach was very impatient for Samus to return. Roy did not make things any easier because he was not very patient either and all they could do was thus to be impatient together. If she began tapping her foot he mimicked her and if he crossed his arms and blew out some air in annoyance she did as well.

"Samus," Link greeted the bounty hunter and rose from the bench when Samus came marching around the corner with one can of soda in each hand. He had stayed seated the whole time according to her wishes but it had not been enjoyable to watch Zelda and Marth remaining at each other's side the whole time, even if they had not said a word or touched.

Samus thrust a can into his chest and he lost his breath but still managed to grab the drink before she let go of it.

"What's wrong, Samus?" he asked the fuming woman before him and she glared at him in a way that made him surprised that he was not lit on fire. Then she raised her thumb and held it up in front of him like she was going to use it to drill a hole through his body.

"He gave me a thumbs-up," she said darkly and had to take a breath between every word.

"Oh, Samus," Peach called out when she skipped over to her and Link, putting herself in front of the Hylian who had to take a step back. Link did not argue because truthfully he did not know how to handle an angry Samus. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're finally back."

"I was only gone for a few minutes."

"Yes, yes, well, we've decided where to go."

"Where," Samus asked. It was the only way to shorten this conversation.

Peach triumphantly pointed at an outcropping of land further up ahead where the water in-between gave you a clear view of the city extending itself to its shores. Rising towards the sky was a multicolored Ferris wheel and a rollercoaster.

"A funfair," Peach said eagerly.

* * *

Having Captain Falcon fall for Samus the second he sees her without the suit is a really funny idea. No, I really do love it but I can never help but to think of the female F-Zero racers when imagining it. They make Samus's Zero Suit look quite modest if I may say so and I guess it just gives me the impression that Falcon ought to be a little… immune to drop dead gorgeous girls. I try to keep in mind that it does not rule out that Samus could be _the one _that he instantly falls in love with but in this story it would be rather awkward. I think.

Heh, I can't get over how pathetic this chapter actually is. "Oh my! Samus is sitting on me!" and where's the sense in having lanterns hanging from the ceiling? In any case, I needed Samus to take action and then finally have her meet Falcon, eye to eye so to speak.

God, I don't really know what to say about the reviews. I doubt I can be any happier. Everybody who left one wrote a great deal of things. I do not think that I can even begin to express how happy it made me and how much fun I had reading them. I am sorry but whether Samus has a thing for Link or not will have to remain my little secret for now.

Uhm, I might exaggerate Link's size a bit but I hope that you do not mind. Link can be a midget in the games where he is supposed to be a midget. If they make him an adult they should not make him an object to reassure men with a height complex. I want something similar to the jock-nerd dynamic between Link and Marth (well, not exactly like that. Marth is well-built enough to handle a fight and I would rather not have Link with the personality of the stereotypical jock etc.).

Thanks for reading.


	26. The Tunnel of Luvdisc

**Chapter 26: The Tunnel of Luvdisc**

**

* * *

**

"An amusement park? Who would have thought? I can't believe I missed that," Peach said, radiant as the first sunshine of spring. A smile was on her face. She had linked arms with Roy, and he in turn was doing his utmost to respond to her cheerfulness. The lunch had been such a disaster that no one would have blamed the princess for being a bit out of mood. She seemed fine though, but Roy did not want to take any chances. Nothing was to interfere with Peach's good mood on his watch, and no sad dwellings on a certain prince's behavior would be allowed to resurface.

Even though Peach was her usual self, somebody else was acting strange. Zelda had turned enough shades whiter to make her look like a drowned person. Her behavior was also quite similar to somebody who had just been pulled out of a lake, and the more time that passed the more distant the princess seemed. Her acting skills were beginning to fall apart, albeit she still kept the wreck afloat. Marth glanced, ever so briefly, at Link and Samus who would not stop turning around in turns to glare at him. If they noticed that something was wrong with Zelda, the princess's efforts to make sure they did not would all have been for naught. Why did they feel the need to keep an eye on them in the first place? He could do nothing more than to stay by her side, and that should be innocent enough.

Feeling powerless had to be one of the worst feelings there were, but what could he do? Now that the strange connection between him and Zelda was suddenly missing he was faced with an awkward dilemma. He had fought that connection, then accepted it and taken it for granted. And now it was gone. Although it was shameful to admit, he was afraid. What if he reached out and there was nothing there?

"Marth."

Zelda jerkily grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and furrowed her brow when her unfocused eyes stared past him. He looked down, trying to read her expression but she only looked more and more sad the more time that went by without her saying anything else.

The princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath before moving her gaze to Link and Samus, who were now whispering quietly to each other. Marth had noticed since the very beginning how much those two had bothered her. He could guess the reason behind Zelda's sadness, but why would she have to care about anything like that? It was not being fair to herself.

"I must not be well," Zelda whispered.

It was possible that the lack of fresh air inside the restaurant had made her dizzy or that she had eaten something bad, but Zelda doubted it. She had been forced to make such ridiculous efforts just to act normal. In the end that one task had craved her absolute attention. It had clogged her ears, made it feel like there was a gong going off inside her head and she had put all her focus on fighting the blackness that had threatened to engulf her vision.

Tears burned in her eyes when she realized she could only recall split images of the latter half of the dinner and nothing but a buzzing sound that made the images fuzzy. What could she remember? There was a blurry image of Marth's face and Roy pointing at the prince.

"You made a scene just to get me out of there? Right?"

Zelda _was_ right, but things had not turned out the way Marth had wanted them to. Well, it was not often that they did, and he would rather spare her the shameful details. It had been an easy decision to get her out of there. The problem had been to do it and not expose how unwell she was. There was only one way to avoid questions, and that was to become the centre of attention himself – the sun that bleached the sky and hid the stars. If it ended with him being hated, more than he already was, then so be it. He could stand it, as long as she did not have to suffer the same heartless treatment he had in the past.

But how could he get the right reaction out of the others? No matter how nasty his insults were they would ricochet off the half-woman. Her ego was like a second set of armor. The imbecile, his mind had been on "other things" so to speak. If it could be avoided he would rather not turn on Roy. That left Princess Peach. Princess Peach who could do and behave however she liked because she only had good in mind. Maybe he would have liked her better if she had been able to spot the weaknesses in her own personality, but that was not the case. As it often were with people.

Looking up ahead, the princess was skipping down the street, waving her hand at Roy to make him stop with the jokes that were making her laugh hard enough to give her a stomachache. What Marth had said seemed to be long gone from her mind.

Why would being heard be a privilege only for words of convenience?

And every unwanted message allowed to echo into silence?

If instead a whisper you tried to shut out sneaked into your ear, and managed to persuade...

Was that fair? Was it not manipulation? A betrayal of your own will?

No. No matter how you turned on words they never did any good.

"I was really out of it," Zelda's soft whisper interrupted Marth's thoughts. He heard fear in her voice, like that of a little girl who had just woken up from a nightmare. "If something like that happens at an important time, at a council meeting, what will…"

Zelda shook her head and clamped her teeth, not daring to imagine it. The smallest of trembles was felt through the blue sleeve of Marth's shirt. He was also royalty, he was also surrounded by smiling hyenas waiting to strike at him at first best opportunity. He understood, but the words refused to come, and he could not offer any comfort.

"Finally, we're here, doesn't it look great?" Peach said. She pulled at Roy's red T-shirt and her eager eyes waited for some kind of response from the others.

Marth tilted his head up. The front gate was large enough to compete with the castle gates back home in Altea. There was a mass of people outside, crowding all the way over the yard. They all walked up one of the two low stairs, which twisted themselves around flowers planted to form an image of the mascot of the amusement park; a blue panda.

An enormous sign hung above the entrance, with white wires tangling their way around it like lace, or something similar to the complicated pattern you would see on the wings of a butterfly. The blue panda was raising its chubby arms at the sky next to the name of the amusement park: Fun Fun Fun Land.

"Doesn't it look like fun?" Peach said and clasped her hands together.

"Like fun it does," Samus said.

"Now, I am sure we'll have fun, but I didn't think it would be this crowded," Roy said and stopped in his tracks. "It'll be evening before we're even past the entrance."

Roy had no reason to worry. Getting inside barely took a quarter of an hour. It was worse standing in line for tickets for the rides – the entrance fee was child's play in comparison.

"What should we ride first?" Peach asked.

"The roller coaster looks okay," Samus said with a shrug, hoping to distract Peach from the dreadfully slow carousel with different colored Yoshis. Peach's grin disappeared before you could say "Koopa" and she had put an arm around Samus's shoulders and pulled her to the side before you could add "Paratroopa" to that. Her intense stare made Samus suspect that she was intending to hypnotize her.

"_Noo-oh_, Samus, this is a date. You go about it the wrong way." Peach shook her head. "How you behaved at the restaurant. But now you have a chance to do this properly, and I will support you through it all."

"Thanks," Samus said, no more alive than a rag doll in Peach's arms.

"Well, we can ride the roller coaster later if you want to. You can scream and grab his hand," Peach said to meet Samus halfway at least, and patted her shoulder.

"Why would I do that? It's freaking embarrassing."

Peach rolled her eyes.

"Because you're scared."

"I'm not."

Peach was about to roll her eyes again, but since it had not seemed to come across the first time she settled for the more obvious sigh and moved in close enough to make their foreheads touch when she raised her vaulted eyebrows at Samus.

"Of course not, but he does not have to know that."

"Don't say that you like fast rides?" Samus said before she could stop herself and pulled away. It was much easier to picture Peach clinging to someone and shrieking enough to make the other passengers deaf. Peach chuckled in a very un-Peachy manner, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, and pressed her index finger to her full lips.

"Shh," she hushed and winked.

"What will it be, ladies?" Roy asked the two girls as he approached them.

"The Tunnel of Luvdisc," Peach decided on the spot and twirled around, raising her index finger towards the blue sky. She gave Samus a push and sent her straight into Link who grabbed her, to keep both his and her balance, and the Hylian gave Peach a dark look. That she had pushed Samus was not the issue. He knew that Samus was tough enough to handle it. The problem was that he could guess what kind of ride it was. There were certain special circumstances when this particular ride was endurable, maybe even nice to ride, but this was not one of those times.

"The Tunnel of Luvdisc?" Roy said, his smile shifting between faltering and widening. Peach nodded and Roy kept smiling, too busy with that to do anything when Peach pulled him towards a huge sign in the distance, and the rest could but to follow.

"Well, aren't they being lovey-dovey," Link muttered, glancing over his shoulder at Zelda burying her face against Marth's shoulder, arms wrapped around the prince's arm.

"We have to keep up our act," Samus reminded him and turned his face forwards again with one of her long fingers put to his chin. "We're a couple, remember?"

"You decided that on your own," Link said.

Samus also glanced back and then mimicked Zelda's way of grasping onto her escort. She heard Link gulp and felt how he tried to struggle free without making too much of an affair about it, but she had him stuck in a death grip. She dug her short nails into his arms and he gritted his teeth at her.

"Well, aren't they being lovey-dovey?" Peach said and giggled when she stopped her inspection of the other two couples and turned to Roy. "It's all going really well."

"Right," Roy said and laughed. He had tried to grab Marth's attention while Peach was busy spying, but Marth had not looked at him once, which was quite unusual. It was not like the prince to let anyone cling to him like that either. He hated any kind of physical touch unless he was the one to initiate it. And you thought you knew a guy.

The entrance to Tunnel of Luvdisc had you walk in under the most charming of roofs resting on baby blue pillars. There was not much of a view other than the giant heart-shaped sign with two very weird kissing fish on it. They were of the same shape as a heart, the mouth opening where the sharp bottom tip should be, and of an inviting coral color. Around them there were several heart-shaped bubbles and below them "_Tunnel of Luvdisc_" was scribbled in white formal writing.

"Oh, we should have gone with our regular outfits," Peach said when she saw the fairy tale setting. "We would all have blended in so much better."

"Yeah, _all of us_," Samus said, having just caught up with Peach and Roy, and scowled at the princess who cocked her head to the side and batted her eyelashes at her.

Samus dragged Link past Peach and Roy. She got in line, quite disgusted by the few couples that did not seem like they could keep their hands off each other when there were families with children in line too. But these octopuses were not important enough to waste your time on. The important thing here was that Marth and Zelda saw Link and her, and she turned around to keep a lookout for the approaching couple that sure took their time. Maybe Marth was trying to get rid of them?

"Samus, Zelda doesn't care," Link sighed, still insisting on cringing and making weak struggles to make her let go of him. Having him going emo was at least better than having him fight back the fiery way only he could. She could always worry about him later.

"Shut up," she said.

"Oh, look Roy, they're taking pictures of the couples and, oh, look, isn't the sign beautiful? Look, the entrance to the tunnel looks like a heart too. I am so excited!"

Drifting off into her fantasies, Peach sighed and leaned onto Roy's shoulder, making him shrug worse than Link.

"This isn't a real date, is it?" Roy said and tried to laugh, but it died away almost instantly.

"Then why don't you push her away?" Samus commented. A spark of life had found its way into Link's eyes when Samus turned around to face Roy but she would still not let go of him and he sunk back into his void of depression. Peach giggled and moved away from her date. She fanned herself, but her small hand was not enough to hide her blush from Samus who raised her eyebrows at her, like a teacher who had caught a delinquent doing something bad.

Zelda and Marth finally caught up with them and took place in line.

"Who takes the first boat?" Samus asked. Peach was looking down at her feet and Roy scratched the back of his head. Zelda and Marth said nothing, as expected. Samus's gaze fixated on Zelda and did her best impression of Peach's intense hypnotic stare. She just wished that she had Peach's round turquoise eyes. They were like enchanting crystal balls and her own were not quite as magical. Zelda nuzzled Marth's arm with her eyes closed and a growl made Samus's throat vibrate when it traveled to her painted lips.

"It's your turn," the teenage boy, who was handling the amusement ride, said with flickering eyes. Samus looked strong enough to break him like a twig and even though Link looked more harmless than usual he did not look like anyone you wanted to mess with either. The young boy tugged at his light blue T-shirt, with the Fun Fun Fun Panda on it, and stuttered: "P-please, get on."

"Why does this dress have to be this tight," Samus muttered under her breath when she attempted to spread her legs to step into the boat and at the same time drag Link with her. They tumbled into the boat that looked like a hollowed out swan with red painted seats. The hard material was not very comfy but as Peach would have said: "If it looks pretty you should let complaints delay."

"Remember to smile at the camera," Peach called out to them when the swan floated towards the entrance, which looked like nothing more than a heart-shaped black hole. On one hand, it was framed by light bulbs, but they did not serve as much decoration in the daylight.

The second the darkness engulfed Samus, the temperature dropped and it cooled her off in a way that felt surprisingly nice. Link was at last released and Samus massaged her own neck now when she finally noticed how tense she had been.

"Does it have to be this dark?" Link said next to her and because her eyes started to adjust she could make out the way he crossed his arms and sunk in his seat. This was a bad sign. He was moving on his own and even going as far as to talk of his own free will again.

"Relax. Marth doesn't have it in him to do anything if that's what you're afraid of."

"There's a narrow path over there by the wall."

"Don't even think about jumping off the boat. We're going to have our picture taken and it's going to be romantic," Samus hissed and thrust her finger into his chest. It felt like being punched by an average man. Link's eyes moved to the path again and Samus gasped, "no, you don't!" She threw her arms around his torso just as he attempted to make a run for it. "If you leave this stupid bird boat I will personally hunt you down and run you over with it so that you drown."

"Well, when you put it like that."

* * *

In the next swan boat Peach was leaning over the railing to try and make out the fish, which looked like the ones on the sign, in the water below them. Could they really live in an amusement ride, and in such shallow water? But they was not enough to serve as a distraction. It was all Samus's fault that things had got awkward between her and Roy. Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom was a delicate woman with a loving plumber in her life. How could Samus ever think that she would turn her back on that? Infidelity should be illegal. Yes, without a doubt. It was just like Samus to come up with such crude and indecent suggestions.

Peach straightened up and fell back against the back of the seat when a flash of white lit up the darkness. She flew at Roy screaming at the top of her lungs. Her heart beat like the sound of a drum inside of her, and it took a while for the squeaky noises around them, which was sneaking in between her heartbeats, to be registered at all.

"It's okay," she heard Roy's voice. When she had her eyes closed it was hard to image that such a deep and solid voice belonged to someone with as boyish looks as his. She let her eyes remain closed, her weight sinking onto him. Maybe she could just stay like this for a little while longer and he would speak again? It was kind of cozy in a curious way.

"Really?" she said, making her voice a teensy bit more high-pitched than it already was.

Now when the shock had given away she could hear that the squeaky noises in the background were singing that was accompanied by music that could have come straight out of a music box.

"Yeah, open your eyes. I think you'll like this."

Roy gently pushed her away. She blinked away the spots that the blinding flash had left dancing on her retina and saw that around them there were tiny gnomes placed on islands of green plastic grass and bright flowers. The flowers were all of the same simple design that a child would draw, with round petals and a circle area of yellow in the middle.

"How cute," she said. The gnomes all looked so happy dancing with each other, sitting next to each other, giving each other gifts or hugging – with Pokémon right next to them mirroring what they did. The gnomes reminded her of the Toads back home in the Mushroom Kingdom. After all, the most prominent thing about them was their kind nature and they were also cute and tiny with their adorable little vests that matched their mushroom hats.

"Mmm, cute," Roy agreed, an elbow resting on the side of the boat while he took in the sight of the robotic gnomes and their stiff movements with mild interest. They all had eyes that took up half of their faces and smiles that covered what was left.

"I feel homesick all of a sudden," Peach said with her chin resting on her hands that were locked together.

"Don't be," Roy blurted. "We'll ride something fun after this and you'll cheer up in no time."

"I didn't mean that I was sad," Peach said with a laugh and gave him a weak push. "I just remembered how much I like home. That's all."

Roy nodded, like a robot running out of batteries. He was not supposed to cheer her up then? He tried to discern the answer from her profile as she was watching the gnomes, but the only thing he found was that her small snub nose was cute.

"I just hope that Marth does not mind this too much," Peach said when they passed three gnomes singing with arms around each other's shoulders and swaying to the music, and three Mankeys doing the same.

"Don't worry about him. He might hate things that are bright and colorful but he actually has a soft spot for mushy stuff like this."

"Mushy?"

"In a good way."

"Oh."

* * *

Zelda and Marth came last.

She was right next to him. Melting into the shape of the seat. Was like a statue on a stone bench. The lights cast reflexes that danced in her eyes that were dim and soulless. Marth's gaze wandered down her still body, where not even the light fabric of the blue dress would be ruffled by the gentle rocking of the boat. Ever since they had sat down, she had made no attempt to let him support her, even though she had during the walk clung to him and relied on him.

A knot tied in his throat when he thought of offering her his shoulder. He would not mind it if she needed rest, something or someone to lean on. Although he could respect that she did not allow the weakness it meant to be dependent on another unless it was unavoidable. Naiveté was a wishful state of mind that would forever clash with reality. If the world had been like the one painted inside this tunnel, then it might have been possible to lose yourself in such mindless bliss. But the world was no so. Perhaps that was what he enjoyed about this ride.

These gnomes – these flawed constructions with stiff movements, frozen smiles and squinting eyes – were made by men, and was in a sense telling of their wish for what the world should be like. Marth did not doubt the existence of good or love. Only, his experiences had taught him how fickle they could be, and that even good wishes could have dire consequences. He did not trust in good, because it was the most blinding thing there was. The wish itself he could accept though. For a moment he was allowed to be in the world he had thought he lived in as he grew up, although this merely counted as a caricature of that sweet uncomplicated illusion.

Marth glanced at Zelda again. He liked this, and somebody was here beside him. Somebody who did not make him feel like he was in the company of a black shadow, a plain mask that threatened him to keep his guard up. Someone who made the invisible walls crumble and who stepped over them. But as it was now, it was not certain that he would get a reply if he called out.

"Marth," Zelda said, so quietly it was nearly drenched by the discreet background music.

"Yes, Zelda?" he said, trying to put a foot on the ice to see if it would hold. His heart beat as though he heard ice crack beneath his feet over dark depths of winter cold water. No more words for now.

"I apologize for being such a burden to you before. You must regret accepting my invitation."

"Not at all."

_I have been sincerely hoping for a moment spent alone with you._

_Had I been a more courageous man I may have been the one to make the invitation._

Marth resisted swallowing, trying to ignore the distracting feeling when saliva gathered in his mouth. He moistened his lips, daring to look at the woman beside him once more. She smiled, albeit briefly. Such a sincere smile was rare, felt exposing to put on your lips, and could not be allowed to linger for too long. It told Marth a lot though, and he preferred it to any wide, sunny, warm, shy, inviting smile that had ever been wasted on him. His struggle to come up with words ended. He did not have to try to explain the complex and undefined emotions he could not put into words, because she understood. Once more he could look into her eyes and feel that not everything was hopeless, or that the world was such a lonely place.

Without letting his gaze go astray, he grasped for her hand. It would have to suffice until he could voice his thoughts.

"I hope that we can find more time to spend together. It feels as if the years before I met you have been wasted, as we feel so close now but know next to nothing about each other," Zelda said and her eyes darted to their linked hands. "Well, you have told me a few things about your background. I do not mean to say... I mean, I may be awfully clumsy when it comes to getting to know..." She fell silent and gazed up at him, giving his hand the lightest squeeze.

"I feel the same," he whispered.

It was strange how he should have such a hard time to communicate but did not fear letting her know what he would not dare speak, even to the ones he had known since birth. She leaned towards the back of the seat, still facing him, and a rosy blush was tinting her pale cheeks as her hand escaped his gentle grasp.

"Next time you may make the invitation," she mumbled jokingly. He was about to promise her that he would, but there was something odd that kept picking at his attention, like a forest of thorns had pierced his cape and clothes and had him stuck. Right, it was the blush. For a woman who had grown up, like him, mastering the art of not showing surprise, if so Monday switched with Saturday and Bowser blew confetti instead of fire, it was strange that such an uninteresting conversation could bring forth a blush. No matter how endearing said blush was.

Again, words failed Marth. His hand flew to her forehead. He was aware that his hands were a bit on the cold side, but even so the range in temperature he felt was too great for it to be considered normal.

"You're having a fever," Marth spoke the obvious, feeling as if he was on the same intelligence level as the imbecile when the words left his mouth. He tightened his jaw. It was getting harder to speak, although he wanted nothing but to reprimand her for being up and running. The good news was that this would serve as an excellent excuse to end this disastrous date that put such strain on Zelda.

"It's not that bad. I should be able to pull through until the date is over," Zelda said and Marth frowned at her. "Please, let's not ruin things for the others," she begged.

_Preposterous, sacrifice your health for their little outing? Not even they would allow it if they knew._

"Marth, I do not want to get in the way of Link and Samus. Peach has been looking forward to this too."

_Have them go on without us. _

No, Marth knew that they were too selfish to let Zelda leave with him. They would rather surround her, ignoring that they were the case for half of the pain. They would stay close, and let her be infected by their presence. She would have to keep on hurting like this, in spite of what he thought of it. Being a prince was all about accepting that you could not have things your way. But why?

_I swear stand by you and ease your burden. An ally to turn to.  
_

Light was slowly moving across her face. She stared as intently at him as he did at her. He realized that the soothing ride was over and that the light came from the outside as they exited the tunnel. Silently, he let his hand fall from her forehead. It was enough for her to know that he complied with her wishes.

A bright flash from a camera had Marth snap his head straight forward again. And which sight greeted him if not the other two couples, lined up and waiting for the royalties at the exit. Closest was Peach who looked much alike one of the gnomes inside the Tunnel of Luvdisc, then came the trio of glares. And here Marth had been so sure that Roy would be the odd one out, but the lord stared at him with an intensity that matched Samus and Link's.

"That was just lovely, wasn't it?" Peach said while Marth helped Zelda out of the boat. "Sure, I would not have minded if there had been a couple of doves or a bit more hearts. A waterfall perhaps? But it was nice nonetheless, don't you agree?"

Peach's eyes moved from one to the other, but either they looked back with the corners of their mouths pointing at the ground or they avoided seeing her at all.

"Yeah, it was great," Roy gave in. "Should I get our picture?"

Roy pointed at a booth that had a heart-shaped sign that matched the one of the ride, only on this one the fish were grinning with sparkling teeth at the visitors of the amusement park.

"Yes, I so do want it," Peach cried and grabbed Roy's hand. It took a great effort of her not to start jumping on the spot and when she could not fight the urge anymore she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I haven't bought it yet," Roy said, through chattering teeth in spite of the hot weather.

"We can show it to our baby," Peach said, unaware of the way the smallest puff of air through her nose or mouth as she spoke flew onto Roy's skin. In her state of blissful obliviousness she nuzzled his neck and her thick golden bangs, soft and ticklish like silk, rubbed the bottom of his chin.

At the mention of the baby, Roy's rigid form went back to normal. He dug his hands into the pockets of his black jeans and rocked a bit on the soles of his feet.

"Of course. We should tell him that we'll go with the whole family next time. It can be hard to explain why Daddy and Mummy need some alone time and we wouldn't want to neglect him."

"Yes. Maybe we could take him on the Tunnel of Luvdisc next time?"

"But I thought that was something for just the two of us," Roy cooed and blew some air into her ear.

"Please, snap out of it," Samus interrupted the two of them. "We better split you two up. Guys, you go and buy the pictures and we'll wait over there."

To make her point clear Samus flung Link towards Roy, who glanced at Marth, and the three men dragged their feet to the photo booth with arms hanging at their sides.

* * *

Link's eyes were on the dirty sneakers he had borrowed. Right now he felt like a worn old shoe himself; always on the ground and falling apart. Samus was a cold merciless woman. Once an idea settled in her head she went all out to pull through, regardless of what others thought. What had this _project jealous_ accomplished? Zelda did not give a rat's ass about him. Quite the opposite, she seemed fonder of Marth than ever and the mere thought of her soft cheek rubbing against the prince's arm made a bitter taste rise in his throat. Having Marth in his field of vision made it stronger until he felt like throwing up, preferably over Marth's khakis and umber-colored Berluti shoes.

"You're looking the wrong way," a woman's voice screamed in Link's ear. He whirled around, grasping at his white sweater, but it was not him the woman had addressed. She was standing behind him in line, close enough for her elbow to poke him in the side while her eyes narrowed at her boyfriend. "You ruined our picture," the woman complained. The man, with shaggy blond hair and spring jacket thrown over his arm, could only look with fear at her twitching hands with their long threatening nails pointing at him.

"How was I supposed to know they had put the camera at the exit?"

"That's not the point here. You were checking out another woman in _our _picture."

"Aww, come on, I was not. There is no one else in that picture."

"What else would you be staring at?"

"But the pic didn't turn out that bad?"

The woman coughed, her hands approaching each other in a way that suggested she was miming a serial killer strangling its tenth victim.

"Not that bad? I wanted something like _that_," the woman cried and Link ducked to avoid his cheek being sliced up by her nail when she pointed at one of the many screens that showed off the taken pictures, numbered so that people could make a correct order. He took a glance at what, supposedly, was the perfect romantic picture.

Of course, as if he had expected it to be any different, he went from feeling like an old shoe to feeling like a twice retired sneaker dragged over gravel and dug into the deepest ickiest pile of mud you could find on the twenty-sixth rainy day of a month. Of course it was Marth and Zelda's picture, the two of them riding on a swan and framed by the big heart that was the exit. Marth's hand cupped her cheek and she blushing from the tender caress. Well, at least it looked that way. In reality, it was just his hand moving from her forehead that had ended up close to her face, red from fever, but it was an easy enough mistake to make.

A mother gasped and clasped her hands over her son's ears when Link expressed his opinion about the picture. And so did several more parents quite the distance away.

This was the last straw. Could the prince of perverseness never keep his nimble fingers to himself? Din, Nayru and Farore, all three goddesses together, give him strength.

The first thing Link noticed after his mantra had lost its power was the woman from before staring at him. She cuddled up to her boyfriend, both of them looking like fish with their gaping mouths and round eyes. The second thing he saw was Roy, whose upper and bottom lipped seemed to have slipped in opposite directions, and then Marth who looked like he had found a hair in his soup at a restaurant.

"Next please," a high-pitched voice called Marth over to the counter.

A teenage girl with round cheeks, and her pale blonde hair in a ponytail, radiated nothing but pure happiness at being able to service the handsome prince. She looked happier than the Fun Fun Fun Panda on her cap.

"Which number is your picture?" she asked.

"Twelve, sixty-eight," Marth said.

"What a pretty girlfriend. You two make a beautiful couple," the girl commented when she returned from the printer and put the picture in a paper frame made up of hearts and the two Luvdiscs.

Link glared at a spot on the back of Marth's head, waiting for some kind of denial from the prince. He would not have the nerve to call Zelda his girl when both he and Roy was standing right behind him, would he? The Hylian focused all his bitter resentment into a ray of loathing that streamed at the prince.

Deny it, deny it, deny it, deny it, deny it, deny it.

Marth picked up his wallet to pay.

"WHAT THE F-"

Roy's arms slunk between the openings between Link's upper body and arms. To the Hylian it felt as if his shoulders were dislocated, either that or his body was running off without arms, when his dash towards Marth was stopped by the small but sturdy frame of the young lord. Roy gritted his teeth and spread his legs as far as he could to get enough strength and balance to hold Link back.

Marth turned around with a small plastic bag and looked no more surprised than if he had found two ants battling it out in place of Link and Roy.

"I'll wait with the two ladies," Marth said. "You know that I don't like crowds, Roy."

"Two? Aren't they three?" Link asked Roy, confusion replacing rage for a short moment. Marth was already on his way back over the pastel green bridge that led to the photo booth.

"I do not think Samus counts in his world," Roy said, his grip around Link loosening while he looked, with a raised eyebrow, at Marth's disappearing back. Link moaned and stretched his arms when he stepped away from Roy and up to the counter. If the anger was put aside, if only for a moment, it was hard for it to build up again. Now he felt as if he was inside a sauna, the heat overbearing and sucking up all of his energy.

"Twelve, sixty-six," Link told the blonde girl behind the counter and massaged his right shoulder. "It does not even feel worth it to pummel him anymore," Link said, his back to Roy while the girl went to get the picture. "You should have let me. I thought the two of you were having a fight."

"Sorry, Link. He might need that pummeling but I know where my alliances lie."

"Here you go," the girl said and held up the picture where Samus sported a smile more forced than that of a child receiving toothpaste instead of candy when trick-or-treating. Link looked like he had been found dead in the water inside the tunnel and pulled into the boat to serve as prop. In spite of being the couple in the tightest embrace, they were far from the most charming one. In fact, several people were whispering and pointing at the picture shown on the monitor with less than admiring faces.

"Twelve, sixty-seven," Roy said and leaned his elbow on the counter.

"W-why, of course, right away," the girl stuttered, redder than a reddish and stumbled away in her hurry to get him the picture. "Have a nice day," she breathed when she handed it to him.

"Thanks," Roy replied with a wave, leaving the girl staring after him in a daze.

"I should have asked for his phone number."

* * *

(A/N)

Ahaha, hello, remember me? (crickets chirping)

I could go on forever summarizing the emotional roller coaster I have been on, so I will simply apologize. The few times I tried to write it only ended with Link being on the receiving end of my frustrations (maybe that still shows). I was really looking forward to explaining Marth's jerky behavior too (mastermind plan: shock-explain), although I have little hope for him to come across as more sympathetic (well, I like you, Marth). It does not change that he did act like a real jerk though.

I feel so bad after receiving such wonderful reviews. I was convinced that there would be nothing to say about the previous chapter. Peach is really starting to get cuddly with Roy. If anybody told Mario about this... And Samus using her sex appeal in spite of not having any experience (well, she seems to have been at one or two bars and she does not lack confidence. I cannot imagine that it would be that much over the top, seeing as this was written by a girl who thinks that holding hands is good enough romance and who never takes the first step). God, there is so much I want to reply to. I do not think any thanks could make up for my long absence (but it increases my gratitude tenfold). Thank you!

I am quite busy now, so I am afraid that I might go on a long writing break again... until then...

(right, made a mistake when I wrote funfair in the last chapter Did not know that there was a difference to amusement park. I will see when I can get around to changing it).


	27. Knocked Down

_**Chapter 27 **_

**-o-**

_**Knocked Down

* * *

**_

Within the short time-span it had taken for the three men to buy the pictures, Peach had snatched herself a map of the amusement park, bought them tickets for the ghost house and won a small bag of chocolates at one of the many Wheels of Fortune. She had resisted those figure killers to the very last – those tasty caramel sweets layered with milky chocolate that melted in one's mouth – but during the course of the day they had mysteriously seemed to disappear one by one, even though no one had wanted any when she offered. In the evening she had given up. She put one candy in her mouth at a time while trying to figure out how to lighten the mood. Nothing she tried seemed to work, and she had been at it for some time – the whole day actually. Well, she was not giving up.

"There is this ride called Whispy's Woody Ride," Peach told them, candy bag in one hand, map in the other. "I do not want us to miss dinner, but we should have enough time for a few more rides."

"What kind of ride is it?" Roy asked, knowing no one else would.

"You kind of ride in these boats–"

"Did we not ride one like that before?" Samus cut in, not wanting to go through a similar experience again.

"That look like logs," Peach said, facing away from Samus. "They float along a water trail with some beautiful scenery around."

"The same," Samus muttered.

"And_ then_. Then you go down a biiig waterfall."

Marth, who had been looking at the setting sun, had his head tilting back down in a millisecond. His bottom lip trembled as if he actually considered talking to Peach and his ochre skin tone turned into a ghostly shade similar to Zelda's.

"This way, this way," Peach sang while she skipped ahead and observed the rides they were passing by, in case there would be one worthy of rearranging her schedule. This was the one part of the park they had not yet visited. It was better to be optimistic about it. After all, it was her last chance for some romantic development.

"Oy, pretty lady, care for a try?" a man called out from one of the many booths. He was tossing with a yellow ball to display what a fantastic game he had to offer. Link frowned, his gaze with excelled speed tracking down and identifying the source of the voice. "_Pretty lady" _could only refer to Zelda. Peach was like an ill-tempered piglet: small, round, pink and making a lot of unintelligible noises (definitely not pretty), while Samus was... well, _Samus. _

"I promise you'll have a lot of fun, prima ballerina, and the prices are not so bad, eh?" the man called out and wiggled his dark eyebrows. Behind him the last sunlight of the day was reflecting off silvery cans that formed a line of pyramids. The classic can knockdown game.

Samus smirked. It was obvious that he was addressing Peach, only because the princess looked the least likely to be good at games with her big round eyes, blonde hair and puffy pink skirt. What a horrible prejudiced dog. Surely, Peach had to see through him. But Peach was not looking at him. She had caught sight of the stuffed animals lined up on a shelf. One in particular. A pudgy purple skew-eyed thing with eyes set far apart and a long outgrowing from its head that ended in a blossoming flower.

Samus shook her head and looked at the others, expecting to see amused faces but, boy, was she wrong. Roy had a crooked smile on his face and his eyes wandered back and forth between Peach and her besought stuffed... thing. Link's ears were perking up a bit more than before. Marth, he seemed to actually be _seeing_ the can knockdown game.

"I would be honored to claim the prize in your honor, my fair lady," Roy said with a bow to Peach and Samus rolled her eyes. She ought to have guessed. All three men were in their own way the old-fashioned chivalrous type, just waiting to come dashing in on a white steed and impress.

"Roy, I advice you not to," Marth said, just as Peach was about to act her part of the grateful damsel in distress.

"Pah, what could go wrong?" Roy replied, challenging Marth's stare. He grabbed Peach by the hand and marched past the prince towards the booth. "It's that fat purple carrot you want, right?"

Samus seriously doubted that the thing was a carrot. It looked more like an onion. She was about to ask Link for his opinion when she saw that he was glancing at Zelda, pressing his lips together and tapping his foot. Only one thing could be running through his mind.

"No," Samus said and tugged at his white sweater so that he stumbled closer to her.

"You're right. She's not the type to care for a stuffed animal or if you hit a target or two," Link sighed, while Samus felt like ripping her hair out. That was not at all what she had meant. He should not be thinking about getting anything for another guy's date at all, and what about their great master plan to make Zelda jealous? They could be doing a better job. Samus looked over at the princess who was paying them no attention whatsoever.

"Prince Marth, may I ask why you are against Lord Roy giving this harmless game a try?" Zelda said. The royal pair could just has well have been standing in a ballroom with a glass of wine and held a nonsensical conversation for conversation's sake – this association being made in a shabby amusement park full of clown colors and smiling pandas.

Marth scratched his chin, looking with disdain at Roy who was grinning like a fool while three yellow balls were lined up in front of him.

"I vow to pray for thy success, my brave knight," Peach said and held up her crossed fingers. "I know you can do it!"

"When the honor of thy noblesome name doth depend upon my performance I shan't ever fail, I will see to't, Milady. Would fate it different hath, may death striketh," Roy said, adapting Marth's aristocratic intonation. He had picked up one of the yellow balls and was throwing it up in the air over and over, handling it with great ease and control. He even had his eyes closed, focusing more on the words he was speaking to Peach than on the object in his hand.

Marth turned to Zelda to answer her question. "You see, Princess Zelda." There really was no good way to say this. "Roy could not hit a barn if he so stood a meter away from it."

The ball fell into Roy's palm again, but this time he twisted his hand around and pulled back his arm. He threw the ball, hard, and the motion was over so quickly that he opened his eyes only once the round object had left his hand. A loud slam was heard as the ball swooshed past the cans and collided with the wall. It had barely missed the man inside the booth and he stared at the spot the ball had hit with a face as if Roy had fired a gun.

"He does not aim at all," Zelda observed in wonder and Marth nodded with closed eyes.

Peach's crossed fingers were twitching. Her smile was too. Roy was staying bent over in his throwing pose. If Mewtwo had been floating past them in that moment it was silent enough for him to have been heard. This was not quite how their little play had been supposed to turn out.

"T-the next one will hit for sure, I know it," Peach said, with all the enthusiasm she could muster.

"Y-yes, that was just a warm-up," Roy said and gripped his second ball.

"Come on, Roy!" Peach cheered and started chanting his name.

This time Roy tried a few throws without letting the ball leave his hand. He tilted his head a bit to the side, squinted, closed one eye, stretched his arm out. One deep breath and the second ball flew past the cans and smashed into the wall, and the man with the dark eyebrows dove under the counter.

"Although he keeps his eyes on the target he loses track of his movements. It is as if he never aimed at all," Zelda analyzed, utterly amazed.

"Correct," Marth said. "To Roy, true strength is to be strong for the sake of others. He is the kind of general to throw himself headfirst into the fire three steps before his army. With such an attitude he has never evolved a mind for ranged attacks."

"And this attitude has caused the same problem outside the battlefield, I presume?" Zelda added and Marth confirmed it with a nod.

"Indeed, you should see him try to hit a trash bin."

Samus felt a growl trying to get past her teeth. _Indeed_, Marth and Zelda had to be record-holders for the most boring conversation topics in the world. How was it possible for two people to be so engrossed in why a guy was a lousy thrower? Just tell him not to quit his day job and move on. Seriously, if Zelda ever was impressed by that boohoo-blue pansy and his monotone yap, yap, yap, she would personally send the princess to a mental hospital. Then again, it would probably be easier to cut off Marth's tongue – there could impossibly be another crazy quality Zelda would find in him that made him worth keeping – and they would all live happily ever after. Without Marth.

"This may take a while. I am certain that Roy and Princess Peach would not oppose to us indulging in other pleasures," Marth said. "Or perhaps you wish to take an early leave from this so-called amusement park altogether, Princess Zelda?"

Link and Samus inched closer. There was no way you could interpret what the prince said in a good way. Indulge? Pleasures?

"No, I'm fine staying here, thank you, and Peach and Lord Roy will probably not take too lo–"

Another ball slamming into the wall cut Zelda off.

"I assure you, Roy is the very definition of what coined the expression _lucky at cards, unlucky in love _and vice versa_._"

"Lucky in love, unlucky at cards in other words," Zelda said.

"Only in Roy's case it appears to apply to any kind of game."

Zelda glanced over at Roy exchanging money for a mighty supply of yellow balls. Yes, this would definitely take a while. Her gaze glided over to Peach. Did she really possess enough endurance and stamina to stay at Roy's side until the very end?

"I believe in you, my knight," Peach said with a voice tender enough to make the loneliest person in the world feel loved (well, with the exception of Marth perhaps). She could keep this up for hours without tiring, without a doubt.

"Roy," Marth said as Zelda turned to her friend and said, "Peach."

"Yeah, yeah, go enjoy yourselves" Roy and Peach said with one mouth and waved at them behind their backs. Their eyes were too busy following Roy's latest throw that had missed the booth and was soaring into the distance.

Marth and Zelda had just started walking away when Marth heard her breath tremble, soft like the rustle of leaves in the wind. His arm hovered by her waist. He could not say that it had been a deliberate move, but as he was about to withdraw his arm he was drawn in by the subtle scent of her hair and his hand landed on the smooth fabric of her dress to give her some support. Unintentionally.

"Sooo, where are we going?"

"Yeah, what should we ride next?"

Marth inhaled and turned around to face the two neanderthals, whose mere presence was the root to all evil that had befallen Zelda on this cursed day. Link and Samus, arm in arm, were grinning at the prince – while their angry eyes screamed that they were after his blood. It gave Marth a headache only to think about the torture he would have to go through to be rid of them. The question was whether it would be worse to try to fend them off or to leave them hanging around.

* * *

Damn, Samus hated that pretty-boy. The prince's face was telling Link and her to go to hell clearer than if he had said it with words. Not that the little eye-servant would ever say such a thing in front of Zelda. How about being a man for once? Too big of a challenge? The anger was flaring and moving around inside of Samus like a baby trying to grab her attention and made her chest feel like it was in flames. If only Zelda would look up and see the expression that was on his face. It set her ablaze to see Marth get away with his behavior when Zelda was right there, in his arms.

"Are you all right, Zelda?" Link asked, putting on a smile. Samus could feel just by touching his arm that he was anything but calm. It was one thing that Marth was hanging around his princess like a blue planet in an orbit, but now Zelda was being awfully clingy. It was as if she was glued to the prince. Something else was odd too. Was she not a little too quiet? A little too pale? Maybe something was wrong? Maybe there existed a connection, and maybe that was what Link was trying to find out?

Samus observed the Hylian princess closely when she glanced up at Link. Her eyes moved affectionately across his features and she seemed to glide further and further into her own mind. Samus could have sworn that for a second this distance allowed a flicker of pain to surface, but a quick look in her direction and Zelda was smiling back at Link. She moved effortlessly and gracefully away from Marth.

"Me? I am perfectly fine," Zelda said and her body language as well as her tone of voice said the exact same thing down to the smallest word. "We better start moving. I could not help but to overhear earlier that you wanted to ride the roller coaster, Samus. Shall we?"

Link, Samus and Marth all turned to look at the huge roller coaster at the centre of the park. It rose like a mighty castle above a small town. Impossible to miss.

The construction was a dreadful vomit yellow that was rusting off at places. It was much too noisy to be safe and the bars that made it up shook ominously under the pressure of the three trains. One of them had just left the station and was fighting its way up a hill steep as a wall. It sighed and moaned to the monotonous clanking of a tired chain but somehow miraculously dragged itself over the top. Screams pierced the air when the train was unleashed downward in free fall. It tossed into a corkscrew – people's heads tossed around enough for a headbanger to have trouble keeping up. It threw itself into a loop. Slowed down to a standstill near the top. People were hanging, dangling several meters up in the air, with their shoulders pressed to the black restraints. The train sped up again to the sound of a choir of shrieks.

How could that ever have seemed like fun? Link, Samus and Marth stared at the monstrous murder machine with beads of sweat on their pale faces. In unison they turned their heads back to Zelda standing there with her light hair and blue dress moved by the smallest puff of air. Who in their right mind would put _her_ in _that? _

Before his inner eye Link saw Zelda board the horror wagon through a cloud of grey smoke, and with the loud clanking of that forsaken chain in the background. In his mind, he was about to pull her out of it when he was strapped down by the restraint lowering itself with a hiss and pressing him down. For some reason it happened in tune to a maniacal laugh but, hey, it was not reality. Yet.

"Absolutely out of question!"

"Forget it!"

"You're not going near that thing!"

All three of them voiced their protests at the same time. Zelda put her hands on her hips, her sweet expression gone in an instant, and she coldly observed them one by one. One heeled shoe moved in front of the other and slowly, slowly she approached them until she stopped centimeters away from Link.

"Why?" she said.

O, Link had been through this before. The "I-am-going-to-have-my-way look" that had gone undefeated through one-hundred and twenty-three battles with him. The "I-am-the-princess-and-my-word-is-final look" that she used at work. This time would be different, he swore. No matter what argument Zelda came up with he would not let her strut straight into the claws, or in this case seats, of death. Keeping her alive was more important than spoiling her. He just had to hang on to that simple fact and not let Zelda angle it to her favor.

"Because," Link said, knowing that the argument he had in mind would only make her more stubborn, but what were the options? He did not have the time to think up a better retort than the truth. "It's dangerous."

Her eyes narrowed, her gaze froze, like a cat about to dig its claws into something that dared to move in its presence. When she spoke, however, there was not the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Then there is no problem. That thing was built for people to ride. The security measures taken are near to bringing it to an overboard." Zelda pointed at a train entering a loop. "Not a single thing has happened to a single ride while we have been here. It's perfectly safe."

Link had to look away, running a hand down his face while he took a deep breath. With a swift turn of his head he looked her straight in the eye. "While we've been here, yes. Have you looked at the state of that thing? It's not a question of if, it is a question of when. Are you going to be on it when something happens?"

"And what about you? Before you wanted to ride it too. I saw your look. Why was it not dangerous then?"

Link was about to say that it was just a roller coaster – what was there to be afraid of – but he thought better of it. It was not easy explaining the difference.

"Well, you see..." He fell silent, gaze lightly touching upon her delicate features. His hand hesitatingly moved towards her. It brushed her skin when pushing some silky hair back. "You have a weaker neck for example." His thumb touched her cheek and his index finger followed her jawline. The three fingers left stroked the skin of her upper neck.

With a snap Zelda turned her head away. "That's what the headrests are for." One glance over her shoulder told Link that Marth was standing there smirking at him.

"You could get a concussion or something," Link insisted, lowering his hand dejectedly.

"_Children _are riding it."

"And something has got to be wrong with their parents. I'm not that thoughtless and while we're here I'm responsible for anything that happens to you."

"No one made you responsible for me," Zelda said darkly. Link was almost sure he heard a snake hiss along with that.

"Impa, your bodyguard if you remember, has personally asked me to look after you whenever she can't."

"I'm nothing but a job to you?"

"No," Link said heftily. "Why this all of a sudden? We've been through enough for you to know it's not like that. I promised Impa only because I want you safe. If I did not do a good job you'd be in more danger with me than with her and I can't have it like that."

"Impa would never interfere with any of my intentions."

"Even when they're stupid – I mean dangerous. Have you ever been in one of those things?"

"According to you I would be dead if I had."

"Exactly!"

"You are being over protective," Zelda said, pronouncing every word with exaggerated articulation and poking her finger into Link's chest.

"I'm not. Zelda." He clenched his teeth not to groan. "I care for you. Is it that hard to understand?"

Her hand fell – he did not break the eye contact between them but he could feel it – and she shook her head at him.

"It is the same as always. You are more interested in babying me than being with me. Instead of looking at us as two people I am just something that needs to be kept from breaking? Is this friendship? Caring? We cannot do something as simple as riding a roller coaster together?" It hurt the way she looked at him. "You're shutting me out."

"I'm not shutting you out," Link said without a second thought. How could she have got such an idea into her head?

Of course he wanted to be with her. Of course he wanted to spend time with her and laugh together with her. He did not want to complicate things. That he looked out for her did not mean that he looked at her like an object – how did that work even? He grabbed her shoulders and was about to tell her that, if it made her feel better, they would ride the roller coaster. They would be together and not care about anything other than having fun. He would spend the rest of the evening proving her wrong on all points.

A sudden realization made Link close his mouth before any of those words came out. _Wait a minute_. This was the same old thing all over again. Zelda was making him lose sight of what he was arguing about and before he knew it he was caught up in one of her schemes. Another creak from the roller coaster instantly wiped away the part of him that had been about to give in to her.

"Zelda, I'd never shut you out," Link said, still holding on to her, "but I am not going to ride that thing with you."

"But you would with Samus?" came her swift reply.

The yes was halfway past his lips when he stopped himself but it was too late. She knew what he had been about to say. He could see it in her face. All emotion in her eyes had died. Not a muscle worked to form an expression. He removed his hands from her in haste.

"Samus is not... She does not..."

"_Have a weaker neck?_" Life entered Zelda's black pupils once more.

"It's different," Link said, sounding more angry than he had intended but there was something about the way she was looking at him, and that vicious tone of voice. Something he could not stand.

"Fine. I'll ride it with or without you," Zelda said. She marched past him, turning her torso to make sure that she did not as much as nudge him when they passed. "We'll meet up here later."

Samus slapped her hand to her forehead when Link stumbled around and ran after Zelda while calling out her name. His voice could be taken for angry, but beneath that there was so much panic it was painful. She should be scolding that Hylian boy for not sticking with the plan but she could not. Anyone could see that project jealousy was long gone from his mind and, admittedly, Samus did not want Zelda to ride that thing either. It should have retired about eleven years ago or so. Maybe twelve.

"Princess Zelda!"

Samus spun to the left where Marth was standing some distance away. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard, as if he had struggled a lot to simply call out those two little words. His voice that was usually smooth and soft had sounded awkward and iffy in its loudness.

Zelda and Link had both stopped and looked back over their shoulders. Zelda furrowed her brow, trying to make out Marth's expression from a distance, as if to confirm that he really had been calling out her name. She started walking back, Link's eyes following her when she moved past him.

Marth looked more rigid the closer she came, and once she finally stood in front of him he said nothing. Samus would even describe his demeanor as cold but, as always when Marth and Zelda were concerned, there was something to that silence. Why else would they enjoy it as much as they did? One could only feel left on the outside next to them. She hated that.

There was nothing poetic to it. It was like watching two extraterrestrials communicate in a language one did not understand; minus the clicking bug noises, the sucking sound of tentacles and the snapping of claws. Or like watching psychics communicate via thoughts, but even there one could usually discern pupils moving or a corner of the mouth twitch.

Much to Samus's surprise, Marth leaned in and started whispering. She could tell by the way he was moving his lips that he was speaking quickly. At the brink of her vision she could make out Link coming up next to her. She heard the sound of him inhaling through his nose, that alone telling her he was unhappy. If Marth wanted to he could steal a kiss. He did not have to do much more than pout to close the distance.

Marth pulled back. Just in time not to be slapped by Zelda's hair when she turned around. She looked a lot more composed when she walked over to Samus and Link, both waiting for some kind of clue on what the royalties had been discussing.

"We'll do as you say, Link. It was childish and stupid of me to be that stubborn about it and I'm sorry. Let's ride something else," Zelda said and bowed her head as an apology.

"But you were set on going. Why, all of a sudden, don't you want to anymore?" Link asked.

"I changed my mind."

One point to Zelda, Link thought to himself. A blunt answer to cut the conversation short.

"No, you didn't," Samus cut in, arms crossed, and bored her gaze into the princess.

Zelda placed a hand on her chest and stared at Samus with huge eyes blinking in disbelief. She appeared to be actually shocked that anyone would interrogate her further. "It's the truth. What Marth said made me change my mind."

_Nice try, Princess._

"What did he say?"

Was it possible to look as sincerely apologetic as Zelda did? Her hand closed into a loose fist. "I am sorry, but that is not up to me to share with you."

The ball was in Marth's court now, and everybody knew Marth would not say a thing as it was nobody else's business to him. They had been led into a dead-end. Checkmate.

"I suggest the Ferris wheel," Zelda said with a sweet smile and turned on her heel.

Samus shook her head, three times slowly. "Oooh, she's good," she said in a low voice. "She's not half as innocent as she looks."

Link merely sighed and held out his arm for her.

"You know I hate to be treated like a girl," Samus huffed with faked anger as she took a firm hold.

* * *

(A/N)

(Sound of cricket chirping - again). Anyone there? Okay, I better get down on the ground and start bowing. I am so sorry for another dreadful delay. I so badly wanted this triple date arc over with, but in the end I decided to prolong it with yet another chapter (or else you would just have finished reading a +9000 words chapter).

The last time I updated, in a forgotten era, I forgot to thank all of you who partook in my poll. It was a lot of fun seeing what kind of shippers have stuck with this story (even though I begged people who haven't even read it to vote too). As it merely serves as something for me to think about I figured that it would be quite rude of me to comment on a result that did not suit my liking, but to tell the truth I am aghast, upset, infuriated, close to fainting and severely disappointed! Luigi and Cake! You thought I was joking, weren't you? I can tell you that the cake has actually been introduced in the story and as I believe in the uniqueness of an individual and that the love felt for every individual is thus unique, it is not some kind of cake that can just be replaced. It is the one and only! I try my utmost not to bash pairings but, be prepared, this ship is going **down**!

I so do hope no one took that outburst seriously? (O_o) I would be concerned if you did.

Btw, what did Marth do to convince Zelda? He told her that he... nah, I'll leave it up to you. And because I know that I am lame with descriptions: the stuffed thing Peach wanted was a purple Pikmin.

Somehow I feel that the roller coaster was inspired by the roller coaster HangOver (lovely name, isn't it?) at Liseberg. I got tall enough to ride it once before it was sent to the dump and I remember that it broke down several times while I was still too short. It really was a horrible yellow thing, and it is also the one ride that has made me throw up (I did ride one spinning thing called "Tornado" five times in a row directly afterwards, but still...)

So, Roy and Peach are out of the picture. Is Marth really trying to ditch the others? Teaser for the next chapter (already in the works): Two couples split by two cars at the Ferris wheel. Zelda confronts her own emotions, what will she find? The cake meets its fate. "_I love you." _Who will utter those three little words, and what will the reply be?

Thank you so much for reading. And as always, thank you so much reviewers! I was so scared the last time I updated that everyone would be gone. I felt undeserving to find new reviews waiting for me in my inbox the next morning. I swear, there is no better way to start a day after a worrisome night.


	28. The Past of a Prince

**_Chapter 28_**

**-o-**

_**The Past of a Prince

* * *

**_

The Ferris wheel was located high up on a hill – the top jewel of a crown. All of the rides were lit for the evening, bright and colorful like fireworks. The wheel could very likely be what planted such a simile in one's mind. Its twinkling lights flashed a dozen different patterns, the very image of pyrotechnics expanding across a clear midnight sky. The cup-shaped cars were open up to their umbrella-shaped roofs and the closer one came to the top, the colder the night became. Zelda watched the view of the city, a sea of sparkling lights laid out before her, with dull eyes and ignored the strands of hair that blew in her face. At last, she could drop the act.

"Why am I feeling like this?" she said in a voice near to as apathetic as her body. Her arm lay limp on the metallic railing. Her weight was balanced on her hip thanks to her legs, one lazily thrown over the other, being turned in the opposite direction.

"Because of him," Marth said quietly, "and her."

She ought to know that much, which was why he could say that much.

"How should I put it?" she said in the same smooth yet monotonous voice. "When I watch them walking away alone, staying behind alone, I sense a weak feeling somewhere within that wants me to be distressed; to tremble, to be under stress, to feel my heart beat, to speak, to take action. It is stealing all of my energy away. I am left with _this _– emptiness – and I might prefer it. That is how it should be, the impractical emotions shut away while I focus on what's important, but... this exhaustion? And I can still sense that weak contrasting will inside of me. Why? What do _they_ have to do with it?"

Marth squinted at the city buildings. The lit windows and city lights turned into blurred specks. Why should he have to talk about this? What purpose would it serve him? If he got involved he would most certainly find himself in too deep before long, and to him it did not seem fair to say anything without being involved. It was pretty much pretending to care, and that made something turn inside his stomach. Or maybe he had to? He could not keep Zelda at an arm's length forever. He had to decide if he was going to push her away or pull her to him. He had to speak up, to actually build a bridge himself. If only that was not what he was afraid of: reaching out and getting attached to someone. He feared rejection and all the same he did not want to experience what it meant to succeed: naively forgetting how fragile bridges can be.

"I should be happy for them. I like them both very much and they fit each other. I've thought so since the very beginning," Zelda continued her monologue.

It had been right before his eyes this whole time. He had to face that Zelda had not turned her back on this wretched world like he had. That was the one biggest difference between them. Worse was that Zelda would probably not blame anyone but herself for being miserable. Especially not the pitiful dog following her around wagging its tail. It was obvious that she had been put on a pedestal and jealously guarded by that mutt. Whether she liked it or not, he had effectively invaded every corner of her life, isolated her, and now he thought that it was fine to throw her away like a broken iron lance. No, not quite. He was still suffocating her. He replaced her but did not let go of her chains. The low selfish bastard. And she thought she deserved that?

But why did he care? _Care? No. But..._

"He's abandoning you," Marth said, and so a man never learnt. He got himself involved. He refrained from speaking his name, but Zelda might be upset if he settled for a more... suitable epithet.

Zelda's head tipped all the way over to the other side when she turned to face him but she looked a lot more alive having something to reason around instead of walking around in a grey mist.

"Link has always been allowed to leave whenever he has wanted to. He journeyed a lot when we were younger, but I could always count on him coming to me first when he returned. Have I grown to take it for granted? I've tried so hard not to tie him down or be too dependent. Am I still asking for too much? Unlike me he's always had a lot of friends. I know that he is not only mine simply because I, for so long, have been only his."

_So the imbecile had always been a happy-go-lucky thoughtless possessive jerk completely unaware of how lonely he made her? That's swell._

"I'm that spoilt?" Zelda looked up at the ceiling of the bright purple car they were riding. Nothing about her expression showed any surprise. She accepted it as a fact, but there were more layers to it. She sunk into a state of contemplation, as if the trees were turning into the forest she had not before seen. "How pathetic," she thought aloud.

He had already pulled his pants up and walked into the ocean. There was no turning back now when he was wet up to his knees. He dug gaze into hers and he begged that alone would convey his thoughts, but like before he could no longer rely on the silent connection between them. His heart-rate increased. He flexed his fingers to keep them from undoing the top button of his shirt. It had come to this; words. It meant to actually take an initiative. In so leaving oneself exposed and vulnerable. It might not be worth it, going through this only to sooner or later end up in pain. But who was the one suffering the most?

"I'm so sick of all of this," Zelda sighed, lowering her head. She looked so very small and helpless in the dark, tinted by the transparent colors of the light strands on the huge Ferris wheel and with the circle-shaped bench empty and cold on either side of her. Most of all she looked alone, shrinking away from him.

"Let's run," he said. He felt a wind tousle his hair and he clenched his teeth not to shudder. Having come with such a suggestion almost made him want to jump out of the car. Everything depended on her reply now. He had left himself completely at her mercy.

Zelda tightened her jaw. For most of the day she had felt as if she had gradually been waking up from a deep sleep and now the last traces of it were swept away by the night breeze. Run? Link had warned her not to be alone with Marth. His angered and hurt face was still fresh in her memory, but right now she questioned if she had allowed herself to agree too readily. Taking his feelings into consideration and listening to him was one thing, doing it without taking her own thoughts or feelings into slightest account was blindness.

There was no reason for Link to chaperone her and Marth. Especially not when it meant he could not be alone with Samus. Zelda felt like wrapping her arms around herself – it was cold. Deep down she had known that someday some other girl would need more of his attention than she did, but contrary to what Marth believed Link was not abandoning her. She was being an intrusion because he would not stop looking out for her. Being abandoned, that she had reconciled with a long time ago. It hurt, worse than she had braced herself for, but she could accept it, and that was the first step to handling it. What she could not cope with was being dragged along like a fifth wheel and having it rubbed in her face over and over.

It was time for Link and her to let go of each other's hands. They were already grasping to hold on. It did not have to mean a farewell... Merely accepting things for what they were.

It was not what she had set out for when she came to the Super Smash Bros but she was actually making friends. Marth was not dangerous, no matter what Link thought. This she was certain of. The prince was here with her, now, his bangs moving hypnotically back and forth in front of his eyes. He searched the deepest darkest corners of her heart and it hurt to think about the possibility of losing the one person who would accept nothing but her true self, instead of the other way around. This was what she had always missed. Without him the world would become more icy, colorless and frozen than it had ever been before. She had to trust her own judgement. Not blindly, but it was folly to lead a life presupposing one's every thought to be wrong, unwanted and stupid. Supposing one was less worth than silence and seconds. She had been distrusted, denied and derided before – it could kill a person on the inside to degrade oneself along with everyone else.

When Ganondorf had made himself out to be a humble servant of her father she had seen evil in him. She had not been believed. The same way she now saw good in Marth.

"Yes, Marth," Zelda said, raising her head, "take me away, please."

* * *

Samus rolled her eyes at the back of Link's head. Even when they had seen nothing but the bottom of Marth and Zelda's car Link would not let it out of his sight for a second. He really took his job of guarding the ever so important princess seriously.

"I do not think he'll do anything, Link. This place is not grandiose enough for a royal romantic atmosphere," Samus said with a rotating wave at the ceiling. For the first time during the whole ride Link faced her.

"He's already tried to get rid of us once and now he's got her all alone. You do the math."

"Mr. Fancy Pants knows that we have him in clear view. He's got to have felt your glares through the floor."

Samus was not worried. She humored herself with trying to figure out when the deceleration would reach zero, which would tell her which one of the three stations they would end up at. She estimated it to be the first one, meaning they would stop on top of one of the stairs while Marth and Zelda would get off at the bottom.

The wheel snailed its way down the last few inches to a complete stop. Link reached for the simple iron lock that kept the car closed when Samus clenched her fingers around his shoulder. No words passed her lips but Link's eyes jumped to Zelda and Marth. Their door was gliding shut on its own, as if it had been thrown open. Thanks to their light blue clothing he just barely singled them out in the crowd, Marth darting towards a set of stairs while pulling Zelda behind him, before they disappeared in the mass of people.

Link did not register how he got the lock open, but the next second he was leaping out on the platform. Samus was not even a step behind him. He started running, knowing she would keep up. Besides, Samus – being the bounty hunter that she was – would definitely scold him if he let the prey run off.

"That prince is getting too cocky. If he is trying to take Zelda away the two of us have got to be the worst two people he can have on his tail," Samus said in-between breaths. She had already found a good running pace and sprinted up next to Link.

"I let my guard down for a second," the Hylian gritted out and shook his head at the ground.

"Don't worry. When we find him we'll make up for it by shooting his head off."

"You're not wearing your arm cannon."

"This is why I hate dresses."

* * *

Louder than anything else that Marth and Zelda could hear was their own breathing. They had found a bench. A poor wooden misplaced bench behind the pretty facade of the fairy tale castle. Empty fiber cans lay scattered in dirty corners together with polka striped cotton candy sticks. A dark backside of a wall cut off the view of the whirligig and its flashing lights. Carnival music played softly in the background, making the noise of people less noticeable, but it was hard for any sound to reach in here.

Marth took a deep breath. Really, what was wrong with him today? Since when was he the spontaneous kind of guy? He ran his fingers through his bangs and glanced through them at Zelda. She was bending over; having shaken her head she pressed her palm to her forehead and glanced back at him.

"What's wrong with me today?" she sighed. It almost made him smile.

"There is nothing wrong with you," he said, his voice soft as velvet. "If so the same must go for me."

"There is nothing wrong with you," she said sweetly and leaned to the side to look him in the eyes when she spoke.

"Ergo, there is nothing wrong with us," Marth declared, leaning back and putting an arm over the back of the bench. They both knew that in reality it was the other way around; there was plenty wrong with them. The silence turned into quite a pleasant one as they both thought about this. But as it dragged on something changed. Zelda's eyes moved over to the whirligig. She closed them. Opened them.

"You know, Marth," she said, barely louder than a whisper. "I wish that it would be enough, but I also know for a fact that there are a lot of things wrong with me. I've tried to run from it, deny it, fight against it and it the end I find that I am only moving in circles."

Somehow she always pulled the carpet from under his feet. From the very first moment he had laid eyes on her. His lips felt dry. Had they not been spontaneous enough already? It was their thing to agree in silence. It was that special moment of turning to each other and realizing that they had the same words on their tongues. At least let him have those silences with her. Words could never be as reliable or powerful as the feeling of them dying.

"You're saying the only destination is believing there is something wrong with you?" he said.

"Yes."

Marth moistened his lips, felt the cold air clash with the warmth from his mouth.

"The same goes for me."

He could feel her stare at him.

"Have you ever... loved someone?"

Marth knew what she meant by asking such a thing. It was not as innocent and simple as it might at first appear. She wondered if he had ever experienced anything like the feeling of love people described, whether it be for a kitten, a family member or a lover. That she asked under these circumstances meant that she also doubted if she had ever felt it, for anyone.

"There are a lot of people that I love," Marth found himself saying. It sounded awkward and unfamiliar, like when you hear yourself on a recording, but the words kept on coming as if he fumbled to find the stop button. He was rambling about people, some he had never mentioned to her before, from his past without giving much of an explanation of his history with them. "My sister... Elice, she is probably the closest one to me. I could never deny my love for her. If I ever turned away from her it would be because I cannot allow myself to cling to her like a lost child. It's complicated because sometimes that is what I want to do the most."

Zelda was watching him intently. She kept her lips closed and breathed quiet short breaths through her nose. Since he started talking he could not remember that he had seen her blink once. He felt strange, although not from being watched like that. It was the same feeling like when you run until you can run no more: Weak enough for the body to give in and collapse. Stronger than when one's feet first started moving. Warm and relaxed but still feeling the heart pound agitatedly and not understanding that the run is over.

"Is what you're describing love?" Zelda said, more to herself although her eyes was still rummaging through the depths of his.

Marth cut her search short when he arched his head back. Far above the square walls and the crenels of the fairy tale castle the sky took by. No stars were visible. The night was a dark mass of infinite depth. To tell the truth, he had planned to answer, "never. I have never loved anyone," but he had said, "I could never deny..." Had he finally embraced that it was not so easy turning one's back on people? What had he been running away from anyways?

* * *

The past was more distant than a dream – images rimmed by a misty light – but never would those irretrievable years disappear from his mind. The smells, the sights, the sounds. Everything was still there. There had been a garden with tickling grass and a pond bright as a mirror. It had not been perfect, but nothing had been more troublesome than that it would be forgotten if one sat down near the edge of the still water. It was an utopia and, in fact, there was only one thing to actually be called troublesome: that was whenever the young prince's father was angry with him. His entire being came to strive for a brief smile or the smallest sign of affection. He evolved a keen mind for anything and everything that suited that man's liking. He envied the soldiers and the appreciative nods his father usually gave them. He was jealous of the men, the horses and even the dogs with the privilege of going hunting with him. He went as far as to compete with Altea's flag. The one thing, besides his mother, that could bring tenderness into the king's eyes was its green and white colors swaying in the wind.

Sometimes his efforts paid off, like the time he had shouted and kicked until the lackeys fetched him the green and white clothes. He remembered the exact words that had echoed from above him, and the weight of the large hand that had been placed upon his head.

"This boy understands the pride of being an Altean prince."

Often it took more than a change of clothes to be acknowledged. It was a hard climb to the top where he could be seen, and it was a terrifying fall that awaited every time he came up short. His first time hunting had been a disaster. No one had told him he would have to kill an innocent animal. His father's stern lips had been pressed tightly shut on the way home and he had not dared to break the silence. If only he had been as cautious about the plea that had entered his eyes. Had he not looked so pitiful his father might have let it stay at that but, as it now was, it became too much for silence alone to serve as punishment.

At this point his mother would usually step in to defend him – her love was as steadfast as the North Star. His small fists would close around her silk skirt and he would bury his face close against her. Everything about her was nice; her smell, her looks, her kindness... But when he held his arms out to be picked up everyone in the room stared at the floor. The queen knew that she better not weaken him so she closed her eyes and endured. She fought for him but she would not console him, not until he was granted a private audience with her. That too had to be decided by his father – like everything else in his life.

During the most troublesome moments, when his father was very mad, the garden became his refuge. Discerning the tangerine colored fish hiding in the viridian water was soothing, and distractive for the mind. He never had to sit there alone for long. Soon enough the softest hands would run over his shoulders and arms would hold him close. His sister's cheek would rub against his hair and he would feel her breathe in and give him a squeeze. She was a few years older than him and his bridge to the grownup world. She always took the risk of searching him out when he had no one to turn to. She could explain things so that they did not seem as unreasonable or unfair anymore, and she always did it while sparing his feelings. He could remember her fingers running soothingly through his hair, over and over until she had finished speaking. He often hid his face, to hide that all his troubles were already forgotten, to prolong the moment.

His mother and sister's unconditional love and support made it impossible for him not to love them a hundred times back. Yet he took them for granted. He took for granted that they would always be smiling, always be listening and always be fussing over him. To be honest, he took for granted that it was in their nature to smell nice, to nurture, to love, and to look pretty, soft and inviting to hug at all times. In truth, they put up a front when they were with him. They let everything revolve around him, as did he, and they and everything that they were disappeared like the stars of the night in the radiance of the morning sun.

They did it because they knew he needed them. They watched with sad eyes his desperate struggle to make his father turn around and see him. Like the time he had climbed onto the huge oak desk to reach one of the ornamental swords on the wall. His father had called him "a healthy boy" when he came dragging it along the floor. In the background his mother's eyes had widened, but she had said nothing.

Even when he knew he brought his mother pain Marth pushed it away from his mind. This was his battle and this time of sadness the sacrifice for the joy that was to come. If he could prove himself she would never have to look at him with those eyes again. The only reason why his father refused to let them all be together – a complete and happy family portrait – was because he, Marth, was doing something wrong, or was not good enough. There was a reward system in function. It was easy to see. When he was good he was permitted to meet with his mother and sister. When he was not he was frozen to the core by one of his father's icy glares. If he could always be good his father would be proud of him and nothing would keep the family apart any longer. If only he could always be good.

The breakthrough came because of a small mistake. In his struggle to compete with the king's work Marth made it seem as if he shared his father's passion for Altea – that he worshiped the very soil under his feet. This was the best thing that could have happened. This was what his father wanted; an heir worthy of his beloved Altea. It took a while for the young prince to decipher the signs but in the end he understood. At last the blindfold was removed and all of a sudden it became so much easier to choose his next move, like the time his father had been on his way to an inspection of the army.

"I want to go too," Marth had pleaded.

"That's my boy," the king had chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Perhaps you will make me proud one day."

He had been dressed up and riding in his father's carriage. It had been a cold season but the sun had been shining brightly upon his father's face that had beamed at him. It was the most blissful feeling one could ever experience. They had something to share. As long as the bond was there he could grab on to it and pull himself closer.

"Sire, anent the fourth and fifth regime..."

"Pray do tell. Have you established the guilt of the two colonels?"

"We have testimony of burnt letters but only on one part, sire. Content we can make a legible guess about but we are inclined to believe in the innocence of the second man."

"By the rule of elimination he must be involved in the plotting of the revolt."

Even though Marth did not understand everything he hung onto every word. He stared up at his father and the general he was speaking with while trying to take in as much of their conversation as possible. He dared not blink in case something important would slip him by. One taste of success was a stronger drive than any scorns or glares had ever been. He saw a light at the end of a tunnel and it mesmerized him. He headed for it without caring if he tripped over rocks or if there was gold peeking through cracks in the stony walls.

* * *

One of his clearest memories was the autumn ball. That was the first time his father let him join a conversation, introduced him and explained things to him in person. Marth had been bursting with pride. This was the besought prize for persistently playing the role of the invisible bystander. At this point he could also say that he was sincerely proud the be a prince of Altea. He loved his country with all his heart. The army inspections had become a true pleasure. It moved him to see the amount of men ready to die for the same pride and devotion as his own. He was completely absorbed by leading the army of these brave and self-sacrificing men. Ruling Altea was his purpose, the self-fulfillment he had always missed.

The autumn ball itself was of little interest. Even if Marth was old enough to carry his own sword and be a part, if yet a small part, of the political conversations he was not old enough to dance or to drink (although he sipped on a glass of red wine to fit in with the adults). The colors of the dresses, like flowers coloring a garden, were a fancy backdrop to him and nothing more. That was not to say that his father's acknowledgement was the only reason why the ballroom, the dancing couples, the tall figures of the adults had been forever burnt into his mind.

"Now you listen closely, my son. Tonight I am expecting guests of the greatest importance. We are on friendly terms with our neighbors and I plan to take advantage of this night of joy and frivolity to tie closer bonds. One must always see to himself first but this is not to say that a king should not surround himself with friends – quite the contrary. If our great nation is ever threatened we would want take use of whatever forces we are offered. You already now that lately we have been brought news about Doluna's rise. We must not take it lightly."

Marth had nodded slowly. His father's hand had been resting on his shoulder when he was led over to a man in a long dark tunic and a mantle blacker than ebony.

"My son Marth," his father had introduced him after the mandatory greeting and smalltalk.

"How do you do, little prince?" the man, whom Marth had found out was King Jiol of Gra, said.

His mouth had felt dry. His father had spent a lot of time dragging up past blunders and fiascos to give a clear example of what was out of question on this very important evening. This man had a strict face – one that reminded Marth that mistakes were forbidden. Had it not been because he knew that his father would be annoyed and scold him he would have grabbed his big warm hand when Jiol squatted down in front of him.

"Is he shy?"

Up close Marth thought that the king of Gra looked a lot friendlier. They grey beard had a warm earthy tone to it and Jiol was speaking to him on the same eye-level, like an equal. Now he better smoothen over that he had made himself out to be shy.

"I'm not shy," Marth said with a lot of force and raised his chin so that he came to look down on the old king. "I'm just not sure I like being called 'little prince' by you. I'm the descendant of the great hero Anri and the heir to his mighty blade Falchion – much as I am the heir to the throne of Altea. When your kingdom of Gra does business with me in the future I do not think you'll use that tone with me."

The two men chuckled heartily and in that same moment the doors of good fortune opened for Marth. He spent the rest of the evening as the centre of attention and entertaining the adults in the same manner. From thereby on his father always kept him nearby, at his side.

* * *

His world had truly been an utopia. The talks with Elice in the garden. His mother checking that the lackeys had done a good job dressing him. After the autumn ball he came to know lots of important people and saw them a lot more frequently. Everyone greeted him with a smile. The enemies were nothing more than letters on a map or the losing side in one of the many stories about past wars.

Everything had changed in an instant.

* * *

(A/N)

An utopia? Is it really, Marth? I had originally intended to include tidbits of the prince's background here and there in the story but then why did I not give a few clues when Marth and Zelda was on their date? Truth is they did open up quite a bit during their dinner even though it sounded more like shallow polite talk (which Samus interpreted it as). I pretty much skipped it that time, limited it to "they had a lot in common" and now it all started pouring out.

Of course Marth's story is not canon. I thought it up in my early teenage years based on what I had then read about from more or less reliable sources. There is more to come and I had wanted the chapter to continue but I ended it halfway through because, well, Marth and Zelda have a tendency to make thins drag more than any of the other characters. I think people know what is going to happen and I hope that it does not seem as if I am trying to excuse Marth's jerky attitude by making him a victim of a tragic past. even if I had intended to give people a more sympathetic view of him I suspect that we're too far gone for that. So far I am not even sure about if he is worth any pity whatsoever. It is just that sometimes I feel that I forget that I have not shared some things with the readers. What good will it do if it remains inside my head?

But, you might be thinking right now, where's the "I love you"? She promised us an I love you! I've been waiting for months and then I get an emo chapter with no romance whatsoever?

Uhm, earlier I said that I cut this off halfway through, right? The thing is that the confession was supposed to come afterwards so next chapter you will definitely get that "I love you" (*hides behind Bowser* …It might still end up being totally anticlimactic though). After this is done with Marth will have to take a step into the background and allow Link to take center stage again. It feels as if it's about time.

Thank you for reading. Thank you all you wonderful reviewers. It brings a tear to my eye that there are still people willing to sit down and review this old jumbled mess of a story. I hope I did not ruin people's Christmas Spirit by throwing this Marth chapter at you and breaking promises. Maybe it is easier to guess who will say "I love you" now?


	29. I Love You

_**Chapter 29**_

-o-

_**I Love You**_

* * *

The sun had barely reached over the faraway mountaintops, breaking the distant horizon and searing the morning mist when three hard knocks woke him up on that fateful day. Only the farthest weakest ends of the struggling sunbeams entered through the prince's window and, light as a thief, they moved in the direction of the bed that still rested in shadow. An involuntary shudder ran down the spine of the boy who had minutes before been sleeping soundly. The blanket fell off his chest and took its warmth and the embrace of the night with it when he scratched his head and squinted at the servant in the doorway.

"Prince Marth... Are you awake? Beggin' your pardon, sire, but the princess has asked to see you."

His eyes shot open and his vision cleared enough for him to notice that the man was in a cold sweat.

"Elice? Is she all right?"

"She seemed to be, sire, but her words implied a certain urgency. She bade you dress quickly and wait by the throne."

"Has something happened?"

"It's our forces off in Gra, sire. There seems to 'ave been some sort of incident, but... Well, I'm not privy to the specifics."

"I see... Thank you. I'll be there shortly."

Like a passing wind the man was gone from the doorway and Marth felt the cold of the floor touch the soles of his feet clearer than he was aware that he moved out of bed. He moved as if in trance, fumbling with the buttons when he dressed in a hurry. There was no reason in expecting the worst because of an upset messenger, and yet something felt off. Very off. Something that nibbled at his insides. Something as small as the feeling of quivering fingers that would not do something as simple and ordinary as putting on a tunic.

His sister had wanted to meet him by the throne? It was true that formally he was the one in command at home but for her to call for him at this hour. He staggered out of the room and into the dark hall that seemed narrower than usual.

"An incident in Gra..."

Their king had left to assist Gra in battle a few days ago but Marth had not worried. It was his father after all. There was no man more capable of leading an army. With the mighty sword Falchion wielded by the descendant of its bearer, the great hero Anri – whose reputed blood King Cornelius lived up to without question – another historical victory was certain to be ascribed Altea. Just as the king himself had said. War would forever be war though. Their ally Gra had undoubtedly found itself in a dire situation and if so aid meant certain death it was still Altea's duty to help – honor would be at stake. Marth knew his father would not waver or even be shaken by the most devastating odds. The situation might have been worse than he had let on.

"If Elice has news of our father, I pray it's good news."

The prince had quickened the pace when he noticed a figure in the distance. In the dusk he could not make out much other than dark armor but again there was a gnawing feeling inside. It was almost so that he could feel his father's cold stare prick his skin like ice when sensing his will to give in to the feeling eating away at him – Marth knew what his father would have thought of it. Be realistic, he would say. What will become of you if you cannot gather enough faith in yourself to do something as simple as stand on your own two legs? Your pessimism protects how pathetic you truly are, because you seem to believe it shields you from having to try.

The armored man lifted his arm to point in Marth's direction and another came into view. If he thought about it, these feelings held no ground. His father was right in saying he was victimizing himself, crumbling before obstacles when he was the one supposed to be the last man standing. People were counting on him and he wanted to fulfill every duty and exceed each expectation, like he was supposed to. He knew there was none he needed to bow down to. His mind began to catch up with his feet and his facade of bold confidence was broken down for the real thing when he approached the two men.

"Who are you?" the prince demanded, this close on the clear with that they were not a part of the Altean forces and had nothing in his castle, or kingdom for that matter, to do.  
"We're soldiers of Gra, li'l prince. And if you know what's good for you, you'll surrender to us without makin' any trouble."

There was no hiding how this statement baffled Marth. The first and perhaps most obvious question that came to his mind left his mouth subconsciously.

"Surrender? But that's ridiculous. Why would I surrender to the army of an allied kingdom?"

The soldier snarled and let out a deep chuckle expressing such mockery that Marth wrinkled his nose before the man spoke.

"They don't tell you much, do they? No matter. You'll 'ave the full story soon enough. Now... lay down your sword."

"I will not. I am the prince of Altea. I will not yield to you or any other nation, here on my own land." He breathed in and gathered his voice. "Under my own castle roof!"

"Heh, you talk big, brat. Have it your way. If you won't lay down your sword, then we'll just have to take your life instead."

The soldier lunged forwards but Marth's eyes were on the second man in the background. Either he was slow-witted or merely confused but his eyes shifted and he was not all too quick to follow his companion's lead. With one gliding motion Marth bent his knees, sank closer to the floor and moved to his right, out of the way of the blade the first soldier attempted to bring down on his skull with a violent cry. The prince drew his sword as he sprinted towards the other man who staggered back and was easily dealt with by one well placed thrust to a vital point. When Marth turned around, keeping the ice-cold expression of his father in mind, the first soldier was hesitating. The prince ran at him. The man hurried to raise his sword again but this time his cry sounded cowardly, pathetic even, in comparison the the first. He still managed to block three of Marth's slashes – quicker than a viper – more out of clumsy luck and good reflexes than any skill, but after each he flinched and it soon became the end of him.

It was but a moment Marth spared to look at the corpses lying face down on the speckled stone floor. From the day he was born, and every day since, he had heard every argument to justify what he had just done and none to the opposite. He had killed enough hares, geese and deers for his feelings to have become numb since long and for his hand to have stopped trembling. He was well aware of his role in life. That was not to say being confronted with the death of another human being, and having caused it, left him unaffected. It was, in the simplest of terms, entirely different to anything he could have imagined or experienced. Even though the bloodstains were camouflaged by the warm color of the carpet and shadows hiding them from the torches, and in spite of taking but a glance, he could not shake the feeling that grabbed him. His fingers hugged the hilt of his sword and he reminded himself to keep in mind why it had ended like this. No matter how the situation with Gra was at current, and whether the men had spoken the truth and their ally had truly turned on them, he could not have foreign soldiers ready to lunge walking around his castle. Elice was up and running about and his mother was most likely sleeping blissfully unaware in her chambers.

* * *

By the time Marth reached the throne, another four men had fallen by his hand. The last one he had struck down from his father's seat not long before Elice entered the hall. Her breaths echoed loud and clear when she entered, and he heard her breathe in and gasp, staying in the shelter of a velvet drape when she saw him standing over the body he had just brought to the floor. He tried to shield it as best as he could by standing in front of it when she walked up to him and asked him if he was all right in a soft murmuring whisper. It required a lot of effort of her to quieten her breaths enough to speak calmly. Even though she must have wiped her face, because there was no sweat visible on her skin, flushed spots contrasted to ill pallor and betrayed her shaken state.

He could tell that she had something very important to tell him. Not because of her appearance but because she showed no sign of reaching out or of approaching him with human warmth. The situation spoke for itself either way. Less than half an hour ago he had not had the lives of six men on his conscience. Instead of replying to her question of his own well-being he asked her to explain.

"Steady yourself, Marth," Elice said. "I have grave news. Our father was defeated by the Doluna-Grust allied forces."

She could just as well have slapped him. Even though it was the most logical explanation. White stars danced before his eyes. He was mumbling without being able to put his disbelief into actual words. Not his father. It was one thing that he himself doubted and was weak but then his father was supposed to scoff and prove him wrong. He had always been an unmovable mountain. Undefeated, unconquered and unreachable.

Elice explained without letting the news sink in. It was true that Gra had betrayed their father and struck the army from the rear. It was doubtful whether King Cornelius had made it. All of this Marth had to discern through a soft buzzing sound and he was already distracted trying to make the image of his sister stay still. This would not do. He had to focus.

"As we speak, soldiers sent by Gra are trying to take the castle. Mother and I were separated during the escape. I do not know where she is."

Marth bit his lip. From being lost in chaotic interference he went to drawing a complete blank. Everyone was already escaping? Mother was gone? Elice's expression softened and she put her hands on his slumping shoulders.

"Marth, I need you to listen to me. You must flee the castle. Go on without me."

He looked into her eyes. He was no longer following, not even scarcely.

"What?"

"We've not many soldiers left," she said and waited for him to respond. He frowned, but nodded all the same. "This is hard to bear, I know, but the castle is lost. We must face that. I will look for Mother and join you as soon as I can. You find Jagen and get away from here – far away. Understand?"

He nodded again. Looking back, that moment had made it painfully clear what a boy he had been. The way he had seen it, he had kept it together for every one else's sake. He had been the responsible one, done what he could, seen the wisdom in his sister's advice and accepted a difficult situation. He was completely unaware how her warmth and serene voice had lulled him into letting go of trying to carry an adult's troubles on his still too young shoulders.

"...All right," he had said faithfully, and looked up from the floor with a shy smile, "but promise you won't be long."

* * *

It should have been obvious to him that they would not meet up. If only he had seen her stare after him with tearful affection. What happened after that parting were miseries one could live a lifetime never imagining and which he experienced in the span of a day. Once he reached the sea he had sent one of his own men to a certain death for his own safety, learnt of his sister's situation as a hostage in their own castle with no hope of escaping, accepted that Altea was lost because of the betrayal of King Jiol, heard of his mother's death and his father's loss and demise.

Each of these blows threatened to strike him down, had his father not hardened him and raised him as well as he had. Although staying on one's feet would not make the shaking cease when he stood on the deck of the ship bringing him away and watched his kingdom shrink away from him. When he had woken up it had all belonged to him and now he had to watch it slowly escaping further and further away until not even his eyes could hold on. He was a fool and a failure. There ought to have been something he could have done, but in spite of everything he gave this was the result? He was incomplete. His father's last words that were forwarded to him should be proof enough.

_Tell my son that I leave the future of Altea and our continent in his hands. He must rise now where I have fallen. As Falchion's rightful heir, he has been born into greatness... Now... he must be great…_

He had never had a single moment of greatness, not even during the best of times when he had fooled himself into thinking he had, and he had never lived up to all that he was supposed to be. The grief when he thought about what it had cost him would not let go. Neither would the insult nor the hatred. Altea looked like the most peaceful place in this world when he sailed away, knowing so much had changed.

In order to handle this he wished for time to stop, just for a moment. He needed to be able to fall down and cry and shake and scream to be able to function. But time will not stop for anyone. In face of that uncompromising fact it was as though a shadow lowered itself over him and the rest of the world, and wrapped the young prince in a dreamless sleep of empty darkness. But although the world might have turned charcoal black to him it did not mean that the sun was erased or that the world changed for anyone else. Everything went on as it always had, and he still existed in that world, and he had to live and follow the flow of time. He could go on driven by duty and musts. He merged all the more with his feelings for Altea and perhaps he became nothing but a medium for justice – inhuman and cold rights and wrongs that one can easily list on a paper.

Everything that could be fixed he fixed. He had regained his kingdom, punished the traitors, won his sister back and gained love and honor from the people. But even to this day the shadow had not lifted. People were nothing but dark silhouettes. Not the same as him. They were strange creatures speaking a language he found he understood less and less. Were they not speaking lies they easily changed their mind. There existed no consistency and not a single word could be trusted. Without truth words lost their function and he could not discern any meaning from them.

During the course of his long and perilous journey, through war-torn countries, muddy battlefields and more great losses for small gains, Marth thought deeply about his own shortcomings and how he could have allowed himself to be tricked the way he had been. It chilled him to the bone when King Jiol's kind face was repainted in his mind and he found how convincingly good it still appeared. It terrified him further when he reunited with his sister and found that he was searching to see beyond a mask on her face as well.

Deception had made him drop his mask. He was no longer a part of the masquerade but watching it as an outsider and audience. He could no longer participate in the playful acting. It was overwhelming, and in the long run depressing. All of the things that humans praised and held dearly lay beyond them. People could be reduced to living with two goals in mind: to be right and to be liked. But they never truly succeeded, because they were living a farce. A farce revolving around reproduction, attraction and how one was perceived by other people – romanticized as _love_. They said true love was eternal, or at least it ran deep and could not easily be tossed aside. Consideration stemmed from these feelings and made one strive to do good – and doing good was _right _and often resulted in being appreciated and _liked_, thus it would increase one's own happiness tenfold. Love was honest, true and good and definitely something attainable. It was human to fall in love, but at the same time humans were the very opposite of what they described love as. Their affections were fleeting, or they did harm. They were either selfish or ignorant of the object for one's affection. It was all very human: one could have the wrong idea about someone or faulty expectations, one could be hurt and victimized. There were so many reasons, and the attending guests of the masquerade would smile and say that that was how it was and that was how life was. But it was not what they made it out to be. Love did not exist and there were no bonds that could possibly tie people together.

The masks would remain unchanged when this was proposed to them and Marth came to realize that the absurdity he saw, the dark unknown figures walking around in their own bright normal world, seeing each other and talking the same language, was nothing he could convey to them. He could not remember how it had been to be one of them or how they reasoned. He had turned away, and _they _had turned away. He could not count the different promises he had been given, when his coldness alarmed the people around him, but what would the point have been when not a single one was held? His closest friend returned to his duties after months of feeble attempts to connect. His sister stayed in Altea but stopped searching him out. She glided like a ghost outside his door and through the halls of the castle. Roy, a boyish innocent, much too optimistic, stranger had, without reason, chosen to stay. To this day Marth could not fathom why. Any place would have been better for the lord who was free to go and uninvolved. But Roy was also a black figure that he was careful never to let too close. Sometimes he became afraid he was lowering his guard, but yet he was safe.

Then, after years of finding oneself curled up in infinite lonely darkness one senses something behind one's back. Upon turning around the blood freezes because, as if from nowhere, someone is standing there. It is not a shadow. It is a person. That anyone would be able to enter here is not anything one has thought of as possible. It is not anything one has longed for. It is not for certain that had one's feelings been different it would have chased the fear away. Something unknown had invaded this secluded space. From the moment he had met Princess Zelda he had treated her like something unidentified too close for him to ignore. He had taken careful steps to explore and to win control and knowledge. He had tried to run and to hide when her presence became too threatening. He had begun to open up and to share to try new grounds but the whole time she had remained something unidentifiable that had broken into the dark corners of his mind. Outside of that she had not existed. He could touch her as though she had been a statue and taken advantage of her.

* * *

Now he could feel a few pieces falling into place. After Zelda had asked him about love and the true meaning behind the word, in this world where one could not be certain of anything, and so there could be not meaning because the one constant thing was truth, and truth did not exist.

It was all connected to this world only the two of them could enter. What did he know about Zelda? She had told him in brief when he had invited her out to dinner. Her mother had died before she had been old enough to form any memories of her. The king of Hyrule had never been able to recover from the loss. He had been vulnerable and an easy prey for Ganondorf Dragmire and at the age of ten Zelda had fled her castle and her father had lost his life. Because the laws of Hyrule were such that the goddesses that had created it sent a hero to strike down whatever evil appeared. There had been no choice but for Zelda to wait and to stay out of Ganondorf's clutches, watching Hyrule fall to ruin and every effort of her own to ease the many burdens never fully making them disappear. When seven years had passed, and Link had come, she had chosen to give him the greatest reward she could imagine: an innocent childhood and the privilege of growing up in peace. Although somewhere in her heart there must have been a selfish desire because, not only would her people and Hyrule be spared its deep wounds, but her father would still be alive. So she had the chance to twist time at her will and send them back, but maybe one is not meant to flee one's hardships. Even with her father returned to her he was still the same mourning and reduced creature that could not stand the sight of her, and it only became worse the more she grew and the more alike she became her mother.

Marth could see the similarities between them. From their far from perfect relationship to their parents to being chased away from their homes at a young age and all of the painful things they had been forced to experience from then onwards. Neither of them knew love and that was why they existed on the outside, somewhere else.

Although there was a difference between them. A crucial difference that was finally turning visible. Marth did not believe in love but Zelda, she has asked about it like a child would when exposed to, and left to explore, the vastness of the world. She had no memory of a mother's love. Her father had given her none. She had spoken of a beloved nursemaid and bodyguard but, as a prince, Marth knew the bond between servant and master would forever serve as a barrier and even if Zelda described this person as a mother it was not unconditional or comparable to the real thing. She had lived seven years in hiding disguised as a man, shying any company because her fall would mean a disaster and she had lived isolated in a castle. The conclusion: Zelda had never experienced love. She did not know what it was. She could not possibly understand it. If she read about it or if she witnessed it, it was still something incomprehensible to the heart. Perhaps something one could grasp on an intelligent level, but never fully understanding.

There was something else. Zelda was not forever and constantly trapped in the dark world. She could disappear in the blink of an eye and leave him in a darkness that felt a thousand times emptier and colder than before. She was like a butterfly flying in and out through the holes of a fence, which made up his prison and which bars he could only grasp and stare through.

Zelda had Link. Her smile was lighter with him and less forced. When she was with him she could leave, although she always came back. Being with him did not erase the dark place from within her and it was doubtful that the naïve fool understood just how fragile her state of being was. What he felt for her was embarrassingly obvious and most surely dangerously confusing for Zelda, who could not interpret it. Link might be playing with fire. He was too close and too unpredictable. He did everything but make it clear to her that he loved her. No wonder Zelda had such a shrewd view of what other people were allowed to do to her and no wonder she went along with it.

Marth felt the disgust welling up. He might not believe in love but it was becoming harder to deny its existence. If he was going to be honest, he had already found himself telling the Hylian princess that his sister had his love. He felt that he could not back down from those words. It would not change that he could not believe in any deeper attachments. This might be nothing but debris from a lost childhood. That was why he could not step in and tell Zelda he loved her, because he did not. He was not her savior, but at the same time Link threatened to ruin her. He was in his obliviousness the most dangerous thing that could happen to her. Zelda could not be allowed to be pulled into this twisted crystallization that tried to piece together a mirror of the world the ordinary people lived in. She needed to see and accept the darkness, and maybe together they could find a way to cope with it and find a ray of light piercing through? But what were the chances? Was it fair to grab onto her and keep her in such a devastating place? Why would he risk what it meant to be left?

At least he could make up his mind about one thing. From now on he would recall what he had learnt as a child and how he had been raised. It was better that he treat Zelda with the politeness a prince was supposed to grant a princess. She would be given the space she required to feel comfortable while he would made sure to stay close enough for her not to feel that there was not a helping hand ready to serve her. But so long as that imbecile...

* * *

"Marth?"

Marth awoke with a start from his memories and brooding. Zelda was leaning in with her hand about to touch his face, while her own was riddled with concern. With his recent resolve fresh in mind his first instinctual reaction was to keep her from crossing any personal boundaries. He grabbed her wrist and she pulled back from him, gasping his name and eyes wide of surprise. Her free hand found the seat of the bench just in time to support her.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Marth held back a groan when the familiar voice of Samus broke out of the shadows. The wolfpack had been quite effective in tracking them down. When together that was all Marth could see the pair as. Rugged, primitive, bloodthirsty beasts set on ripping him to pieces. Samus was the one standing in the front and holding and arm out to block Link. Both were standing with legs slightly bent and apart, ready to launch, and baring their teeth. Well, the prince could admit the situation left room for misunderstandings. He resisted a sigh, let go of Zelda and held his arms up in surrender. They both eyed him without lowering their guard and right in the middle of this staring contest Zelda rose from the bench.

"It's a misunderstanding," she said, holding her arms up as well.

"Oh, really?" Samus countered with a load of irony.

"It's the truth," Zelda stressed. "I was being too forward and Marth was forced to hold me back."

"Bullshit." Samus did not only not want to believe her. She was afraid of how Link took this explanation. Without even looking she could feel the tension behind her begin to give away for confusion. "He had your wrist grabbed, not the other way around, and was leaning over you."

Marth looked to the side.

"I think I owe you an explanation, or more exactly I owe Link an explanation," Zelda said, walking over to them and brushing by Samus. She looked up at Link, who got out of his fighting stance and glanced back at her without being able to pretend that there was any happiness to be found in this encounter. Zelda breathed in.

"I do not only owe you an explanation. I owe you an apology." She fell silent and smiled sadly. "I do not want to worry you."

Link hesitated to interrupt her but moistened his lips and decided to speak.

"After what just happened, don't you get why I'm worrying?"

"No," she said flat out and ignored his snort when he for a short moment looked away from her. "I feel perfectly safe around Marth and it was true that was just happened was due to my own initiative. I would even have to say that everything that had happened today has been on my initiative. Which brings me to my apology." Her voice softened when she added, "I knew you would not approve of me running off on my own with someone I have known for barely a month and yet I did. I felt so in the way for you and Samus. So much like someone whose presence was nothing but a burden and I chose to flee. I thought a lot about it, and when talking with Marth I began to realize. It hurt to think you might not come after me or could finally enjoy your time with someone else. That you might be better off without me. I..." She swallowed and hung on to his gaze. "I was jealous." Her bottom lip trembled while she waited for him to scold her or to hate her. When no such condemnation came her mouth relaxed. She locked her hands together in front of her chest and the light played with the newly lit excitement that appeared in her eyes.

"I..." Zelda began and was forced to gather her breath again. "I've taken you so much for granted, Link. I've always known that you are my dearest and most precious friend, but I've begun to sense that it cannot be enough to describe how important you truly are to me. You are more than a friend."

Again Zelda fell silent to build up the strength to go on. Link let her take her time. He was not sure he could find his voice to fill the silence anyway.

"I love you," Zelda said, and her gaze locked with his once again sudden enough for him to feel a jolt in his chest. The words left her mouth as a breath of relief and her lips, slightly parted after their great feat, retreated to a tender smile and a soft inhalation.

Link was not sure that he had heard that right. He stared at her lips, and their inviting smile, and those eyes looking at him with so much emotion. It could not be true. A minute earlier he had been convinced she had her eyes set on someone else. After all that he had gone through to get close to her. After all of his failures and the many backlashes. Whenever he had imagined this moment he had pictured himself overcoming the obstacles and telling her. He had never dared to let the thought cross his mind that she would offer him her love willingly and openly. He had thought of it as something slumbering that he would have to awaken.

"...Like a brother!" Zelda finished after gathering one last breath and beamed at him. Link froze with outstretched arms hovering by her elbows and his responding smile stiffened. One could very well say that the Hylian hero had been turned to stone. It was like being raised to the skies and dropped like a rock.

Samus gaped at the two of them. It had seemed too good to be true but this was downright cruel. Link looked like he was about to collapse. The Hylian knew that he could not do that though. During the time he had taken just to stay in control, Zelda's joyful smile had faltered. It was true that it hurt worse than any beating he had taken from any vile monster. She had told him straight to his face that his feelings were not returned and that she did not love him near as much as he loved her. Rejection was what had always held him back, and it had been worthy of his fear and respect. That was exactly why, because he knew this feeling, and was faced with Zelda's uncertain gaze, thst he knew his silence was rejecting her. She thought he could not see her as a sister because she was not dear enough for such a position in his heart. Of course she was like family to him. He wanted more than that. He wanted to make her family. To create a family of their own with her. It was unfair. He had imagined this moment so many times and gone to such length for it to turn out unforgettable and to happen at the right time. Would these words have to be taken from him too? Zelda looked crestfallen, embarrassed and disappointed. His hands came to rest on her arms.

"I... love you too," he said in a voice which falseness shrieked like a badly played violin. Zelda lit up, overtaken by joy, and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly. It was all he could do to stay standing.

Marth watched Zelda happily press herself against that goof while he clung to her about to break apart at any moment. Once again the lowlife had proved what an imbecile he was. When he did say the words to Zelda they were coated with lies and hidden motives – and he beckoned forth even more improper closeness without a label.

* * *

It was a tired bunch that returned back to the house. Roy and Peach seemed to have pushed each other to completely run out of energy. They were at least satisfied with the day and quite cheerful, along with Zelda, when they reached the kitchen entrance. The same could not really be said for the other three.

"Haaaa," Peach sighed and flipped the lights on when she bent down to get her high heels off. A surprised grunt was heard from around the corner and some strange noises as if someone had been interrupted rummaging through something. Peach frowned and pulled out her frying pan as she turned around and put a finger over her lips. She was about to sneak around the corner when Roy gripped her arm, and although he was the one without a weapon, walked ahead of her. Samus was about to go after them but it turned out not to be needed.

"Bowser!" Peach cried out in a mix of surprise and anger. "You ate Mr. Game and Watch's cake!"

* * *

(A/N)

I cannot imagine that anyone would think that Zelda would magically realize she had feelings for Link and profess her love out of the blue XD It does not really make any sense. Ah, now that this is over and done with I plan for the next chapter to be kind of silly and lighthearted. After everything that Link has gone through it might be time for things to go his way too.

Oh, does everyone remember what I said about Luigi/Cake and the poll in the A/N from ch 27? I was completely serious about the pairing and I was aghast that people supported it. It awoke my inner basher. I can now say that the cake has been successfully terminated, courtesy of Bowser.

I was going to write lots of symbolic emo stuff about a song and a game I remembered from my childhood and how it inspired me to parts of this chapter but A/N's should not be too long so I will skip to my favorite part:

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I have said it before but I love to hear people's thoughts on the different pairings. It is true that Link is acting rashly and being overprotective out of love. I think he would be able to take it a lot easier had Zelda just once in a while given him the reassurance he needs, but she is completely unaware of that. And Marth really is behaving... well, in ways that give Link a reason to worry. It gave me a chuckle that most seems to be so against the prince. Well, I can see why.

I'm happy you were fine with me droning on and on about Marth's past. There is a reason why I do not give this "novelizations" a shot (besides not enjoying reading them). I feel I just broke the rules for the umpteenth time too (so if you dislike this story I guess it would not be too difficult to have it removed by reporting it. It might be a bit troublesome for me though because I do no longer have a back-up so I would not be able to read it even in my loneliness). I used the lines from Shadow Dragon for dialogue as some of you might have noticed – might just as well confirm I did not write them (disclaimer!). There are a few things that I described "wrong" and that is contradictory to the game. Mostly little things and if I one day end up being in the right mood I might correct them.

Thank you for reading. See you next time.


End file.
